A Mother's Tale
by juandelacruz
Summary: It's alive, Igor! It's alive! Nodoka Saotome, on her way to the Tendo Dojo for the first time, sees an unknown boy fall into a storm drain and change into a girl. Chapter 6 finally up. Things are beginning to heat up once again in Ranma's life.
1. No Secrets From Mother

A Mother's Tale

by Alex Tomas

  


This is my first work of fan fiction. Reviews welcome.

  


Disclaimer:

  


I do not own the Ranma characters.

  


Conventions:

  


" " - Japanese

{ } - foreign language (Chinese, English)

[ ] - sound effects 

- thoughts

# # - signs

  


Summary: 

  


This happens during season 7 episode 143, Ranma Meets Mother Boy Meets Mom, Part I in the television series or volume 22 chapter 2 of the manga. It takes elements from both the anime and the manga.

  


Ranma's mother, Nodoka Saotome, on her way for the first time to the Tendo Dojo sees male-type Ranma fall into the storm drain and transform into girl-type Ranma. Ranma stutters some excuse but Nodoka waves it off as she is in a hurry and proceeds to the the Tendo Dojo without giving out each other's names.

  


I am assuming that Nodoka does not know the Tendos and has no knowledge of the honor contract Genma and Soun entered into to unite their two familes. My reason is that if Genma informed her then she would know the Tendos and vice-versa.

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Chapter 1: No Secrets From Mother.

  


Nodoka Saotome was walking alongside a storm drain on her way to the Tendo Dojo when she suddenly stops as she sees a young man of about sixteen walking gracefully along the top of the chain-link fence. The boy did it in an absent-minded way as if the fence was a meter-wide instead of just barely 5 centimeters. She noted he had black hair tied in a pig-tail that gently swayed in the wind. She could sense the air of confidence he exuded and saw he had a physique girls would drool over. 

  


Oh, my. What an impressive young man. He must be a martial arts master to be able to do that. I'm sure my Ranma is just like him!

  


Her eyes widen in alarm as she sees the sign indicating the section of the fence the young man was about to step on as being unstable. She was about to shout a warning when the young man casually flips to another section. She was so impressed by the feat that she didn't notice another sign saying the fence section the young man landed on was also unstable. Nodoka watched in horrified fascination as the young man frantically wind-milled his arms as he struggled mightily in a vain attempt to maintain his balance. She was already running as she heard the splash signifying that the young man lost the battle against gravity. A loud gasp escaped her lips as she looked down into the drain where the teen-aged boy fell.

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Ranma was walking along the top of the fence lining the storm drain doing something he is not particularly fond of nor known for, deep thinking. The visit that morning to the grave of the Tendo girls' mother made him wonder about his own mother.

  


So deep in thought he was he almost fell into the drain when he stepped on a broken section of the fence. With an quick flip he landed on another section of the fence.

  


Whew, that was a close one.

  


And promptly falls into the storm drain as the fence he is standing on also gives way.

  


[SPLASH!]

  


Our favorite redhead surfaces with her usual calm demeanor. "Of all the #!@*&%*!" She would have continued venting her frustration if not for the loud gasp she heard from above. She slowly looks up to see a beautiful lady in a kimono holding a bundle with a startled look on her face. 

  


Oh, shit! She saw me turn into a girl.

  


"Um, believe it or not I can explain, lady..." Ranma-chan begins. Her voice seems to snap the lady out of her shock.

  


"Weren't you a young man just now, young lady?" Her voice was calm and dignified.

  


"Um, yeah, that's what I can explain, you see..."

  


"Oh, where are my manners. Here..." The lady extends the bundle towards Ranma. "hold onto this and I'll help you up."

  


Ranma looks back and forth from the the lady and the bundle. She shrugs and grabs the bundle starts to climb out of the storm drain. The lady begins to pull up but underestimates Ranma's weight and falls into the drain with Ranma.

  


Ranma panics, wind milling her arms wildly and stammers out apologies to the lady. The lady stands up alongside her in the drain in knee-deep water and gently smiles at Ranma. She places a hand on Ranma's head which promptly calms the younger girl. Ranma gazes up in wonder at the older woman.

  


"My, what a tomboy you are. A girl should act more like a...." The lady catches herself "Oh my, I almost forgot you were a boy a few moments ago. You are a boy, aren't you?" 

  


"Um, yes, I'm really a boy. That's what I can explain lady..." Ranma tries again.

  


"I'm sure you have an interesting story to tell, young lady, but I need to go somewhere. Maybe the next chance we meet you can tell me all about it. Good day and take care of yourself." With that the lady turns away from Ranma, leaving our hero to wonder in amazement. 

  


"What a nice lady..." Ranma whispers.

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"I'm home!" girl-type Ranma calls out as she enters the Tendo home to the sight and sound of her father's panicked packing. Genma trips and falls down the stairs landing in a heap at the bottom. Adrenaline allows Genma to quickly pick himself up and grab Ranma as he runs out of the house.

  


"Ranma! We're going on a training trip right now!" 

  


"Wha? what this all about, pop?!" Ranma protests and tries to free herself but she couldn't get a foothold for leverage and Genma had her in a death-grip. Genma would have been able to run out if not for Soun's tripping Genma in time. 

  


"Now, now, Genma old pal, what's this all about? Leaving without telling us? Come on we're almost family here."

  


As Genma falls flat on his face a postcard flies out of his gi and lands in front of Ranma.

  


A few minutes later finds the Tendos and Saotomes in the living room with Genma bound to prevent escape. The Tendo sisters are looking at the postcard Genma dropped.

  


"Mr. Saotome panicked as soon as he saw this postcard." Akane noted. 

  


"Please, Mr. Saotome, tell us what the problem is." Kasumi politely asks Genma. 

  


"For the love of god, Soun, please let me go! It's a matter of life and death!"

  


"Calm down, Genma. Tell us why you have to leave."

  


"There's no time, Soun! She'll be here any minute! Please!" Genma whimpered. He was bowing and scraping.

  


"'Nodoka', that's a woman's name."

  


"Who is this person, Mr. Saotome?"

  


"I can't tell you even if my life depended on it!"

  


Ranma, who had changed into his male form, came over and gave his father a kick. He grabbed the front of his father's gi.

  


"So what is it this time, old man? Did you steal, trick or didn't pay? Or all of the above?"

  


"What do you take me for, Ranma?"

  


"Exactly what I'm saying."

  


"To think my own son would think so lowly of me!"

  


"I know! It must be some old lady coming to collect an old debt!" Nabiki suggests. 

  


"Erk!"

  


"Or a grandmother in a house Mr. Saotome burglarized before!" Kasumi chimes in. 

  


"Erk!"

  


"Or an old woman who owns a restaurant where Mr. Saotome didn't pay his bill in." Akane put in her two cents. 

  


"Erk!"

  


"No! No! No! She's not any of those!" Genma shouts and breaks his ropes in indignation. He brings out a microphone from nowhere and starts to yell "She's actually Ranma's... oops!" but catches himself before he could incriminate himself more.

  


Five pair of eyes go to slits.

  


"Well? What? She's my what?" Ranma was deceptively calm. Genma was sweating like a pig.

  


The doorbell rang and a new female voice asks "Hello? Is there anyone home?"

  


Genma goes into panic, flings himself to the floor and tries to hide under a pillow while shrieking "Please forgive me, darling! Spare my life! I didn't mean it! My love, have pity on me!"

  


"What did you say, pop?"

  


"Urk!"

  


"He called her 'darling' and 'my love'." Nabiki noted.

  


"Saotome, is she who I think she is?"

  


"Nerima All-Night Sushi Delivery Service. I'm here for the dishes." The new female voice belongs to a homely middle-aged woman.

  


"Welcome! Welcome! So you're Saotome's wife, huh? No wonder we always order from you!"

  


"No! She's not my wife, Tendo!"

  


"Pop." The voice was deadly calm.

  


"Urk!" This voice was not.

  


"So the person who sent this postcard..."

  


"is Ranma's mother!" Kasumi continued.

  


"And she's coming here!" Nabiki excitedly ends.

  


"Sigh."

  


And so a calm before the storm settles on the Tendo household as they wait for the arrival of Ranma's mother. In the excitement they forget to ask Genma the reason he was so afraid to see his own wife. He sits sullenly at the table. 

  


Patience, Genma. Wait for the right moment to act.

  


Ranma tries to sort out his emotions as he sits at the porch.

  


"You must be very happy, Ranma." Akane says as she sits besides Ranma.

  


[Sigh.]

  


"What's wrong?"

  


"I don't know what to think, Akane. This is all very sudden." He is interrupted as the doorbell rings and a new feminine voice calls out. 

  


"Hello? Is anyone home?"

  


The Tendos excitedly runs to the door leaving the two Saotomes alone. Genma smiles.

  


"Oh, this is so exciting!" Kasumi squeals.

  


"I wonder what kind of person she is?" Nabiki seconds.

  


"Ranma..." Genma puts his arm around his son's shoulders.

  


"Yeah, pop?"

  


"Forgive me for what I must do." Genma quickly throws himself and Ranma into the pond. "But you cannot meet your mother as you are now!"

  


"What?!" 

  


[Splash!]

  


"What d'ya do that for, you stupid panda?!"

  


[Bap!]

  


#Believe me, you'll thank me later!#

  


Ranma was about to show his utmost gratitude but decides to follow the Tendos. He can *thank* the panda later.

  


He saw the Tendos welcoming the nice lady he met earlier.

  


"Good morning, I am Nodoka Saotome."

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Nodoka sat at the living room table having tea with the Tendos while Ranma and his father hid in the hallway. 

  


"I am sorry to bother you but I am looking for my husband and son. Recently I heard a rumor that Genma and Ranma Saotome were staying here. Is there any truth to the rumor?" Nodoka directed her question to the patriarch.

  


"Yes, the rumors are true. They are staying here."

  


Happiness washed over Nodoka's face making Soun cringe inside for what he was being asked to do by Genma.

  


"Really? May I see them?"

  


"Um, well..." Soun hesitated, torned inside. He sighed deeply as he remembered his friend's request. Genma, you better have a good explanation for this. 

  


"You see, Genma and Ranma just left yesterday on a training trip."

  


Nodoka face fell as the happiness was washed away by sadness and weary. The Tendos hated themselves for lying to the woman, having visited the resting place of their wife and mother.

  


"I... I see. Can... can you tell me when they'll be back?"

  


Outside behind the Dojo, female Ranma is confronting his panda father.

  


"Okay, pop, spill it! Why are ya so scared of that nice lady? Who is she anyway?"

  


#I told you, she's your mother!#

  


[Bap!]

  


"Yeah, right, try another one. Ain't no way that nice, beautiful and well-mannered lady would marry a brute like you!"

  


#Eh? And why not?! And who you calling a brute?!#

  


Ranma blinked. "You're serious?! You mean she's really my mother?!"

  


The panda nods and pulls out an old photograph showing a younger Genma with hair with Nodoka holding a five year old Ranma. Ranma takes the picture and silently looks at it. A determined look comes over her face.

  


Ranma turns and pours hot water on herself.

  


"If she's really my mother then there's nothing I have to hide from her!" He turns to enter the house. Genma-panda panics and quickly runs after his son carrying a pail of water. He catches up to Ranma near the living room opening to the koi pond.

  


"Let go of me you big jerk!" Ranma shouts loud enough to be heard by the people in the living room.

  


[Bonk! Splash!]

  


Nodoka pauses in her recounting of the day Ranma and his father left on the training trip as she hears the shout. Her head jerks in the direction of the sound. 

  


That's a young man's voice! Hope rises in her breast as she hurries to the place where the sound came from.

  


"Perhaps Ranma came back..." She turns at the door and sees the red-headed girl she met that morning lying unconscious on the porch with a giant panda over her holding a sign. Panda with a sign? She shook her head to clear it of the image.

  


"Oh! It's the boy that turns into a girl I met earlier..." Nodoka pauses as something clicks in her head. Boy, martial-artist, pig-tail, right age. Oh, God, no.

  


Genma-panda stops dead in his tracks, turned to slowly cracking stone with eyes bulging. His unfinished panda sign saying 

  


#Hello, strange...#

  


Nodoka's eyes widen and she loses all color from her face.

  


"Nodoka-san are you alright?" Kasumi asks in a worried voice.

  


Nodoka turns terror filled eyes to the Tendos. Only her iron will kept her going.

  


"Is this girl actually a boy?"

  


"You know, Nodoka-san?" Akane asks with a little worry in her voice.

  


"Is this girl actually a boy?" Nodoka repeated more firmly. 

  


Genma was still in too much shock to intervene and the Tendos nod in unison. 

  


"Is he Ranma?" 

  


Another simultaneous nod. 

  


"How? Why?"

  


"Nodoka-san, you see, it's a curse they got from Jusenkyo. Cold water turns him into a girl while hot water turns him back."

  


"Please show me." She barely heard the words she said as her world was slowly crumbling.

  


Kasumi hesitated until she saw her father nod. She got the kettle of hot water and waited until she saw her father nod again before pouring the hot water on the unconscious Ranma.

  


As she saw the young girl turn into a young boy, Nodoka's will power finally gave out and she fainted.

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Nodoka slowly returned to the world of the living. The first sensation was that she was lying down. Then she heard some whimpering to the side.

  


"Don'twannadieDon'twannadieDon'twannadieDon'twannadie..."

  


The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

  


"Ranma, do something! Your pop's driving me crazy with that whimpering of his! And why is he going to die anyway?!" It was the Nabiki girl.

  


Oh.

  


"Pop, shuddup!" 

  


[Bonk!]

  


"Don'twannadieDon'twannadieDon'twannadieDon'twannadie..."

  


Nodoka's mind began to sort out the sounds she was hearing.

  


Ranma = her son so Ranma's pop = her husband = Genma.

  


Ranma turns into a girl...

  


She suddenly bolted upright as she remebered what caused her to faint in the first place startling the people in the room. Her eyes flashed as she looked for the source of the annoying sound. They settled on a shape lying in a corner of the room she was in that vaguely resembled an overweight person bound from head to foot with inch thick nylon rope. Her eyes locked with the eyes of the person thing and recognition clicked in her mind as she saw the other's eyes widen in absolute terror. A snarl escaped her lips that caused the blood of the people within earshot to turn to ice. 

  


"GENMA SAOTOME!!! JUST WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON???!!!"

  


The person thing tried desperately to roll as far away as possible from the raging woman. Nodoka lunged a little too late as the person thing smashed a hole in the wall of house and perimeter wall and continued rolling until it was lost in the distance. 

  


"OH, NO YOU DON'T, YOU RAT BASTARD! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WEASEL YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE! COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!!!"

  


Nodoka looked around feverishly and grabbed her bundle she spotted lying beside the futon she once occupied. She furiously removed the covering revealing a finely crafted katana. In one smooth motion she unsheathed the sword with a metallic sing-song sound, held it dramatically over her head and in a bellow that would have demons running in fear declared.

  


"GENMA SAOTOME, I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I"M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE RIGHT BEFORE I GUT AND LOP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!!!"

  


She then ran off after her wayward husband.

  


The Tendos and Ranma were left gaping and wondering what the heck just happened.

  


"Um, I guess mom isn't too thrilled about the curse."

  


The Tendos nodded dumbly. They each said a silent prayer for Genma Saotome and went to sit as they waited for the happily married couple to return.

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"GENMA SAOTOME, I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I"M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE RIGHT BEFORE I GUT AND LOP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!!!"

  


In an okonomiyaki restaurant a few blocks away Ukyo Kounji's head snapped up from the magazine she was reading as she heard the cry.

  


"Now _that_ is music to my ears. I wonder who the jackass pissed off this time?" A smile came to her lips. "I just got to meet whoever this person is. It sounded like it came from the Tendo Dojo."

  


She quickly put on her bandoleer of throwing spatulas and slung her giant battle spatula over her shoulder. She put up the 'closed' sign on her door and turned just in time from locking the door to see a rolling shape fast bearing down on her. In a reflex movement honed by years of training she had swatted away the threatening object with her battle spatula in a swing that would have impressed professional golfers or baseball players before recognition dawned on her. 

  


Wait a minute that was...

  


She looked in the direction she had swatted the thing to. She shrugged nonchalantly, her brief flash of guilt quickly forgotten. 

  


Oh, well, it was an accident and its not as if the jerk didn't deserve it.

  


She shouldered her battle spatula and turned to find herself face to face with a beautiful woman in her thirties wearing an elegant kimono. 

  


She went "Eep!" and jumped back in surprise. It was then she noticed the unsheathed katana in the right hand of the woman. It glinted evilly under the morning sun. She put two and two together.

  


"Um, you wouldn't be the person who's going to skin Genma Saotome alive before gutting and lopping his head off would you? hehe." Ukyo nervously looked at the katana and at the woman and noticed for the first time the veins popping on her forehead, both eyebrows twitching, blood red eyes with narrowed pupils, nostrils flaring, body shaking and left hand clenching and unclenching. Man, she's really pissed off.

  


"Oh, my, was I that loud, young lady?" Ukyo nodded dumbly, the woman looked genuinely embarrassed.

  


"I'm truly sorry if I disturbed you."

  


"Ah, um, it's okay. No harm done."

  


"Have you seen him? I thought I saw him go this way."

  


"Ah, well, you see. He kinda surprised me and before I knew it I swatted him that way." Ukyo pointed in the general direction she last saw Genma Saotome flying off to. "Sorry if I interrupted something." The woman sagged noticeably as her quarry got away. She turned to the direction Ukyo pointed and shook her fist in the air.

  


"GENMA SAOTOME, I SWEAR ON ALL MY ANCESTORS' MEMORIES I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!!"

  


After a minute Ukyo saw the woman visibly calm herself. The forehead veins disappeared, the eyebrows stopped twitching, her eyes whitened and the pupils dilated, her nostrils returned to their normal shape, her body stopped shaking and her left hand stopped in the unclenched position.

  


"Oh, dear I must have made quite a spectacle of myself."

  


"It's quite alright, ma'am. This is Nerima. People are used to seeing this sort of thing."

  


"Oh? I guess it's alright then."

  


"Um, if you don't mind me asking but why are you after Genma? I've never seen anyone as angry as you are at him."

  


"Ah, forgive me, but it's a family matter. I'd rather not discuss it."

  


"Oh, it's okay, but do you mind not hurting him too much? I mean, it's not like I like the jerk. In fact he still owes me for what he did to me but he's still the father of my fiancee so..." Ukyo stopped as she noted the sudden intense gaze the woman was looking at her. She waved her hands in a placating manner. "Uh, I mean if it means to you that much to hurt him, uh, well, be my guess. He he." Ukyo sweat dropped as the gaze never wavered. "Uh, what, is something on my face?"

  


"Who exactly is your fiance?" Nodoka didn't discount the fact that Genma might have fooled around behind her back. 

  


"Uh, Ranma Saotome. Why? Does Genma have another son?" Ukyo was puzzled as the woman suddenly started jumping around with a smile on her face. Puzzlement turned to alarm as the woman swept her up in a bear hug while still jumping around. She felt her teeth rattle around in her mouth and had her air crushed out of her lungs.

  


"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

  


"Oh, joy! Oh, joy! My son has a fiancee! And such a beautiful one at that!"

  


Ukyo's head jerked around at the last statement. She tried to get a word out and almost bit her tongue off as her jaw snapped up and down in cadence with the woman's jumps. She held on for dear life and waited until the woman tired. The woman finally stopped when she noticed the girl turning a little blue-green. Ukyo wobbled around as she struggled to regain her equilibrium and keep her breakfast in her stomach while taking great heaving breaths. She failed in both as she fell painfully on her butt and leaned over the gutter where she deposited the okonomiyaki she had for breakfast.

  


"Uuurrrggghhh!!!"

  


Hmmm. Thought Nodoka. Girl. Fiance. Morning. Vomiting. A brilliant smile lit Nodoka's face. My son is so manly!

  


"Oh my! Are you pregnant, dear?"

  


Ukyo's eyes widened and she choked in mid-barf as she heard the question. How one chokes in the middle of throwing up is anyone's guess. Ukyo only knew she didn't want to experience it again.

  


Ukyo shook her head violently from side to side giving Nodoka a case of whiplash. 

  


"You're not pregnant?" Nodoka asked with some disappointment. Oh, well. Maybe soon. "Ah. I don't think you should be shaking your head that much. It's not natural."

  


Ukyo couldn't agree more as the shaking only worsened her vertigo. She barfed again.

  


"Blearghhhhh!!!"

  


"Oh, my. Are you alright, dear?"

  


Ukyo raised a hand to signal she would be fine.

  


"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. Here let me help you."

  


Ukyo accepted the hand offered and stood up after she stopped throwing up.

  


"Sorry about this. I guess I ate too much for breakfast." Ukyo smiled sheepishly. "Uh, Did I hear you right? Your son is my fiancee, Ranma Saotome? You're Ranma's mother?"

  


"Why, yes, dear, I'm Ranma's mother, Nodoka Saotome." The woman smiled warmly and bowed slightly.

  


"Oh, I'm pleased to meet you, Mrs. Saotome, I'm Ukyo Kounji." Ukyo bowed low to the older woman which Nodoka returned. Ukyo looked around. "Uh, where is Ranchan?"

  


"Ranchan? My, what a cute nickname you have for my son. And please, call me Auntie Nodoka. Ranma is back at the Tendo Dojo. I left him there when I had to run after my husband."

  


Ukyo smiled sympathetically. "Believe me, I know what it feels like to run after them, Mrs... I mean Auntie. And please call me Ucchan, that's what Ranchan calls me."

  


Nodoka looked at her watch. "Oh, my. I should be getting back to the Dojo. Won't you accompany me, Ucchan? I would love to know more about my future daughter-in-law." Ukyo beamed.

  


"I'd be honored to, Auntie. Just give me a few minutes to freshen up in my shop." Ukyo gestured to the store behind her and invited the older woman in.

  


Nodoka raised her eyebrows as she followed Ukyo in. "My, I am impressed but aren't you a bit young to have her own restaurant? What about school?"

  


"Oh, I only open after school and weekends." Ukyo replied as went into the bathroom to freshen up.

  


"But doesn't that leave you with little time for anything else? And where are your parents?"

  


Silence.

  


"Ukyo? Are you alright?" Nodoka inquired with a little worry.

  


Ukyo came out of the bathroom with a sad expression. She tried to smile.

  


"I'm... I'm okay, Auntie. I... I have to work. You see... I... don't have parents anymore. I'm all alone."

  


"Oh, my! You poor dear! I'm so sorry! What happened?" Nodoka quickly went to Ukyo and gave her a hug when it seemed the girl would cry.

  


"My mother died giving birth to me and my father died when I was just six because of heartbreak." Tears began to fall. 

  


"You poor, poor dear! It must have been terrible for you!" Nodoka hugged her tighter. Sobs began. "I'm sorry if my questions were painful for you."

  


"It's okay, Auntie." Ukyo gently removed the arms around her and wiped her tears. "I'll be alright. Shall we go?" A small smile.

  


My, what a brave young woman. Ranma's very lucky to have her. "Yes. Let's go."

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Several blocks away a familiar purple haired girl was riding her bicycle along the top of a fence. Shampoo was on her way back to the Nekohanten after her latest delivery when her danger sense went off. She immediately stopped.

  


[SPLAT!]

  


"Eeeeeewwwwww!" went the battle-hardened Amazon warrior champion as she recognized the thing splattered in front of her as a human being bound from head to foot with nylon rope. She was about to go around when she recognized the white bandana and spectacles on what she guessed to be the head of the person thing. The face, however, was barely recognizable being the part that saved the rest of the body from impacting full force on the concrete.

  


Oh, it Airen's stupid panda father. Wonder what happen?

  


Shampoo kicked the thing several times while she contemplated on what to do. She brightened as a thought struck her.

  


Aiyah! Airen be happy if Shampoo return stupid panda father! Maybe take Shampoo out on date!

  


With that happy thought Shampoo effortlessly tied the unconscious form of Genma Saotome to the back of her bicycle for the drag back to the Tendo Dojo and the fate of being skinned alive before being gutted and having his head lopped off by an enraged wife. Shampoo hummed the whole trip back unmindful of the way the Genma bundle bounced around behind her.

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Ukyo and Nodoka were still a couple of blocks away from the Tendo Dojo when Ukyo heard the familiar kring-kring of a bicycle from behind. She said a silent plea to the heavens that it not be who she thought it would be. She turned around and winced when she saw her prayer unanswered. 

  


Drat! Just what I need! And things were just going great with Auntie!

  


Nodoka noticed the sudden distress in the girl beside her and turned to look at what was causing it. Her eyes widened as she saw another beautiful girl riding a bicycle at breakneck speed along the top of the railing beside them. The girl seemed to recognize Ukyo as she suddenly launched herself and the bicycle from the railing to a perfect landing in front of them. Her eyebrows began to twitch as she recognized the bundle being dragged behind the back of the girl's bicycle.

  


"Nihao! What Spatula girl doing here?"

  


"The name's Ukyo, Shampoo! And what I'm doing here is none of your business!" Nodoka's ears perked up at the hostility in Ukyo's voice she would have pursued it further were it not for the matter of dealing with her husband.

  


"Excuse me, young lady, but you seem to have something that belongs to me." She indicated the person thing.

  


"Who you? This" Shampoo kicked the thing "Airen's stupid panda father. Shampoo return to Airen so Airen be happy and take Shapoo out to date. No belong to you."

  


"Oh, forgive me. I haven't introduced myself. I am Nodoka Saotome and the thing you called 'Airen's stupid panda father' is my husband." Nodoka bowed slightly.

  


Shampoo looked back and forth between the thing on her bicycle and the beautiful woman in front of her. Something made an audible click in her head and her eyes widened in realization.

  


"Aiyah, if you is stupid panda father's wife then you is Airen's mother!" Before Nodoka could blink she was captured in an infamous Amazon glomp. "Urk!" 

  


"Shampoo so happy meet Airen's mother. Big, big honor!"

  


Nodoka suffered the glomp in quiet dignity. Quiet because she couldn't scream because she couldn't breath and in dignity because it was the only thing she could do. Lucky for her Ukyo noticed the bluish tinge that was creeping onto her face

  


"Uh, Shampoo, Ranchan won't be happy if you killed his mother by suffocation. You might want to ease up a little."

  


Shampoo blinked then noticed the blue lips and slightly glazed look in the older woman's eyes. She "Eep!" and sheepishly released her grip. She began to stutter apologies.

  


"Oh! Shampoo so, so sorry! Shampoo no mean harm!" She frantically dusted Nodoka's kimono.

  


Thank God for Ukyo. Bless her heart. 

  


Nodoka breathed deeply and composed herself. "Quite alright, young lady. No permanent harm done. Now why don't you introduce yourself and explain why you keep calling my husband "Airen's stupid panda father"."

  


"Aiyah! Shampoo forget manners!" Shampoo bowed formally before Nodoka. 

  


"I Shampoo of Nichieju, Chinese Amazon, great-granddaughter of Cologne, Amazon Matriarch. I call honored elder's husband "Airen's stupid panda father because he stupid, turn into panda because of Jusenkyo curse and is father of Shampoo Airen." She paused, then added quickly thinking the woman might not appreciate her calling her husband stupid. "Not really mean stupid."

  


Nodoka gave a short laugh "Do not worry yourself about calling my husband stupid. I understand completely. Forgive me but what does Airen mean?"

  


"Oh, Airen mean husband in Japanese. I Ranma wife!" Shampoo answered happily in her bubbly voice.

  


Nodoka blinked and it took several seconds before her mind went back into gear. She looked back and forth the two beautiful girls.

  


"You're my son's wife? But I thought Ucchan here was his fiancee?" Not that my son isn't capable of handling two women. Oh, how manly my son is!

  


Ukyo sighed. 

  


"It's a long story, Auntie but would it make it easier for you to believe if we said it's your husband's fault?"

  


A light bulb flashed inside Nodoka's head.

  


"Oh. That makes sense. Now why don't we all go to the Dojo together and you two can tell me about yourselves along the way."

  


The two girls smiled brightly at the prospect of scoring points with the mother of the boy they were chasing and the three beautiful women resumed their journey to the Tendo Dojo. Genma Saotome remained oblivious to the world and the impending doom that was waiting for him.

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


The trip that should have taken less than 10 minutes stretched to more than thirty as Nodoka avidly listened to the two girl's stories, asking questions now and then. Several times during the walk Genma began to stir and groan at which point Nodoka would ask either Shampoo or Ukyo to knock him out again. The two girls happily complied with the request using either a bonbori or a spatula. 

  


As usual it was Kasumi who answered the door with a smile.

  


"Oh, Mrs. Saotome, you're finally back! We were starting to worry about you." Nodoka didn't miss the point that they didn't worry about Genma. Kasumi saw Shampoo and Ukyo behind Ranma's mother and the bundle behind Shampoo's bicycle. "And you brought Ranma's friends and Mr. Saotome back with you! How nice."

  


"Thank you, Kasumi. Where are the others? Where is my son?"

  


"Oh, my family is waiting in the living room while Ranma-kun went out a few minutes after you left to look for you. He should be back any time soon. We can wait for him there."

  


Oh! How manly my son is to look for his mother!

  


Kasumi led the entourage into the house. 

  


Mr. Tendo was immediately on his feet when he saw Nodoka.

  


"Mrs. Saotome! Thank God you're alright!" He stopped suddenly as he saw the two girls behind Nodoka. He paled when he saw the bundle they were dragging between them.

  


"My God! What have the two of you done to Genma?!" He tried to go to the bundle that was his friend.

  


"Calm down Mr. Tendo. The girls didn't do anything to my husband that I didn't ask them to. Besides he's fine, just knocked unconscious." She turned to the girls. "Shampoo, Ukyo you may put my husband down in the corner while we wait for my son to return." The two girls nodded as they dragged and dropped Genma's carcass in the corner.

  


At the mention of the two names Akane immediately frowned where she sat in the living room. 

  


What are they doing here?

  


"Mrs. Saotome, Shampoo, Ukyo won't you sit down and have some tea?" Kasumi, ever the perfect hostess, politely asked.

  


"Thank you dear. And please call me Auntie." Nodoka sat with Shampoo and Ukyo at her side.

  


Nabiki was about to ask how Nodoka met Shampoo and Ukyo when Ranma dropped into the backyard outside the living room.

  


"Hey, is my mom back yet? I couldn't find her... "

  


Ranma then noticed the additional people in the living room locking on one particular person. He ran to hug her.

  


"Mom! I'm so glad you're safe!"

  


"Now, now, son you didn't have to worry." It was a soothing voice. "I had these two nice ladies to protect me and help me bring your father back." She indicated to her sides where Ranma finally noticed Ukyo and Shampoo beaming smiles at him. He began to stutter, fear rising in his throat. Uh, oh. This is not good. 

  


"Uh, I... I... see you've already met Ucchan and Shampoo." Ranma nervously looked around. He sweated bullets as he saw the look on Akane's face. He began to look for an exit, the Saotome male survival instinct kicking into overdrive.

  


"Oh, yes and we've had a nice long talk on the way back here." Nodoka smiled wolfishly. "I'm so proud of you son! Having such a pretty fiance and Amazon wife! You are so manly! I guess Genma did something right after all."

  


"Urk!" Ranma turned to stone as all hell broke loose all around him.

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


It took almost thirty minutes to settle things down and another two hours to summarize the various stories so Nodoka could have a general idea of the situation. During the time Cologne had arrived and Genma had been revived. He was now cringing in terror away from his wife. Nodoka was rubbing her temples as she felt a headache coming.

  


"Husband" it came out as a low growl. "JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TURNING MY SON'S LIFE INTO A LIVING HELL?!" The venom in the words shocked the people listening except for the target of the outburst who was now trying to roll away again. 

  


[TWANG!]

  


Genma suddenly stopped rolling, his eyes focusing on the tanto sticking up from the floor at an angle that was now slightly cutting into his neck just where his carotid artery was pulsing. He wet his pants. If he wasn't able to stop his roll...

  


[TWANG!]

  


A second tanto was now buried on the other side of his neck also at an angle such that the two tantos formed an inverted vee trapping his neck. Now he was really sweating.

  


Just when did Nodoka get so good? And where did she learn "Hidden Weapons Technique"?

  


"I HAVEN'T FINISHED! NOT ONLY DOES MY SON HAVE A CURSE THAT TURNS HIM INTO A GIRL YOU PUT HIM IN A SITUATION WHERE HE CAN'T KEEP HIS OR ANYONE ELSE'S HONOR INTACT!!! AND I'M WILLING TO BET THAT THAT IS JUST THE TIP OF THE ICEBERG!!!"

  


"No! Please! Have mercy! I beg of you!"

  


"SHUT UP! I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THE SEPPUKU PLEDGE WOULD HAVE BEEN ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU IN LINE BUT NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO.... YOU HAD TO PROVE ME WRONG!!!"

  


"Se... seppuku pledge, Mrs. Saotome?" Soun meekly asked the raging woman.

  


"Oh, didn't my dear husband tell you reason he didn't want to see me? Why he and Ranma didn't return home and instead stayed here?" Nodoka replied sarcastically. "I wouldn't let him take Ranma away from me for the training journey so in desperation he made a pledge to me that he and Ranma would commit seppuku if he failed to raise Ranma to be a man among men." Nodoka brought out the document bearing Genma's signature and Ranma's handprint and placed it on the table. "Well, seeing that his

carelessness gave Ranma a curse that turns him into a girl when splashed with cold water I would have demanded he carry out his pledge!"

  


Ranma was the most shocked by the revelation. He stared at the document.

  


"Mo-mom..."

  


"Don't worry, Ranma. I never intended for you to carry out the pledge. You were only five years old then and didn't understand what was going on. The pledge was to keep your father in line. It seems it wasn't enough of a threat."

  


There were sighs of relief around the table.

  


"Whew, for a moment there I thought Ranma/Ranchan/Airen had to kill himself with his stupid father." was the general comment around the table.

  


"Hey! What about me?!" Genma was indignant. All but two shrugged in reply. Soun was the most sympathetic as he needed Genma the most as a partner in shogi, drinking and plotting to get Ranma and Akane married. Kasumi, however, was just too nice to shrug.

  


As tempting as the thought of skinning and gutting before cutting her husband's fool head off as a release of the tension Nodoka was feeling she put that aside to deal with more 'pleasant' matters.

  


"Husband do not get any foolish ideas of running away. I will deal with you later." Cologne cackled. It was time someone put the fat fool in his place.

  


Nodoka closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

  


"Now regarding my son's multiple commitments..."

  


"Ranma must marry Akane!" Soun immediately shouted. "Please? Pretty please?" He added meekly a moment later while batting his eyelashes as he melted under the gaze Nodoka directed at him. He oozed behind Kasumi for protection.

  


"Wow! She's good." Nabiki whispered to her sisters who nodded in agreement, awestruck.

  


"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, at the moment I do not see any way for my son to be able to satisfy all the commitments his foolish father imposed on him." A thought came to her head. "These three _are_ the only arrangements my stupid husband entered into, correct?" At the group's hesitation Nodoka planted her forehead in her right hand. "Please don't tell me there are more?" At the nod. "How many more?" 

  


"Ah, mom, we don't know exactly. Pop wouldn't tell us but we do know of at least two more." Ranma explained Kaori Daikokuji.

  


Nodoka shot up and gave a glare that would have killed a blue whale. 

  


"YOU SOLD MY SON FOR A BOWL OF RICE AND TWO STINKING FISHES???!!!"

  


"Plus pickles! Plus pickles!" Wrong answer. Absolutely, totally, no-mistake-about-it wrong answer.

  


"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" It was a cry of utter frustration. In a movement too fast for anyone to see Nodoka grabbed Shampoo's bonboris from Shampoo's clothes and lunged at Genma. She then proceeded to pound the living daylights out of him. Genma just prayed the beating didn't cause him to cut his neck on the tantos.

  


[WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!]

  


Shampoo stared at her clothes in shock. How the heck did she do that?!

  


[WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!]

  


Everyone was impressed at the skill Nodoka wielded the weapons.

  


[WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!]

  


"Nice rhythm." Ukyo said.

  


[WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!]

  


"Nice form." Akane commented.

  


[WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!]

  


"Look at the way her knee bends just so." Cologne knew when she was in the presence of a master. "That way she gets most of the power from her lower body." Ahs were exchanged. "Look at the wrist action. She can do this the whole day without tiring."

  


"W-Whole day?" Soun squeaked. Cologne nodded delightfully.

  


[WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!]

  


"Wow, Ranma, I gotta ask your mom how she does that." The girls whispered reverently in unison. Ranma paled at the thought of more girls possessing such pain inflicting capabilities.

  


[WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!]

  


"Indeed, child, I am impressed by her skill. If I didn't know better I'd say she had Amazon blood in her."

  


[WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!]

  


"Oh my, shouldn't we stop her? I think she's wasting her efforts since I don't think Mr. Saotome is feeling anything anymore." 

  


[WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!]

  


Nobody answered. Nobody was stupid enough to get in the way of an enraged mother, even Soun. Genma was on his own.

  


[CRACK!]

  


Nodoka snapped out her rage as one of the bonboris finally broke. She stared at the broken weapon in anger then in guilt. Shampoo wanted to cry. It was her favorite pair! She had many great memories of pounding Mousse with them!

  


"Oh, dear. Did I do that?" Nodoka looked at the teary-eyed owner. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Shampoo. I promise I'll replace them. I know this nice blacksmith who makes all of my family's swords." She smiled reassuringly at the girl. Shampoo wiped away her tears and bravely nodded.

  


"It okay, Auntie. Shampoo glad to help. Besides weapon break for good cause."

  


"My, what a sweet and brave girl you are." Nodoka sat back down, not sparing a glance at splot that was her husband. The rest knew better than to risk losing their breakfast by taking a look.

  


"To continue, at the moment I cannot see how my son will be able to satisfy all the arrangements he is committed to. For now I would have to give equal standing to all the arrangements until a suitable solution presents itself."

  


"And if no solution is found?"

  


"Then I see three outcomes. The first is for Ranma to marry all the girls he is engaged to. Personally this is the solution I am hoping for. Unfortunately, this is not legal in Japan. Second is for the girls to willingly release Ranma from the engagement. The problem is that this is not an option for Ukyo or Shampoo since they already lost honor and the only way for them to regain their honor is by marrying Ranma or somebody else." Ukyo and Shampoo shook their heads.

  


"What is the third outcome?"

  


Nodoka's face was grim. "The only solution that I see that will satisfy every girl's honor would be for my son to commit seppuku. My son's death will release all the girls from their engagements."

  


There were shocked gasps from the girls. Ranma looked sick.

  


"Mom, you can't be serious!"

  


"I am afraid I am, Ranma. Your father has placed you in an impossible position." Nodoka sighed and tried to continue in a more optimistic tone. Ranma found himself seriously reconsidering his principle of not hitting those who can't hit back. He glared at Genma's unconscious splot.

  


"Fortunately since my son is still below the legal marrying age with parental consent (1) we do not have to decide immediately. Who knows, a happier solution might present itself in the time we have."

  


"Right now my primary concern is to get to know my son again. Ranma, it is time you went home to our house. You and your father have been imposing on the Tendos long enough. Please get your belongings."

  


There were mixed reactions to the announcement. Ranma was torn between staying and leaving the Tendo Dojo. Akane was speechless and looked lost. Nabiki looked bored as ever. Soun was wailing again. Genma was still unconscious. Ukyo, Shampoo and Cologne were estatic and were doing a victory jig.

  


"Oh, it was no problem really, Auntie." Well, Kasumi was polite as ever. 

  


"Such a sweet dear you are Kasumi. But I must insist Ranma and Genma return home with me. It is simply not proper for the two to stay here and we much to talk about as a family. Ranma if you please? I'd like to get home early so I can prepare a nice dinner for you."

  


"Oh, be back in a minute, mom." Ranma replied in an uncertain voice.

  


"Ranma, I know this will be an adjustment to you again after staying here for some time but please do it for your mother? I'd really want to be a part of your life again."

  


Ranma nodded slowly. It was the least he could do for his mother.

  


"Don't forget to pack your father's things also."

  


"I won't, mom."

  


Nodoka turned to Mr. Tendo and bowed deeply.

  


"I thank you for the generous hospitality you have extended to my son and husband all these months. If you would allow me I would like to reciprocate the gesture someday."

  


"Well, you can have Ranma marry Akane." Soun tried again.

  


"As I have said, that is not possible as Ranma is still below legal age to marry. But I will remember your generosity when it comes time to decide." Better to give some hope or I'll never hear the last of it.

  


Nodoka looked at Akane and felt some sympathy for the girl. She could see the sadness in the girl's eyes. The eyes were on the verge of tears.

  


"Akane, Ranma moving out doesn't mean you won't see each other again."

  


Akane blinked and tried to sound indifferent.

  


"Hmph! Why should I care where the jerk lives?"

  


Nodoka smiled. A prideful one.

  


"Akane, you do not have to hide your feelings. I can see it your eyes and I can see it in Ranma's eyes also. You care about each other deeply." This caused Akane to brighten and Ukyo and Shampoo to protest. Nodoka held up a hand silencing the protests. "but I can also sense he cares about Ukyo and Shampoo. You" she looked at the three girls "and Ranma himself may not know but it is tearing him up inside to have to make a choice. If he ever chooses just one girl, he will never be truly

happy knowing he caused the other two girls misery."

  


Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo looked at one another then at the floor.

  


"I wish we will be able to find a happy solution to all this but I truly do not know how. Not yet anyway."

  


Silence.

  


"May I request something from the three of you?" The three nodded and waited expectantly. A request from your prospective mother-in-law is never to be taken lightly. One might need the leverage later.

  


"Try to get along with each other. I can see you have many similarities with one another and if you weren't fighting over Ranma I am sure the three of you would be best of friends."

  


Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo frowned and looked at each other. Then they sighed. They couldn't very well refuse such a reasonable request from Auntie.

  


"We'll try, Auntie, but we can't promise anything." was the consensus.

  


"That's all I'm asking." Of course, if I have anything to say about it you three'll be best friends in no time. Nodoka smiled inwardly as she planned her son's lovelife. 

  


Nabiki's forehead scrunched together as she noticed the gleam in Nodoka's eyes. 

  


Cologne simply kept her council and tried not to grin suspecting Nodoka's plans.

  


Things should get interesting.

  


Ranma came down the steps with the two packs. 

  


"I'm ready, mom."

  


"Oh, Auntie, wouldn't you like to stay for lunch?" Kasumi asked.

  


"Oh, that's very nice of you Kasumi-chan but I wouldn't want to impose."

  


"Nonsense!" Soun declared "It would honor my house if all of you would stay for lunch." He wasn't above winning some points with the person obviously in charge of the Saotome family. Nabiki rolled her eyes at her father's 'generosity'.

  


"Ah, well, I really don't know. There's so many of us it wouldn't be right..."

  


"I can run back to my restaurant and cook some okonomiyaki to help."

  


"And Shampoo can go back to the Nekohanten to get some ramen." Cologne wanted to talk more to Nodoka. She could sense an invaluable ally in her struggle to win Ranma for her great-granddaughter. She didn't really mind what she suspected Nodoka was planning. Her people did accept polygamous marriages because of the scarcity of good males. If only the outside world weren't so hung up on it.

  


"Aiyah! Shampoo happy to cook for Airen family."

  


"Then its settled! We shall all eat here like one big happy family!" Soun boomed.

  


Ukyo and Shampoo raced back to their restaurants while Nodoka and Cologne helped the Tendo sisters prepare the house after Nodoka retrieved her tantos.

  


Soun and Ranma, pity for his father replacing the anger before, gingerly picked up the mess that Genma presently was.

  


"Well, pops, you really did it this time. Thank your lucky stars I don't hit those who can't hit back."

  


"Yes, he did. Why don't we get him into the furo. A warm soak should do wonders for your father."

  


Ranma shrugged as he picked up what would normally be his pop's feet while Soun lifted what he guessed to be the shoulders. The only part they could identify was from the neck up. They didn't dare remove the ropes in fear the whole thing falling apart. The blood stains would be a bitch to remove from the wood floor. The water would soak through them anyway.

  


They carefully put Genma in the furo making certain his head stayed above water. They tied a rope to the faucet and put a noose around the neck just to be sure. The new sensation woke Genma and he groaned.

  


"Hey, pops, holler when you're ready." Ranma called as he exited the bath.

  


Genma simply groaned and let the warm water revitalize him. He couldn't believe he was still alive although the pain he was feeling made him wish for unconsciousness.

  


Since when could Nodoka hit that hard? Ah, well, nothing a little sake can't fix.

  


He tried to smile but it hurt too much. Heck even thinking hurt! 

  


Down in the living room, Nodoka had banished Soun and Ranma to the porch while the women went about fixing the house. Nodoka fussed over the three Tendo daughters like her own children earning a chuckle from Cologne. Nodoka was appalled to learn that they had to practically raise themselves when their mother died while their father wallowed in self-pity. She shook her head and decided to have a talk with Soun in private.

  


Ah, yes, what all youths fear. The enthusiastic mother. I shudder to think what will befall Shampoo and Ukyo when Nodoka gets her hands on them.

  


Half an hour later found them gathered around the somewhat cramped table. Nodoka had maneuvered that Ranma sat between her and Genma in order to prevent the girls from fighting over who sat next to her son. Nodoka finally agreed to untie Genma with a stern warning not to run away. 

  


On the other side of the table sat Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo, Shampoo having won the right to sit across from Ranma by picking the longest straw. At the head sat Soun and Kasumi while Nabiki and Cologne sat at the foot of the table. 

  


The food were delicious and the meal was spent in pleasant conversation with Nodoka asking many questions trying to learn as much as possible of the people now involved in her family's life. It was then she learned of a disturbing fact. It seemed only Ranma had a mother still alive and in the case of Ukyo, no father as well. Her heart went out to them.

  


The poor dears. I really should get to know them more.

  


Nodoka cleared her throat focusing attention to herself.

  


"I am wondering if you girls would be interested in a little slumber party at my home, maybe next weekend? I would really love to know more about each of you."

  


"What 'slumber party'? Shampoo not know what 'slumber party' is."

  


Nodoka explained for several seconds.

  


"Aiyah! Shampoo love to go. Is okay great-grandmother?"

  


"Yes, child, you may go."

  


"Elder Cologne it would honor me if you could come as well."

  


"Oh, my. I think I'm a little too old for this sort of thing." Cologne was secretly thrilled. She tried not to giggle. The sound might frighten Nodoka.

  


"Nonsense we are only as old as we feel." Butter up! "I really would like to know more about the people my son associates with."

  


"Very well, Shampoo and I shall attend this little slumber party." 

  


"Oh, my, it sounds like fun. I would love to go but who would take care of the house?"

  


"I'm sure Soun would be fine for a day or so, Kasumi-chan."

  


"Quite right, Mrs. Saotome. Don't you worry, Kasumi. I'll be fine. You go and enjoy yourself." And keep an eye on Shampoo.

  


Well, I'm not going to eat here if sis is going. Besides I might learn something useful. "Count me in."

  


"How about you two, Akane and Ukyo?"

  


"Well, I guess if both my sisters are going I guess I could."

  


"I dunno, Mrs. Saotome. I have to work at my restaurant."

  


"Nonsense, Ukyo, how long since you've had a vacation?"

  


"Well I guess I can close my restaurant for a weekend."

  


"Then its settled then. I expect all of you girls to be there bright and early on Saturday. We have a lot to talk about."

  


"Uh, mom, aren't ya forgetting something or someones?"

  


"Oh?"

  


"What about pop and me?"

  


"Oh, I'm sure you two will find something to do. You still have your camping equipment, right?"

  


"Uh, yeah."

  


"The two can stay here while you have your slumber party, Mrs. Saotome." Soun suggested.

  


"Well, there you are, Ranma. It'll just be for a day or so."

  


"Uh, yeah."

  


"And, son, we will have to do something about the way you speak."

  


"Urk!"

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


As the Saotomes prepared to leave after the meal Nodoka noticed the way Akane and Ranma seemed to avoid each other. Nodoka pulled Akane to the side. Everyone noticed this.

  


"I know this must be hard for you." Nodoka held up her hand at Akane's stammering denials. "And I know this is also hard on my son. Akane, too much of anything is never good and that includes pride. Is it really that hard to admit your feelings?"

  


"I'm not the only one who has that problem." Akane persisted.

  


"I know my son also has that problem but I will work to rid him of it. Will you promise me you will at least try to do the same? It will save the two of you from a lot of trouble in the future."

  


Akane looked into the eyes of the older woman. After a moment she nodded. "Alright, Auntie, I'll try."

  


"Good, now wait here."

  


Akane watched as Nodoka went to her son and whispered something in his ear. Ranma seemed to protest at first but a stern look from his mother stopped whatever he was going to say in his throat. He approached Akane nervously and tried to avoid looking in her eyes. He was very conscious of the fact that everyone was looking at them.

  


"Um... hi." Ranma started weakly. Akane simply waited.

  


"Uh, look, ya know I'm ain't good at words..." 

  


"Ranma, why aren't you looking at me?"

  


"Uhm, well, ya see..."

  


"For heaven's sake Ranma! Can't you even look at me?!"

  


Ranma was about to retort "Wanna fight about it?!" when Akane's next words made the sentence catch in his throat.

  


"Please? Just look at me."

  


Ranma slowly directed his gaze to Akane's eyes. His heart thumped as he saw those eyes moist.

  


"A-Akane...please don't cry. I didn't mean nothing."

  


"..."

  


"Who said I was crying, you jerk!" 

  


"..."

  


"Uncute, sexless, tomboy!"

  


"You jerk!" Akane was about to pull her mallet out when Nodoka appeared between them.

  


"My, you two do have a unique way of expressing your affections for one another." Ranma and Akane quickly looked in opposite directions. "Ranma, I am disappointed in you. Go to your father. We will talk later."

  


"But mom, she..."

  


"Go! Now!" When Ranma left and Nodoka focused on Akane.

  


"Akane, I am sorry if my son aggravates you..."

  


"No, no, Auntie! No need to apologize..."

  


"But I must. I promise you I will work to rid him of some of the bad habits he learned. Will you keep your promise to me earlier?"

  


Akane sighed. "I will, Auntie, I will."

  


One thing at a time, Nodoka. First her pride then her temper. Or should that be the other way around? Hmmm... Nodoka thought to herself as she went back to where Ranma and Genma waited.

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


As the guests walked out from the Tendo compound Cologne noted that Nodoka was walking deep in thought ahead of everyone. She pogoed over.

  


"A penny for your thoughts, young one."

  


"Wha...? Oh, forgive me, Elder Cologne. I was thinking of something."

  


"You may have taken upon yourself an impossible task, child."

  


Nodoka laughed a little. "Child. Now that's something I have not been called in a long time." She paused. "And what task that might be, Elder?"

  


Cologne looked ahead.

  


"The children are stubborn, headstrong. They will not change their ways easily. Nor will the fathers."

  


Nodoka sighed. "It seems nothing escapes you, Elder." Silence. "I know this but I must attempt it." Another pause. "Will you help me?"

  


Cologne looked at her thoughtfully. "You know I am Shampoo's great-grandmother." She did not elaborate.

  


"I know, Elder. You also know that unless we do something our children will never get what they want, including Shampoo."

  


"Perhaps." A pause. "Very well, I accept. I would have liked Shampoo to have son-in-law all to herself but one must be realistic. Your plan has the best chance of a happy ending for Shampoo." Cologne became wistful. "I am not getting any younger, I wish to see Shampoo happily married with many children before I go join my ancestors."

  


"As do I for my son. You do know my son will, at best, be reluctant to return to your village."

  


"I know and my people have allowed Amazon warriors in the past to leave the village to accompany their husbands as long as they maintain ties. I will allow Shampoo that."

  


"And what of your plans to have her as the next Matriarch?"

  


It was Cologne's turn to sigh. "As much as I want it, if it is not her destiny then it will not be. Me and my people must find another to become Matriarch."

  


Nodoka nodded. It was one thing less for Ranma to have against Shampoo. It was difficult enough as it is with the cultural differences.

  


"You do know how lucky your son is to have three such girls after him?"

  


Nodoka smiled. "Yes, I know and I am proud of him. He must be doing something right." She turned wistful. "Although it saddens me that were it not for my son, the three of them would be best of friends. They have so much in common even if they do not realize it."

  


"Perhaps if your plan succeeds they will be."

  


"I hope so, Matriarch, I hope so."

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


"What do you think they're talking about Ranchan?" Ukyo whispered and indicated his mother and Cologne.

  


"I dunno but I don't think I'm gonna like it."

  


"Why Airen so suspicious?"

  


"Yeah, you're probably right, Shampoo. I'm just being too paranoid."

  


"Anyway, so where is this house of yours at, Ranchan?"

  


"Beats me, pops never told me. I'm just following mom."

  


"Oh, well. I guess we'll learn soon enough."

  


"Uh huh."

  


Soon only the Saotomes were left walking as the others went their separate ways.

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


End Chapter 1.

  


Author's notes, acknowledgements, etc.

  


Well, how did you like my first fanfic? Please be gentle. From here I would probably follow the various storylines in the anime and manga with my own twists. I might cross this with other manga/anime series if I see a good story.

  


31 January 2004 Update

  


Corrected some typos and such.

  


Thanks for the positive reviews! Really encouraging. One question: Where do you reply to the reviews? I'm still feeling my way around fanfiction.net. Anyway, until I find where to reply to reviews I'll include them here.

  


Khim,

  


Well I'm lucky Joe Fenton saved my butt. I originally read the idea of Japanese males having a minimum age for marriage with parental of eighteen from Joe Fenton's "Family Feud" fanfic found here. Thanks Joe. I really need to do more research on these cultural stuff.

  


Joe Fenton,

  


Thanks for saving my butt there. I also incorporated your idea of Shampoo dragging Genma back to the Dojo. Hopefully it'll be funnier for future readers.

  


Joe Fenton and dennisud,

  


I actually typed the fanfic as a text file. I don't know what happened to my formatting when I uploaded it. I'll try uploading as a HTML document.

  


Kickaha,

  


Well, I am considering having Ranma marry all three girls in a country where polygamy is allowed. In my home country, the Philippines, I think Muslims are allowed to have up to four wives. The problem is if having to be a Muslim is a requirement. Got to read up on it. It was done in PsyckoSama's "All My to admit it now that I like all the fiancees, even [shudder] Kodachi, and I don't have the heart to break any of their hearts. I have some ideas on how to explain the behavior of the Kunos but even then it'll be an uphill battle for Kodachi to win Ranma or even be counted as one of Ranma's fiancees. I might even bring back Kaori if I get a good idea. The incentive there is that I can mould Kaori's character to whatever I want [evil grin].

  


nuclear death frog,

  


I didn't mention Shampoo's father because he kind of disappeared after they opened the Nekohanten. I seem to recall I saw him there at the start then poof. My theory is that he went back to China. I might bring him back as a foil to Genma and Soun. A bar scene with the four fathers (Genma, Soun, Shampoo's and the Principal) could be interesting.

  


Ukyo's dad seemed to be recalled only in flashbacks. His death was never mentioned so I don't really know if he's still alive or not. I decided he'd be dead.

  


Dogbertcaroll,

  


If you're referring to the scene where Nodoka stepped in before Akane pounded Ranma with her mallet, Nodoka didn't actually say she blamed Ranma for the incident. She only said she's disappointed. My reason is that she expects Ranma to act more mature/civilized. Nodoka isn't going to let Akane or Ranma or anyone else for that matter to get away with their abusive/immature behavior. Let's see how the characters adjust.

  


Another fanfic where I got some ideas from is Donny Cheng's "Ranma and Shampoo" the slumber party and the fiances potentially being best friends.

  


To the rest who sent in reviews, many heartfelt thanks. I won't be able to answer all of them or even try but I'll take them into consideration.

  


That's it for now and I'll try to work on chapter two although don't hold your breaths as it took me nearly three weeks to finish chapter one.


	2. Mommy! Mommy Changes Everything!

A Mother's Tale

by Alex Tomas

  


This is my first work of fan fiction. Reviews welcome.

  


Disclaimer:

  


I do not own the Ranma characters.

  


Conventions:

  


" " - Japanese

{ } - foreign language (Chinese, English)

[ ] - sound effects 

- thoughts

# # - signs

  


Summary: 

  


This happens during season 7 episode 143, Ranma Meets Mother Boy Meets Mom, Part I in the television series or volume 22 chapter 2 of the manga. It takes elements from both the anime and the manga.

  


Ranma's mother, Nodoka Saotome, on her way for the first time to the Tendo Dojo sees male-type Ranma fall into the storm drain and transform into girl-type Ranma. Ranma stutters some excuse but Nodoka waves it off as she is in a hurry and proceeds to the the Tendo Dojo without giving out each other's names.

  


I am assuming that Nodoka does not know the Tendos and has no knowledge of the honor contract Genma and Soun entered into to unite their two families. My reason is that if Genma informed her then she would know the Tendos and vice-versa.

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Chapter 2: Mommy! Mommy Changes Everything.

  


After walking for almost an hour Ranma was about to ask his mother where their house was when Nodoka finally stopped at the gates of a modest home in a neighboring ward of Tokyo. It was typical of modern Japanese two-story homes with a concrete wall surrounding it. She opened the gate and ushered in her family.

  


"Welcome home, son." Genma didn't miss the point he wasn't included. He still decided to risk asking a question.

  


"Uh, dear, honey, love?"

  


Ranma almost gagged.

  


"Yes, husband?"

  


"Whose house is this? This isn't the house that I remember we lived in." Genma scratched his head as he looked at the nice house, very much nicer than he remembered. Bigger also.

  


"Oh, I sold our old house several months ago just after I received your last postcard and bought this new one. I think the new owners tore the old one down already. I think this one is much nicer." Nodoka replied casually. (1)

  


"Oh." Genma said. He obviously wanted to ask more questions but he didn't want to push his luck too much. Genma's eyes widened as they enter the house. I wonder where she got the money to buy all these? It was sparsely appointed with modern household appliances but to Genma it was luxuriously equipped compared to their old home. Genma caught himself calculating how much he could sell the stuff, yen signs appearing in his eyes. He shook his head. Genma, it's not worth losing your life over. He looked closer anyway, greed overcoming his survival instincts for the moment and was surprised to see something engraved on every piece of furniture and appliance. 

  


#Saotome Family Property. Not For Sale, Pawn Or Trade.#

  


Genma winced and the yen signs disappeared.

  


Nodoka smirked inwardly as she saw Genma's reactions. Surprised at how well your wife did, husband? She decided to let him stew for some time. She was not going to volunteer information unless he asked. Even then she'd be careful in what she said to him. She looked at her son.

  


"How do you like your new home, Ranma?"

  


"It's okay, I guess. Mom, you live here all by yerself?" Ranma looked around. The house looked a little too big for someone living alone.

  


"Yes but now that you're home I don't have to live alone anymore." Nodoka replied happily. "We'll be one big happy family again." She hugged her son. "Here let me show you to your room." 

  


Ranma even has his own room?! Genma was getting more curious by the minute. He followed his wife and son. Nodoka led them up the stairs to one of the doors. She opened the door to reveal a room that was somewhat smaller than the guest room Ranma and Genma shared at the Tendo home. It was furnished with a single bed with a mattress, a small table with a lamp, a study table, two chairs and a cabinet. She went to the middle of the room and waited until Ranma stood beside her. She faced him.

  


"I've been waiting for the day you would use this room, Ranma. I've been cleaning it every day in the hope it would be the day you finally came home." Nodoka was on the verge of tears. "Ranma, I've missed you so much!" She hugged Ranma tightly. Sobs began.

  


"Mo-mom!" Ranma hugged back hesitantly. "Mom, don't cry. I'm home now. Every thing's gonna be alright from now on." He tried to sound reassuring. Genma simply shuffled uncomfortably at the doorway.

  


"Do you promise? Do you promise your mother everything's going to be alright from now on?" Nodoka was sounding desperate, ten years of separation from her child can do that to a mother. She looked up into his eyes with her tear-streaked ones.

  


Ranma swallowed, realizing the enormity of the promise he was about to make. He firmed his resolve and his voice. He straightened his back and looked his mother in her eyes.

  


"I promise, mom."

  


"Thank you, my son." Nodoka wiped her eyes. "Oh, dear. I must look terrible right now." She smiled radiantly.

  


"Aw, mom, ya can't ever look terrible to me."

  


Nodoka smiled, blushed and fluttered her eyelids. "Oh, my! No wonder so many girls are after you! You say the nicest things!"

  


Ranma panicked and began backing away while waving his arms. "Um, ah, uh, I..." He stammered.

  


"Oh, my. You look so cute when you do that." His mother teased mercilessly. Ranma began to blush furiously.

  


"gggrrruuurrrgggllleee..." 

  


"Oh, well. I'll leave you to settle yourself in. I'll prepare the furo so you and your father can clean up before dinner." Nodoka exited and led her husband to their bedroom leaving Ranma to get his brain back into gear. After a few seconds he shook his head.

  


Women! I'll never figure them out.

  


He unpacked his few belongings and put them away in the cabinet. He sat down on one of the chairs.

  


Home. I'm finally home.

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


After a quarter of an hour inspecting his new room Ranma went out to look for his mother. He found her in the kitchen preparing tea and some crackers.

  


"Hi, mom. Need any help?"

  


"Oh, thank you dear but I'm fine. I'm happy to be finally able to do this for my family again. The bath will be ready in another fifteen minutes." She indicated the kitchen table and chairs. "Why don't we have tea while you wait. We really haven't had a chance to talk."

  


"Okay, mom. Um, where's pops?"

  


"I left him upstairs to unpack. He should be finished by now."

  


"Um, so watcha wanna talk about, mom?"

  


"Well, why don't we start with the way you speak?"

  


"Er, anything wrong with the way I talk, mom?"

  


"For one, your grammar leaves much to be desired."

  


"Uh, what's 'grammar'?"

  


"Let's add vocabulary to the list."

  


"Mom, I dunno what yer talkin' about."

  


Nodoka sighed deeply.

  


"I take it your father didn't put too much significance in your education while on your training trip?"

  


"Uh, well, we didn't stay in one place long and the few times I did went to school its been nothing but trouble. Besides the teachers are boring and I don't see how what they teach in school's gonna help me become the best." Although I'm the best there is already! "And pop didn't want nothing to interfere with my training."

  


"I see, is there anything else your father neglected in your training journey?"

  


"Well, I dunno. I think I turned out okay. Doncha think so, mom?"

  


Nodoka sighed deeply again.

  


"Perhaps it would be best for me to observe you for several days to see whatever deficiencies you may have."

  


Ranma wasn't sure he understood correctly and simply shrugged. "Ah, whatever ya say, mom."

  


His father chose that moment to make his entrance. He had just made a tour of the house and what he saw astonished him. He had an awed look to his face and seemed oblivious to his surroundings.

  


"Is something the matter, dear?"

  


"Wha? Wha?" The shock hadn't worn off yet.

  


"Hey, pops! Mom asked ya a question."

  


[Bonk!]

  


Genma blinked and looked around to get his bearings. He rushed to Nodoka startling her.

  


"Nodoka, where, how, when, why?" He had so many questions to ask they all came out in a rush.

  


[BONK!] Ranma hit his pop harder on the head.

  


"Pop, cut it out! Yer scaring mom!" 

  


Genma composed himself as best as he could.

  


"Nodoka, how did you get all of these?" Genma indicated his surroundings. "Where did you get the money?"

  


"Well, dearest, when you left me all alone ten years ago you didn't leave me much. I had to find work to support myself and pay all the bills or else I would have been thrown out on the street."

  


Genma looked doubtful. He couldn't think of any job that would have paid that much for Nodoka to do this well. He wanted to ask more questions but the look she gave him said she wouldn't tell him more.

  


Oh, well. I have other ways of knowing.

  


Ranma was angry. He couldn't believe his pop would leave his mother just like that without any means of supporting herself. He wanted to beat the crap out of him but he didn't want to spoil his reunion with his mother and damage the house she obviously worked so hard for.

  


"Uh, mom, what job did you do?"

  


That's my boy!

  


"Well, a friend from college hired me to teach nursery at the school her family runs. She's such a good friend and I enjoyed teaching the students. They were your age when you left. It helped ease the pain a little." Nodoka smiled at the recollection.

  


Genma squinted. I didn't know teachers made that much money.

  


Ranma gulped. Not another teacher! "So how long did you teach, mom?"

  


"Oh, I stopped about a year and a half ago so I taught for almost nine years. By then I had saved enough money to concentrate searching for you. The money is with another college friend who is a stock-broker. He's such a dear and very smart. He's been able to do wonderful things with the money I saved so that we won't go hungry..."

  


Genma's eyes glinted, yen signs reappearing. Money! And lots of it! He schooled his features lest he gave away his thoughts. Nodoka feigned indifference.

  


"...although I expect husband dear to get a job as is proper for a Japanese male."

  


Genma sagged. Get a job? What for? You just said we've got enough money! He was already calling the money theirs. Out loud he said. "Oh, sure, honey. First thing tomorrow, I'll go look for work." 

  


Nodoka wasn't fooled for a moment. "Husband, if you want to drink sake, go out with Soun or just make a fool of yourself you will have to spend your own money. The money I have saved is for our necessities. Do I make myself clear?"

  


"Yes, honey, very clear." Soon, very soon. Wait for me, my precious.

  


Nodoka looked at him and sighed. Sometimes she wondered what she ever saw in him.

  


"The bath must be ready by now. Why don't you two freshen up while I prepare dinner. Anything you want, Ranma?"

  


"Um, anything's fine, mom. Just make enough for the three of us."

  


"Oh, alright dear. Now go on and take a bath."

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Nodoka surprised father and son by cooking sukiyaki for her family. Ranma and Genma were further surprised by the generous amount Nodoka prepared. They each had more than enough to satisfy their respective Saotome male stomachs. It was another thing for Genma to wonder about. He also began to doubt the wisdom of his decision to stay at the Tendo Dojo. He could have been eating like this a long time ago! If he survived the homecoming, he corrected.

  


After dinner Ranma helped his mom clean up the dishes while his father stayed in the living room watching television.

  


Ranma was about to go upstairs to sleep so that he could wake up early the next day when Nodoka called out to him.

  


"Ranma, can you stay for a while? There is something we must discuss." She took a seat at the kitchen table.

  


Ranma was immediately on guard. The tone of his mother's voice told him to be careful. Genma also took the hint and made himself scarce. It seemed too nice a night to waste lounging around a katana wielding wife.

  


"Um, what about mom?"

  


"Please take a seat, son." Nodoka waited until Ranma had seated himself. "It is about your engagements and the girls."

  


Ranma winced. He was right. It was something he had to be careful about.

  


"Uh, can't we talk about this some other time, mom?"

  


"Unfortunately no, Ranma. If it is something that only involved you then I would not mind postponing the discussion." Ranma sighed. His mom was right.

  


"So what about them, mom?"

  


"How do you feel about the engagements and the girls?"

  


Ranma blinked. That's a new one. "How do I feel about them?" He asked just to be sure he heard right. He'd never been asked how he felt before.

  


"Yes. How do you feel about them. They have all been thrust upon you without your consent."

  


"I guessed they have, haven't they?"

  


Nodoka smiled "You do know that you are living one of the wildest fantasies known to man, do you not?"

  


Ranma snorted, thinking of the countless times Hiroshi and Daisuke reminded him of that fact. Hah! I'd like to hear them say that after they spend one day living my life. Ranma blanched as he reconsidered what he just said. On second thought, they're perverted enough to actually enjoy the experience. He shuddered as he thought what the two perverts would do with Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo, even Kodachi. He quickly banished the thought.

  


"I take it you are not exactly happy with the situation?"

  


Ranma sighed again. "Don't get me wrong, mom. I do know I'm living 'one of the wildest fantasies known to man' as ya put it. Under different circumstances I'd probably be overjoyed. But I just don't know what to do about it. It seems no matter what I do someone's gonna get hurt."

  


"So it is not the engagements or the girls themselves that you are unhappy about?"

  


"Well, the girls could lay off a little. And I could do without all their nutcase suitors that are coming after me."

  


"Oh?"

  


"Well, ya can't exactly expect cute girls like Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo not to have some suitors. Just my luck that those jerks think the only way they can win the girls is by getting rid of me." Ranma went on a little about Ryoga, Kuno, Mousse and Tsubasa.

  


"I see. Do they cause you harm, my son?" Nodoka fingered her katana.

  


"Them? Hah! They couldn't touch me even with my eyes closed and both hands tied behind my back! I'm the best!" Ranma puffed out his chest.

  


Nodoka smiled at her son's bravado. If he wasn't in any immediate danger then she can handle the jilted suitors later. She returned to the subject beforehand.

  


"I think the reason the girls act that aggressively towards you is because they feel they are competing against each other for you."

  


Ranma shrugged. "I guess so. Still it would be a load offa my back if they'd lay off a little."

  


"Would it help if I talked to them about it during the slumber party?"

  


Ranma brightened. "Really mom? That'd be great!"

  


"So aside from those two complaints, you are not totally unhappy about the engagements and the girls?"

  


"Well, I guess I could do worse than them." They were all cute (not that he'll admit that to the uncute tomboy), sexy (again he wouldn't admit that to the built-like-a-brick girl), smart (okay he'll admit that one to Akane) and can cook (except for Akane although she was getting better. The last time he ate one of the meals she prepared was after the love-predicting cherry blossom cake incident and he was shocked to find himself still conscious after how much he ate. Not that he'll admit that also.) 

  


Yep, Ranma considered himself lucky to have such girls interested in him, especially if he considered what he might have instead. The thought of Shampoo losing the championship match to the other person Was that... person really a girl? and he winding up being married to... that person still gave him nightmares.

  


"And if I were to find a way that would allow you to satisfy all your engagements?"

  


"I don't see how, mom."

  


"Humor your mother, son."

  


"Heck, I'd be happy if anyone could solve my girl problems including my curse!" Ranma made an attempt at humor.

  


Nodoka smiled at seeing her son's attempt at lightening the mood.

  


"Elder Cologne did say that she and Shampoo wouldn't mind if you married Shampoo by Amazon law only. That would enable you to marry another by Japanese law. And since Ukyo is registered as a boy, we could adopt your girl form so you can marry each other."

  


Ranma thought about what her mother said. It was tempting. It would solve _his_ fiancee problems. Then he shook his head.

  


"Mom as tempting as it sounds it's just ain't right. Marrying Shampoo by Amazon law may be fine if we were going to live back in her village but we probably wouldn't. If I marry Shampoo and we stay here I want her to be married properly to me by Japanese law. She deserves as much. Same with Ucchan. If I marry Ucchan, I marry her as the woman that she is and not some person she had to make up because of what pops did to her. Besides that's the only way she'd regain the honor that she lost."

  


Ranma blinked. Where did that come from? I must be sick or something.

  


Nodoka tried to hold back the tears of happiness at the overwhelming pride she felt towards her son. My son is so manly!

  


"My son! You make me so proud!"

  


"Huh?" What brought this on? He noticed the watery eyes. "Mom, don't cry. Whatever I said to make you cry, I take back. I'm sorry!"

  


[Sniff. Sniff.]

  


"Oh, Ranma. I'm not crying because I'm sad or angry. Quite the opposite."

  


"Oh. Ya sure, mom?"

  


"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you, Ranma, it has been a very enlightening conversation. Now why don't you go to bed and let your mother think for awhile. You have to be up early tomorrow for school."

  


"Okay, mom." Ranma stood up and turned to leave. He paused as he thought of something. Nodoka noted the hesitation.

  


"Is there something more you wish to discuss, Ranma?"

  


Ranma faced his mother. "Well..." He didn't know how to continue.

  


Nodoka gave a reassuring smile and reached over to squeeze Ranma's hand.

  


"Whatever it is you can tell your mother, Ranma. I promise to listen."

  


Ranma sat again and took courage from the smile and hand contact. "You see, mom, there's another girl who's after me, obsessed is more like it. A real nutcase. I don't want to hurt her feelings or anything but I just can't see myself with her."

  


Another girl? My son is so manly! Nodoka suppressed a giggle and tried not to smile too much. Ooohhh, the number of grandchildren I will have! "And who is this girl?"

  


"Her name's Kodachi, Kodachi Kuno. She's the younger sister of that Kuno I told you about. Their father's the principal at Furinkan. Another nutcase. I tell ya, the whole family's nuts! They give me the shivers."

  


"Really, Ranma, how can you say they're 'nuts' as you put it?" Now where did I hear the name Kuno before?

  


"For starters, the father has a palm tree growing on his head, a fetish for haircuts, goes out of his to annoy his students, wears these weird clothes and plays that ukelele of his all day long. Then that Kuno guy has this samurai-wanna-be fantasy, can't talk straight, has this idiotic idea that I've enslaved Akane and his 'pig-tailed goddess', won't believe that me and his 'pig-tailed goddess' are the same person even when I changed right in front of him (I'll be damned if I'll say while he was hugging me), that I'm some kind of evil sorcerer who use dark magic to be able to beat him and that's just what I can think of off the top of my head. As for Kodachi, she keeps an alligator named 'Mr. Turtle' for a pet and wouldn't think twice of feeding anyone to her pet, uses all sorts of potions/powder/whatever against everyone including me, has a fetish for black roses and leotards, cheats at everything, hates my girl form although I don't think she knows we're the same person, and is such a snob."

  


"I see." Nodoka continued to think of where and when she had heard of the name Kuno.

  


"Uh, mom, something wrong?" Ranma became concerned at the blank look on his mother's face.

  


Nodoka came to with a start. "Oh! I'm sorry, Ranma. I don't know what came over me."

  


"Do you need anything?"

  


"Oh, Ranma, I'm fine. I was just trying to think of when and where I've heard of the name Kuno before."

  


Ranma blinked. "Ya know them?"

  


"No, I don't really know them but I've heard of their family before."

  


"Well, they are filthy rich."

  


Something clicked in Nodoka's mind.

  


"Of course! Now I remember where and when I heard of their family before."

  


"Ya do?"

  


"Yes and I think I may know why the family acts the way they do today."

  


"Ya do? Ain't the family just crazy because they're nuts?"

  


"No, they did not always act the way they do today. In fact, the Kuno family was one of the most respected families in Japan."

  


"Ya gotta be kidding! Ya can't be serious, mom! Them?! That Kuno family?!" Ranma had difficulty with the concept. If someone told him the world was flat he would have found it easier to believe in.

  


"But I am, Ranma. Tell me, my son, how would you react if you saw your mother or wife savagely gang-raped and then brutally murdered right before your eyes?"

  


Ranma blanched at the statement.

  


"Th-That happened to them?" Ranma had difficulty imagining the horror.

  


"Sadly, yes. It happened around eight years ago, it was all in the news. Some criminals, at least half a dozen if I recall correctly and suspected of being under orders from a business rival, probably a yakuza member, of the father broke into their house. It was never found out what the mastermind wanted but the father wasn't home because he was at a business meeting. They subdued the servants, tied up the men and raped the women. Then they rounded up Mrs. Kuno and her two children in front of the servants in the living room. There they took turns repeatedly raping Mrs. Kuno. Mrs. Kuno was killed when she tried to protect her daughter from being sexually abused by the criminals. It was while Mrs. Kuno lay dying that the father came home. In a blind rage he killed all the criminals with his bare hands. After that the family simply came apart. Mr. Kuno blamed himself and retreated from the world and left his children to deal with the trauma on their own." Nodoka recalled the news accounts vividly. It had enraged the nation for a long time.

  


Ranma was ready to throw up. It would explain a lot of things about the Kuno family. He looked at his mother and shuddered violently.

  


"Terrible isn't it? For something like that to happen to any family."

  


Ranma nodded.

  


"Now tell me about the Kodachi girl. What would you like me to do?"

  


"Um, let... um, nuthin'... nuthin', mom. It ain't nuthin' important. I... I'll see ya in the morning." Ranma quickly stood up and left for his room. Ranma felt sick, even to his most hated enemy he would not wish such a fate. He stumbled into bed and tried to keep images of the horror from his mind. 

  


Nodoka watched her son leave. Such a kind heart you have, my son. I pray it does not become your undoing. Nodoka made a note to find out more about the Kuno family and Kodachi in particular. After a while she stood and went to the bedroom she shared with Genma. It didn't bother her that her husband wasn't around. Ranma was with her and all was right in the world again.

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Dinner at the Tendo home was a subdued affair. The fact that they each had bigger portions of the delicious meal Kasumi prepared did little to brighten the mood. There was little conversation as each was lost in his or her own thoughts on the departure of their long time house guests. Even Soun did not have the energy to cry his usual amount of tears.

  


Each went their own way after eating. Soun sat at the porch smoking and drinking sake while staring out at the koi pond, sighing loudly and forlornly once in a while. The three sisters retired to their respective rooms after clearing up the dishes. The Tendo home fell into an eerie silence.

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Akane was lying in bed and having a totally miserable time. Sleep eluded her. She had been tossing and turning for the last hour.

  


Where can P-Chan be? I really need someone to talk to right now.

  


She hated to admit it but she missed the jerk. She had felt hollow as she watched Ranma leave and she regretted the way they had parted. She hated him for making her feel this way and she hated herself for feeling this way. The feeling was somewhat similar to what she felt when her mother died. It made her angry.

  


She didn't exactly know when she started caring for the obnoxious martial artist just that it happened. God knows they had gotten off the wrong foot. She smiled as she remembered the day they met.

  


'Built better to boot.' Hah! She showed him!

  


She sighed.

  


Life was so much simpler back then.

  


Now it's one craziness after another. She remembered all the times they had shared, the good and the bad. At the end she had to admit the good far outweighed the bad. 

  


Her thoughts wandered to the engagement. 

  


Do I really want to keep it? 

  


Her memories of the love predicting cherry blossom cake episode came back. And she knew the answer. Yes, she wanted to keep it. God help her but she wanted to keep it. Not that she'll admit it to anyone, though. Especially to the jerk involved. His ego's big enough as it is. But now that Auntie Saotome has recognized Ukyo's and Shampoo's engagements she had to abide by a different set of rules regarding her own engagement to Ranma. Especially now that he no longer lived with them.

  


Do I want to fight Ukyo and Shampoo for it?

  


She realized she couldn't find a straight answer to the question. The only thing she was sure of was that she didn't want to regret not fighting for something she wanted. Yes, she decided, she'll fight Ukyo and Shampoo.

  


How do I go about that?

  


She sighed as she compared herself to the two other girls. It just made her so insecure. They were prettier, sexier and more talented than her. How can she ever compete with those two? She burned with jealousy mixed with despair as the thoughts continued. In frustration she decided to have some milk to help her sleep.

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Nabiki lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling in her room. There was a gnawing sensation inside her that she couldn't push away. It was the same feeling she felt whenever she let a good deal slip away. And it bothered her greatly.

  


She didn't expect to be be so affected by the sudden departure of Ranma and his father. After all, didn't she always complain of the added burden those two imposed on their finances? She remembered the time when they had barely anything to eat and Ranma tried to take in students and revive the Dojo on his own initiative. She really appreciated the effort, it was more than either father had tried. She snickered at the recollection of Kodachi offering anything to Ranma when she heard he was living in poverty. Too bad Ranma had to go all noble and refuse all their requests. She could have had her CD player by now! The idiot!

  


Heh! Kodachi even came to live here and do housework! Imagine someone as snobbish as the Black Rose doing laundry and cleaning floors like an ordinary maid. She must have it really bad for Ranma. Wonder what she sees in him? 

  


Nabiki realized it just wasn't Kodachi who was head over heels for Ranma. It amused her no end to think of the time that Kodachi, Ukyo and Shampoo had dropped everything to go with Ranma when they had thought Ranma's mother had come to take him away.

  


What do they all see in him?

  


They were all beautiful, sexy, intelligent and talented girls who, despite a quirk or two, could have almost any boy (or girl if they swung that way) they wanted. 

  


Am I missing something here? Do they know something I don't?

  


Then she remembered when she became the fiance. It was nothing but a lark for her. Something to annoy her baby sister with. She blushed slightly at the memory of those strong arms cradling her, of Ranma protecting her from his other fiancees with his own body. 

  


Nabiki barked a short laugh at Ranma's pathetic revenge against her when he realized she was playing him. She had actually been terrified that she might have pushed Ranma's buttons one too many times. She should have known better. He was just too kind-hearted for his own good.

  


She stiffled a giggle at how easily she manipulated Ranma, of his reactions whenever she turned on her feminine charms. The giggle died when something struck her.

  


When was the last time a boy was charmed by me?

  


Try as hard as she could, Nabiki couldn't recall the last time it had happened.

  


Was there even a first time before Ranma?

  


She couldn't recall either.

  


Ranma had been the first boy who treated her as a girl and not as the 'Ice Queen'.

  


Even though he already knew of my reputation and despite all I put him through.

  


It was then a tear ran down Nabiki's cheek. She wiped it off with one hand.

  


Where did that come from?

  


It had been a long time since Nabiki Tendo had shed a tear. She remembered the day very clearly. She remembered the pain even clearer. It was the day her mother died. The day she vowed never to be hurt like that ever again. The day she became the 'Ice Queen'.

  


It had worked, she was never hurt like that again, but it came at a price.

  


Combine the 'Ice Queen' facade with her money raising activities and you have a person not many people are willing to be friends with.

  


Yet Ranma actually believed me when I said I loved him. He panicked every time I pretended to be hurt. He did everything I asked him to do to please me. He tried to avoid hurting me. He really cared for me. What did he ever see in me to make him do those things?

  


A person. He saw something in me even I didn't see anymore. She answered herself. Then blinked. Is that the reason why I have this gnawing feeling in me? That I've let a good thing slip away? Maybe the girls were onto something after all.

  


Will I ever meet someone like him again? Someone who would see me as a person?

  


Who knows? Probably not.

  


Nabiki frowned. She didn't like the emotions her thoughts were evoking. She tried to suppress the thoughts and emotions but the gnawing sensation persisted. It was unknown territory for her and she didn't like not knowing. Besides he already has too many girls after him, her baby sister even being one of the fiancees. She sighed as she knew she had to settle this before she could go to sleep.

  


So what if I never meet anyone like him again?

  


Do I want take that chance and spend the rest of my life alone?

  


This is getting nowhere.

  


Why am I even thinking of this?!

  


Because he's suddenly gone and I have this empty feeling inside me.

  


Nabiki shook her head angrily. Damn it! She's the Ice Queen! She's not supposed to feel this way. She stood and paced restlessly in her room. After several rounds she decided a midnight snack might help clear her head.

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Kasumi lay on her side in her bed looking out of the window. She contemplated the day's events. It was strange, she mused, how much their lives had changed since the day Ranma and Uncle Genma had come into their lives.

  


She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she found it a refreshing change from the dreariness her life had become. Nothing to relieve the tediousness of the housework she had to do day after day. Not that she didn't love doing the household chores. It was, after all, her way of expressing her love for her family especially for her mother. Its just that she sometimes wondered at what she had missed ever since she had to take up the responsibilities her mother had left behind.

  


In the several months the Saotomes had been with them they had gone out more times than in the several years since her mother passed away. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself on those outings, either to the beach, mountain, hot spring resort, local fair or amusement park. She even had worked up the courage to wear a two-piece bikini the last time they went to the beach (2) and she had been mobbed by the boys for her effort. She sometimes wished she was able to accompany Ranma and her sister on some of their adventures but her duties at home prevented her from doing so.

  


Oh, there were times when she found the chaos that seemed to follow the younger Saotome everywhere distressing and she wished for the calm before the two arrived but now that they were indeed gone she found herself longing for the excitement the father and son brought into her life. If dinner was any indication then the life of dreariness has returned and returned with a vengeance as if making up for the time it was gone. Her father was back to losing himself in self-pity and would probably never go out, much less take his family out. That meant she again had to stay home to take care of her father and the house. She sighed. It was very likely she'd find her father drunk and passed out on the porch in the morning. She hoped he wouldn't throw up anywhere in the house.

  


Will my life always be this? Will I forever be just a housewife?

  


Kasumi had no doubts she wanted to have her own family someday but before she does settle down to the same life she had been living since taking over her mother's duties she wanted to experience more of life. It was the reason younger men bored her. They only thought of one thing and she wanted more than that. It was her hope that since older men already had their sexual urges satisfied, they were interested in other pursuits as well, like travel.

  


On some days and nights when she was bored out of her skull, Kasumi had wondered about the adventures Ranma must have had on his ten-year training journey. She did not envy his life to be sure, but what he must have experienced on that journey had always intrigued her. The things he had seen, heard, tasted, smelled and felt. Sometimes she thought he had enough memories to fill ten lifetimes. Definitely enough bedtime stories to tell to children for years. Too bad his father thought of nothing outside the martial arts, neglecting his overall growth. Kasumi was sure Ranma could have done just as well in other endeavors.

  


Her thoughts turned to their recently departed pig-tailed house guest. To be honest she was surprised at how well he had developed under someone like Uncle Genma. He surely has some rough edges to him but considering who he had for a role model and teacher it was a miracle he wasn't worse. He was kind-hearted, honorable beyond his father, polite when he wanted to be, a complete gentleman when it came to girls, was a better seamstress and cook than either of her sisters, had a well-developed physique girls drooled over, a face that was pleasant to look at and possessed a surprisingly sharp mind that could do amazing analytical feats.

  


Kasumi sighed at the last thought. It was such a waste that Uncle Genma did not see fit to develop Ranma's intellectual skills more. Kasumi boggled at what Ranma could accomplish or achieve if someone nurtured that potential. She smiled. Perhaps now that his mother is back in his life she could see that potential finally unleashed. And some of the rough edges smoothened out. She hoped Ranma had a better life from now on.

  


The smile lessened as her thoughts went back to her own life. She would turn twenty in another couple of months and would be expected to marry soon. She thought of kindly and silly Dr. Tofu and was torn inside. She liked him and but marrying him meant more of the life she now lived. She wasn't prepared for that yet. However she didn't know if he could wait until she was ready to settle down. She knew his mother was pressuring him to marry and have grandchildren now. Marriage, pregnancy then babies. She didn't want that yet. Her eyebrows furrowed as she considered what to do. After several minutes of indecision and since she couldn't sleep she decided she might as well check on her father. She rose and put on a robe over her nightgown before leaving her room.

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Ukyo hummed happily to herself as she prepared to go to bed. It was one of the happiest days of her life. Even happier than the day she learned that Ranchan did not abandon her knowingly all those years ago.

  


She had met Ranchan's mother and the results were better beyond her greatest expectations. Not only was Auntie Saotome beautiful, kind, fair and saner than most adults in Nerima she had a sense of honor that was severely lacking in Ranma's father. She had without hesitation recognized Ukyo's engagement to her son. That alone made Nodoka Saotome number one in Ukyo's book. Ukyo shook her head and wondered for the gazzilionth time how such a woman could marry someone like the jackass Ranma was cursed to have for a father.

  


I must be missing something.

  


For whatever reason, Ukyo fervently beseeched the heavens that Ranchan do not turn out the same way his asshole of a father-panda did. She shuddered if ever she wound up marrying Ranchan and he did turn out like his father. She quickly banished the horrible image.

  


The fates couldn't be that cruel, could they?

  


She turned her attention to more pleasant matters like how to impress Ranchan's mother more.

  


She seems to be a traditional woman. I guess I'll have to dress more lady-like from now on.

  


Ukyo quickly check her wardrobe and found to her chagrin that she severely lacked feminine clothing, she even had only one set of the Furinkan girl's uniform.

  


I'll have to do some shopping. Hmmm... wonder if Auntie would like it if I invite her to accompany me shopping? It'd be a good opportunity for us to get to know more about each other. Yeah, I'll ask Ranchan tomorrow.

  


With that happy thought Ukyo turn off the light and went to sleep with a smile adorning her beautiful face, the loneliness of her life temporarily forgotten as she looked forward to the new day and hopefully the start of a much better and happier life.

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


In another restaurant in another part of Nerima, the residents were also preparing for bed. 

  


Shampoo was in as much a good mood as Ukyo as she finished her chores humming happily along, her happiness almost having a physical manifestation. This did not escape the notice of the two other residents.

  


Cologne had a grin on her face that would have the most battle-hardened musk warrior fleeing for his life wondering what diabolical scheme the Amazon Elder was concocting to have such a hideous expression. Luckily for the other residents, one was too happy to notice while the other was too blind to see. Cologne was also glad at how the day had gone and she indulged herself to bask in the warmth her great-granddaughter was radiating.

  


But she was still an elder. With a sigh she called for Shampoo's attention.

  


{Great-granddaughter, I see you are in a very good mood tonight.}

  


{Aiyah! I'm very, very happy, great-grandmother! Many good things happened today!}

  


That perked up the ears of the remaining resident. He tried not to be to conspicuous as he listened. The other two noticed he was eavesdropping but simply ignored him. 

  


{Yes, we have much to be thankful for today, child, but the battle is not yet over and we must not rest till then. There is still much to be done.}

  


{Aiyah! I know this great-grandmother and I will double my efforts to win Airen.}

  


That earned a scowl from the eavesdropper.

  


{That is good to hear, Shampoo, but you must realize that there are now new rules to the battle that we must abide by. We must reconsider our tactics very carefully.}

  


New rules? What could the dried up old monkey mean by that?

  


[Bonk!] 

  


Mousse crashed to the floor with a big lump on his head.

  


{It would be best for you, Mousse, not to think such thoughts out loud especially when I am only a few feet away.}

  


{As I was saying, Shampoo, we must reconsider the way we have been trying to win son-in-law.}

  


{I know this great-grandmother. Airen's mother have now made my engagement to Airen official and Airen have left the Kitchen Destroyer's house. It makes things simpler.}

  


{And at the same time more complicated, child.}

  


{What do you mean, great-grandmother?}

  


{Mostly we must not displease son-in-law's mother. I believe she can be a great ally if treated with respect but an even greater enemy if provoked unnecessarily.}

  


{Yes, I agree great-grandmother. Airen's mother is a great woman with great honor. I will respect honored elder's wishes. What do I have to do?}

  


{To begin with, you must stop calling your rivals insulting names like 'spatula girl', 'kitchen destroyer', 'mercenary girl', and 'crazy ribbon girl' and you will try to get along with them. No more 'obstacles are for killing' or 'kisses of death'. I feel son-in-law's mother has taken a liking to them and will not take kindly to such actions.} And hopefully you will like them enough to have them as co-wives. Shampoo pouted.

  


{That's no fun!}

  


{Nevertheless, it is something you must do.} Shampoo grudgingly nodded. {Second is the way you speak Japanese.} Cologne gave a small sigh. {Really, Shampoo, it's a little too childish even for you to resort to such tactics.}

  


{But it makes me sound cuter when I speak like that!} Shampoo pouted even more.

  


Cologne blinked and sighed in exasperation. Ancestors, give me strength! The sheer vanity of the girl!

  


{You are 'cute' enough as you are already. Son-in-law's mother will want a daughter-in-law who can speak Japanese properly.}

  


{Oh, alright, great-grandmother!} [grumble, grumble] {phooey.}

  


"From now on we shall converse in Japanese."

  


"Yes, great-grandmother."

  


"Good. Third is that we will no longer resort to magic and potions. Son-in-law's mother will not approve or tolerate such tactics."

  


Shampoo thought about that for a while. "You do not have to tell me that, great-grandmother. No mother would want their child to be enslaved."

  


"Good, good. Last for now is the way you dress."

  


Shampoo blinked. "What's wrong with the way I dress?" She looked down at her short cheongsam. "I love the way I dress. Its very practical for a martial artist and it shows my assets well. It's very funny to see boys and men getting nose bleeds, walking into things and passing out when I pass by on my bicycle while on the fence."

  


"It is not proper for a Japanese girl to wear clothing so revealing."

  


"Then why do all those other schools' girls' uniform have short skirts? I've always wondered why it is only in Nerima where the girls' school uniforms are so prudish."

  


Cologne blinked. Shampoo did have a point. Why do Nerima's schools have such prudish uniforms for girls? It was something to ponder upon.

  


"Very well, continue the way you dress. But if son-in-law's mother makes a comment you will listen carefully."

  


With that the the discussion ended and Shampoo and Cologne went up to their respective rooms to sleep. Shampoo dreamed of tomorrow and its endless possibilities.

  


On the floor of the Nekohanten, Mousse gingerly pried himself from the floor where he had been listening.

  


So Ranma's mother is in town. Interesting. Maybe its something I can take adavantage of.

  


He carefully dusted his robes and went to his own room to make plans.

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Nabiki was surprised to see Akane sitting at the kitchen table drinking milk this late at night. Or should that be this early in the morning. Nabiki greeted her kid sister as she went to the refrigerator to get something to snack on. She settled for some crackers and a soda and went to sit opposite Akane. 

  


Maybe it'll do me some good to talk to someone, at least take my mind off my problem.

  


"So can't sleep either, huh?" Nabiki noted the tear streaks and reddish eyes but decided not to comment on them.

  


Akane sighed. "That obvious, huh?"

  


"Yep. Me too." 

  


Akane perked at that. "Oh, and why is that?" 

  


Nabiki winced. Wrong thing to say. "I wished I knew." Nabiki tried to lie. 

  


Akane didn't buy it. "Well, only one thing I can think of why we can't sleep."

  


It was Nabiki's turn to sigh. Well its official. If Akane can see through my lie then I'm definitely not myself tonight. "That obvious, huh?"

  


Akane snorted. "Yep." She paused. "You miss the jerk, too, huh?"

  


"Yeah, hard to imagine, right? Me, the 'Ice Queen' of Furinkan, being capable of missing someone."

  


"Its not really that hard to imagine. You do miss mother, don't you?"

  


Nabiki shrugged.

  


"Well, I know you do miss mother and that means you're not totally the 'Ice Queen' you want people to think you are."

  


Nabiki shrugged again, munching on a cracker.

  


"So why do you miss the jerk?"

  


"Why do you always call him a jerk and pervert?" Nabiki was uncomfortable with the questions so she decided to turn the tables.

  


"Hey, I asked first." ... "How about we make a deal? I ask a question and if you answer honestly then you get to ask a question. If I answer honestly I get to ask another question and so on. Deal?"

  


"Why do you get to ask the first question?"

  


Akane sighed "Okay, okay. Let's play rock-paper-scissors for it."

  


Nabiki shrugged. It was something to do to while away the time. Nabiki won the right to ask first. Akane grumbled under her breath.

  


"So first question, why do you always call him a jerk and a pervert?"

  


"Because he is a jerk and a pervert!"

  


"So why..."

  


"Hey, my turn!"

  


"But you didn't really answer the question! Honestly, Akane, why do you call him a jerk and pervert?"

  


"As if you didn't know! He insults me, annoys me, doesn't want to eat my cooking, doesn't spar with me, does all these weird things and has all these girls chasing him."

  


"Well I'll give you that he can be an aggravating SOB at times but all the other things you've said isn't his fault or just him being honest, too honest."

  


"Well, he knows how to lie, also!"

  


"But not when it counts right?"

  


"Why are you defending him?!"

  


"Why are you so angry at him?! Damn it, Akane, can't you see how lucky you are to have someone like Ranma or are you just too proud to admit it?! He's not perfect but he's way better than most guys we know and you know it! Well, then, if you can't appreciate what you have then maybe someone else should have it!"

  


Akane and Nabiki glared at each other.

  


"Oh, my! Nabiki, Akane, it's not nice to make so much noise this late at night."

  


"Kasumi!" They both cried at once. 

  


"Why are you up so late, sis?" Nabiki was the first to regain her composure. "We didn't wake you did we?" Nabiki was a little guilty.

  


"Oh no. You didn't wake me up. I just couldn't sleep and I thought to check on father."

  


"I checked on him earlier." Akane volunteered. "He's passed out dead drunk on the porch. I can smell the sake all the into the living room."

  


"Oh, my. Did he throw up anywhere in the house."

  


"I didn't notice any vomit but I think it'd be a good idea to keep him on the porch in case he does vomit."

  


Kasumi thought for a while. She didn't like the idea of leaving their father out in the cold but cleaning vomit didn't appeal to her at the moment. She decided to compromise.

  


"Oh, well, I'll just bring him some pillows and blanket so he wouldn't be too uncomfortable and catch a cold."

  


Kasumi went back into the house and returned after several minutes. 

  


"You were right Akane, the living room did smell of sake."

  


Akane shrugged.

  


"So what were my two baby sisters arguing about?"

  


The two blushed.

  


"Would you believe we were fighting over Ranma?" Nabiki answered.

  


"Oh, my. Why would you two fight over Ranma?"

  


"I don't know. I couldn't sleep and went down for a snack and found violent, uncute, built-like-a-brick tomboy here drinking milk." Nabiki couldn't resist taunting Akane. Akane steamed.

  


"Why you..."

  


"Nabiki! That's not nice!" Kasumi gaved the middle sister the dreaded look. Nabiki crumbled like a cookie.

  


"Oh, alright. I take back what I said."

  


"Now that's better isn't it? We can discuss more if we do it in a civilized manner."

  


"Sometimes, you're just too nice, sis."

  


"Why thank you, Nabiki. That's so sweet of you." Nabiki simply blinked.

  


"Anyway... I just asked baby sister here why she always calls Ranma a jerk and a pervert and she started getting all defensive..."

  


"I did not get defensive! And he is a jerk and a pervert!"

  


"Akane, its not nice to interrupt and shout when someone else is speaking."

  


"Um, sorry, sis. Its just that Nabiki's putting words into my mouth."

  


"So why do you always call him those awful words?"

  


"Because he is a jerk and a pervert. He insults me, won't eat my cooking but eats all the others', won't spar with me, picks on poor P-Chan and Ryoga..."

  


Nabiki flinched inside at the mention of the pet and the lost boy. Fortunately neither of her sisters noticed it.

  


"So what he says and does bothers you?"

  


"Who wouldn't be bothered?!"

  


"So why do you put up with him?" Nabiki butted in.

  


"What do you think?! Its all because of this engagement nonsense and thanks to you two I'm stuck with it!"

  


"So its all because of the honor contract between our families and nothing else you put up with all the crap you say he gives you?" 

  


"Of course!"

  


"So if one of us," Nabiki indicated Kasumi and herself "were to volunteer to be the fiancee you'd give him up?" Nabiki saw an opportunity and went for it.

  


Red warning lights were flashing but Akane had her anger and pride blinders on. She bulled ahead.

  


"I'll even have him gift-wrapped!"

  


"Okay, I volunteer then."

  


Akane and Kasumi blinked. 

  


"You?!" Akane was incredulous. "Yeah, right!" Akane snorted. "Like last time you volunteered? I may not like the jerk much but I'm not that cruel!" 

  


The barb stung but Nabiki maintained her composure. Not a nice thing to say to your sister, Akane.

  


"Akane, apologize to Nabiki at once." Kasumi reprimanded in a low, serious tone. Akane cringed at the feeling of guilt the admonishment elicited.

  


"Nabiki, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said!"

  


"Last time was a mistake, I see that now." Nabiki admitted. "Funny how a life-changing event can make you see things in another light." Nabiki paused, unsure whether to continue or not. "The reason I couldn't sleep was because I had this uncomfortable gnawing feeling inside me. Its the same feeling I get when I let a good deal slip away. And the good deal is the person you call a jerk and a pervert and I let him slip away."

  


Nabiki breathed deeply before she continued.

  


"I realized something while in bed. Despite knowing my reputation and the way I mistreated him Ranma still believed in me and actually cared for me. I saw that when I pretended to be his fiancee. He believed me when I said I loved him, he felt flustered when I teased him, he protected me, he tried not to hurt me, he did everything he could to please me _and_ he even called me a 'normal, defenseless girl' and not the 'Ice Queen'! I can think of no other boy who would or will do that for me."

  


Nabiki paused again.

  


"So Akane, if you don't want the jerk then I will gladly take him off your hands. And I promise you it will be different this time. This time I won't give or even sell him back."

  


Akane stared, thunderstruck. She didn't know what to do. Her sister just poured her heart out. Her sister the 'Ice Queen OF Furinkan' saying she had feelings for her fiancee. Akane shook her head. It can't be real. It must be a nightmare. That's it it must be a nightmare. One way to find out. She hit her head on the table.

  


[Bonk!]

  


"Ow! That hurt!" So it wasn't a nightmare, it was real. Uh, oh.

  


"Akane, if you wanted to make sure this isn't just a dream you could have simply pinched yourself." Nabiki pointed out.

  


Akane blinked. "I knew that!" she huffed.

  


"So what's it going to be? Are you going to give your engagement to Ranma to me?"

  


"I... I..." Akane didn't know what to say. How could her sister do this to her?! Her own sister! Doesn't she know how I feel? Akane blinked. Of course she does, you idiot! You just said you didn't want Ranma! She screamed at her herself. Akane would have kicked herself in the back of her head if that was possible. She tried anyway.

  


[Pop! Thud!] Akane fell to the floor.

  


"Ow!"

  


"Akane, are you alright?" Kasumi asked in a worried tone as she looked over.

  


"I'll be fine, sis. I just need to pop my hip back into place. Just a sec."

  


[Pop!] Akane tried rotating her hip.

  


"Ah, that's better." She didn't notice the green tinge on her sisters' cheeks. "Where were we?"

  


"Nabiki just asked you a very important question, Akane. I think you should consider your answer very carefully."

  


Akane blinked again, remembering the spot her sister put her in.

  


"Why are you doing this, Nabiki?"

  


"Why shouldn't I? And why should you care?"

  


"Because I do care!" Whoops! Shouldn't have said that.

  


"You care about what?" Nabiki pressed.

  


"None of your business!"

  


"Okay, then you agree to give up your engagement to Ranma to me? We have Kasumi here as a witness."

  


"No, I don't! And you can't make me!"

  


"Why? You just said he's just a jerk and pervert who annoys and insults you? Why don't you go to Ryoga? He likes you, doesn't insult you, seems to enjoy your cooking or at least tries to eat it and you yourself have siad he's not a pervert or a jerk like Ranma."

  


"That's not the point and you know it!" Akane was getting frustrated.

  


"Know what, Akane? What is the point of all this?" 

  


"Ooohhh...! If you weren't my sister I'd... You know exactly what I mean!"

  


"That you don't like Ranma, that you hit him for the littlest of reasons, that you think he's a jerk and pervert, and that you only tolerate him because of the honor contract between our families and because we dumped him on you? Which, by the way, I now know was a mistake. A mistake I'm willing to correct now."

  


"That's not true! And that's not what I meant!"

  


"What's not true?"

  


"Aaarrrggghhh!" Akane was beyond frustration. Nabiki had out-argued her at every turn but she wasn't going to give up just yet. And she wasn't just about to admit to anything yet, not under these circumstances. She turned to Kasumi for some breathing space.

  


"What about you, Kasumi? Don't you have any say in this?"

  


"Oh, I think you two are saying everything very well."

  


"That's not what I meant!" Akane blinked. "I'm sorry Kasumi, I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just that..." Akane wrung her hands.

  


"It's alright, Akane. I know it must be very frustrating for you right now with Ranma suddenly gone."

  


"Don't you have anything to say about Ranma? Why are you up anyway?"

  


"I had difficulty falling asleep."

  


"Why can't you sleep? Don't tell me you miss the jerk too?!" Akane was beyond incredulous.

  


Kasumi smiled. "Don't you, Akane? Whether we like it not, Ranma and his father affected our lives very much. And now that they're gone its only natural for us to have some difficulty adjusting again."

  


"So how did Ranma affect you, sis?" Nabiki was curious. She couldn't imagine Kasumi, the bedrock of their home, ruffled by someone leaving.

  


"Do you remember how our live were before they came? After mother died?"

  


"What's there to remember?"

  


"That is exactly what I mean. There's not much to remember in those years. But ever since Ranma came into our lives, life have been... oh, I don't know, exciting?"

  


"That's understating it."

  


"Yes, yes, but do you understand what I'm trying to say? Before Ranma came we barely lived our lives. It was the same thing over and over again, day in and day out. Don't get me wrong, I love doing housework but I have always felt that there must be more to life. That is the reason why I don't like younger men. They're just too boring. They are interested in only one thing."

  


"You got that right, sis." Akane said under her breath.

  


"But Ranma is anything but boring, right sis?"

  


Kasumi colored a little. "Yes, you can say that. I felt more alive in the past few months than I did all those years." Kasumi paused. "I've often wondered about what Ranma experienced on his training trip. The places he'd been to, the sights he'd seen, the sounds he'd heard, the people he'd met... even now he goes off to one adventure after another. How much I wish I could have gone on some of those."

  


"Have you gone insane, sis? Why would you want to go on one of Ranma's _mis_adventures?" Emphasis on the mis. Akane couldn't believe what she just heard.

  


"Akane, if you lived your life the way I have you would understand why I want to."

  


"But what about Dr. Tofu, sis?" Akane asked.

  


Kasumi smiled. "Oh, I _do_ like Dr. Tofu, he's so nice and silly, but I don't think I'm ready for the kind of life being his wife will be. I will be doing more of the same things I've been doing all these years. And with his mother wanting to have grandchildren right away I don't think I'll have much chance having more out of life." 

  


"But I"m sure if you told Dr. Tofu want you wanted he'd happily give it to you."

  


"I wouldn't feel that would be right. Dr. Tofu has lived his life's adventures and now all he wants is a simple life. Someday I want that life but not now." Kasumi continued sadly. "The problem is I don't think he can wait until I am ready with his mother pushing him very hard to marry and have grandchildren now."

  


"So you're giving up on Dr. Tofu?"

  


Kasumi sighed. "I don't know but if he asked me to marry him today... I don't think I can say yes."

  


"I see." Akane would have thought she'd be happier at the news but somehow it didn't. She gave up on Dr. Tofu all those months ago when it became clear Dr. Tofu only had eyes for Kasumi _and_ only saw her as a little girl. She didn't think she can convince him otherwise even now.

  


"What exactly are you saying, Kasumi?" Nabiki didn't want any misunderstanding.

  


"I don't know exactly what I'm saying, Nabiki, but I do know I want something more out of my life right now than just being a plain housewife."

  


"Do you know who, how or where to get more out of your life?"

  


"I don't know. What I do know is that the best chance I have to get more out of my life is by being close to Ranma."

  


Nabiki nodded in understanding. "Strange how much effect one boy has on so many lives."

  


Kasumi smiled. "He does have that effect, doesn't he?" 

  


Nabiki smiled in return. "And the jerk doesn't even know it. What do you plan to do about it?"

  


"I don't know. What can I do about it?"

  


"Hmmm... okay how about this. Are you willing to risk not doing anything about it?"

  


Kasumi went quiet. 

  


Akane did not like the way their conversation went. Her sisters liked Ranma?! The pervert! He even had the gall to seduce her sisters! Wait till she gets her hands on him! I'm going to do this, then do that... A silly grin appeared on Akane's face as she imagined what she was going to do to Ranma.

  


"Akane?" Akane was brought out her reverie by Kasumi's question.

  


"Yes, Kasumi?"

  


"How do you really feel about Ranma?"

  


Akane immediately squirmed under the combined gaze of her two sisters.

  


"Uh, um, I don't know what you mean, sis." She stalled. "Oh, look at the time! Its way past bedtime! Good night, Kasumi, Nabiki." She tried to make a break for it. Too bad she's a klutz. She immediately tripped on her own foot. She scrambled on all fours to get out of the kitchen.

  


"Akane." That one word from the eldest sister brought the youngest sister to a halt.

  


"Akane, please sit down." Kasumi waited until Akane had sat down again. "Please, Akane, we are having a serious discussion right now. Something that may have major repercussions on our lives."

  


"What brought this about?" Akane felt like a deer in a hunter's cross hairs.

  


"Gee, I dunno, Akane. Maybe its the fact that we had a life-changing event yesterday?"

  


"Aren't you putting too much into Ranma's leaving?"

  


"Well we can definitely say his arrival changed our lives so why can't we say the same about his departure?"

  


"Akane, please, this is important for all of us. How do you honestly feel about Ranma?"

  


"How do think I feel about the jerk?"

  


"We don't know, Akane. If you really don't like him and the engagement is simply a burden to you, would it make you feel better if the engagement was transferred to either me or Nabiki? It seems we are both willing to take a chance with it."

  


"I... I..." Why are they doing this to me? Don't they know how I feel?

  


"So what's it gonna be, sis?"

  


"What about Ranma? Doesn't he have a say in this?"

  


"Well if you really don't like him and the engagement I don't think he's going to force you to continue being his fiancee."

  


"Now quit stalling already!"

  


Akane looked down at the table and twirled her fingers nervously. This was it. She was being asked by her sisters, two of the dearest persons in the world to her, how she felt about the boy they were both interested in. 

  


"I... I don't know how I feel about him." That's not true you stupid idiot! You just don't want to say it!

  


Nabiki sighed. "Akane, how would you feel if you lost Ranma?"

  


"I... I..." The words caught in her throat. Lose Ranma? No, I can't lose Ranma. I don't want to lose Ranma. "Why are you doing this to me?"

  


"Becasue, Akane, we already lost Ranma from our home, we're afraid we might lose Ranma from our lives as well. Answer honestly, Akane, can you imagine yourself without Ranma?"

  


Several minutes of silence followed the question. The sisters could clearly hear the ticking of the clock in the living room.

  


"No, I can't." It came out as a whisper but was heard clearly in the silence. "I don't know what I'd do if I lose him. I don't want to lose him. I care for him too much." Tears begun to fall. Pride and anger, the two emotions that had helped keep her going ever since the death of their mother, had taken a beating. "I hate him for making me feel this way and I hate myself for letting him make me feel this way!" Shuddering sobs followed the tears. 

  


Kasumi quickly went to hug her youngest sister. Akane cried into the comforting embrace of her sister. She felt Nabiki's reassuring hand on her shoulder and grasped it with her own. The three sisters shared the tender moment. They had been through many trials and tribulations ever since they lost their parents, one to death and the other to sorrow. They will get through this one also. They clung together for several minutes.

  


"I'm... I'm okay now sis." Akane let go of Kasumi and wiped her tears away. 

  


"Are you sure, Akane?" worry was etched on the two elder sisters' faces.

  


"Yes, I'm sure. It just took a lot out of me to admit to that, that's all."

  


"Yes, it must have been very hard for you and you were very brave and strong to do it."

  


"Thanks, Kasumi." Akane felt much better now, like a great burden had been lifted.

  


"So you're keeping your engagement to Ranma, sis?"

  


"Yes, yes I am." The admission made her heart sing.

  


"I'm happy for you, Akane." Nabiki couldn't keep some of the sadness she felt completely from her voice. Will I ever find someone like Akane has found Ranma? "Don't do anything stupid to lose him."

  


"Sis..." Akane felt the emotion in Nabiki's voice. "Do you really mean what you said about Ranma?"

  


"Yes."

  


"How about you Kasumi? Did you also mean what you said?"

  


Kasumi looked away. "Yes. I'm sorry, Akane. I..."

  


"Don't be, Kasumi, I know why you feel the way you do about Ranma because that's how I feel too."

  


Kasumi looked back at Akane. "Thank you, Akane, for understanding."

  


"No, if there's someone who has to say thanks, it's me. I have to thank you both for making me face my feelings. I've been a fool not to admit it until I almost lost him."

  


"I'm glad you did also, Akane. Hopefully you two will be able to get along better from now on."

  


"I hope so, Kasumi, I hope so." Akane paused, wondering if she should continue. I should, I must. They're my sisters. "What about you two? What are you going to do now?"

  


"What else but wish you all the luck, you'll going to do it." Nabiki responded as cheerfully as she possibly could. She put on her fake smile.

  


"I don't feel its right that you'll have to give up your chances at happiness just because of me."

  


"No, Akane, we gave up our chances at Ranma when we dumped him on you when he first arrived. We don't have any right to pursue him if you're still willing to go through with the engagement, after all you've been through."

  


"Nabiki is right, Akane. We made a mistake when we did that, we both see that now."

  


"But still, I don't feel right knowing I took away your chances at happiness."

  


"Who knows, Akane, we might still find someone."

  


"What if you don't?"

  


Kasumi and Nabiki forced a smile on their faces. "I'm sure we will." There was little confidence.

  


"No, its just not right." Akane looked thoughtful for several moments. "Besides who knows who Ranma will marry? It's not sure I'll be the one. Maybe he likes one of you better than me." It was said a little tightly.

  


"What are you saying Akane?"

  


"I'm saying that you should act on your feelings. Who knows, maybe Ranma will pick one of you."

  


"Akane, I don't know what to say. Are you sure about this?"

  


"You two have been taking care of me since mother died. I know I've not been the best baby sister in the world and I may not always show it but I really do appreciate all you've done and sacrificed for me. This is one way of saying thanks."

  


"Akane." Kasumi hugged her sister again.

  


"Well, well, what do you know. Beneath that spoiled brat exterior actually lives a human being." Nabiki teased.

  


"Hey! I can say the same thing about you! Imagine, the Ice Queen having feelings."

  


"Now, now, you two. Its not nice to fight, especially among sisters."

  


"So what do we do now?"

  


"I suggest we go to sleep now." Kasumi indicated the time. "We've much to think about and being well rested will help. We can continue our talk tomorrow after school."

  


"Yeah, I guess you're right, sis." Nabiki yawned, she threw her soda can into the wastebasket. "See you in the morning."

  


"Need any help, Kasumi?" Akane washed the glass she used and replaced it in the cupboard.

  


"No. But thank you for asking. I'll just check on father before going up as well."

  


"Okay, sis. Good night."

  


"Good night, too, Akane."

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


In another house in another part of Nerima a certain pig-tailed martial artist shuddered violently in his new bed as a feeling of impending doom settled over him. He knew the feeling well. He was going to get blamed for something.

  


"Whatever the hell it is, it's not my goddamn fault!" He screamed at the heavens.

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


(1) In Volume 28 Part 1, 'Mother I'm Ran

ma!', of the manga Nodoka tells Ryu Kumon, who is masquerading as Ranma, that their old house was torn down without much explanation. I'm taking liberties here.

  


(2) "Battle for Miss Beachside" episode in the anime television series, season seven.

  


Author's Notes:

  


Alagon commented that Nodoka is "nodoka is badly O.O.C." Well she is OOC but I don't think too its too way OOC. 

  


Regarding the solution he proposed:

  


"Shampoo and ranma are already married according to amazon traditions, ranma can turn into a woman allowing ukyo, who is legally a man, to marry him (her?) thus leaving otoko-ranma free to marry akane.

nope, no legal problems there at all..."

  


I've answered it in this chapter but for those who missed it, Nodoka proposed the same thing to Ranma but Ranma refused because if he's going to marry either Shampoo or Ukyo he wants to marry them properly under Japanese Law because in the case of Shampoo they're going to stay in Japan and not in China while in the case of Ukyo he wants her to regain everything she's lost (honor and womanhood are just two)because of what his father did to her. I believe Ranma is that way. Maybe if he has no other choice he might consider it.


	3. Mama's Boy

A Mother's Tale

by Alex Tomas

This is my first work of fan fiction. Reviews welcome.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Ranma characters.

Conventions:

" " - Japanese

{ } - foreign language (Chinese, English)

[ ] - sound effects 

- thoughts

# # - signs

Summary: 

This happens after season 7 episode 143, Ranma Meets Mother Boy Meets Mom, Part I in the television series or volume 22 chapter 2 of the manga. It takes elements from both the anime and the manga.

Ranma's mother, Nodoka Saotome, on her way for the first time to the Tendo Dojo sees male-type Ranma fall into the storm drain and transform into girl-type Ranma. Ranma stutters some excuse but Nodoka waves it off as she is in a hurry and proceeds to the the Tendo Dojo without giving out each other's names.

I am assuming that Nodoka does not know the Tendos and has no knowledge of the honor contract Genma and Soun entered into to unite their two families. My reason is that if Genma informed her then she would know the Tendos and vice-versa.

++++++++++-

Chapter 3: Mama's Boy.

++++++++++

Nodoka Saotome woke up with a smile on her face. Gone was the weariness that marred her beauty since she last heard from her husband all those months ago. In its stead was a radiance only a loving mother reunited with her beloved child could have. She rose to face the day with renewed vigor, not letting the sight of her husband lying next to her dampen her buoyant spirits. She may have allowed him into her home but she had yet to forgive him for all the heartache he had caused her and her son.

She put a robe over her nightgown and began her day doing the chores she longed so much to do for her family. She hummed a happy tune as she lit a fire to warm water for the bath and prepared a traditional breakfast of fish, rice and miso soup. When all was in readiness she went up the stairs to wake her little family and scowled. What she saw upstairs ruined an otherwise perfect morning. Standing in front of her son's bedroom door was her husband with one foot raised as if preparing to break down the door.

Genma wanted to wake up Ranma the usual way by tossing his son out the window but found the door to Ranma's room locked. He was about to break down the door and had his right foot already raised when a throat cleared behind him. Genma turned around slowly to see his wife standing behind him with a scowl on her face.

"Husband dear, I hope for your sake you are not thinking of breaking down that door." The glint in her eyes made Genma think carefully of his answer.

If there was one thing Genma valued greater than anything else it was his personal well-being. Any threat to it he took very seriously.

"Um, no?" Good answer, Genma.

"Good."

"Uh, dear, I need to wake up Ranma in the morning to spar. It's part of his training to be a man among men." He left out the part on how he woke up his son. No need for Nodoka to know he usually threw her son out a second floor window or some other similar method.

Nodoka did not budge. "Husband, I will not tolerate any damage to the house and as I recall your training journey has already ended." Nodoka raised one hand to silence Genma's protests that Ranma will lose his edge without training. "However, I understand the need for Ranma to continue his training. You may do so in the afternoon when he gets back from school in the backyard but not for more than two hours. He has a lot to catch up on in his education which you have sorely neglected. If he has nothing do during weekends then you may train him then also. Now if you'll excuse me, I will wake Ranma up. I don't want him to be late for school and breakfast is already waiting."

Nodoka hadn't finished the last sentence when Genma bolted for the breakfast table. His son's training may be important to him but not as important as food. Heck, Ranma wasn't as important to Genma as food.

Five minutes later, Ranma and his mom found Genma sitting at the dining table contentedly patting his stomach. All the food had been eaten except for a small portion Genma had decided would be enough for his wife.

"Ah, you're too late, boy. If you can't wake early enough then I'll just have to eat your portion, too. Nodoka, I've left some of the fine meal you prepared for you." Genma grinned when he saw his son become angry, sure that the next morning Ranma would wake up earlier. His plans were derailed when Nodoka simply smiled and said:

"I'm glad you like the fish and rice, dear, and you can eat my portion as well. Ranma, let's go into the kitchen and I'll prepare some more breakfast for the _two_ of us."

Genma followed mother and son into the kitchen where he saw to his chagrin Nodoka taking out from the refrigerator breakfast items he vaguely remembered those American servicemen he and Ranma had met on Okinawa ate. He noted Nodoka cooked just enough eggs, bacon and sausages for her and Ranma. He slurped the drool from his chin.

"Um, Nodoka dearest, can you cook some for me, too?" Genma fluttered his eyelids at his wife and tried to look cute. Ranma threw water on his father from a glass.

[Splash!]

"Growlf!" # What d'ya do that for?! #

"Pops, if ya wanna be cute, at least turn into a panda first!"

# Oh, yeah! Right! Didn't think of that! Thanks, boy! # Genma tried again.

[Punt!] 

Ranma kicked his old man unconscious out the kitchen door and into the backyard where some bamboo grew.

"Pandas don't eat eggs, bacon or sausages but they do eat bamboo, ya old fart!"

[Slam! Click!]

Ranma slammed the door shut and locked it. "Stupid pops!" he growled under his breath.

"Thank you very much, my son. It's much too early in the day for your father's antics."

"No sweat, mom. Um, need any help?" Ranma's salivated as he smelled the aroma rising from the food.

"Thank you, dear, but I'm fine. Now why don't you wait at the table."

"Uh, sure mom." Ranma sat. "Uh, mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I ain't complaining or nothing, but why are ya cooking that kind of food?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd cook something different and partly to get back at your father for what he did." Nodoka shook her head, it was too early in the day to be angry. "Cooking is one of the hobbies I indulged in to take my mind off the loneliness. I now know how to cook several countries' cuisines." Nodoka beamed proudly.

"Wow! That's great, mom!"

"Thank you, dear." Nodoka began to lay out the food onto the table and handed Ranma a spoon, fork and knife instead of chopsticks. Ranma attacked the food with his usual Amaguriken speed.

"Ranma, you really should eat a lot slower. Food tastes better that way."

Ranma stopped with the spoon in his mouth. He tried to talk around it.

"Mphf mphf, mphf mphf!"

[Sigh.]

"Ranma, it's not polite to talk with your mouth full especially with a spoon sticking out of it."

Ranma took out the spoon and swallowed. "Uh, sorry, mom, but like I told ya yesterday, this is the way I always ate around pops." Nodoka had heard the story of how Genma stole food from Ranma if Ranma wasn't quick enough to defend it. She put it aside yesterday considering it minor compared to everything else her husband had done to Ranma but she had vowed there would be a reckoning one day with her husband on that point. She decided to put him on a strict diet one of these days when she had the time to waste on him. The unconscious panda shivered.

"Your father isn't here right now, is he?"

Ranma looked at every nook and cranny in the kitchen before replying. He knew from experience his father was a sneaky SOB.

"Uh, yeah. Guess he ain't here."

"So you can eat slower without fear of your food being stolen."

"Um, guess so." Ranma made an effort to actually chew his food before swallowing. "You're right, mom! The food _does_ taste better!"

"See? From now on eat a little slower, son. I'll make sure your father doesn't steal your food anymore." Nodoka began to eat her own breakfast. After his fourth helping Ranma pushed himself away from the table.

"Mom, that was delicious!"

"I'm so glad you liked it Ranma. I'll have a wonderful time showing you all the kinds of food I can cook." A gleam came into Nodoka's eyes. "Ranma, do you think some of the girls would like to learn cooking from me?"

"I'm sure they'd be happy to learn from ya, mom." It'll give his mother something to do. "But I gotta warn ya about Akane. She has this tendency to destroy kitchens whenever she tries to cook."

A certain tomboy sneezed.

"You must be exaggerating, Ranma. How can anyone destroy a kitchen just by cooking?"

"You ain't seen Akane cook yet."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be just fine."

Ranma shrugged. Well he warned his mother. He only hoped Akane didn't totally destroy his mom's kitchen. Or their house. He crossed his fingers.

"Oh, I'm so glad! I'm sure we're have lots of fun together!" Nodoka happily clapped her hands together. "Speaking of the girls, Ranma, there is one more thing I need to talk to you about before I forget again."

Uh, oh. "Uh, what's that, mom?"

"It's your attitude towards them. You said last night you didn't really object to them as your fiancees but I observed yesterday you're not very comfortable in their presence and not very affectionate towards them."

Well, duh! "Like I said last night, mom. They tend to overdo or overreact to things."

"How so?"

"They're either too jealous or too affectionate. Either way I get pounded."

"I see. Have you talked to them about it?"

"Ah, not really. I ain't good at words. Either I get it all wrong or they don't listen to me. That's why I need ya to talk to them for me."

"Ranma, I will talk to them for you at the slumber party but you need to learn how to communicate with them better. If they don't listen then try to be more assertive. A man must learn how to handle his women after all. It will save you from a lot of trouble in the future."

"Uh, what's 'communicate'? Isn't that when ya ride a bus or train?"

[Sigh.] "That's 'commute', Ranma. Communicate is another word for talking, son."

"Oh. I try, mom, I really do but I just get it all wrong."

"Try harder, son. I'm sure you'll learn how." Nodoka looked at the clock. "Oh, dear! Look what time it is already! You should get going or you'll be late for school. We'll talk more later when you get home from school."

"Oops! Almost forgot. Yeah, I better get going." Ranma went up to prepare for school.

"Don't forget the lunch I made."

"Gotcha, mom."

"And Ranma?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Try to be more affectionate to the girls but do it equally to each. I'm sure if you treat them nicely they'll act nicely also. It does wonders for a girl to know she's appreciated." Nodoka left to finish the rest of the household chores leaving her son to think on what she said. She was confident her son would figure out what to do on his own.

++++++++++

Ranma arrived at Furinkan earlier than usual and found to his relief Kuno wasn't at his usual place yet. He thanked the Kami since he didn't really want to pound the kendoist anymore after what he learned. He decided to wait at the gate for Akane and greeted his classmates that passed by who were surprised to see him so early at school and without Akane. He ignored the whispers behind him as he thought about what his mother told him.

Treat them nicely? Be more assertive? How am I supposed to that? Probably just get pounded for the effort.

Several minutes later he saw Kuno approach the school. The kendoist stopped short as he saw his rival at school earlier than him. He drew his bokken and posed in his usual manner.

"Foul sorcerer, what manner of trickery is this?! What kind of evil deeds do you plan against the noble Blue Thunder?!" Kuno reconsidered his usual approach of charging headlong and instead approached Ranma carefully. Ranma boggled.

Kuno actually using his brain?

Ranma watched warily as Kuno came closer, leading with his bokken, looking around for the trap he was sure the vile Saotome had laid out. Kuno was so engrossed in searching for the trap he didn't notice he had stepped within kicking distance of Ranma. Ranma shook his head.

Guess not.

Ranma casually walked around until he was behind the kendoist.

When Kuno reached the spot where he last saw Ranma standing he looked from side to side in confusion.

"What black magic is this?! Where art thou, vile sorcerer?! Thou art a coward to run from the mighty Blue Thunder!"

"Kuno, why doncha give it a rest? I really don't wanna pound you anymore." Ranma tried to talk the elder Kuno sibling out of fighting. He was rewarded with a swing of the bokken which Ranma ducked under. 

Guess it ain't no use talking to ya. 

[Punt!]

He kicked the senior away but this time instead of a random direction he kicked Kuno towards the senior's third floor classroom. Might as well try ta help him if I gotta pound him. Kuno hit the wall beside the window, peeled off and fell down to the ground with a thud while screaming "I fight on!" before falling unconscious. 

Hmmm, aim's a little off. Better get some training in.

He turned around to see Akane and Nabiki round the corner toward school. He started towards them.

Okay, be more affectionate whatever that means.

"Ranchan!"

His head whipped around to see Ukyo running towards him. He blinked as he saw she was wearing a girl's uniform again. He noted the way the other guys were staring at her, their mouths open and heads bobbing up and down. Some had nose bleeds and several had passed out. It took him a while to figure out why. Ukyo was a little 'bouncier' than usual today. His brain shut down as soon as he realized Ukyo had removed her chest bindings and was only wearing a bra to restrain her generous chest. His mouth gaped, his head bobbed up and down and he felt a nose bleed coming. With heroic effort he tore his eyes away from the male fantasy to see Akane fuming at him from a few feet away. Uh, oh.

"You pervert! I saw what you were looking at!" Why can't you look at me like that, you jerk? Am I really that bad to look at? Akane's good mood that morning was ruined. She had promised herself to be a lot nicer to Ranma after her talk with her sisters. She was ready to apologize to Ranma that morning and even made him lunch but something, as usual, sidetracked her.

Akane was about to hit Ranma with her book bag when Ukyo latched onto one of Ranma's arms. Ranma was acutely aware of the soft mounds pressing into his arm. He repeated his mantra to take his mind off them.

Be more affectionate. Be more affectionate. Be more affectionate.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Akane screeched at Ukyo.

[Sigh.]

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hugging my fiance!" Ukyo replied defiantly. Ukyo didn't really want to fight that morning. Like Akane she was in a good mood and she didn't want to ruin it but she'd be damned if she's going to let anyone stop her from showing her affection towards her fiance. If they can't handle it then tough luck to them. She hugged Ranma's arm tighter.

"Why you..." Akane stalked towards Ukyo. She needed to release her anger and decided to redirect it to another target. Where's Kuno when you need him?!

The two ignored the crowd that was gathering while they glared at each other. Ranma looked for an escape and saw Nabiki working the crowd and could easily guess what it was about. Nabiki may have confessed her feelings but that didn't stop her from plying her trade. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to feed her family after all. 

[Kring! Kring!]

Ranma's head jerked up at the sound. He looked around frantically for the source. He turned around in time to see a purple blur streaking towards him. He braced himself for impact.

[Glomp!]

Shampoo's aim was flawless. She had her arms wrapped around Ranma's neck before he knew it, bowling him over and tearing his arm away from Ukyo. She landed on top of Ranma while her bicycle landed beside them.

Ranma felt lost. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to be nice to his fiancees but things were spinning way out of control. He cringed at the inevitable brawl that was going to take place with him probably in the middle of the crossfire. 

Man, and the day started out so well. Maybe this is what mom said to be more assertive about.

"Good morning, Airen! I'm so happy to see you!" Shampoo nuzzled his neck and pressed her body against his. Shampoo was lost in her happiness and it showed in the way she nuzzled. She just knew today was the start of something wonderful between her and Ranma.

Ranma, for his part, tried very hard not to react to the lips against his neck or the two hard points poking into his chest but some things were beyond conscious control. Shampoo's eyes widened as she felt something poke her in her hips. Aiyah!!!

Shampoo was about to get bolder when she was pulled off by an irate Akane and Ukyo.

"Get your hands off my fiance, you bimbo!" The shout came out eerily in stereo. The crowd blinked. Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo blinked. Ranma used the distraction to scramble to his feet away from ground zero and adjust his pants. 

Assertive, gotta be assertive. How the heck do I do that without getting myself killed?!

"Did you hear that? Akane just called Ranma her fiance!" came the whispers from the crowd. Akane blushed beet red.

"Why should I take my hands off my Airen?! And who are you calling a bimbo?!" Shampoo retorted belligerently. She didn't appreciate being pulled away from her Airen, especially when she felt him responding to her advances in a very positive way.

"He is not your Airen and I'm calling you a bimbo, bimbo!" Again the shout came in stereo. Everyone blinked. Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo paused.

"Man, this is getting too weird even for us." Ukyo muttered. The other two nodded. "Um, where were we?"

"You two were calling Shampoo a bimbo." Nabiki helpfully reminded. She had some bets riding on the coming fight. Ranma gave her a glare. He was surprised when he saw Nabiki flinch a little. He rubbed his eyes and looked again but Nabiki had turned away.

Must have imagined it.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, sugar." Ukyo said to Nabiki's back.

"I am not a bimbo! You both take that back or I'll teach you two a lesson!" Shampoo waved her bonboris menacingly.

Wait a minute! Does Shampoo sound funny today? Man, the day's getting weirder and weirder.

"Make me!" Ooohhh, that's in stereo again. Akane hefted her mallet while Ukyo brandished her battle spatula. They began to circle each other.

Ranma debated whether it was worth risking his life and limb to jump in and try to stop the catfight. He knew from first hand experience those weapons felt awfully painful. He desperately looked around for deliverance. Seeing none he said a silent prayer, quickly wrote his last will and testament and jumped into the middle to stop the girls just as the three charged each other. Banzai!

"Girls, please, can't we talk about this? Can't we all just get along? Aaahhh!" Ranma desperately tried to duck as he saw weapons coming at him from three directions. Be more assertive my butt!

[Whack!]

[Bonk! Bonk!]

[Smash!]

Three guesses on who got hit with a giant battle spatula, a pair of bonboris and an oversized mallet.

[Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!]

The last thing Ranma heard and saw before he lost consciousness were three little yellow birds circling his head. He grinned stupidly at the imaginary little birds.

"Pretty birdies..."

[Thud!]

Ranma fell face first into the dirt.

"Ranma!"

"Ranchan!"

"Airen!"

Three pairs of hands went in to grab a single head. The result was a mangled face as the three pairs pushed and pulled.

[Mangle! Mangle!]

"Man, Ranma gets all the luck! Imagine having three hot babes fighting over him." Hiroshi commented to Daisuke.

[Mangle! Mangle!]

"Yeah, just look at the silly grin on his face!"

[Mangle! Mangle!]

"Y'know, I think he's fallen asleep."

[Mangle! Mangle!]

"Leave it to Saotome not to appreciate how lucky he is."

[Mangle! Mangle!]

"The world just isn't fair!"

"Get your filthy hands off my fiance/airen!"

The three began pushing each other away from Ranma while pulling Ranma in three different directions. It would have been the end of our hero were it not for the squeal loud enough to be heard over the noise.

"Oh, my! My son is so manly! Just look at how the girls fight for him!" Hmmm... I should teach Ranma how to divide his time equally so the girls don't fight.

Every eye blinked and every head turned in the direction of the new voice.

"Auntie!" Three voices chorused. Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo simultaneously released their hold on Ranma and jumped back a step. Nodoka approached them with a huge grin on her face, her ever present bundle cradled in her arms.

[Thud!]

Ranma again fell face first into the dirt. Nodoka did a quick check on her son to make sure he was fine.

"Now, now, girls. I know my son can have that effect on women but you really shouldn't fight like that, especially in public. It's not very ladylike" Nodoka gently admonished after she satisfied herself that her son was unharmed. She genuinely liked the girls and would be happy to call anyone of them daughter but like her son they needed some work to smoothen out the rough edges. Oh, well. Nobody's perfect.

The three girls blushed furiously as they stammered excuses and denials at the gentle rebuke. They shuffled their feet nervously. The crowd began whispering again with this latest development.

"Who's the lady?"

"Is she referring to Ranma as her son?"

"My God! She's Ranma's mother?!"

"Saotome has a mother?!"

"Yeah, I thought he just spawned from his father."

[Bonk!]

"Don't be an idiot!"

"Com'on, she can't be Ranma's mom! I mean, just look at her!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Can you imagine someone like her marrying someone like Saotome's father? No way!"

"Growlf!" # I heard that! #

"Yeah, she's gorgeous! I wonder if she goes for younger men?"

Nodoka slightly blushed as she heard the comment. Wild fantasies began circulating in most male students.

"Perverts! She's old enough to be your mother!" 

"So?"

"Yeah. Aren't girls always saying 'age doesn't matter'?"

"Just think of what we can learn from her!"

"Ooohhh...!" Wild fantasies just went up on the perversion scale. Nose bleeds galore.

"Hey, here comes Nabiki. Maybe she has some information on the lady."

"Maybe she has some pictures!"

"Ooohhh!!!"

Sure enough, Nabiki and her lieutenants were selling a booklet containing the latest development in Nerima but no photos much to the disappointment of the males. 

"So, she _is_ Ranma's mom." Came the disappointed conclusion. Male fantasies vanished like soap bubbles popping.

"How lucky can you get? Even Saotome's mom is a major babe!"

"Yeah, I wish my mom was half as hot."

"He's lucky he got his looks from his mom."

[Growlf!] # I heard that! #

"The world just ain't fair, I tell you!"

"Look at the bright side. If Saotome's father can dupe a babe like her to marry a dork like him then there's no reason why we can't do the same. Not that we're dorks or anything." Daisuke said to Hiroshi.

The girls cringed at the comment. They shuddered at the thought of the same fate befalling them. The boys had silly grins on their faces and drool escaped their lips. They had hope!

"You know what, Dai? That actually makes me feel better." Hiroshi replied.

"Yeah! Alright!" roared the males.

[Growlf!] # I said I heard that! Damn it! Doesn't anyone read my goddamn signs?! #

"What's this? Another goddess has come to grace the great Tatewaki Kuno with her presence?!" Kuno regained consciousness to see Nodoka standing in front of Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo. He charged Nodoka with open arms with his usual shout of "I shall date with thee!"

[Whack!]

[Bonk! Bonk!]

[Smash!]

Guess who was hit with a thrown battle spatula, two bonboris and an oversized mallet?

"Don't you even think about laying a finger on Auntie you pervert!" The three owners of said weapons screamed. They proceeded to imitate a herd of stampeding bull elephants over the fallen swordsman.

[Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!]

"Gee, they must really like Ranma's mom, I've never seen the three of them get along so well in something." Yuka commented to Sayuri.

[Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!]

"Yeah, they're really getting into the groove now. Look at how they don't get in each other's way and still stomp every part of senior Kuno."

[Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!]

"Shouldn't someone stop them? Kuno's a jerk and pervert but that's just too much."

[Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!]

"Maybe a few minutes more."

[Crack! Pop! Crackle! Snap! Crinkle!... Crinkle?] The sickening sounds came from somewhere in the middle of the mini-dust storm at the feet of the elephant wannabes.

"Oh, my! Girls, I think that's quite enough." The three didn't seem to hear as each was lost in their intent to impress the future mother-in-law. They had seen how Nodoka dealt with a wayward male.

[Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!]

Nodoka finally had to physically pull the three girls off the flattened figure with some help from Nabiki. Nodoka waited until they calmed down.

"Eeeeeewwwwww!!!" somebody said as they saw the remains of Kuno.

"Girls, I am grateful that you would defend my honor but I am prefectly capable of defending myself." Nodoka held up the wrapped katana. "Besides I believe the boy was simply expressing his manly intentions towards a desirable woman." Nodoka giggled girlishly. Yes! I definitely still have it! She would have pumped her right arm if she had some privacy.

"She approves of perverted boys!" came the cheers from the male student body.

The four girls along with the rest of the female student body blinked.

"Um, Auntie, I don't think you know how Kuno-baby there expresses his manly intentions."

"He seems to be a normal healthy young man with normal manly urges."

[Glomp!]

"At last, the gods smile upon the great Blue Thunder. They have bestowed upon my greatness a vision of loveliness that knows the way of true love!" Everyone knew about Kuno's ability to recover. Perverts always seem to have that.

Nodoka stared down at the pair of hands now cupping her breasts. She spasmed at the way Kuno rubbed his cheek against the back of her head.

"AAAIIIYYYEEEE!!!"

Before anyone could blink Nodoka had broken out of the grasp of Kuno, turned around, unwrapped and drawn her katana.

[Swish! Slash! Swish! Slash! Swish! Slash! Swish! Slash! Swish! Slash!]

In less than a second, Kuno was left standing in his boxers, his clothes lying in tatters at his feet. Nodoka smoothly sheathed her sword and calmly re-wrapped it. Kuno looked down at himself then at the remains of his clothes and finally up at Nodoka. He smiled lecherously.

"Milady, do you not think it is improper to be so forward in public? Methinks such displays of affection should only be shown in a more private setting."

The collective facefault registered as an eight on the Richter scale.

"Ah, truly the sight of the magnificent physique of the great Tatewaki Kuno overwhelms the adoring public." He proceeded to do some poses he saw on a show called 'Johnny Bravo'. Interesting show for something made by gaijins, the hero reminded Kuno of himself. One by one the students threw up their breakfast.

[Punt!]

Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Nabiki and Nodoka finally kicked the insane and perverted kendoist away before any more students lost their morning meal.

"I shall date with theeeeeeee......"

Off to one side hidden in some bushes a certain dimunitive and incompetent but well-meaning ninja recorded the events on film.

Hmmm... I must inform Mistress Kodachi as soon as possible. But first I have to find Master Tatewaki.

Sasuke snuck off as stealthily as he could.

"Sneaky feet, sneaky feet, ninja feet."

"See what I mean, Auntie?" Nabiki reminded while taking note of the ninja's departure. Well, Kodachi should make her appearance to Auntie soon.

"Yes, perhaps the young Mr. Kuno was a little too forward in showing his manly urges."

"Perhaps?" Nabiki echoed, not sure whether she understood Ranma's mother correctly.

"Well, yes. Were it not for the fondling, what the Kuno boy did were simply expressions of his manliness." The girls blink, blink together. Now if only Ranma could learn a thing or two from the Kuno lad. A shiver passed through her son's body jolting Ranma into wakefulness. He groggily sat up and groaned.

"Ugh. Did anyone get the plate of the truck that hit me?"

"Ranma!"

"Ranchan!"

"Airen!"

"Aaarrrggghhh!!!" it was the cry of someone being crushed in three bone breaking glomps.

[Pop! Pop! Pop!]

"Ah, you three might want to ease up a little. Ranma's turning a little blue." said boy in distress shot a grateful glance at Nabiki. Said boy then became confused as he saw said girl blush.

Did I just see Nabiki blush?! Further thoughts on the matter were derailed as the more important matter of getting oxygen into his lungs occupied his mind when he was released from the death trap.

[Gasp!]

"Oh, sorry, Ranma/Ranchan/Airen! So sorry!"

Ranma held up his hand. "I'll be [Gasp!] fine in a [Gasp!] minute. Just need [Gasp!] to get my [Gasp!] breath back [Gasp!] and my ribs [Gasp!] back into place. [Gasp!]" 

After a minute of deep breaths and popping his ribs back into place Ranma stood up shakily.

"So what hit me? More importantly, did I win?"

His three fiancees sheepishly held up their respective weapons.

"Oh. How?" He couldn't recall much. Must have a concussion or something.

"You stepped in to try and stop the girls from tearing each other a new hole over you. You got hit in the crossfire." Nabiki helpfully supplied.

"Oh, my! My son is so manly to try and stop the girls from fighting over him!"

Ranma staggered forward as if hit by a sledgehammer and his eyes bulged at hearing the voice that came from behind him. No, please, don't tell me she's here! He slowly turned around and saw what every teenager didn't want to see in school. A doting parent. He groaned inwardly. He had seen and snickered at how the other parents had embarrased his classmates with their antics. He escaped the same fate only because his pop was anything but a doting parent. This can get ugly.

"Mom! What a pleasant surprise. Watcha doin' here in Furinkan?" Of all places. It was said in a tone teenagers all over the world use when they see their parents where they didn't want to see them. He can already hear the snickers from the crowd of high school students. This is not good.

"Why, Ranma? Why else would I be here except for you?" Ranma cringed as his mother approached to give him a bear hug and a peck on his cheek. 

"Mom!" Ranma tried to get out of the bear hug without hurting his mother. Fat chance of that.

Nodoka looked puzzled at the reaction of her son, oblivious to the increasing snickers from the crowd and the amused looks on her son's girlfriends. "Is anything wrong, son?" She didn't let go of the hug.

Ranma was panicking and he began to sweat. He had to do something before... but what? He was new at this mother-son thing and he didn't want to hurt his mom. If it was his pop he'd break the older man's arms off without a second thought. He'd even break both legs just for the heck of it. He shivered at the memory of the 'Cradle From Hell' technique. Ranma could already see the amused looks on his classmates and could guess what they were snickering about. He looked at his fiancees pleading for help. They all smiled back benignly. Ooohhh. Wait til I sic my mom on you.

"Ranma? Is anything the matter? You look distressed? Why are you shivering?" Nodoka released Ranma but her son's relief was short-lived as she pulled his head down to touch his forehead. "You don't feel feverish but you're shivering and all sweaty." Nodoka pulled out a hankerchief from her kimono's sleeves and dabbed Ranma's forehead and face delicately. The snickers increased in volume.

"ggguuurrrgggllleee..."

"What was that son? You don't sound well. Maybe you shouldn't go to school today."

I'll never live this humiliation down. Ranma forced himself not to cry in despair. What came out was a grimace. Too bad Nodoka misinterpreted the expression.

"Oh, my! Are you hurt, son? Where does it hurt?" Nodoka hugged her son again and cried out for everyone to hear. "OH, MY POOR _BABY_!" A sudden stillness descended over the entire school. 

[Wooooo....]

A gust of wind swept a few leaves from the grounds. The stillness was broken by the sound of a Ranma statue slowly cracking.

His fiancees finally couldn't take it anymore and fell down laughing while holding their sides. This set off the rest of the school population to laugh hysterically.

Nodoka obliviously continued fussing over her son with motherly pride.

After several minutes of side-splitting laughter the school administrators, who had avidly watched the proceedings below from windows of the school building, remembered they had a school to run and rang the bell thirty minutes later than regulations. The students streamed into their classrooms and the school day began.

++++++++++

After Ranma's mother made the three of them promise they wouldn't fight over Ranma anymore, Akane and Ukyo supported the still stuporous pig-tailed boy into the school building leaving Nodoka, Nabiki and Shampoo on the school grounds. Panda-Genma headed off to the Tendo Dojo to hang out with Soun.

"So, Auntie, what brings you to Furinkan?"

"Oh, I'm just checking on my son's education. Shouldn't you two be in class as well?"

"I think I can spare some time showing a student's parent around."

"What about you Shampoo?"

"I don't go to school, Auntie. Great-grandmother said I don't need to go to school here and she needs help at the restaurant." Shampoo replied in a sad voice. She wanted to go to school. It would give her more time to spend with her Airen.

"I see." A pause "Do you want to go to school, Shampoo?"

Shampoo nodded hesitantly. She wanted to go to school but she also didn't want to leave her great-grandmother alone. "I want to go, Auntie but who'll help great-grandmother?"

"You're a good girl, Shampoo. I'll talk to Elder Cologne and see what I can do."

"Really, Auntie?" Shampoo asked hopefully.

"I will, Shampoo, but don't get your hopes up. Will Elder Cologne be at your restaurant the whole morning?"

"Yes, Auntie. I don't think she has any outside appointments."

"I see. I will pass by later after I am through here."

"I'll tell great-grandmother you're coming. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Thank you, Shampoo. Now head on along so I can finish my business here faster."

"Aiyah! So long, Auntie!" Shampoo excitedly picks up her bicycle and zooms off towards the Nekohanten.

"So Auntie, where would you like to go to first?" Nabiki started walking towards the school building alongside the older woman.

"The school office for a start. I'd like to see Ranma's grades for myself."

That caused Nabiki to stop.

"Um, you wouldn't have any, uh, unrealistic expectations of Ranma's grades would you, Auntie?"

"What do mean, Nabiki?"

"Um, like Ranma getting passing grades?"

"Come now, Nabiki, I'm sure you're exaggerating. Even though my husband neglected my son's schooling, Ranma couldn't be that bad."

"Um, right." Nabiki decided not to say anymore. She had seen Ranma's grades and she still couldn't believe anyone could get grades that bad. Except for Kuno, she corrected. Oh, well. She'll be there to help Auntie get through the trauma.

++++++++++

"Can you believe it? Ranma's a mama's boy!" One boy whispered to Daisuke and Hiroshi.

"Yeah, the great Ranma Saotome! Who would have thunk it?!" Hiroshi replied.

"Not a mama's boy, but a mama's baby! Har! Har!" Daisuke put in.

"Heck, I wouldn't mind being babied by someone as hot as Saotome's mom!"

[Snork! Snork!]

"Ooohhh... Don't you think its just adorable?" One girl said to another.

"Yeah, I'd like to _baby_ him myself."

"And how would you baby him?"

"Well, you know how you need to feed a baby every now and then?" The girl looked at her chest meaningfully.

"You wouldn't?!"

"Wouldn't I?"

"Me, I'd like to change his diapers myself!"

"Ooohhh!!! You naughty girl you!"

[Squeal! Squeal!]

In his seat Ranma felt his cheeks burn and tried to shrink behind the textbook he had opened. Although no one dared to say it to his face he could hear the whispers clearly enough.

From their seats Akane and Ukyo looked at their mutual fiance with amusement and sympathy. They were about to go over to console him but their teacher made his entrance and their first class of the day began. Soon after that Ranma was fast asleep at his desk, his embarassment forgotten for the time being.

++++++++++

The piece of carboard called a report card fell from the lifeless fingers of a mother whose pride over her child had just been dealt a blow. Nodoka Saotome stared into space with a blank look, her jaw slack and face pale and sickly. She wobbled momentarily on her feet before Nabiki was able to steady her.

"No." Nodoka whispered. "It can't be true. It's too horrible!" She looked down at the school administrator wearing a hawaiian shirt and bermuda shorts who gave her the report card. She suddenly grabbed the poor office worker by his shirt collar and hauled him to his feet. Her eyes blazed.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?! My son can't have grades _that_ bad!" She indicated the piece of cardboard on the floor. Classic case of denial.

"Kah! Kah!" The man tried to talk through the constriction at his throat.

"Uh, Auntie, he'd be able to answer you if you let him breath a little."

Nodoka blinked. She saw the fear in the man's eyes a few inches from her own. She dropped him like a hot potato.

"Oh, dear. What have I done?" She bowed and apologized to the man. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any harm. I don't know what came over me."

The man took several seconds to recover his breath and nerves.

"Quite alright, ma'am. I'm sure it would have been a shock to anyone. In fact you handled it much better than most people."

"Oh?"

"Yes, ma'am. Most people would faint, run away screaming, laugh hysterically or simply lose their sanity when they see those grades. That's why we keep your son's and Mr. Kuno's report cards in a special safe marked 'Extremely Hazardous' and under very tight security. They can be very dangerous weapons in the hands of the wrong people."

"Then... then these grades of my son are real?"

"Yes, they're very real I'm afraid. If they weren't they wouldn't have the effects I mentioned."

"How, why?"

"It would be best if you saw for yourself what your son does in class. I would be happy to escort you but I have many things to take care of here." The man turned to Nabiki. "Ms. Tendo, can you escort Mrs. Saotome around the school? I'll give you a pass to give to your homeroom teacher."

"Sure, I'd be happy to tour Auntie around."

"Alright, just a moment while I prepare the pass." The man wrote something on a piece of paper. "Here."

"Um, is the principal around?"

The man looked around surreptitiously. "No, I haven't seen him yet. Thank God."

"Thanks. Don't want anymore surprises." With that Nabiki led Nodoka to Ranma's classroom.

Nodoka was puzzled at the last exchange but decided it was no concern of hers. She followed Nabiki.

++++++++++

Nodoka fumed as she looked into her son's classroom where she saw Ranma fast asleep with a smile at his desk. Her anger grew when she saw Akane and Ukyo try to wake him subtlely when they saw her without success. It seemed he enjoyed sleeping in class too much. She knocked on the door to get the teacher's attention and asked him if she could talk to her son.

"Can someone wake Mr. Mama's Boy [snicker] from his nap. His mama [snicker] wants to talk to him." That elicited snickers from the class. They really enjoyed the spectacle that morning.

"Baby, sir, Mama's Baby."

"Yes, yes. Baby. Can someone wake Mama's baby?"  
  


Laughter filled the classroom but died out when they saw Ranma stirring.

"Wha? Whassup?" He noticed everyone was looking out the door. He followed their gazes and paled when he saw his mother standing outside with her arms crossed over her chest. She was looking directly at him with an angry expression on her face. He gulped. What did I do now?

"Mr. Saotome, your mother wants to have a word with you. You may step outside." And may God have mercy on your soul. The teacher had seen that look on a parent's face countless times before and every time things didn't turn out well for the teenager concerned.

Ranma walked towards his mother with trepidation. Every step seemed weighed down with lead weights. His danger senses screamed for him to turn and run for his life but something made him continue. 

"Ranma please close the door and follow me." His mother told him once he had stepped outside the classrom. "Nabiki-chan, thank you for your help. If you don't mind I would like to have some words with my son in private." Nabiki nodded and shot a sympathetic look to the doomed boy before turning to head back to her classroom. Mother and son began to walk in silence.

Nodoka led her son outside. She was angry and disappointed. She was angry at Ranma for the disrespect he showed towards his teacher, his classmates and the school by sleeping in class. She was disappointed at his attitude of casually disregarding his education. The grades didn't matter anymore. It had upset her, yes, but if that was what her son was _truly_ capable of then she can come to accept it. However what she saw was that Ranma didn't even bother to put some effort into his studies. If he didn't care for school then why come here at all? He could sleep all he want at home and not be a distraction for others and an embarassment to their family.

She sighed. She did not want to be angry at her son, not after being separated for ten long years but she knew she had to correct his behavior. 

How do I go about that without alienating him from me? 

She sighed again and reined in her anger. Shouting at her son in anger will not help any. She needed to talk to him, to learn the reason why he behaved that way.

Nodoka at last stopped under a tree to one side of the school field. She turned around to face her son. Ranma breathed a sigh of relief on seeing the anger gone from his mother's face but didn't dare utter a word and waited for his mother to speak.

Nodoka chose her words carefully, the walk having helped her calm herself. If she was to help her son then she must not turn him away from her. "Ranma, my son, I know your father does not put much value into education, even regarding it as a distraction from the Art. Do you share his opinion?"

"Mom?"

Nodoka rephrased her question. "How do you feel about your education? About going to school?"

"School's boring, mom. Don't see how what they teach's gonna help me be the best martial artist. Don't see why I gotta go to school." 

"Is that all that matters, my son? To be the best martial artist?"

Ranma was puzzled. "Pops always said that's the only thing that mattered. That's the reason why we went on that training journey in the first place. Should there be anything else that matters, mom?"

"Yes, many things like family, friends and loved ones."

Ranma's face tightened. "Only had pops for family, mom. Pops never mentioned ya, not even where ya lived or that ya were alive. Didn't have much time for friends 'cause pops wouldn't let me. Never ever had loved ones. Pops and the Art were the only things I had until ya found us, mom."

Nodoka's stepped back as if she had been slapped. "I... I see." Her son's revelation had come as a shock. She began to see the kind of training and life her husband subjected her son to. How could Genma go to those lengths? How could he strip my son of his family, of friends, of everything for martial arts? Did he care for nothing but the Art? Did he even care for Ranma? She staggered and paled as the horror of her own culpability dawned on her. My God! What have I done? What have I condemned my son to? I should never have agreed to that journey!

"Mom, ya okay?" Ranma was worried. His mother acted as if she was struck by a blow. Her pallor only increased his worry,

"I, I'm okay, Ranma. I just need to think." What do I do now? How can I ever make it up to Ranma for everything he suffered and endured? "Perhaps it would be best for us to go home now." (1)

"Eh?" Ranma was even more puzzled. "What about school?" He didn't really care about school but he had friends or at least people his age to talk to and hang out with here. 

"As you have said, Ranma, school does not matter. I do not want anything to distract you from your quest to be the best Martial Artist ever." Nodoka paused. "That is what you want, is it not?"

"What I want?"

"Yes, is it not? This way you will be able to practice the Art the whole day with nothing to distract you."

"Whole day?" Sure, Ranma didn't want to go to school but to do nothing but practice the whole day? At home? By himself? No friends or chance to make some new ones? That he definitely didn't want. Sure he had his mom and pops to be with but it just wasn't the same. And he didn't need or wanted to practice the whole day anyway. "Um, yeah, that sounds great, mom, but ya know what they say 'all play and no work makes Ranma a dull boy'." That didn't sound right.

[Sigh.] "Ranma, it's 'all work and no play makes Ranma a dull boy' and school is not a place to play in. You can play and hang out with your friends after school or on weekends when they do not have their studies to attend to." He isn't overjoyed he doesn't have to go to school? Maybe all is not yet lost.

"But..." It wouldn't be the same, what would we talk about? It's hard enough as it is with not much in common.

"Ranma, do you want to stay in school?"

"Um, yeah?" It's better than to stay at home the whole day with pops.

"Ranma, if you want to stay in school you will have to behave properly."

Ranma scrunched his eyebrows. "Uh, how am I supposed to behave?"

"For one, you shouldn't sleep in class. It's distracting and disrespectful."

"I can't help it, mom. The teachers are boring!"

"Nevertheless, it's not proper behavior. Not only are you disrespecting your teachers, you are distracting the other students who want to learn. If you cannot stop yourself from falling asleep then you might as well do it at home."

Ranma thought about that. It made sense. If he had fallen asleep while training under the various Martial Arts Masters he had trained under he probably would been given a very painful reprimand. And staying at home the whole day didn't appeal to him. "Um, okay, mom. I'll try."

"Not good enough, Ranma. It's either sleep or not sleep." Nodoka will not budge on this. If her son wanted to go to school then he has to be serious about it.

Ranma grimaced then nodded. "Uh, what else should I do?"

"Aside from sleeping you will not do anything that will be a distraction like eating and talking while you have classes."

"Um, sure, I can handle that."

"And you will listen to your teachers and do your best in your studies."

"What for? Ain't got no use for what they teach."

"Ranma, do you trust me? Do you trust your mother?"

"Of course, mom! Why wouldn't I?"

Because we've only been reunited for a day and because I was not a better mother to you. "Then trust me, my son, when I say there is no honor in not giving your best. It is for your own good for you to always do your best in whatever you do, including school. It may not be apparent now but one day you will realize the importance of a good education."

Ranma looked at his mother. He saw and felt the sincerity on her face and in her voice. So unlike his father who used insults and physical abuse to motivate him. He slowly nodded. It wasn't an unreasonable or dangerous request from his mother anyway.

"Sure, mom, I'll do what ya say."

"Thank you, Ranma." Nodoka settled for that. It was a start and she can work with that. "Now you better return to your class. We don't want you missing out on your lessons."

"Uh, what about ya, mom? Where ya going now?"

"I promised Shampoo that I will drop by the Nekohanten to speak with Elder Cologne. After that I'll go to the Tendo Dojo to pick up your father before going home."

"Oh, okay. Be careful mom."

"Thank you, son, I will. You go along now and I'll see you this afternoon at home." Ranma turned to go. "And Ranma?" 

"Yeah, mom?"

"Remember your promise."

"I will, mom."

++++++++++

Ranma went to his seat after the teacher gave him permission to re-enter the classroom. He knew everyone was looking at him, wondering whether they should be worried or not. He looked down at the textbook on his desk and wondered about what his mother had said. He couldn't find anything wrong with what she said. She didn't force him to stay in school. It was his choice and it surprised him he actually chose to stay in school. He debated whether it would be worth the effort. He shrugged. 

I can always quit later. 

He blinked. He shook his head. That wasn't a good attitude. 

I ain't a quitter. 

It was either he continued until he won at the end or he didn't start at all. No half-measures. He looked around and saw his classmates still looking at him, curiosity clearly in their eyes. He smirked to himself.

Probably worried why I haven't fallen asleep yet.

Was it really worth all the effort just to be able to stay with his classmates? He didn't know the answer to that one but he did know staying at home doing nothing appealed to him even less. It was probably what his lazy panda of a father would do. He blinked. Of course! It just wasn't because he wanted to stay with his classmates. It was also because he didn't want to be like his stupid, lazy father! He smirked visibly this time, oblivious to the collective cringe of his teacher and classmates his smirk elicited. 

His decision made he squared his shoulders, straightened his back and brought out a notebook and pencil from his book bag. He opened his textbook to the page he saw his neighbor had her textbook opened to. He looked at his teacher expectantly and prepared to listen and take notes. He ignored the massive face faults and waited patiently for his teacher and classmates to recover their wits.

He would make his mother proud.

++++++++++

Nodoka walked towards the Nekohanten absorbed in her thoughts. Her brief talk with her son at his school had unsettled her greatly. One thought rang again and again in her mind.

Only had pops for family.

Every time it was like a knife through her heart. Every time it reminded her she was the one who let her husband take her only child away from her.

Why wouldn't my own husband tell my own son about his mother? Does he think my very existence would be a distraction for Ranma? 

Her husband couldn't be that heartless, could he? Stupid, ignorant, careless, irresponsible, lazy, glutton, greedy, selfish, coward, fat, bald, dishonest, dishonorable, disreputable. All that, yes. But heartless? (2)

No time for friends? Nothing else matters?

She never thought her husband would take Ranma's training to _that_ extreme.

My husband is that stupid?

It bothered her greatly. It bode nothing good for her son to have nothing but martial arts in his life even if he was the greatest ever. If she had known beforehand the stupidity her husband was capable of she would never have agreed to the training trip. She sighed once again. No matter how much she wanted to blame her husband she knew she was not blameless for agreeing to the trip in the first place and then letting herself to be convinced not to accompany them. Even if she did have Ranma's best interests in mind at the time. The guilt weighed heavily on her.

A lesser woman would have broken down crying, guilt-ridden and doubting her worth as a mother for allowing her only child to be taken away. But Nodoka knew that was counter-productive. If Ranma had blamed her for all that went wrong in his life then she would have broken and taken her own life but he did not and she was eternally grateful for that. She now had a second chance at raising her son and she will not waste it wallowing in self-recrimination. When the time comes when she had to pay for her mistakes then so be it. She will face it like a true samurai. Until then she will make every moment count in raising her son and correcting the mistakes she had made.

What else did that stupid husband of mine do and teach to my son? And what can I do to correct them?

She decided as she reached the Nekohanten that a long talk between her and her son was in order for later that day. She would have to get rid of Genma then and for as long possible. Perhaps her husband would like to spend a night out on the town with his friend Soun. As an incentive she would give him some spending money. The time the money would buy for her to spend quality time with her son alone would make it money well spent.

Perhaps it is time I made use of the other account.

She decided to contact her broker friend. With the plan firmly in her head she opened the door and stepped inside the restaurant.

++++++++++

Cologne was sipping tea patiently waiting for Nodoka to arrive at one of the tables. She could afford to relax as it was the time of day that the Nekohanten wasn't busy with customers. She had sent both Shampoo and Mousse out on errands as she did not want any distractions in her talk with Mrs. Saotome. She looked at the door at the sound of the chimes to see Nodoka stepping in.

"Ah, Mrs. Saotome. It is a pleasure to see you again so soon."

"Please, Elder Cologne, it would honor me if you called me Nodoka." She bowed low to the older woman.

My, such respect for one's elders. A pity she was not the one to raise Ranma.

"As it would me if you would call me Cologne. There is no need for formalities between us." She gestured for Nodoka to sit at her table and offered her tea. "Now then, Nodoka, I am curious as to the reason you wished to speak with me. Shampoo seemed happy with the news."

"Ah, yes. I spoke with Shampoo earlier at Furikan and she told me she does not attend school. May I inquire as to the reason why, Elder?" Nodoka was not comfortable with addressing the Amazon Matriarch in informal terms. She commanded respect and Nodoka could not help but give it.

Cologne cocked her head to one side. "Simply because I see no reason to enroll Shampoo in Japan's schools. I am proud to say that despite the remoteness and lack of modern conveniences of our village, Shampoo can read and write Mandarin very well. She is also very well versed in our history and culture, knows the rudiments of traditional and herbal medicine and has the basics of mathematics and geography. You may also have noticed Shampoo speaks Japanese fluently. "

Nodoka nodded, her respect for Amazon society rising. "I am impressed by the breadth of knowledge Shampoo possesses and it is a tribute to your society, Elder. From a purely educational standpoint I also see no need to enroll Shampoo in our school system. However I believe Shampoo will benefit greatly by attending Furinkan. She will be able to learn more of her fiance's culture not only from the teachers but also by interacting with people her age. She will also be able to spend more time with Ranma and the other girls." She paused. "And she has expressed a desire to do so."

"Oh?" That was news to Cologne. Shampoo had never asked to enroll in Furinkan.

"Yes, she told me herself but she never brought up the subject with you because she felt it was her duty to stay with you in the restaurant. She is a wonderful great-granddaughter to put her wishes behind her concern for her great-grandmother."

"Yes, she is. You do not fear that she will be prejudiced against?"

"There is that danger but I am confident Ranma and the other girls will allow no harm to come to Shampoo. I believe the benefits outweigh the risks."

"Very well, I will consider your suggestion."

"That is all that I ask, Matriarch. I only ask for Shampoo's benefit."

"That I believe, child. I will speak with Shampoo as soon as she returns." Poor child. Her motherly instincts must be crying out for release after ten years of being bottled up.

"Thank you, Matriarch." Nodoka stood. "I take your leave as I still have other appointments to keep."

Cologne held up a hand. "How are you and son-in-law coming along, Nodoka?"

Nodoka sat down again and sighed. "As well as can be expected, Elder. We still have much to talk about."

"I sense something bothers you?"

"It seems my husband has not been a good father to my son."

Cologne snorted. "That I can agree with whole-heartedly." She paused for a second. "If I may ask, why did you allow Genma to take Ranma on that training journey? I admit I am impressed with the results of the journey but..."

"Yes, I know, Matriarch." Nodoka sighed again and her shoulders sagged a little more. "I allowed Genma to take Ranma away from me because I felt at the time it was in Ranma's best interest. I am beginning to see that may not have been my wisest decision. There is no doubt in my mind that Ranma is an impressive Martial Artist as Genma promised, arguably the best of his generation. However I can not help but feel it came at too high a price for Ranma and I feel I am partly to blame for that. If only I had made a better decision. If only I had been a better mother to him." 

Cologne saw the anguish in the younger woman's eyes. 

"Do not be too hard on yourself, child. We are only human and we all make mistakes big and small. Even now with more than three-hundred years of experience I still make the most foolish of mistakes." 

Cologne grimaced as she remembered the cat-tongue technique she used on Ranma. She badly misjudged Ranma at the time. Then Happosai had handed her a golden opporutnity to atone for that mistake. She had hoped by teaching Ranma the Hiryu Shoten Ha and helping him regain his strength stolen by Happosai she had done enough to correct that error. Only time will tell. She only prayed that she did cost Shampoo her happiness with Ranma. 

"What I will say to you is this. We may regret our error all we want but regret will not correct the error." 

Cologne saw Nodoka's eyes harden with resolve. 

"Ah, I am impressed to see for someone as young as you to already understand this. I look forward to the future of son-in-law with you there to guide him." And perhaps he will be the greatest martial artist of all time, greater than myself or the cursed Happosai.

"Thank you, Elder, for understanding. I can do no less for my son." Nodoka paused. "Elder, I brought to Ranma's attention what you told me yesterday. That you and Shampoo would not mind Ranma marrying Shampoo by Amazon Law alone."

"Oh? And?"

"I do not know if you will be pleased, Elder, but he refused. He said that would be fine if they were going to stay in your village but he and Shampoo will probably stay here in Japan. He says Shampoo deserves to be married to him properly by Japanese Law."

"I see." 

"I believe my son cares for your great-granddaughter as he does for all the girls, Matriarch, and that he holds their interests above that of his own. He does not want anyone to challenge his commitment to any of the girls."

Cologne smiled "I expected no less from son-in-law. Indeed, he is the man for Shampoo."

"Thank you, Matriarch, for understanding again. I only pray that there will be a happy ending for all of us at the end."

"As will I, child, but there is a saying in the west: God helps those who help themselves. We will do our best to have a happy ending, ne?" Cologne smiled conspiratorily.

"Of course, Matriarch, of course." Nodoka stood and bowed again. "I am afraid I must go, Elder, if I am to keep my other appointments."

Cologne nodded again. "Safe journey, child." 

"Thank you, Elder." Nodoka continued on her way to the Tendo Dojo to pick up her husband leaving Cologne to ponder on whether to enroll Shampoo or not. 

Perhaps it will do Shampoo good and there is nothing to lose. If Shampoo says she wants to enroll at Furinkan then I will enroll her.

++++++++++

Nodoka reached the Tendo home thirty minutes later after making a short stop at an automated teller machine. Kasumi as usual opened the door.

"Good morning, Auntie."

"Good morning, Kasumi. Is my husband here?"

"Why yes, Auntie. Uncle Genma is playing shogi with father in the living room." Kasumi led Nodoka into the house where they found Soun and Genma at their usual spot at the porch. Soun rose to greet his new guest while Kasumi went into the kitchen to get some tea. Genma waited a moment to rearrange the pieces to his liking before rising as well.

"Nodoka, welcome to my home."

"Thank you, Soun."

"Nodoka, are we going home already?" Genma didn't want to go home yet. He was having fun with his friend. Nodoka didn't miss the reluctance in his voice.

"No, not yet. In fact why don't you take Soun out?"

"Eh?" Genma didn't think he heard right.

"Think of it as partial thanks for the hospitality he extended to you and Ranma." Nodoka slipped Genma the money she withdrew from the ATM. Genma's eyes widen as he saw the amount Nodoka gave him. "Now why don't you two enjoy yourselves?"

Genma wasn't the brightest bulb in the world but he knew enough not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He quickly grabbed Soun and ran out of the house before his wife could change her mind and take back the cash.

"Oh, my. Where did father and Uncle Saotome go?" Kasumi asked from the door into the kitchen. 

"I gave my husaband some money and told him to treat your father out to thank your father partially for the generosity he extended to him and Ranma. I don't think they'll return until later tonight if not tomorrow morning." Nodoka smiled to herself. Getting rid of her husband was easier than she had thought.

"Oh. What will I do till then?"

"Don't you have friends to go out with, Kasumi?"

"I've never had a lot of time to make friends much less go out with them with all my responsibilities here at home, Auntie." Kasumi said a little sadly.

"I see." The poor dear. It must have been hard on her. "Well, why don't we go out ourselves then? It's been a long time since I went shopping with someone."

"I don't know, Auntie. Who'll take care of the house?" Kasumi paused and continued more hesitantly with head slightly bowed. "And I don't have much money."

"I'm sure the house will be fine, Kasumi, and it'll be my treat. It's the least I can for someone who took good care of my family for several months. Now why don't you go along and change while I take care of things down here." Nodoka indicated the shogi board and cups her husband and Soun left.

"Oh, no, Auntie. It wouldn't be right for a guest to clean up."

"Nonsense, Kasumi. You've done this for my husband and son for several months. It's the least I can do in return. Now go along, dear." Nodoka shooed the reluctant Kasumi away. She quickly put away the shogi board and cups left behind by the two men. By the time she finished Kasumi had changed into one of her modest dresses. 

Oh, dear. That dress just wouldn't do. How can she hope to attract young men wearing something that? It hides too much of her.

"Ready, Kasumi?"

"Yes, Auntie."

"Then let's go." Nodoka took hold of one of Kasumi's arms. "I know of this nice little dress shop where I'm sure you'll find some nice dresses." She practically dragged the bewildered girl out of the door. This is so much fun! I finally get to play dress up! A gleam came into the woman's eyes. I wonder if Ranma would let me dress up his girl side? Somewhere out there, someone felt a shiver go down his spine.

One hour later found Kasumi wearing one of the dresses Nodoka had picked out for her. 

Very nice. Very, very nice. "Do you like it, Kasumi?"

"Oh, yes, Auntie!" The girl questioned gushed. It was still modest by most standards but somehow it made her feel more... like a woman. "Do you... do you think Ranma would like me in this?" Her hands flew to her mouth when she realized what she just asked. She didn't mean to ask the question but it came out nonetheless.

Nodoka's eyebrows arched questioningly. Ranma? Why would Kasumi... oh, my! Her eyes widened. My son is so manly! "I'm sure my son will like it Kasumi. It really brings out your femininity." Now that's an understatement. "If you don't mind, Kasumi, why do you ask if my son would like it?"

Kasumi blushed a deep scarlet, a fact not lost on the Saotome matriarch. She uncharacteristically stuttered. "I-I-I... oh, I'm so embarrased!" Kasumi hid her face in her hands.

The poor dear, she's so shy. Maybe this isn't the place for me to ask such personal questions of her. "It's alright, Kasumi, if you're too embarassed to answer." Nodoka stood and brought the other dresses she and Kasumi picked to the cashier. They all looked so nice on her it'd be a shame not to buy them. "We'll take them all."

"Auntie?" the girl's eyes widened. There was a half dozen dresses. "You don't have to, Auntie. I wouldn't want to impose."

"And you are not imposing, Kasumi. I want to buy these dresses for you. They all look so nice on you it'd be a crime not to buy them." Nodoka paid the amount with a gold credit card. The saleslady smiled. If only all her customers were like this one.

"I don't know what to say, Auntie. Thank you." Kasumi bowed deeply.

"No need to thank me, Kasumi." She took the shopping bags. "Now why don't we have some tea before we go back to the dojo, eh?"

Kasumi nodded and followed Ranma's mother to a tea shop.

"Ah, isn't it a fine day, Kasumi?"

"Yes it is, Auntie."

"Ooohhh, look at that, Kasumi, aren't they sweet?" Nodoka gestured towards a couple coddling at another table, hoping to segue into the topic she was actually interested in. She was gratified to see Kasumi redden. "Don't you wish you have someone to coddle up with?"

"Sometimes, Auntie, but I juist don't have the time and who would be interested in a boring housewife like myself?" Kasumi looked down.

"Come now, Kasumi, you are _not_ a boring housewife. And if men are stupid enough to see you as such and not as the desirable young woman that you are then it is their loss not yours." She paused. Let's see now. I wonder what happens if I say something like... "I'm sure my son sees you as a desirable young woman." That startled Kasumi enough to be visible.

Aha! 

"Do... do you think so, Auntie?"

"I know so, Kasumi, and if he saw you in one of the dresses we just bought I'm sure you would know also." There, I'm sure I've tickled her imagination. Oh, this is so much fun!

"Auntie, do you think it'd be improper if I brought Ranma some lunch at school?"

Yes! Yes! Yes! "Of course not, Kasumi. Why do you ask?"

"I... ah... nothing, Auntie. Just curious."

"My, look at the time! Do you want to go home now so you can prepare the lunch?"

Kasumi dragged the older woman home as politely as possible. Nodoka smiled like the cat that swallowed the canary all the way back to the Tendo Dojo. She barely had time to pay for their tea.

++++++++++

"Ranma?"

"Ranchan?"

Ranma slowly became aware of two hands shaking him. He groggily looked up in the direction of the voices.

"Wha? What happened?"

"What else? You fell asleep as usual."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Ranchan. You had us worried a moment there when you pretended to listen and take down notes. Whew! Everyone thought Ragnarok was coming."

Ranma came awake at that.

"Oh, shit! I fell asleep?!"

"Yes, you dummy! We thought you've lost your mind. You kept pinching and slapping yourself and then you knocked yourself unconcious when you punched yourself. What were you trying to do? Good thing you didn't poke yourself in the eye with your pencil when your head fell on it." 

"Oh." Ranma now remembered what happened. He had been trying to listen and stay awake by pinching and slapping himself but it was a losing battle. In desperation he had punched himself hoping it would wake him. Stupid idea. It had knocked him out instead. He groaned as he felt the swelling at his right cheek where he had hit it with his right hand. Man, I lost this round. This is harder than I thought. I gotta think of a counter fast....

"Ranma/Ranchan, are you alright?"

Ranma blinked. "Oh, sure I'm okay. Er, what time is it?" He looked at the empty classroom. "Where is everybody?"

"Lunch time, you dummy! Why do you think we woke you up? Everyone's left already, they didn't feel like eating here after you made them all jumpy."

"Oh. Um, wanna eat together?" 

Akane and Ukyo blinked. Ranma's asking them to eat together?

"Uh, sure, Ranma/Ranchan."

"Let's eat outside. I could use the fresh air."

"Okay." 

"Sure."

Ranma stood and followed the two girls out of the room, down the stairs and out of the building towards their favorite tree. They had their lunches opened when Nabiki approached.

"Hey, mind if I join you guys for lunch?"

Ranma and Ukyo looked up in surprise. Nabiki was usually busy at lunch conferring with her business associates. Akane simply shrugged.

"Sure, sis. Have a seat."

Nabiki waited until Ranma and Ukyo nodded then sat down next to Akane and opened her own lunch. The girls had barely touched their food by the time Ranma finished inhaling the lunch his mother prepared.

"Man, that was good!"

Even before the sentence was out of his mouth two additional lunch boxes were thrust into his face.

"Here Ranma/Ranchan, I made you lunch!" 

Ranma blinked and sweated, he wasn't in the mood to visit the nurse's office either for an abused stomach or blunt trauma. He was about to retort something to that effect when he saw the look on Akane's face and hesitated. It wasn't the usual demanding look she had when she wanted him to eat what she had cooked. It was simply... expectant?

Damn! Damned if I do, damned if I don't. There's gotta be a less painful way out of this.

Akane noted his hesitation. She was about to yell "Well, aren't you even going to taste what I worked so hard for, you jerk?!" and pound him for his insensitivity when she remembered what she had promised herself. She pulled back the lunch she was holding out and looked down.

"You... you don't have to eat what I cooked if you don't want to, Ranma. I... I understand."

Ranma boggled. Ukyo boggled. Nabiki smirked inside. Akane was being nice to Ranma?! She wasn't going to force feed him that stuff she called food? 

I ain't gonna get poisoned or pounded? 

He looked around to see if Ryoga was flying. Nope. He should be estatic but his conscience bothered him. 

Man, having a conscience sucks. I know I'm gonna regret this.

"Hey, who told ya I don't want your lunch? I'll take them both!" 

The smile Akane gave him on hearing those word made his heart go ba-bump.

"You will?" That easy? I should have done this a long time ago.

"Uh, su-sure."

He slowly reached out to take both lunches. He noticed the smiles both girls had.

They sure are cute when they're smiling. 

He saw Nabiki looking at him strangely.

What's with her today? He decided to kid around with her.

"So Nabiki, got any lunch for me too?" He boggled again as he detected the slightest tinge of red on the middle Tendo daughter's cheeks.

"I would have made you lunch except the kitchen was no longer there when Akane finished making hers."

"Hey!"

"Oh, calm down, sis! It's only a joke!"

"It wasn't funny!"

[Sigh.]

Ranma was in the act of opening the lunch Ukyo made for him when he heard the tell-tale sounds of a bicycle. Sure enough he turned just in time to see a purple streak hurtling towards him. He barely had time to get the two lunches out of the way.

"Ooofff!"

"Nihao, Airen! I brought you delicious special ramen for lunch!" Shampoo said holding the delivery box with one hand while wrapping her other arm around Ranma who was now down on his back in the middle of the other girls. Ranma breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the two lunches he was holding still intact.

Whew! Thank God! There'd been hell to pay.

He then saw the battle auras around Akane and Ukyo. He had to diffuse the situation fast.

"Uh, Shampoo, can you get offa me for a sec?" 

"Don't want to." Shampoo nuzzled Ranma's chest sending a tingle down his spine.

"But I can't eat your ramen in this position."

"Oh." Shampoo got off and sat down beside Nabiki. Ranma prayed that was enough.

"You hussy!" Akane and Ukyo hissed. They were having a nice lunch with Ranma and Shampoo had to come and ruin it. Well they're going to make her pay.

"Who are you calling a hussy?!"

Things would have degenerated into another melee were it not for the new voice that sent calming waves over them.

"Ranma-kun!"

Heads whipped around to see the oldest Tendo daughter walking towards them.

"Kasumi! Sis!"

Ranma's eyes bugged. Kasumi was wearing a white sun dress that showed her slender shoulders while the skirt went down to just below her knee. The lightness of the material clung to her lush curves whenever the wind blew. The dress was still modest by most standards but the effect was startling. Gone was the plain, simple girl-housewife. What stood there was a young woman in full bloom. The fact was not lost on the other girls who felt jealous but couldn't work up any animosity towards the eldest Tendo sister.

Kasumi?! That can't be sis!

Where did sis get that dress? Not my style but I wouldn't have missed something like that!

Nice Tendo girl is now nice Tendo woman!

Whoa! What is Kasumi wearing? Gotta buy me one of those. Wonder where she got it?

Then one thought struck four girls at once.

What is she doing here wearing something like that?!

"Uh, um. What brings ya here, Kasumi?" Ranma tried not to roam his eyes over Kasumi. He succeeded a moment later by looking at the tip of his nose. Fortunately the other girls didn't notice as they were also staring at Kasumi.

Kasumi blushed, she had seen how Ranma's eyes had widened and then looked her over before getting cross-eyed. "Oh, I... I thought I'd bring you some lunch. Auntie said that you might not have enough to eat." She indicated the lunch box she held in both hands in front of her.

Shampoo, Ukyo even Akane and Nabiki boggled. Sure the two younger sisters knew what their oldest sister felt towards Ranma and she did bring food to Dr. Tofu on occasion but for her to be this forward? So soon? And wearing that dress? Where did she get that dress anyway?

Ukyo leaned over to Nabiki and Akane and whispered.

"Is there something going on here? Why is Kasumi bringing lunch for Ranma wearing a dress like that?" 

Shampoo nodded, she also wanted to know if there was something going on. Nabiki sighed, she wasn't ready to go public yet with her feelings but Kasumi just forced her hand. She already noticed the stares and whispering from the other students.

Well, the cat's going to be out of the bag soon. Wonder what made Kasumi do this?

"Um, can we girls talk later? This isn't a good place." Nabiki cocked her head towards Ranma. She felt he wouldn't be able to handle the fact that he now had two more girls after him.

"When and where?"

"How about your place after school. We'll bring Kasumi." Nabiki said to Ukyo.

"Sure." Ukyo and Shampoo let it go at that. They felt uneasy but at least they'll know later. They returned their attention to Ranma and Kasumi.

"Auntie? Oh, ya mean mom. Where is she?" Ranma kept his eyes crossed. He felt stupid but he preferred feeling stupid to feeling pain.

"She's at the Dojo. She's so nice to let me go out while she took care of the house." She held out the lunch towards Ranma.

"Uh, thanks." I think. Ranma took it and watched as Kasumi blush even deeper, the white of her dress nicely contrasting with the red. She sat with the other girls looking at him. His eyes flicked back and forth between the girls. Their looks made him nervous. He spread and opened the four lunches in front of him. 

"Ah, Kasumi?" Akane couldn't stand her curiosity any longer. "Where did you get that dress? I've never seen you wear it before."

"Oh, this?" Kasumi looked down at the new dress. "Auntie took me to a dress shop this morning and bought me some dresses. Isn't she so nice?"

"My mom bought you dresses?"

"Why, yes, Ranma. She said they looked so nice on me it'd be a shame not to buy them." 

"'Dresses' as in more than one, sis?" Nabiki wanted to be sure.

"Why yes, Nabiki, she bought me six. Do you think I look nice in this, Ranma?" Kasumi asked shyly. She reddened even more, her boldness surprising even her.

Six? I have got to get on her good side.

"Um, yeah, the dress looks nice on ya, Kasumi-chan." The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. The smile Kasumi gave him made him weak in the knees. He saw Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo scrunch their eyebrows together.

Why doesn't he ever say nice things like that to me?

+++++ Flashback +++++

"Try to be more affectionate to the girls but do it equally to each. I'm sure if you treat them nicely they'll act nicely also. It does wonders for a girl to know she's appreciated."

+++++ End Flashback +++++

I guess I should say something nice to them too. "Uh, I'm sure ya all look good in a dress like that."

The girls blinked.

"What did you say, Ranma? I thought I heard you say something nice to us." Akane asked.

"Uh, I said I'm sure ya all look good in a dress like that." Ranma nodded towards Kasumi.

The girls boggled. They looked up to check if it was raining frogs. Nope. They whispered among themselves.

"Uh, is Ranma sick or something?"

"Yeah, he's acting nice all of a sudden."

"Maybe it's something he ate."

"Hey!"

"I wasn't referring to your lunch, sis, which he hasn't eaten yet. No need to get defensive."

"I knew that! And I'm not defensive!"

Nabiki, Ukyo and Shampoo rolled their eyes while Kasumi simply smiled.

"So Ranma, what did your mom talk to you about?" Nabiki noted his nervousness and decided changing the subject would relax him. She was gratified to see the gratitude in his eyes. She began eating her own lunch.

"Uh, it was nothing." He began to inhale the four lunches to take his mind off his nervousness.

"Nothing, huh? Then why did you act the way you did when you came back?" Ukyo asked between bites.

"How did he act, Ukyo?"

"Well, he didn't fall asleep right away and he looked like he actually listened and even took down some notes before he did fall asleep."

"Hmmm, that's different alright. So what happened, Ranma?"

"Nothing. Mom just didn't like me sleeping in class. She said it was disrespectful and distracting. I can see where she's coming from. If I did that to any of the martial arts masters I trained under they would have beaten me to an inch of my life. She said if that's all I did in class then might as well go home and do it there."

"So why didn't you?"

"Didn't I what?"

"Go home and sleep? I would have thought you'd be jumping with joy at the chance."

"Nah. I thought about it and I didn't feel like it. Too much like something my lazy old man would do."

"Oh." Five girls chorused. It was a refief for them to know that their prospective life-mate was consciously trying not to be like his father.

"And that's it?"

"Well my mom also said that if I did stay in school I might as well give it my best shot." He shrugged indifferently. "Don't see much use for what they teach but mom's got a point. Ain't a good attitude to have not to give yer best in something, in anything y'know."

"That's wonderful, Ranma-kun!" Kasumi gushed, clapping her hands.

"Thanks, Kasumi." Ranma frowned. "I guess I lost the first round though. I gotta think of a way to stay awake."

"Heh, that's easy, Ranma. If you fall asleep I'll pound you. That should make you think twice before sleeping." Akane was sincerely trying to be helpful. She hefted her mallet.

"Hey, not a bad idea. I'll hit you with my spatula too."

"Urk!" That was not what Ranma had in mind for a counter. "Uh, thanks but no thanks." He finished the last bit of food and stared at the four empty lunch boxes.

That's funny. When did I eat Akane's lunch? His eyes widened. I ate Akane's lunch?! He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pain to hit. After a minute of nothing happening he opened one eye to see all the girls looking at him quizically.

"What's wrong, Airen? You look like you're waiting for a punch."

Ranma opened both eyes and grinned sheepishly.

"Hehe. I did? Hehe. Nevermind. I just remembered something." That's funny. Why don't I feel any pain? He smacked his right fist into the palm of his left hand. Of course, the other lunches must have diluted the poison just like the time they had that cooking contest! (3)

"So what are you going to do so that you don't fall asleep in class, Ranma?"

"Well, I thought I'd tie a rope to the ceiling and put a noose around my neck. That way when I fall asleep it'll cut my air off and I'll wake up."

The girls blink, blink. It was stupid but it would work. Typical Saotome male thinking. Stupid but works. They shook their heads.

"Ranma why don't you just make it into a challenge? That always works to motivate you." Nabiki suggested.

"Yeah, but how?"

"Well, how about this. If any of us girls do better than you in tests then you have to do what we say for a week and if you get a better score we do what you say."

"No way!"

"Why? Scared you can't beat us _weak_ and _stupid_ girls?"

"Me, scared?! Hah! No way! This is just different that's all."

"How is it different? A challenge is a challenge."

Ranma knew he was trapped. He could not turn down the challenge without losing face. He tried to negotiate for better terms.

"Okay but only for a day."

"Four days."

"Two."

"Deal. Shake on it." Nabiki felt like a million bucks. It was a win-win situation for her. If Ranma improves on his studies enough to beat her the better he'll be as a potential husband and business partner for her. If he doesn't well she'll have an excuse to get Ranma to take her out on a date. She didn't mind the other girls also having the same chance. 'Win some, lose some' she always said.

"Uh, Nabiki, do you think this is a good idea?" Akane whispered.

"What's there to lose? If we win, we get to have him do what we say. If he improves his grades and wins what do you think he's going to have us do anyway?" Nabiki smiled confidently.

Akane and Ukyo looked dazed. How does Nabiki do that? She'd again manipulated Ranma like so much dough. Not that they minded it this time. If Ranma improved on his grades so much the better. If not, well, they'd think of something to do with him.

"Um, can we join too?" Kasumi and Shampoo asked.

Nabiki thought for a while. "Sure why not. I'll just have to arrange something with the teachers to allow you two to take the same tests we do." Unspoken was the condition they'll owe her.

Ranma looked around and saw the smiling faces. On another occassion he would have found comfort in those smiles but not at the moment especially Shampoo and Nabiki's. I think I just made a _huge_ mistake here. Thunder rolled in the distance.

++++++++++

"Great-grandmother, I'm home!" Shampoo called out as she entered the Nekohanten.

"Ah, welcome back, Shampoo. I am glad you are safe." Cologne hopped onto the counter from the kitchen to see her great-granddaughter.

"Shampoo!" Mousse ran out of the kitchen to show his love. He hugged the nearest plant.

[Splash!]

"Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack!"

"Hmph! I do not look like bamboo!" Shampoo was annoyed, her good mood at spending time with her Airen evaporating. To mistake a thin and staright bamboo plant for her full curvaceous body, which she was very proud of, was one of the worst insults anyone could give her. Another was mistaking a pig for her. Which Mousse has also done. She dropped a bowl to silence the quacking. "Stupid Mousse!"

Cologne sighed. Mousse will never learn. Why can't the idiot understand if he just always wear his glasses he would save himself a lot of trouble? Stupid male. She called to Shampoo to stop the girl from storming up to her bedroom.

"Shampoo, please sit. I need to speak with you."

Shampoo went to seat herself in front of the Elder. "Yes, great-grandmother?"

"I spoke with Mrs. Saotome and she said you wish to enroll at Furinkan. I assume this is true?"

"Yes, great-grandmother. It is true."

"Why did you not tell me before?"

"I... I did not want to burden you further, great-grandmother and I know you need my help here and I do not want to leave you alone in this foreign land."

"What a dear child you are, Shampoo. Your mother would be proud to see you today. Tell me, why do you wish to enroll at Furinkan?"

"I... I thought that it would allow me to spend more time with Airen and help me get closer to him. Forgive my selfishness, great-grandmother, I know my place is by your side."

"Bah, you need not concern yourself with an old grouch like myself, Shampoo, I am perfectly capable of handling myself. Besides nothing would make me happier than to see you happily married with many children. So this is what you wish, great-granddaughter?"

"Y-yes, great-grandmother."

"Very well, tomorrow we shall enroll you at Furinkan."

"But what about you great-grandmother? And the restaurant?"

"There is still the slacker there." Cologne pointed at the upside-down bowl on the floor. "And we have Amazon sisters coming."

"Oh?" That was news.

"Yes, I received the message today. The council has approved a husband hunting expedition to come here. Eight warriors but no Elder."

"Oh." That was no surprise. The shortage of good husbands had been felt when she was still in the village and it could only have gotten worse. To send the expedition here with no Elder was also no surprise since an Elder, no less than the Matriarch herself, was already in the area. "Did the message say which warriors were coming, great-grandmother?"

"Perfume, Conditioner, Lotion the younger, Powder, Lipstick, Cream, Gel and Pomade."

"Oh." They were of the same age as Shampoo and some of the tribe's best warriors, almost the equal of Shampoo herself and just as beautiful. "Do you think they will find enough good fighters for husbands here, great-grandmother?"

"Ah, that is where we have a problem, Shampoo." Cologne replied in a nervous-sheepish voice.

Shampoo did not like the tone of her great-grandmother's voice. "What would the problem be, great-grandmother?"

"I may have conveyed son-in-law's fighting prowess to the council a little too enthusiastically." Cologne continued vaguely.

"What do you mean, great-grandmother."

"What I mean, Shampoo, is that the council was impressed enough by son-in-law they decided to make him an exception to the 'first come, first serve' rule. The warriors may pursue son-in-law if they find no other suitable males as husbands. (4) I think the council wants as many of his offsprings as possible in the tribe. What can I say Shampoo, he _is_ a great fighter." Cologne weakly finished, sure of the coming outburst.

"What?!" No, it can't be! It was bad enough with all the other girls but to have her own Amazon sisters as competition? It was too much! "No! No! No! Great-grandmother, you can't let them!"

"Calm down, Shampoo. I already sent a message to that effect but you do know the council can overrule me if enough Elders vote against me." 

"But, but, but..."

"Shampoo, snap out of it! All we have to do is make sure they find husbands besides son-in-law." Cologne tried to reason. "So make sure to warn son-in-law not to defeat any of them even by accident."

"Y-yes, great-grandmother. I'll go wait for Airen at Furinkan."

"Good, Shampoo. The warriors should arrive by the end of the week. And while you're at Furinkan, you might as well get the documents we need to enroll you."

"Yes, great-grandmother." Shampoo sped off on her bicycle to warn her Airen of the coming man hunting women.

++++++++++

The bell ending the school day finally rang. For one particular martial artist it didn't ring a moment too soon. Ranma slumped in his chair as he massaged his eyes to take the stress out of them. His eyes were blood-red and his eyelids and eyebrows had been twitching for the last hour from fatigue as he forced them to stay open for the last three hours.

I shoulda used the rope. Man, this is harder than I thought. I wonder if stitching my eyelids to my forehead would hurt. Hmmm... 

What was worse, he didn't understand a word his teacher said. He sighed deeply.

All that effort for nuthin. Should never have let Nabiki talk me into that challenge.

He groaned as he thought of the homework the teacher assigned. 

I guess I should ask mom for help. Ain't no one else to help me.

"Hey, Ranchan, you okay?"

Ranma opened his eyes to see the worried faces of Ukyo and Akane.

"Just a bit tired. Didn't expect it to be this hard to stay awake."

"You should be proud, Ranma, you didn't sleep at all this afternoon. Although I think the teacher was starting to freak out after an hour of you looking at him with those bloodshot eyes of yours."

"Yeah, you really should take it easy for his sake. He ran out the room as soon as the bell rang."

Ranma grunted. If he didn't feel so tired he would have found it funny. "Nah, he'll get used to it. I'll have to get used to it." He stood up and stretched, popping several joints in the process. "What really bugs me is that I didn't understand a thing he said." He cricked his neck.

"Don't worry too much about it Ranma, you'll get the hang of it sooner or later."

"Yeah , guess you're right, Akane." Better sooner. I don't wanna find out what you guys are gonna make me do. "Let's go home."

When they stepped out of the building they saw Nabiki talking with Shampoo. Shampoo ran to Ranma the instant she saw him.

[Glomp!]

"Airen! I have to warn you!"

She was pulled off by Akane and Ukyo. "Will you stop doing that!" It's getting to be a habit for these two to do a duet.

Ranma groaned. Not again.

Shampoo angrily shrugged off the hands holding her. "Stop doing what?! And stop pulling me off my Airen!"

I know I'm gonna regret this.

"Rubbing yourself against _my_ fiance! And he is not your Airen!"

"Uh, girls?"

"You two are just jealous! And he _is_ my Airen!"

Be assertive! What am I, a man or a mouse?

"Is not!"

"Girls?"

"Is too!"

Man, they're ignoring me.

"That does it! This time you're going down, you bimbo!"

"Girls!"

"What?!" The combined shout of the three girls blew Ranma off his feet. The three girls blinked as they realized what they just did.

"Ranma/Ranchan/Airen!" They ran to him to make sure he was okay. They began pushing each other aside.

Nabiki sighed. "Girls, remember what you promised Auntie. You said you wouldn't fight over Ranma anymore. Auntie wouldn't like it if she found out you three were fighting again." The the three girls stopped pushing.

That pricked Ranma's interest. He looked at Nabiki from where his butt was resting on the ground. "They promised that?" When Nabiki nodded he jumped up. "Yahoo!" He knew the three couldn't last very long without going at each other's throats but he at least he could remind them of their promise every time they got too physical. He danced a short jig before he faced Shampoo and happily asked:

"So Shampoo what do want to warn me about?" His smile and happiness vanished a minute later.

++++++++++

"What?! You say my darling Ranma's mother is here?!"

"Y-Yes, mistress I saw and heard it myself this morning. H-here, I took some pictures." Sasuke handed over the photographs showing Nodoka from his bowed position on the floor.

"Then I must introduce myself. It is only proper for me to meet my future mother-in-law. I trust you uncovered her place of residence?"

"Y-yes, mistress. I followed her this afternoon to her house." After retrieving his fallen master Sasuke had come back to Furinkan just in time to see Nodoka leave after her talk with Ranma. He stuck to her like a leech until he knew where she lived. He gave a slip of paper to Kodachi where the address of the Saotome house was written.

"Very good, Sasuke. You have outdone yourself today." Kodachi stood. "I must prepare myself. Ohohohohohohohoho!" With a blizzard of black rose petals Kodachi went off to her room.

Sasuke waited until the last petal fell. He cautiously sniffed the air and when he felt nothing he raised his eyes slowly. When he saw he was alone he breathed out and sat back.

"Well today went better than expected." Sasuke counted any day that he didn't get blown up, poisoned, fed to Mr. Turtle or just plain beaten as a good day. If he was able to eat, drink or sleep he considered it a great day. Today was one of the latter as he headed to the kitchen to see if there were any scraps left. 

++++++++++

End Chapter 3

(1) According to the All Refer website (link graciously provided by Philip Jacobs. Thanks, man!) upper or secondary high school, the level Ranma and Co. I think are in, is no longer compulsory in Japan so Nodoka can withdraw Ranma from school.

(2) Did I miss anything?

(3) TV anime series. Season 3 episode 45: Ukyo's Skirt! The Great Girly-Girl Gambit.

(4) This is one thing I definitely made up to make polygamy in Amazon society compatible with the 'first come, first serve' rule mentioned in the anime TV eipsode "Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung. Two Too Violent Girls." If anyone disagrees with this send me an email with the reason why.

Well the story's progressing slowly. Hope nobody's getting impatient for the action/adventure part. It's just that there are so many little things that I want to flesh out. Here we are seeing some character changes due to the influence of Nodoka. Where it leads? Who knows but here are some appetizers.

Tatewaki Kuno met Ranma's mom. Will he develop the same obsession for her (she does resemble his pig-tailed goddess and they have the sword in common)? Will he accept that she's his rival's mother? That's she's married? Will he even accept that she's not interested? Will he make a good stepfather for Ranma? Ugh! How will Ranma react?

Can the male students of Furinkan duplicate Genma's miracle and marry a major babe?

Ranma gets serious with his education. Will he start making mechas in their backyard and build an underground laboratory? That warsuit Gosungkugi is wearing sure looks nice. Wonder how it works? Will he be able to keep up his training?

What will the girls do with Ranma? We know he'll lose at the start then win in the end (he won't win all the time). When he does what will he do with them? Cut his nails? Carry his books? Wash his clothes? Do his homework? Sic Hiroshi and Daisuke on them for leaving him to his mother's tender mercies? Ugh!

Kasumi goes out of her shell with the help of Nodoka. The other girls are alarmed but just can't get angry and physical against her. What will they do? 

Who will go shopping with Nodoka next?

What will happen at the meeting between the girls? 

What will Nodoka learn from her talk with Ranma. Is that a cat she's holding? Ooohhh, what's she doing starving those big, bad, panda-eating tigers? Where did she get those tigers anyway?

What's that other bank account Nodoka is referring to? Is she a yakuza? Not in this fic.

Where did Genma and Soun go? What did they do? Schemed to get Ranma and Akane married while getting drunk, of course. Now what exactly did they scheme?

Shampoo is going to school. How will Furinkan cope with a liberated, ass-kicking Amazon hottie? Is she the girls' worst nightmare and the boys' wettest wet-dream? Will the Furinkan girls' uniform survive?

The Amazons are coming! The Amazons are coming! What does that mean for the long suffering residents of Nerima? Will they catch husbands? Will Nerima survive?

Kodachi knows about Ranma's mother and is off to see her. Will she hit it off with Nodoka?

Where is Dr. Tofu? Is that an Amazon he's running away from? Is that his mother helping the Amazon? Did the Amazon pass the hip test?

Where are Ryoga, Happosai and Tsubasa?

For the answers to those questions stay tuned for the succeeding chapters of "A Mother's Tale."

Finally a teaser to those wondering how this will all end:

Kodachi will be the key. Ohohohohohohohoho!

But that is still in the far, far off future.

++++++++++

Philip Jacobs ,

Thanks for the positive comments and thank you very much for the links you provided on information about Japan. Had some nice story ideas from them. 

Nutty AL,

Don't give me any ideas. Who knows, Cologne does like Ranma enough to think him worthy of her only great-granddaughter and is not adverse to marrying him as shown in the love pill story. (very evil grin followed by maniacal laughter)

Joe Fenton,

Glad you liked the changes in chapter 1 and thanks for the tip on "Culture Shock: Japan." I'm still looking for it though. About polygamy in Arizona and the USA, I researched on the internet and what I found is that while there is no law against polygamy (except Utah, I think, because of a condition your Congress set for statehood back in the 1890's) there is also no law recognizing it although there are moves in your courts to have polygamy recognized.

dennisud,

Hey, where's the challenge if I keep it simple? 

TheCentauress,

Thanks for the support. The nice thing about Nodoka is that for a potentially major character she wasn't really fleshed out in the anime or manga so there's some leeway in what's IC or OOC for her. Maybe I should make a "Nodoka Profile" side-story to see people's views.

To the others who made reviews, heartfelt thanks to all of you. Keep 'em coming.

Thankfully I haven't received any flames yet. If I do they'll be used to light mosquito coils. Damned bloodsuckers!


	4. Who's Your Mama?

A Mother's Tale 

by Alex Tomas

This is my first work of fan fiction. Reviews welcome.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Ranma characters.

Conventions:

" " - Japanese

{ } - foreign language (Chinese, English)

[ ] - sound effects 

- thoughts

# # - signs

_ _ - emphasis

Summary: 

This happens after season 7 episode 143, Ranma Meets Mother Boy Meets Mom, Part I in the television series or volume 22 chapter 2 of the manga. It takes elements from both the anime and the manga.

Ranma's mother, Nodoka Saotome, on her way for the first time to the Tendo Dojo sees male-type Ranma fall into the storm drain and transform into girl-type Ranma. Ranma stutters some excuse but Nodoka waves it off as she is in a hurry and proceeds to the the Tendo Dojo without giving out each other's names.

I am assuming that Nodoka does not know the Tendos and has no knowledge of the honor contract Genma and Soun entered into to unite their two families. My reason is that if Genma informed her then she would know the Tendos and vice-versa.

++++++++++

Chapter 4: Who's Your Mama? 

++++++++++

Nodoka was alone at the Saotome home preparing dinner for herself and Ranma in the kitchen when she heard someone knock on the door. Slightly puzzled as she was sure she gave Genma and Ranma keys to their house and she was not expecting any guests, she left the vegetables on the kitchen counter as she went to answer the door. She was further puzzled when she saw several delivery men standing outside the door bearing armloads of packages.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked the man at the door who seemed to be the one in charge.

"Is this the Saotome residence?" The man who had Nakajima written on his jumpers replied.

"Yes, this is the Saotome residence. What may I do for you?"

"Is a Mrs. Nodoka Saotome home?"

"I am she." Nodoka was now really puzzled. She did not remember ordering anything for delivery.

"Please sign all these and I'll have my people bring the packages inside." Nakajima held out a clipboard that had several pieces of paper clipped to it and a pen.

Nodoka looked at the clipboard and pen in puzzlement. "Excuse me, I do not mean to be rude, but may I inquire as to what this is? I do not remember ordering anything for delivery today." Certainly not this many.

"Ah, well, I'm not too sure also, Mrs. Saotome. I was just told by my boss to drop everything and to deliver all this to you ASAP. I'm kind of wondering also since the department store doesn't usually send out the head of its delivery section." The man scratched his head apologetically.

"Do you know who sent all these?"

"All I know is the name, a Miss Kodachi Kuno. Really strange. When the department store manager put down the phone he danced as if he just won the lottery and kept on mumbling about bonuses and promotions." Nakajima shrugged. "Considering how much Miss Kodachi Kuno is giving to you I'm not surprised." He gestured behind him where Nodoka saw several delivery trucks waiting to be unloaded. She blinked several times.

"Oh, my." Kodachi is more serious about Ranma than I thought.

"You can say that again, ma'am." He held out the clipboard and pen again. "If you don't mind, ma'am, I really need to get started unloading, we'll probably take at least a couple of hours."

"Oh, dear, where are my manners. Of course." Nodoka stepped aside and opened the door. "Won't you please come in and have some tea?"

"My pleasure, ma'am." He stepped into the house. "Where do you want my men to put them?"

"Oh, my. I don't think there'll be enough space inside the house. Please, sit down."

"I think you're right, ma'am. We'll have to put some of them outside. Excuse me for one minute, ma'am." Nakajima took a two-way radio from his belt and conversed with someone. After a minute he put it back and stepped out to give some orders to his men. He came back several minutes later. "Mrs. Nodoka, I hope you don't mind but I told my men to put some of the packages in your backyard. I also ordered some tarpaulins from the department store so they'll be protected a little from the weather. No cost to you, the manager was more than happy to give it free of charge."

"Oh. Thank you." Nodoka was still feeling a little lost. "Do you know how I can contact Miss Kuno?"

"Wait one moment, ma'am. I'll ask my boss." He again talked into his two-way radio and then wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Here, Mrs. Saotome, this is the phone number and address of Miss Kodachi my boss gave me." He gave the paper to Nodoka.

"Thank you very much." She put away the paper in her sleeves, she'll call later, she had guests to attend to. "Please have some tea and crackers."

"Thank you, ma'am. Much obliged." Nakajima sat down again and reached out for the tea and crackers.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll see to it your men have some refreshments also."

"Why, thank you, Mrs. saotome. That's very kind of you." He looked at Nodoka as she rose and entered what he assumed to be the kitchen. Nice lady. Beautful face. Looks to have a decent figure. Too bad she's married. Nakajima sighed. It seemed all the good ones were already taken. Should have listened to mother. At forty years of age he was still not married. After fifteen minutes he finished his tea and crackers and went out to oversee the work of his men. He kept one eye on Nodoka as she went about giving refreshments to his men. He sighed again as she finished and went back into the house to, he assumed again, prepare dinner. Lucky bastard. What I would give to have someone like her to come home to. Oh, well. Maybe I'll still get lucky someday. I'll take a look again at the folder Nakamura sent. The latest batch of foreign women looking for Japanese husbands looked promising.

They finished in less than an hour, not having to put the packages inside the house cut their work by more than an hour. After making sure that the packages left outside were protected by the tarpaulins that arrived fifteen minutes earlier, Mr. Nakajima bid goodbye to Nodoka.

After all the men left, Nodoka was left standing amid all the packages in her living room, gaping at the delivery form Mr. Nakajima left. It listed all the items delivered. Nodoka did a quick count and estimated the monetary value of the gifts to be close to ten million yen. She looked around.

Oh, my. What am I going to do with all these? I can't accept all these but to return all of them would be rude. Now, how do I say thank you properly? Perhaps I should have a talk with Kodachi tomorrow.

She was wondering what to do with all the packages while waiting for dinner to be cooked in the kitchen when the doorbell rang again. Startled out of her thoughts she quickly tried to make her living room decent enough to receive guests then went to answer the door. For the second time in one hour she was surprised by what she saw at the door.

Waiting outside was a procession of men and women. At the end of the procession waited a kago, a kind of palanquin carried by two men. The men gently laid the kago down and one of them swept aside the shutters.

From within the carriage a young girl around sixteen years old stepped out wearing the traditional Japanese wedding costume (1): a colorful Japanese kimono over which an uchikake, a white gown, was worn. The costume was completed by the tsuno kakushi, a white hood that covered the hair ornaments called Kanzashi. The sight almost caused Nodoka to stumble. The girl gracefully walked towards Nodoka, kneeled and bowed to the older woman.

"Good afternoon, mother."

Both eyebrows of Nodoka rose on hearing the word 'mother'. Wedding kimono? Mother? Nodoka decided to ignore the presumptuousness of the girl for the moment and decided to get to know the girl more. "You must be Miss Kodachi Kuno. Welcome to my home. Please come in."

"Thank you, mother."

Nodoka led Kodachi to the only available seating place in the living room. "Would you like some tea, Miss Kuno?"

"Please, call me Dachi, mother."

[Sigh] "Very well, Dachi, would you like some refreshments?"

"Thank you very much, mother, but I wouldn't dare impose upon you."

"Quite alright, dear. Would some tea and rice cakes be fine?"

"Of course, mother."

"I'll be a moment." Nodoka rose and entered the kitchen. She checked on her dinner preparations and decided if would be enough for three. She came back a minute later bearing a tray with two teacups, a kettle and two rice cakes. "Please forgive the refreshments."

"No need to apologize, mother."

They sipped some tea.

"Dachi, if I may I would like to take a good look at you. Would you mind taking off your tsuno kakushi?"

"Of course, mother." Kodachi removed the hood to fully reveal her face and head.

My, another pretty girl. Ranma is so lucky to attract such beautiful girls. "You are very beautiful, Dachi."

"Thank you, mother. As are you."

She seems to be polite enough. "Thank you, that's very kind of you. Dachi, I would like to thank you for all the gifts that you give to me but I simply cannot accept all of them."

"But I must insist, mother. They are a small token of my honorable intentions towards Ranma darling."

"Ah, I am honored you think so highly of my son, Dachi, but..."

[Crash!]

"Oh, dear! What was that noise? I think it came from our backyard." Nodoka rose to investigate the noise followed closely by Kodachi.

++++++++++

"Of all the stupid luck in the world, the fire hydrant just had to break when I was directly over it!" The very wet and very annoyed girl-type Ranma grumbled to herself as she jumped into their backyard from the roof of the house across the street. So lost was she in complaining she didn't see the tarpaulin covered mounds in their backyard.

[Trip!] [ Crash!]

"What the hell...!" She expected to have another meter or so of air before landing and was thus unprepared when her foot hit a mound. She stumbled face first into the dirt. Now what? She pushed her face off the ground, spat out soil and grass and cleaned her face and clothes as best as she could. She looked back at what tripped her and noticed for the first time the dozen or so neatly lined-up tarpaulin covered mounds. What the hell are all these? She approached the closest one, looked at it from all angles before deciding it was safe to touch with a ten foot pole.

[Poke.] [ Poke.]

When the thing didn't blow up she decided to risk slowly raising one side of the tarpaulin with the pole. What she first saw was a box with the words 'Sharp Microwave Oven'.

"Eh?"

She raised the cover higher and saw more boxes with various markings. Sony seventy-seven inch plasma flat screen TV, Aiwa three-disc DVD player, JVC five-point-one surround sound system, Sharp twelve-cubic feet two-door refrigerator, Panasonic two-horse power split type airconditioner, Hitachi Karaoke system, Yamaha scooter and various other appliances.

Why would mom buy all these stuff? Girl Ranma scratched her head while looking at every mound. She didn't know how much it all cost only that it must have cost _a lot_. And why leave them here in the backyard? If pop sees them... only one way to find out. She turned to enter their house through the backdoor into the kitchen just in time to see her mother opening the door. 

"Ranma! Are you all right? I heard a noise." Nodoka approached her son turned daughter to check if she was hurt. "Why are you a girl?"

"I'm fine, mom. Just didn't see all these stuff and tripped when I landed. Why do we have all these stuff anyway?"

"You!" Mother and daughter-son turned to see Kodachi glaring at girl-type Ranma. "What are you doing here, you hussy?! Did you come to steal my darling Ranma away from me?!"

"Um, Kodachi? Hehe. Watcha doing here?"

"It is you who should answer that question!"

Nodoka looked questioningly at her son. "She really doesn't know?"

Ranma sighed. "I tried to tell her, mom, but she just doesn't wanna listen."

"Silence! I will not tolerate some harridan harassing my darling Ranma's mother!" Kodachi took off the wedding kimono to reveal her trademark green leotard with black roses and gymnastic ribbon. "I will teach you a lesson!" She launched herself to attack girl Ranma. Ranma braced herself for the coming fight.

"Miss Kodachi Kuno, stop this instant!" The stern voice cut through the building tension and caused both teenagers to pause and look at the source.

"Miss Kuno, I will not tolerate any fighting in my home." Nodoka looked Kodachi in the eyes. "It is also unbecoming of a lady of your stature."

"But mother! This, this hussy has come to take my Ranma darling away! I cannot permit it!"

"No, she has not!" It was said in a voice that would brook no argument. "Now put away your weapon." At Kodachi's hesitation Nodoka added quietly but more firmly. "Now, young lady."

Kodachi looked bewildered at Nodoka. She had not been addressed in such a manner in a long time, a lifetime ago. Emotions and memories long forgotten came trickling back. "Mother?" she whispered to no one. She silently and obediently complied with the command and stood warily watching Ranma-girl. "Then why has she come here, mother?"

"I will explain in a minute. My _son _ Ranma has something to show you."

"Mom, are ya sure about this?"

"Yes, it is better for her to know."

"What does darling Ranma has to show me, mother? Where is he?" Kodachi looked around for the boy.

"In a moment, Dachi." Nodoka switched back to calling the girl Dachi hoping it would put the girl more at ease. "Ranma, go get some hot and cold water from the kitchen but do not turn back inside. I want Dachi to see it. Dachi, come stand beside me." Ranma went to get the hot and cold water while Kodachi walked to stand beside Nodoka. The two women waited until Ranma re-emerged from the house with a cup of hot and cold water in both hands. Ranma-girl looked questioningly at her mother. Nodoka turned to face Kodachi and took the girl's hands in her own, gently but firmly, to reassure the confused girl.

"Dachi, I want you to watch very carefully. My son Ranma has a secret you should know. It may come as a shock to you." Kodachi nodded silently and both turned back to the red-head. Nodoka braced herself in case Kodachi did not take the revelation well. "Ranma, please turn back into a boy." With that Ranma poured the hot water on her head triggering the change. A loud gasp escaped Kodachi's lips. Ranma and Nodoka looked at Kodachi waiting for more reaction. Kodachi blinked several times.

"Ranma darling? Where did the hussy go?"

"I _am_ the 'hussy', Kodachi. It's what I tried to tell ya at the rhythmic gymnastic competition."

"Impossible! My darling Ranma can never be a half-woman perversity! He is a a paragon of manhood, a man among men! The only man worthy of one such as myself!"

Ranma and Nodoka winced at the words. Kodachi turned to Nodoka.

"Surely you cannot expect me to believe this... this outlandish tale, mother!"

"I wish it was not true, Dachi, but it is. My son is under a Jusenkyo curse he received while on his training journey. The curse turns him into a girl when he is splashed with cold water while hot water will revert him back to his true form. I know it is hard to accept but the evidence is right before your eyes, Dachi. Would it make it easier for you to believe if you held him with your own hands when he changes?"

Kodachi dumbly nodded.

"Then come." Nodoka held out her hand and when Kodachi hesitantly took it she led the girl to stand in front of her son. "Take Ranma's hand, Dachi." Nodoka paused until Kodachi held Ranma's free hand. "Ranma, please show Dachi." Ranma hesitated until he saw the pleading look in his mother's eyes. "Please, Ranma, do it for me." He nodded, took a deep breath and poured the cold water on himself triggering the curse.

Kodachi stepped back and wrenched back her hand as if electrocuted. "The red-haired witch! How dare you touch me?!" She looked around. "And where did my darling Ranma go?"

Mother and son facefaulted hard.

Girl-Ranma recovered first. "For God's sake, Kodachi! I am your 'darling-Ranma'!" I can't believe yer as stupid as your brother!

"Perhaps another demonstration is needed, son." Nodoka addressed her now thoroughly soaked offspring. 

"Another?" sputtered Ranma.

"Please, son." Nodoka begged.

"Oh, all right! But this is the last time, mom. I ain't doing it again." Ranma stomped off to get more hot and cold water, her feet making squishing sounds in her wet shoes.

Nodoka and Kodachi waited for the redheaded girl to return.

Ranma looked directly at Kodachi when she got back. "Listen up, Kodachi! Look carefully. I ain't doing this again so you better take a good look!" She dumped the hot water.

[Glomp!]

Kodachi had Ranma's arms pinned in her bear hug "Ranma darling! Where did you go? I feared the wicked hussy kidanapped you." Kodachi pressed herself against Ranma's masculine chest happily.

"Kodachi, will ya get offa me?!" Ranma began shivering as Kodachi continued rubbing herself against him. He looked to his mother for help. "Mom, don't just stand there!"

"Wait, Ranma, this may be what we need to convince her." Nodoka took the cup of cold water and proceeded to pour it over her son's head.

Kodachi felt her arms come loose and she had to stoop as Ranma shrunk. The broad, hard, well-muscled chest she was burying her face in changed to two soft and well-developed breasts. Her head jerked back at the new sensation to stare girl-Ranma square in the blue-grey eyes.

"Hiya, Dachi! Long time, no see!" Girl-Ranma grinned inanely. Ya better believe it now. I ain't doing this again.

Kodachi's eyes widened in shock and denial.

"No. It can't be." Her eyes swung back and forth wildly from mother to son-turned-daughter.

"Dachi?" Nodoka was worried. It seemed the shock was too great for the mentally disturbed girl. "Are you all right, Dachi?"

"No." Kodachi focused on Nodoka. "Why are you doing this, mother?"

Nodoka was baffled by Kodachi's question. It wasn't the question she was expecting. "Why? To tell you the truth, Dachi."

"No!" the gymnast raged. "I cannot accept this! My darling Ranma can never be a half-woman! It is unthinkable! You!" She pointed an accusing finger at son-turned-daughter. 

Ranma blinked then pointed at herself. "Me? What about me?" She didn't understand what Kodachi was getting at either. Now what?

"You are trying to turn me away from my darling Ranma by telling me these... these malicious falsehoods! You are trying to take my Ranma away from me! I shall never allow it! I will make you pay not only for besmirching my darling Ranma but for bewitching his mother as well, hussy! I will reveal you for what you are!" Kodachi then turned and fled, leaping over the property walls and onto the rooftops.

"Dachi, stop!" Nodoka tried to reach the fleeing girl but her kimono slowed her down. She whirled to her son-turned-daugther who stood gaping in the direction the pony-tailed girl had run off to. "Ranma, go after her! Bring her back!"

Ranma was snapped out of her daze by her mother's frantic voice. "Whoa! What just happened?" Where the heck did Kodachi get such a lame-brained idea?

"Ranma, go after her quick! Bring her back! I'm afraid she might do something rash and harm not only herself but others! _She needs our help_!"

The last sentence stirred the martial artist in Ranma. A resolute look came over her face. "I will, mom." She sprang into action in pursuit of the runaway girl leaving her mother praying they were not too late.

Nodoka looked in the direction the two teenagers had ran off to long after Ranma was gone from sight. She shook her head and entered her house to make preparations. She was confident in her son's ability to bring Kodachi back but if her instincts were correct there will be an inevitable fight after a long tiring chase. Food, medicine, baths and beds will be needed by both youths when they return.

++++++++++

"We're home!" Nabiki and Akane called out as they opened the door to their home. Kasumi went to greet them in her usual simple attire. She didn't want to chance spilling something on her new dress and ruining it.

"Welcome home, Nabiki, Akane. How was your day?" Kasumi asked in a sing-song voice. Her smile noticeably had more warmth in it and her two younger sisters felt it.

Wow! Kasumi's in a good mood. "Fine, sis. Is dad here?" Nabiki asked.

"Oh, no. He and Uncle Genma went out this morning and haven't returned yet. They didn't say when they'll be back." 

"That's good then."

"Good?"

"Yes, because we can go out of the house without you worrying about dad."

"Go out? Why would we go out? Where would we go?"

"To Ucchan's. Ukyo and Shampoo were curious why you brought Ranma lunch wearing that dress today. They want to know why. _We_ want to know why." Nabiki pointed to herself and Akane.

"Oh, my. Did I do something inappropriate?"

"Nabiki sighed. "No, you didn't, sis. We're just curious, that's all. I didn't see you doing something like that so soon."

"Oh, it's because I didn't have anything else to do and Auntie said it wouldn't be improper if I brought Ranma some lunch at school. She's so nice!" Kasumi practically gushed. "She even taught me a new recipe!" She clapped her hands happily together. It was almost like having their mother back.

Auntie. I should have known. "And that's it?"

"Why, yes, Nabiki. Should there be anything else?" Kasumi was perplexed.

"You tell me, sis. I've never seen you act like the way you did at lunch."

"Oh, my. Was I really that different? Oh, I hope I didn't embarrass anyone at Furinkan." Kasumi's eyebrows met in worry.

"Not really, just surprising, and no, you didn't. I guess you were affected by Ranma more than I thought. Listen, we have to talk before we go to Ucchan's. We have to sort things out between ourselves first before we can tell Ukyo and Shampoo what we discussed last, uh, early this morning."

"That sounds like a good idea, Nabiki. Why don't we talk in the living room." Kasumi led her sisters into the house. She served some refreshments before they started.

"First off we have to settle the question of the engagement. Akane, you're keeping your engagement to Ranma so your status is clear. That leaves me and Kasumi."

"Well, if I remember correctly it wasn't really specified who among us would be engaged to Ranma. I just sort of got volunteered for the job by you two."

"Don't remind me and yes. Dad and Uncle Saotome only agreed that one of dad's daughters would marry Uncle Saotome's son."

"In that case, can't we just say that all three of us are engaged to Ranma until its finally decided who marries who?"

"Are you sure about that, Akane?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, like I said it's the least I could do for my sisters."

"Well, it works for me. We'll have to convince dad and Uncle Saotome to go back to the original terms of the contract and make us all Ranma's fiancees. That won't be much of a problem. Then we have to tell Auntie Nodoka and Ranma although I don't think Auntie will object to it. It's Ranma I'm worried about."

"Why do you say that, Nabiki?"

"Well, all we have to say to dad and Uncle Saotome is that it triples the chances of our families being joined and they'll fall for it. About Auntie, call it a gut feel. About Ranma, well, he's got enough problems with three fiancees, not to mention the hordes of girls who are just dying to bag him. You and me adding ourselves to the fiancee brigade might freak him out."

"Oh, my. I didn't think of that. Poor Ranma. Do you think he'll be all right?"

"He'll freak out some, that's for sure, but Ranma always bounces back. I've never seen him stay down for long." Nabiki paused for a moment. "So we've decided. We'll all be Ranma's fiancees until he, our parents or one of us decides otherwise. Ukyo and Shampoo won't like it but they can't do anything about it. At least I hope not. We'll have to tell our parents and Ranma about this ASAP."

"Oh, dear. I hope we don't fight over Ranma like Akane does with Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi. That wouldn't be very nice."

"I don't fight over Ranma!" Old habits die an agonizingly long death. Kasumi and Nabiki simply looked at their youngest sibling. "Uh, um, sorry, old habit." Hmph! The pervert's probably enjoying himself with all the attention he's getting. [Sigh.] Why did I have to fall for someone like him? Life would have been so much simpler. Now I have my own sisters for rivals.

"Ah, I don't think it'll go that far as far as the three of us are concerned. If it does, be sure to give me or Akane one of your looks."

"My looks? I don't know what you mean, Nabiki."

"You'll see. Anyway we better go to Ucchan's. We don't want to keep those two waiting too long."

++++++++++

Shampoo was the first to arrive at Ucchan's for the meeting. She left the Nekohanten after giving her great-grandmother the documents required for her to enroll at Furinkan and telling her where she was going. She entered to see Ukyo serving several customers.

"Nihao, Spa... Ukyo."

"Oh, good afternoon, Shampoo. Have a seat and I'll get to you after I'm done here."

Shampoo seated herself at the counter and watched as Ukyo went about making okonomiyakis. She had been here before but only briefly and mostly to check if her Airen was here. She took her first good look at the inside of the restaurant.

Very nice, clean and simple. Shampoo had to admit to herself that Ukyo was doing well despite being on her own. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for her rival. Shampoo knew from first hand experience how hard it was losing a mother but to lose her father as well at such a young age? She shook her head, she probably wouldn't know what to do if she was left all alone in the world. I wonder where her grandparents or other relatives are. Shampoo couldn't help but admire the other girl. She had spunk. Ukyo was not only an accomplished martial artist with a skill level just below Shampoo's, she was even able to put up her own restaurant at the age of sixteen years. She must have been selling okonomiyaki since she was little.

"Earth to Shampoo, Earth to Shampoo, come in, Shampoo."

Shampoo blinked then eeped. "Wha? What?" 

"You were zoning out, sugar. You've been staring at me for the last ten minutes. You were starting to get on my nerves."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"Fine, fine. So, you want an okonomiyaki, sugar?" Ukyo indicated the empty grill in front of her. She served her last customer a couple of minutes earlier. 

"Uh, sure. What do you recommend, Ukyo?"

"Well, what do you like? Pork, beef, chicken, seafood or vegetables?"

"Seafood sounds nice."

"Coming right up." Ukyo whipped out the okonomiyaki with her usual flair in less than a minute. "Here you go, sugar. On the house since this is your first time to eat here." Ukyo smiled.

"Thank you." Shampoo couldn't help but smile back at the chef's genuine smile. She took her first bite and the smile widened. "This is very good, Ukyo!"

"Thanks, sugar. You know, I think I've never seen you eat one of my okonomiyakis before, Shampoo."

"This is actually my first time to eat an okonomiyaki, Ukyo."

"Well, I'm honored to be your first time, Shampoo." Ukyo blinked. "Uh, that didn't sound right."

Shampoo giggled. "Aiyah, customers might get the wrong idea." She then gave Ukyo one of her patented cute and sultry looks.

"Uh, ah, yeah, the perverted ones, at least." Ukyo nervously giggled back. "Is this really your first time to eat an okonomiyaki?" She asked to take her mind off the look. Damn. Ranchan's gotta be made of stone to resist that look. Note to self: Learn to do cute and sexy look. Shampoo nodded. "Why's that, sugar?"

"Shampoo shrugged. "I don't have much time to go out and I don't have many Japanese friends."

"Don't you get lonely? I mean being so far away from your village?"

"Sometimes, but I have great-grandmother with me and father comes to visit once in a while or I go back to visit."

"Oh." Ukyo replied a little sadly. Shampoo's answer reminded her of her own loneliness. At least Shampoo still had some family to keep her company. She decided to change the subject. "So what's the deal with those Amazon sisters of yours? Are they really going to go after Ranchan?"

[Sigh.] "I hope not. I hope they find other men for their husbands."

"But they have permission to pursue Ranchan if they don't?"

Shampoo sighed again. "Yes, the council made Airen an exception to the 'first come, first serve rule.' It shows how good he is." Sometimes Shampoo wished Ranma wasn't such a great guy, maybe then she'd have less competition. Then again she probably wouldn't be interested in him if he wasn't.

"Yes, he is that good. If he wasn't we wouldn't be wasting our time running after him." Ukyo confirmed.

"I know. It's just that it's bad enough with all the other girls. I wish I didn't have so many rivals for him."

"I know what you mean, sugar. It's our dumb luck to meet and fall in love with the jerk."

Shampoo laughed a little. In a way she was talking to someone who understood her perfectly since the other person was in the exact same situation she was. It was sort of a bond between them. "Aiyah, it's a curse we both share."

"Amen to that, sugar. So tell me, what are you going to do about your sisters?"

"I'll try finding them husbands besides Airen, of course."

"Yeah, but will you find enough? Eight of your Amazon sisters are coming after all.

"It'll be hard but what's the alternative? I've already listed some males who could defeat them." 

"Oh? Who?"

"There's Ryoga, Mousse, Pantyhose Taro, Copycat Ken, Sotatsu Jikeyin and, uh, Dr. Tofu."

"Are you sure about those guys? Do you think your sisters will even like them? And Dr. Tofu?"

"I know but I'm out of candidates and I'm still short by two. I'm even thinking of getting my sisters to go after Mr. Tendo."

Ukyo choked. "Mr. Tendo?! You've got to be kidding!"

"I know, I know. My sisters will probably give me the 'Kiss of Death' for doing that but I'm getting desperate."

"You can bet on that, sugar. I'll kill anyone who tries to hitch me with someone like Mr. Tendo." Ukyo noticed the helpless look on Shampoo. "Don't worry too much, Shampoo. I'm sure some other guys will turn up. Ranchan seems to attract challengers all the time. Are you sure your sisters will like the guys you listed? I mean, they might not like you fixing them with those guys."

[Sigh.] "Challengers aren't the only thing Airen attracts. Unfortunately." The Amazon champion shook her head. "Well, they won't have a choice if they get defeated by them. What's bothering me is if my sisters decide to run after Airen and get defeated one way or another by him before they get defeated by the others. I just hope Airen can keep his pride in check and resist their challenges and taunts."

Shampoo and Ukyo grimaced. They could see it now. Why? Afraid of a little girl? They groaned. They prayed Ranchan/Airen would be able to resist those kind of taunts.

"That would be a problem."

"I know." [Sigh.] "Why did I have to fall for someone like Airen?"

"Welcome to the club, sugar. Speaking of which here comes the others."

Shampoo turned to see Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi entering Ucchan's.

"About time you guys showed up."

"It's nice to see you too, Ukyo." Nabiki replied drily.

"Oops, sorry, didn't mean to be rude. So have a seat or would you guys rather sit at one of the tables?"

"I think it would be better if we sit at one of the tables."

"Okay, you guys like an okonomiyaki before we talk?"

"Anything would be fine, Ukyo."

After a couple of minutes Ukyo joined the others at one of the tables and laid freshly cooked okonomiyakis in front of the Tendos.

"So, is there something we should know?" Ukyo asked.

"We decided that we three will be Ranma's fiancees until he, our parents or one of us decides otherwise." Nabiki said. The sisters decided that it would be best for Nabiki to do the talking.

"What?!" Ukyo and Shampoo stiffened and stared incredulously at the three sisters.

"I said..."

"We heard what you said! You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, we're not kidding."

"No way! It's bad enough as it is!"

"We know that but..."

"But what?!"

"Oh, my. Shouting and interrupting is not very nice. We won't be able to discuss anything if we do that."

Shampoo and Ukyo stared bug-eyed at Kasumi. They tried to maintain their anger, they really did, but one look at the innocent and sincere face of the eldest Tendo sister melted away their anger. They sagged back into their seats.

Damn it! It's not fair!

"Thank you, Shampoo, Ukyo. I'm sure we'll be able to discuss more if we do it in a polite manner."

"Okay, okay. So what's this all about?"

"Like I said, we decided that the three of us will be Ranma's fiancees until Ranma, our parents or one of us decides otherwise." 

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, we can. Daddy and Genma only agreed that one of us marries his son. They didn't specify who."

"That's not fair!"

"Look, if it'll make you two feel any better, it's not one-hundred percent certain yet. We still have to talk to our parents and Ranma about it." 

"Why? Why all of the sudden?"

"Believe me, we didn't see it coming ourselves."

"So why?"

"Short version is that when Ranma left our home yesterday we realized how much he meant to each of us."

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious. Nothing's better at making you realize what you have than losing it. Or almost losing it in this case."

Shampoo and Ukyo looked at the Tendo sisters then at each other. The two sighed deeply. Two more competitors to deal with. What the heck does Ranchan/Airen have that attracts girls like crazy? They looked up to the heavens and implored to whatever deities were listening. Please, please no more. I promise to be a good girl from now on. They turned back their attention to the Tendo sisters. It was then they noticed the glow on the faces of Kasumi and Nabiki. They blinked.

"Okay, I can believe that. Losing Ranma ten years ago was one of the worst days of my life. So that's the reason why Kasumi brought Ranchan lunch wearing something she wouldn't normally wear?" Damn, if that's going to be the competition I'm in trouble.

Kasumi blushed and nodded. It seemed everyone noticed the dress she wore.

"Also the reason why Akane was nice to Ranchan today? I didn't see her pound Ranchan even once. She didn't even forced him to eat what she cooked!" Double damn, if she's going to start acting like a girl...

It was Akane's turn to blush and nod.

"What about you?"

"Uh, well, I..." Nabiki uncharacteristically stuttered. She blushed and looked away.

"Well if the Ice Queen's stuttering, blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush and can't look me straight in the eye then it must be _very_ serious." Now that's something I never thought I'd see. Damn. If Ranchan / Airen can have that effect on someone like Nabiki... Note to self: Keep Ranchan / Airen away from girls.

"I don't like this." Shampoo simply stated.

"You and me both, sugar." Ukyo massaged her temples. "Here we were talking about how to prevent Shampoo's Amazon sisters from chasing after Ranchan and you three decided to add yourselves. Are you sure about this?"

The three sisters nodded.

"Does Ranchan know?"

"Not yet but we intend to tell him and our parents as soon as possible."

"If he doesn't like it?"

Kasumi and Nabiki's faces fell, the glow gone . "Then... then I guess we won't be his fiancees."

Ukyo and Shampoo blinked. They didn't expect that kind of reaction. Kasumi and Nabiki liked Ranma that much? They felt a little guilty as they looked at the two sisters' crestfallen faces. Akane gave them a glare before reaching over to grasp her sisters' hands.

"I'm sure Ranma wouldn't feel that way, Nabiki, Kasumi. He'll be surprised that's all." That's putting it mildly. He'll either turn to stone or go into a coma. Probably both.

"Do... do you think so, Akane?" Oh, I hope Ranma doesn't take it too badly. I don't know what I'll do if he does. "Maybe I shouldn't go through with it, Akane. I... I don't want to be a bother to Ranma."

Akane's eyes widened. "Don't say that, Kasumi! I'm sure Ranma will not feel like that, sis. We just have to tell him in a way that wouldn't pressure him too much." Although I'm sure he'll freak out no matter what we say.

"Thanks, Akane. I needed that." Nabiki didn't know why but she felt very vulnerable now. She didn't like the feeling but she couldn't help it. Damn, I've got to get my emotions under control. She composed herself with some effort. "So that's the situation now."

Ukyo and Shampoo felt the world spinning way out of control. They did not like it one teeny, weeny bit. They were about to voice out more objections when the door to the shop slid open with a loud slam. The five girls looked at who could be rude enough to open the door that way and saw someone they instinctively didn't like.

"Bakusozoku." breathed Ukyo.

++++++++++

Ranma-girl ran as fast as she could across the rooftops after the fleeing Kodachi and was only slowly catching up as the confused girl was running faster than Ranma had ever seen her run before. She had been chasing the leotard-clad girl for more than fifteen minutes now and Ranma was getting worried. The gymnast did not seem to go in any particular direction and they were entering the parts of Tokyo where the buildings were getting taller and taller. Even now Ranma estimated they were already some fifteen stories high and he could see some skyscrapers looming several blocks away. They were martial artists and their sturdy bodies could take some punishment but even she knew there were limits to the physical abuse their bodies could handle. Ranma doubled her effort as Kodachi continued hopping from one building to the next higher one.

++++++++++

Kodachi ran. She ran as fast as her slender, athletic legs could carry her. Kodachi cried. She cried as hard as she could ever remember. Her tears blinded her but she did not care. She only wanted to get away, as far away as possible from the truth. She was confused, her mind a jumble of agonized and confused thoughts. 

The man she loved more than anyone else, for whom she would give up everything, to whom she would give anything. How could he be a half-woman?! It couldn't be! He was the epitomy of manliness! She could still remember those strong arms, hard chest, broad shoulders, handsome face, blue-grey eyes, jet-black hair, the devilish grin. How could he be the same person as that... that hated redhead?

And yet how could she deny what she saw and felt? He had changed in front of her, she had felt that big callused hand change into a soft, slender one. She felt him change in her arms.

No!!!

He was her hero, her knight in shining armor. The man-among-men who would keep her safe from any harm. The man who would protect her, who would give up his own life to shelter her. How could he ever be less than a complete man?

++++++++++

Ranma began to breath easier as she was now within a few dozen meters of Kodachi. She would catch up with the other girl in another several minutes. What she would do once she did she hadn't planned yet.

One thing at a time, Ranma. First catch up then figure out what to do.

Ranma was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a drop hit her cheek.

Damn it! I don't need it to rain now!

Ranma looked down at the concrete ground some thirty or so stories down. 

One slip and it's a long way down.

She looked up and was surprised to see a cloudless afternoon sky, not even those stray rain clouds that seemed to follow her everywhere.

Now where the hell did that drop come from?

She shrugged it off as she looked back at her quarry. She could see Kodachi clearly now and was surprised to see the girl wipe her eyes now and then.

Is she crying? If there was one thing Ranma didn't like to see it was a girl crying. She would do almost anything to prevent a girl from crying. What's she crying about? Ranma wondered as she continued closing in on the gymnast.

++++++++++

Fujiwara led his bakusozoku gang through the streets of Nerima, ignoring the disapproving stares from the bystanders. At twenty-two years of age he was the oldest in his gang with the longest experience as a biker having joined his first gang when he was only sixteen after dropping out of high school. He was also the biggest, standing at six-feet flat and weighing around ninety kilos, most of it muscle. It was because of those two attributes that he was the leader of this group.

The roar from their Kawasaki big bikes rudely interrupted the daily lives of the desperately peace-seeking residents of Nerima. Fujiwara and his gang were in Nerima for a reason. A war with a rival bakusozoku gang was not going well for them and Fujiwara and his gang were looking for new areas to add to their territory for more shake down money and they heard Nerima was unclaimed territory.

Fujiwara spotted Ucchan's okonomiyaki shop and smiled. Heh, long time since I've had one of those. It was also as good as any place to start staking his claim. He signaled his thirty or so followers and headed for the seemingly innocent store.

Fujiwara slid the door open with a slam and entered with four of his lieutenants in tow to see the restaurant deserted except for five girls at one of the tables looking curiously at him at him. He ignored them and went directly to the counter and banged loudly on it.

"Where's the goddamned cook?!"

"Yes? May I help you?"

Fujiwara turned to face one of the girls from the table. It was then he noticed that she was wearing an okonomiyaki chef's uniform. He smiled crookedly. Damn, she's cute.

"You the cook here?"

"Yeah. What can I do for you?"

"Well, me and the boys are hungry. You and your okonomiyakis any good?"

"They're the best in Japan."

"Best, eh?" He sat at one one the stools at the counter followed by his henchmen on both sides. "Let's try them then."

Ukyo looked at him. She didn't like him or his friends one bit. They looked nothing but trouble. She thought about asking them to leave but shrugged a moment later. A customer was a customer and she decided she could take him if he caused trouble. Not even a martial artist by the way he moves. She went behind the counter.

"So what do you like?"

"Five of your specials."

Ukyo had their orders done and in front of them in less than two minutes. Fujiwara had to admit he was impressed.

"You got some nice moves, babe."

"Name's Kounji." Ukyo didn't like being called 'babe' by the biker. She felt it demeaned her unlike when Hiroshi, Daisuke or any of the other boys at Furinkan called her that.

"Whatever." Fujiwara took a bite and he smiled widely. "Damn, babe, you weren't kidding when you said you were the best in Japan."

"Thank you and I said the name's Kounji."

Fujiwara ignored Ukyo's reply. "So, got any plans for later, babe?"

Ukyo frowned. "Me and my friends are talking." 

Fujiwara glanced back at the table where the four other girls were sitting looking at them and did a double-take. Damn, they're all babes!

"Heh, maybe you and your girlfriends would like to have some fun with some real men?"

"Sorry, but we have some important things to talk about." Besides, don't see any 'real men'.

"Hey, that's not a nice way to talk to your boyfriend."

"Who made you my boyfriend?" Jackass!

"I take what I want, babe, and right now I want you." Fujiwara reached over the counter to caress Ukyo's left arm. "You treat me right and I'll make sure your nice little shop gets all the business you want."

Ukyo looked at the hand sliding up and down her arm then looked straight into Fujiwara's eyes. Her eyes bored into his. "Take your hands off me right now."

Fujiwara was momentarily taken back by the intensity in the girl's eyes and voice. He was not used to being talked back to by girls. He shrugged it off and continued caressing Ukyo's arm. "You don't seem to understand, babe. I can make or break you so you better treat me nicely." He gripped Ukyo's arm to emphasize his point.

Unnoticed by the bikers Shampoo and Akane took stances a few steps from them. Ukyo gave no indication she saw them move into position.

"I warned you, jackass." Ukyo took hold of Fujiwara's right hand's thumb with her own right hand and twisted hard causing the biker to yelp in surprise and pain, making him lose his grip. He jerked back his arm.

"Why you, bitch!" He swung in an attempt to slap Ukyo.

Ukyo caught the arm in mid-swing and jumped over the counter while still holding the arm to kick the henchman sitting to the left of his boss, who was rising to his feet, square in the chest slamming him into the wall dazed. In one smooth motion Ukyo lightly landed on her feet and turned pulling Fujiwara along until he stood in front of the other biker coming to his aid. The gang boss was still trying to get his bearings when a nasty palm strike to his chest blew him off his feet and into the henchman behind him causing both to fly out of the open door onto the street among their startled gangmates.

The gang members stared in shock at their fallen boss.

"What the fuck are you staring at?! Get the fucking bitches!" Fujiwara snarled at them snapping them out of their shock. They started towards the doorway when the remaining three members inside mimicked their boss' exit and crashed into them. They tumbled in a mess of arms and legs. They looked up to see three extremely cute but very pissed off teen-aged girls step out of the restaurant. There was a collective blink as they tried to associate the girls with the beating they just saw their gang leaders take.

++++++++++

Shampoo, Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi sat looking as Ukyo rose to accommodate the new arrivals. Nabiki and Kasumi had apprehensive looks while Shampoo and Akane evaluated the danger levels. When one of the bikers touched Ukyo, Shampoo and Akane shared a look and rose quietly to take stances within striking distance of the threats. They followed Ukyo's lead and made their moves to defend Ukyo's blindside as the chef leapt over the counter. They each grabbed a biker that were sitting to right of the boss by their shoulders as they rose to help their comrade, startling them. They spun them around and before the bikers knew what was happening Akane and Shampoo gave them a haymaker to their solar plexuses bowing them over followed by knees to the jaws snapping their heads back up and rendering them semi-conscious. The two girls held their respective opponent up by the collars while they waited for Ukyo to pick up the gangmember she kicked in the chest. They lined up the three and in unison front-kicked them out the door. After telling Nabiki and Kasumi to stay inside, the three avenging angels stepped outside to confront the rest of the biker gang.

++++++++++

Fujiwara glared with murder in his eyes at the three girls who dared defy him. He stared daggers at the Kounji girl who humiliated him. He stood and faced the three.

"That was a big mistake, bitch. I tried to be friendly but you throw it back to my face. Now you and your girlfriends are gonna pay and I'm gonna enjoy collecting." He grabbed his crotch in a suggestive manner. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy himself before handing them over to his gang. His gang members, outnumbering the girls eight to one, were already surrounding the three cutting off any escape. They brandished baseball bats, iron pipes and knives

"Bring it on, asshole." Ukyo dared him.

"Get them!!!" Fujiwara screamed and his gang rushed in to beat the three girls into submission.

Akane, who was on the left of Ukyo, smiled. She hasn't had an honest-to-goodness gang-bang since the hentai horde decided to call it quits. "Remember not to hurt them too much, okay?"

"Sure, sugar, but leave the jerkface to me. I owe him some major pain for touching me."

"Does breaking their bones count as hurting them too much?" Shampoo, who stood to Ukyo's right, asked.

"Nope."

"Oh, good." With that the three leaped into the free-for-all.

++++++++++

Ukyo ducked under the bat of the first punk biker she fought who misjudged his swing and hit his friend, who was charging to his right, in the face breaking the nose. Ukyo didn't give him time to recover as she gave him an uppercut that lifed him clean off his feet. She grabbed the bat and used it to block the lead pipe a third gang member tried to strike her with then pirouetted to get into his defense to deliver a ringing hammer blow to the side of his head. She twisted to the side to avoid the knife slash from a fourth opponent then jumped over a leg sweep and over a fifth gang member. She twisted in mid-air much as she had seen Ranma do until she was vertically upside down over the one who tried a leg sweep and gave a vicious one-two combination to the surprised face looking up at her. She landed in time to see another bat coming and bent over to avoid it. She continued her motion to flip over the one she just knocked out and grab the baseball bat she dropped. She did a leg split to duck under another knife slash and used the bat to hit the guy in the crotch with a sickening splat. The knife-wielder dropped the knife and bent over to clutch his abused balls. Ukyo planted her hands on the ground and did a spinning hand stand with legs spread to hit the knife wielder and the second batter in the sides of their heads. She stopped her spin and stood with bat in hand to face her remaining two opponents who had lost their enthusiasm to fight. It was only when Fujiwara shouted and pushed them did they charge swinging their pipes wildly. Ukyo calmly waited for them to get near then rushed in to jumped easily over their weapons to do a leg split in mid-air and kick them both in the temples. The two crumpled behind Ukyo as she landed to face Fujiwara.

++++++++++

Akane easily caught the pipe her first opponent tried to swing at her much to the surprise of the biker. She gave a tug and pulled the guy towards her. She gave a snap kick that sent the biker flying into two of his gangmates. Akane used the pipe to block a bat and then stepped in to give an elbow to the throat of the batter. She stepped sideways to avoid a downward swing of another pipe then turned to plant a side kick to the side of the abdomen. Akane continued the twirl to avoid a knife stab and struck the knife wielder with the pipe in his back. She stopped to see the two bikers she had kicked her first opponent into charging her. She decided offense was the best defense and charged the closest one. She jumped over his bat and delivered a flying side-kick to his face. She quickly turned and jumped at the second guy who was still turning to face her to hit him with a back hand blow to the back of the head. Akane landed and twisted just in time to avoid being skewered by a knife. She grabbed the hand and twisted the knife arm behind the back of the biker. She then used the knife wielder as a shield against his fellow biker who tried to hit her with a pipe. The man yowled in pain and grabbed his right upper limb as he felt the arm break from the impact. The pipe man jumped back in surprise giving Akane the opening to connect with a jumping axe kick to the top of his head. Her last opponent dropped like a sack of potatoes. She turned to see Ukyo facing off with the jerkface.

++++++++++

Shampoo was enjoying herself, a fight always gave her a rush. She knew she could easily overpower her present opponents with her skill in the martial arts but it wouldn't be a challenge. Instead she used her speed and agility to dodge and weave between every slash, swing and thrust of her adversaries and used her Amaguriken speed against pressure points to disable them. The first she paralyzed his right arm, the second his right leg, the third both arms, the fourth (being left handed) his left arm, the fifth both legs, the sixth she turned into a paraplegic, seventh and eigth she disrupted their sense of balance. The two staggered around like drunks. She turned and smiled at her helpless antagonists and posed to highlight her killer body. 

"So who wants to play some more?" Shampoo purred sexily.

The eight tried to shake their heads as vigorously as possible. They were still in shock that someone as full bodied as her could move so fast they couldn't see what she was doing. They certainly felt it however.

"You're no fun." Shampoo pouted prettily. She thought they would give her a bigger challenge. Idiot males! She snorted in disgust, stomped angrily to each one and proceeded to tap their sleep spot. Shampoo was about to turn around when a mischievous thought entered her head. She again went around to tap some more pressure points. This should teach you a lesson you'll never forget. She grinned evilly when she imagined the men's reactions when they realize they wouldn't be able to get it up for the next several weeks. She finished in time to see Ukyo facing the leader who was now backing away. Shampoo quickly went behind Fujiwara and was soon joined by Akane who replaced her pipe with an aluminum baseball bat. Shampoo shrugged and picked one up as well. It made a nice club to beat the stuffing out of the jerkface.

++++++++++

It was over in less than five minutes. At the end Fujiwara's gangmen lay sprawled across the sidewalk and street while their women looked bug-eyed with jaws down on the pavement in astonishment at the three girls. 

Ukyo brandished the baseball bat she was holding and stalked the backpedalling Fujiwara. She gave a snort and smirked as she saw the fear in his eyes. Feh! Bullies, they're the same everywhere.

"You were saying something about making me pay, scum bag?"

"Uh, it-it was a j-joke, r-really." The gang leader tried to bluff his way out as he continued to back away. He stopped as he bumped into something. He turned his head to see a baseball bat being poked into his back by the short haired girl.

"Uh-uh. Wasn't funny and you haven't paid for your okonomiyaki yet." Akane informed him.

"Uh, ri-right, of course. How stu-stupid of me. Here, take my wa-wallet." Fujiwara took out his wallet and extended it respectfully with trembling fingers towards the chef. He didn't like the looks on the three baseball bat-toting girls.

"Don't mind if I do, scum bag." Ukyo took a quick look into the wallet. "Not bad, scum bag. You don't mind me calling you scum bag, do you, scum bag?" Ukyo poked her baseball bat under Fujiwara's nose. Fujiwara sweated and gulped.

"Y-you can ca-call me a-anything y-you like, Kounji-san, I-I don't mind. I-I deserve i-it." Fujiwara remembered some of the manners his mother taught him. Just leave me in one piece please. He was resigned to being beaten. He beat other people for less reason. He just prayed he was still in one piece after the beating.

Ukyo switched the bat to her left hand. "Hey, Shampoo, got one of your throwing knives with you?" Fujiwara almost swallowed his tongue, gums, teeth and lips at the question.

"U-uh, i-is thth-at r-really ne-necessary, K-Ko-ounji-san?"

"Shut up, scum bag. I wasn't talking to you." Fujiwara clamped his mouth shut.

"I always carry some. Here." Shampoo handed over one of her shiny and wicked looking throwing knives.

"Nice and sharp, just the way I like them." The knife glinted under the setting sun. Fujiwara sweated at the sight. 

[Slash!]

Something flashed and he saw his life pass before his eyes. "AAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!" Fujiwara screamed like a little school girl.

"Shut up, scum bag. I haven't touched you _yet_. You can scream all you want later. Or maybe I should cut your tongue out." That shut Fujiwara up fast.

Fujiwara looked down with bulging eyes at his body. Sure enough there weren't any blood but his pants were now down around his ankles and he was standing in only his boxers. He wet his boxers as realization dawned on him. Shampoo snickered.

"N-no, pl-please, n-not th-that! A-anyth-thing bu-but th-that!" he squeaked.

"Not what, scum bag?"

"Pl-please d-don't c-cut m-my d-dick a-and ba-balls off!"

"You mean this?" Ukyo dropped the baseball bat and grabbed his crotch with her left hand. She squeezed hard. "You ain't losing much, scum bag."

"Fujiwara's eyes bulged even more at the pain. Shampoo snickered harder. Akane tried not to blush too much.

"Now listen up, scum bag. I don't want to see you or any of your gang here again. Come here again and you'll lose more than your pathetic dick and balls. Understand?" Ukyo waved the knife under his nose. Fujiwara nodded his head enthusiastically. Ukyo squeezed harder. "I didn't hear you, scum bag."

"Fujiwara's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Y-yes, K-Ko-ounji-san! Y-you won't s-see me or any of m-my men ever a-again!" He squeaked several octaves higher.

"Now beat it before we change our minds and cut all of your dicks and balls off." Ukyo let go and stepped back while Shampoo quickly tapped the man's erectile dysfunction point. She snickered again and grinned at Ukyo's and Akane's questioning looks. "I'll explain over there." She whispered.

Ukyo, Akane and Shampoo walked to the front of her shop and watched as Fujiwara and the women of his gang scramble around to revive their men and leave with their tails between their legs.

"So what did you do to him, Shampoo?"

"Oh, I just gave him a reminder not to come back here."

"What kind of reminder?"

"Oh, he won't be able to get an erection for at least two months."

Ukyo and Akane gasped then giggled. "You didn't?"

"Yes, I did."

"You're evil, you know that?" The three turned to look at the gang leader. They snickered louder. He was in for a frustrating two months.

When the last Bakusozoku were out of sight the onlookers gave a loud cheer to the three girls. It was times like these that the residents of Nerima remembered why they tolerated the super powered martial artists in their midst. The yakuza and other criminals didn't dare step into their ward and the police were just as happy to let things be. Too bad the girls didn't beat the crap out of the gang leader. It would have been entertaining. If they only knew what Shampoo did, they would have pitied the man. The crowd dispersed soon after.

"Well, that was fun." Akane said. "Haven't had a workout like that in a long time."

"I know what you mean, sugar."

Shampoo snorted. "Bah! They were pathetic. I didn't even break a sweat."

"Still it was nice to kick their butt."

"Yes, it's always nice to show stupid males not to underestimate women."

"Well, I'm glad you three had fun." Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo turned to see Nabiki stepping out of the restaurant followed by Kasumi. "Any of you got hurt?"

"They couldn't even touch us."

"That's good. I called Ranma's house but Auntie said he was out. She said she'd send him over as soon as he gets back."

"What did you call him for? We can take care of ourselves, you know."

"I know that but I like making sure. Anyway, Auntie was worried so she's sending him over as soon as he gets back. I also called the Nekohanten and Elder Cologne should..."

"I am already here, child. Thank you for informing me of the fight. I am glad all of you are safe."

"How long have you been here, great-grandmother?"

"Long enough to see the three of you humble the leader. I was impressed by the way you handled him. I am certain he and his gang will not be back for revenge."

"Oh, my! What a nice motorcycle!" Five heads swiveled to the direction of the squeal to see the eldest Tendo daughter looking to their left. Kasumi had followed Nabiki out of the restaurant and upon seeing Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo unharmed turned her attention to their surroundings. The five followed her gaze until they saw the object of her interest.

It was a big Kawasaki easy rider. The chrome and black paint shone brightly under the street light it was parked under. In the gang's scramble to leave, it was left behind by the biker who had his arm broken. The key glinted invitingly in the ignition. Akane, Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyo blinked and looked at each other. The Bakusozoku gang probably isn't coming back. Then one thought popped into their heads.

"DIBS!"

The four scrambled to get to the big bike first. In their haste and attempt to be the first they grabbed, pushed, pulled and tripped each other until they were a mass of arms and legs on the street.

"Its mine!"

"Like hell it is!"

"Get off me!"

"Let go!"

"No way!"

"Watch where you're putting your hands!"

"Hey! Watch where you're stepping!"

"Stop pulling my hair!"

"Oh, my! This seat is so comfortable."

"Indeed it is, child." cackled the reply.

Akane, Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyo looked up from where they were entangled on the street to see Kasumi sitting sidesaddle on the motorcycle with Cologne sitting behind her. They blink, blink and scrambled to their feet.

"No fair!"

Cologne inclined her head at them. "No fair?"

"You two cheated!"

"Cheated? How so?"

"You waited until we couldn't move!"

"That's cheating?"

"Great-grandmother, you don't need a motorcycle!"

"True, Shampoo but am I not entitled to enjoy myself once in a while? The same can be said for Kasumi here." Cologne grinned to needle them while Kasumi just smiled innocently at them.

"But, but, but..."

"Well, you can only blame yourselves why Kasumi managed to get to the motorcycle first. As the saying goes 'first come, first serve' but I'm sure Kasumi is more than willing to share the motorcycle."

Kasumi was a little unsure. She didn't really want the motorcycle. The only reason she went and sat on it was out of curiousity, the seat did looked comfortable from afar after all. But if it stopped the girls from fighting over it then she supposed it would be for the best if she 'owned' it. She smiled at the Amazon Matriarch. "Of course, Elder Cologne."

"See? Now you five work it out among yourselves. All I want is a joyride now and then." Cologne cackled loudly. "If you will excuse me, I need to get back to the Nekohanten. There's no telling what the slacker has been up to. I'll expect you back soon, Shampoo." With that the Amazon Matriarch pogoed off.

The four girls approached Kasumi on the motorcycle.

"So how do we do this?" Ukyo asked.

"First let's get it off the street. Ukyo, do you have enough space behind your restaurant for this?" Nabiki replied.

"I don't think so."

"I thought so. Look if you two" Nabiki indicated Shampoo and Ukyo. "don't object I suggest we park it in our home. It has the biggest space."

Shampoo and Ukyo nodded. It was logical. "As long as we get equal time with it."

"No problem. The way I figure it we need to cooperate to make this legally ours. I'll check the ownership first thing tomorrow." The four other girls nodded. If there was someone who knew how to do things legally, it was Nabiki. "Akane, do you think you can push it home? It's kinda heavy."

"No problem, sis."

"Okay, that settles it for the bike for now. So do you two want to continue our talk?"

Shampoo and Ukyo shared a look. They sighed and came to a silent understanding. "Look, we don't like it but we promised Auntie we wouldn't fight so we'll go with it for now until you three can talk with Ranma and your parents. We'll see what Auntie thinks about it at the slumber party. Fair enough?"

"We can live with that. So you two want to come along and bring our new baby home?"

"You bet we do, sugar."

Shampoo smiled mischievously. "Of course. I want to know how it feels to have a powerful machine pumping between my legs." She said lasciviously then snickered as she watched the four other girls turn red. "Why are you all red? You must have very naughty minds." Then laughed out loud as the four turned even redder. 

++++++++++

Ranma's eyes widened in alarm as she saw where Kodachi was headed. They were already some sixty stories up with the rooftops farther apart and Kodachi was running towards a chasm of more than twenty-five meters to the next roof top.

"Kodachi, look out!" She shouted to warn the girl. Damn it, Kodachi, look where you're going!

Whatever the reason, Ranma saw that Kodachi wasn't looking or listening. With a final burst of speed Ranma covered the final few meters between them and jumped to tackle the other girl to the rooftop before Kodachi could make her next, and probably last, leap. The two tumbled to the roof in a tangle of arms and legs. They struggled and rolled for several meters before Ranma was able move on top, straddle Kodachi's body and pin Kodachi's arms to her sides with her legs.

"Let go of me, you bitch!" Kodachi snarled once she saw who had dared lay a finger on her person. Her emotions causied her to use the more pedestrian words. She struggled to free herself.

Ranma blinked at the hatred in the words. Whoa, girl. "Is that any way to thank someone who just saved your life?"

Kodachi's eyes flashed. "Kodachi Kuno does not need to be saved by one such as you!" She struggled some more, her movements making her full, firm body do some interesting contortions which wasn't lost on Ranma . Girl-Ranma shook her head to remove the image.

"Whatever, Kodachi. I came here to help you."

"You?! Help me?!" Kodachi suddenly wrapped her legs around the surprised Ranma's waist and pulled the smaller girl off. "I would rather be helped by the devil himself!" The two scrambled to their feet to face off several meters from each other, Kodachi bringing out her ribbon while Ranma assumed a defensive stance.

Kodachi struck fast and furious with her ribbon, her emotions fueling her, the speed of the attack breaking the sound barrier and catching Ranma unprepared. Ranma yelped in pain as a red welt emerged on her left upper arm.

"Damn, Kodachi, that hurt!" Ranma rubbed the sore spot.

"I will do more than hurt you, witch, for daring to imply that my Ranma-darling is a half-woman and for bewitching his mother with your lies." Kodachi replied in a low, serious tone, leaving no doubts as to her intentions.

"Damn it, Kodachi! I _am_ Ranma! Whoa!" Ranma dodged as Kodachi snapped the ribbon towards her. The red-head had to duck and weave as the gymnast followed her with several snaps of the weapon.

"Silence! I will not have you spread these lies!"

"Damn it, Kodachi! What will it take to make ya believe it?! I changed right in front of ya! Ya even held my goddamned hand! Yer not as stupid or idiotic as yer brother!" Ranma had to evade some more ribbon attacks, the last of which caught her on her right thigh. Fuck! Can't dodge forever! I have to get rid of that damned ribbon. She quickly massaged the part.

"Never! I shall never believe it! I shall expose it for the fabrication it is!" Kodachi continued her supersonic ribbon attacks, the ribbon invisible to the naked eye.

"Damn it! Kodachi, stop before someone gets hurt!"

"Ohohohohohohoho!" The malevolence in the laugh sent chills down the pig-tailed girl's spine. "I will do much more than hurt you!"

Damn, she's losing it! Gotta slow that ribbon down somehow. Her eyes roamed around to look for something to throw in the ribbon's path while keeping the ribbon in view. There! She saw a metallic object lying on the roof top a couple of meters away and dodged towards it. Gotta time it right... Now! She kicked the object into the path of the ribbon. It was sliced cleanly in half but the resistance was enough to decrease the ribbon's speed to allow Ranma to catch it with her right hand. They settled into a tug of war.

"Damn it, Kodachi, will ya just listen!"

"Never! I shall never listen to the likes of you!" Kodachi tugged hard to free her ribbon. What the two did not see was the small tear the metal object's sharp side had cut in the ribbon. The ribbon suddenly snapped in two causing the two girls to stumble backwards. Ranma fell on her butt to watch with horror Kodachi tumble with eyes wide open over the railing running around the roof and fall backwards towards the hard concrete street some two-hundred meters below.

"RANMA!!!!!!" Kodachi screamed in cold fear as she fell over the edge. She screamed for the boy who saved her and captured her heart that night many months ago. She did not want to die. She may have a demented mind but a death wish was not a part of it.

"Kodachi!" Ranma quickly ran to the side and looked over to see Kodachi already several meters below and a few meters too far from the building's wall to control her fall. A quick look and Ranma decided on a course of action. Only one way to save her. Ranma quickly leapt over the railing and _ran_ down the side of the building, blowing past a two man window cleaning crew packing up for the day. One of the crew spat out the tea he was drinking as he saw the redhead run past.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?!" He and his partner looked down to see a girl with ponytail in a black and green leotard falling as if in slow motion towards the street and a red blur streaking along the side of the building rapidly catching up to the falling girl. 

Kodachi couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her despised rival run past her. Her eyes further widened as the red head stopped and planted her feet on a window ledge a dozen meters below her and leap upwards to catch Kodachi in her arms.

"What are you doing?!" Kodachi screeched. 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying ta save ya!"

"NO!!! Only Ranma-darling can save me!" Kodachi struggled in the arms that cradled her.

"Will ya quit moving! I'm trying ta concentrate here!" Ranma needed to focus her attention on the other building she was aiming for, some twenty-five meters away across the wide avenue. She knew she was stretching it, even with her superior physical condition she knew she could barely cover the distance. She focused more of her chi to her legs for the next jump. Damn! Where's hot water when you need some?! She hoped by making jumps from one building to another she could slow their descent enough to be survivable.

"Unhand me! Only my darling Ranma can touch me!"

"Damn it, Kodachi! How many times do I hafta tell ya?! I _am_ Ranma!"

"Never! You can never be...?" Angry eyes turned to wonder as Ranma passed through the tea spat out by the window cleaning man earlier and transformed back into a boy. Familiar sensations passed through Kodachi's body and she was brought back several months back to the night she first met the love of her life. The strong arms cradling her, the hard chest she was pressed against, the broad shoulders, the kind and handsome face. There was no doubt who held her. "Ranma-darling?"

Thank God for small favors! Ranma sighed as he felt the transformation. "Finally, d'ya believe me now?" He planted his feet against the wall of the opposite building and leapt back towards the first building with more confidence now that he was back in his stronger male form.

Kodachi gazed in awe and wonder at her beloved. She felt safe in his arms. No one can harm her. No one can hurt her. No one can take her loved ones away as long as she was with her Ranma-darling. She wrapped her arms tighter around that neck she longed so much to kiss, snuggled closer, laid her head on the shoulders and closed her eyes in contentment, her fear of falling to death totally forgotten. Surely a mere two-hundred meter fall was nothing for her Ranma. She briefly toyed with the idea of using a paralyzing or sleeping powder on her knight in shining armor. Maybe later when we're on the ground. 

Fortunately for the rescuer of the damsel in distress, physical exhaustion combined with the sudden lost of adrenaline-pumping stimuli allowed sleepiness to overcome Kodachi.

Ranma almost lost concentration as he felt Kodachi press her body against his. He recovered just in time to repeat the process of jumping back and forth between buildings. Damnit! Concentrate! Take your mind out of the gutter! After around a half-dozen leaps he at last landed safely on the street. He closed his eyes and breathed a big sigh of relief. Damn, don't want to do that ever again.

The sound of applause made him open his eyes to find himself surrounded by onlookers with several camera flashes temporarily blinding him. He heard the comments.

"Did you see what the boy did?!"

"Sure did. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it myself!"

"He's so cool! Risking his life to save a damsel in distress!"

"Not to mention cute!"

"Ooohhh!!! Just look at those biceps!"

"Maybe he's single!"

"He's mine!"

"In your dreams!"

"Quick get his name and number!"

"Hey, kid, can I interview you?!"

Ranma began to panic as the crowd pressed towards him. He looked around for an escape and jumped on top of a street light he saw above the heads. From there he jumped onto a moving bus and another street light before rounding a corner and disappearing from the crowd's view leaving them more than a little disappointed.

Ranma stopped when he saw he landed in a deserted mini-park among the buildings.

"Whew! Some peace and quiet! Okay, Kodachi, ya can let go now..." Ranma went silent as he saw Kodachi sleeping peacefully in his arms with a smile. He blinked several times. Okay, who are ya and what did ya do with the real Kodachi? was the first thought in his mind. He shook his head and looked again. Egads! She can actually be cute when she's not crazy or trying ta kill ya! He smiled. Musta tired herself out more than I thought. He shrugged, turned, got his bearings and continued his way home, taking extra care not to wake the sleeping girl.

++++++++++

Nodoka was waiting patiently outside her home for her son to return with Kodachi. She finished all the necessary preparations for their return a few minutes before and now used the time to think on how to help the Kuno girl. The girl's reaction to her son's curse was not what she expected.

Then again, with her disturbed personality I should have expected anything.

Nodoka sighed. It seemed Kodachi was more than a little infatuated with her son. As much as she wanted to give the girl her happiness with Ranma Nodoka knew it would be, at best, a very difficult undertaking. Her son already had too many commitments. Of course if Ranma and the other girls wouldn't mind... neither would Nodoka. Hmmm, now that's an interesting thought. She smiled mischievously and barely stopped herself from doing a little dance of joy out on the street as she continued to plot her son's love affairs. She settled for a small maniacal laugh and rubbing her hands together in glee.

In the meantime, perhaps having a mother-figure and a friend would be enough for Kodachi for now. Oh, if only there was a way for Ranma to make all the girls happy!

Nodoka broke out of her daydreams when she saw her son land a few meters in front of her with Kodachi in his arms. She became alarmed when she saw the panicked look on his face and heard the moans from the girl. She quickly rushed to them.

++++++++++

Ranma was only a block away from home when he felt Kodachi stir in his arms.

About time. Thought ya'd never wake up. He became worried when Kodachi moaned deep from within her throat. Eh? Is she hurt or something? He nearly slipped when he heard Kodachi's next utterance.

"Oh, Ranma-darling, that feels so good."

What the hell? He sweat-dropped as Kodachi moaned loud enough for people on the street to look up. Oh, shit! This is not good! This is definitely not good!

"Oooooohhhhhh!!!!!! Yes! Do me now, Ranma-darling!" Kodachi cried. More people looked in his direction. Ranma forcibly stamped down the urge to throw Kodachi away like a hot potato. His mother probably wouldn't understand why he threw her away.

"Get a room, you pervert!"

There goes the neighborhood. He looked around and saw the looks people were giving him. This is gonna get ugly. He looked up to the heavens. Why me? 

"Hey, mom, look! That boy's fondling a half-naked girl!"

"Hush, son! Just ignore him!" The pervert! Doing things like that in public! The mother shook her head. The youngsters these days!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Ranma fled in a cloud of dust.

++++++++++

"Mom!" The panic in Ranma's voice was evident. Kodachi's moans and cries only got louder and people were looking at him strangely.

"What is it, Ranma? Why is Kodachi moaning? Is she hurt..." 

"Yes! Yes, Ranma-darling! Faster! Harder! Yes! Yes! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Nodoka stopped dead in her tracks as she could hear Kodachi clearly now. Her eyes widened and she turned deep scarlet in embarassment as she realized what was happening.

"Oh. My."

"Oh, yes! Oh, yes! Oh, yes! You are such a man, Ranma-darling!"

"No! She's fine! She's having a... a..."

"Very, very, very naughty dream." Nodoka finished for her son.

"Mom! Can we please wake her up or at least go in? People are staring!"

"Oh, my! Of course, of course. Let's go in." She quickly ushered her son inside the gate. Oh, dear. How do I explain this to the neighbors? She was sure the neighborhood would be buzzing tonight. She nearly fainted when Kodachi screamed and bucked wildly in Ranma's arms just as she was about to close the gate.

"Yes! Oh, yes! I'm coming, Ranma-darling! I'm comingggggg!!!!!!"

Nodoka quickly clamped her hands over the girl's mouth and helped her son hold Kodachi down.

Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Now she was sure the neighborhood would be abuzz tonight. She can also expect a visit from the neighborhood council in the next few days. She shook her head as she and Ranma waited for Kodachi to calm down. Kodachi took almost five minutes to settle down and at the end mother and son were both covered in sweat. Well, that was embarassing. Nodoka smiled wryly to herself. And I thought I was wild in bed. She smiled in spite of herself as she remembered what she was like in bed. She idly noted that her son was blushing from head to toe. She tried to make light of the embarassing moment.

"Well, son, I have to say I'm proud of you. Satisfying a girl like that, you must truly be a man-among-men. Even if it was only in her dreams. Then again, it also means you have a lot to live up to. Do you think you're up to to the challenge?" Nodoka teased lightheartedly.

"You were soooo gooood, Ranma-darling." Kodachi murmured contentedly and snuggled even closer. "Now I know why your mother named you 'Ranma'."

Nodoka grinned from ear to ear. "See?" She knows why I named Ranma 'Ranma'? Now that's a story I'd like to hear. Hmmm... Maybe I should show the girls Ranma's baby pictures... Then they'd know why. An impish smile appeared on her face.

Ranma trembled with a vengeance as another feeling of doom descended over him when he saw the smile on his mom's face. Now what?! That smile gives me the creeps! He shook it off and focused on the present. "Mom! This isn't funny!"

Nodoka snapped out her musings. "Ranma, you need to lighten up."

"Lighten up?! Lighten up?! I'll be known as the neighborhood pervert by tomorrow morning!"

"Make that by tonight, dear." Nodoka cheerfully corrected and lightly patted her son's shoulder.

Ranma gave his mother a half-lidded gaze. "Mom, yer not helping."

"Oh, you worry too much, son. Don't worry, Ranma, tomorrow I'll speak to the neighbors and explain everything."

Ranma looked at his mother full of doubt. These things never seemed to go his way. He does a good deed and what does he get? He simply said "Thanks, mom." without much enthusiasm.

His mother gave a pout. "Oh, you can be such a grouch, Ranma. You really should get a sense of humor. Girls really love guys who have a sense of humor. Not that I'm saying you need something more to attract girls. Or that you need to attract more girls. Oh, my son is so manly!" Nodoka giggled like a schoolgirl and hugged her son with motherly pride then composed herself. "Now let's bring Kodachi to the guest room."

Ranma hung his head in defeat and sighed with feeling. Unfortunately hanging his head gave him a very nice view down Kodachi's leotard. His eyes bugged out and a trickle of blood traced it's way down from his nose. The leotard had been disheveled during Kodachi's... ahem exposing her... ahem. His head snapped back up as he tried to rearrange the leotard as best as he could without touching flesh. He again beseeched the powers that be. Why me? He just knew he was gonna get pounded and called a pervert.

Nodoka saw what happened and smiled. Oh, my. My son is such a gentleman. Nodoka frowned a little. Maybe a little too much. He could have at least taken a longer look. Oh, well. I guess I should be happy he had a nose bleed. At least I know he has naughty thoughts about girls. She approached her son and gently dabbed the blood away making her son flinch. "I take it you liked what you saw, son?" Nodoka said as innocently as possible while showing her pearly white teeth in a very broad smile.

Ranma panicked and windmilled his arms forgetting his arms were occupied making his mom's eyes widen in alarm. "Mom! It's not what it looks like. I didn't look! I didn't see! I didn't touch! I... I..."

"There, there, son. It was an accident and it is only natural for a man to like seeing something like that." Nodoka paused. "Aren't you forgetting something, son?"

Ranma stopped waving his arms about and looked at his mother questioningly. "Am I forgetting something?"

"Yes." Nodoka pointed up.

Ranma followed Nodoka's finger upward in time to see Kodachi falling on him.

[Splat!]

"Oh." Ranma mumbled from his supine position beneath the still sleeping girl. Damn, and I thought I was a heavy sleeper. He raised his head and was about to push Kodachi off so that he could stand when what he saw made him freeze. Kodachi landed in reverse position straddling him with her knees on either side of his chest and her butt up in the air. His mind turned to jelly when he noted the vague wet outline in the leotard. His mind blew up when he felt Kodachi's cheek resting on an interesting part of his anatomy. The resulting nose bleed rivaled the great Krakatoa volcanic eruption in 1883. He collapsed back on his back, groggy from loss of blood and mumbling incoherently. 

[Click!] [Flash!] [Whir!]

[Click!] [Flash!] [Whir!]

The strange sounds and flashes of light caused him to look to his right in time to see his mom putting away her camera inside her kimono. His eyes widened.

"Mom?! Watcha doing?!"

Nodoka looked at her son in puzzlement. "Taking pictures, son. I always carry a camera so that I can photographs moments like this." And what a moment this is! Nodoka smirked inside.

I know I'm gonna regret asking. "Uh, why?"

"For posterity, of course. One day in the future they'll laugh at all this." Nodoka reasoned. She found the position her son and Kodachi in extremely amusing. It took most of her willpower not to laugh at her son's predicament. Oh, I can't wait to show this to the other girls! I'm sure they'll find it amusing also. 

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled.

Flashbacks of the cookie incident came rushing painfully back to Ranma. Not if I don't live long enough to have them. He knew the position he was in was far more incriminating. There was no way any of his fiancees would believe his explanation. I have to get rid of those picture _and_ negatives! He looked for a place to push Kodachi off without touching any private parts. After a couple of minutes he gave up and looked to his mother pleading for help. "Uh, mom, d'ya think ya can take Kodachi offa me so I can stand up?"

"Oh, of course. Where are my manners." Nodoka quickly helped her son to his feet. Once he was up and cradling Kodachi again she dabbed the larger amount of blood on her son's face. "I take it you enjoyed the second view more than the first?" My son is so manly!

Ranma blushed red from head to toe and made an unintelligible sound.

"There, there, son. Like I said, it was an accident and it is only natural for a man to like seeing something like that. If you didn't like what you saw then some may say you don't like girls." Nodoka paused. "You do like girls, don't you, Ranma?" Nodoka said to tease her son. She rearranged the girl's leotard some more.

Ranma almost choked. "Of course I like girls! I'm a guy!"

"Then you have nothing to be ashamed of, Ranma. Your reaction was only natural for a healthy young man. I would be more worried if you had no reaction at all."

"But, but, but..."

"Oh, don't worry about it, son. Now let's get Kodachi into bed before she catches a cold wearing only that."

Ranma was still a little bit dazed as he followed his mom to the kitchen after they made Kodachi as comfortable as possible on a spare futon in the guest bedroom. Visions of what he had seen still floated around in his head.

"Would you like something to eat or drink, Ranma?"

Ranma remembered he was hungry. "Yeah, that would be great, mom."

Nodoka quickly brought out tea and rice balls. "Are these fine, Ranma? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Uh, do we have something cold to drink, mom?"

"Of course, son. Would you like some juice, iced tea or soda?"

"Soda would be great, mom!" His mother gave him a can.

"Ranma, before I forget, Nabiki called earlier. She said she, Kasumi, Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo were attacked by Bakusozoku."

Ranma stiffened. "What?! Are they hurt, mom? Where are they?" He stood to leave.

"They're fine, son. Nabiki called after Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo took care of the Bakusozoku. They're all at the Tendo Dojo right now. Now sit, eat, drink and rest for a while."

Ranma sighed with relief and sat again. "Thank God." Then stiffened again, utter terror gripping his heart. "They're _all_ at the Tendo Dojo? As in Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo are at the Dojo? In one place?"

"Yes, that's what Nabiki told me."

"Oh, shit! I gotta get over there before the three tear each other apart."

"Watch your tongue, young man!"

"Uh, sorry, mom. But I gotta get over there!"

"Don't be silly, Ranma. Nabiki said they were having fun together. She said something about a new toy." I knew they could get along with one another. "And the girls did promise me they wouldn't fight anymore." 

Ranma blinked, blinked. Yeah, right. Like that's gonna stop them for long. "Are ya sure? They're not tearing each other apart or something?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Now _that's_ weird. I wonder what got into them?"

"Come now, Ranma. You don't give the girls enough credit."

Ranma looked at his mom uncertainly. Well, maybe his mother was right. Still he'd be able to sleep better if he made sure. "Uh, I think I'd better check on them just to make sure."

Nodoka smiled. It was what she expected from her son. "Go ahead, son, I'll call the Dojo and tell them you're coming. I'll wait for you for dinner."

Ranma finished the crackers, drank the rest of the soda in one gulp and stood to leave.

Nodoka place her hand over her son's ."Ranma, be careful. Some of these Bakusozoku can be vicious."

"I will, mom."

"Thank you. Now go and I'll check on Kodachi. You can tell me what happened to her when you get back."

++++++++++

Akane, Kasumi, Shampoo and Ukyo were enjoying themselves as they watched with amusement Nabiki trying to control the big bike around the Tendo backyard. Nabiki was the last to ride the big Kawasaki as she was left with the shortest straw. They all had some bruises and scratches to show for their efforts but they didn't mind. The injuries weren't enough to mar their perfect complexions and the ride had been exhilarating to say the least, it gave them all a thrill to feel the powerful 450cc engine thrum between their legs. They couldn't wait to drive the motorcycle around Nerima.

Speaking of power, Ranma chose that moment to drop behind the four girls.

"Hey, watcha doing? And what the heck is that racket?" He couldn't see the girls' new toy but he did hear the roar of the four-cylinder engine.

"Ranma/Ranchan/Airen!" Shampoo moved to glomp her Airen when a shout from Nabiki made her stop.

"Look out!"

The four girls all sidestepped in time to avoid being run over by Nabiki leaving Ranma to stare slack-jawed as the huge 'bicycle' roared towards him.

[Splat!]

"Uh, hi, Nabiki. Is this yer new toy?" Ranma mumbled from beneath the motorcycle's front tire. Man, like I didn't have enough trouble with Shampoo's bicycle. He groaned as visions of him getting splattered under the monster motorcycle again and again came into his head. I gotta get rid of this thing!

"Ranma/Airen/Ranchan! Are you all right?"

"I'm okay, just get this thing offa me."

Nabiki quickly got off the Kawasaki and the girls all helped push it off their fallen fiance.

Ranma picked himself up and dusted his clothes. "Uh, so where did ya get the motorcycle?"

"Oh, the Bakusozoku left it when they ran off." Nabiki replied.

Ranma looked at Nabiki dubiously. "They left something like this behind?"

The girls shrugged. "Maybe they felt bad about harassing us poor, weak, defenseless, little girls." Shampoo suggested innocently. Akane, Ukyo and Nabiki sniggered while Kasumi simply smiled.

"Yeah, right." Probably pounded them senseless. "So, uh, all of ya all right? None of ya got hurt?"

"Why, Ranma, are you worried about us?" Nabiki teased.

Ranma blinked "Me? Worry about you guys? Hah!" He tried to weasel his way out. "Uh, my mom told me ta check on ya, that's all."

"Oh, my. That's not what Auntie said to me on the telephone. She said you insisted on coming over to make sure we were all right."

"Erk! She did? Hehe." Drat!

"Aha! Admit it! You were worried about us!" Akane, Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyo triumphantly crowed.

"So?! What about it?" Ranma huffed. "I can see I worried for nuthin'! Shoulda known better than worry about a bunch of _tomboys_!" He tried to change the subject.

"So you admit it!"

"Who's a tomboy?!" 

Bingo! Thank God for Akane. Ranma tried not to grin too much.

Nabiki quickly put her hand over Akane's mouth before her younger sister could ruin the way things were going.

"Akane, you really need to learn what the important thing is." Nabiki whispered. "Ranma just admitted he worries about us and all you heard is the tomboy remark. No wonder you two hardly got anywhere."

Akane's eyes widened. "You're right! He did admit it, didn't he?" She turned to her fiance and pointed a finger at him.

"Aha! So you admit it!" The four other girls simply hung their heads.

"Er, no?" Drat! And double drat!

"You can't deny it, Saotome, we all heard you say 'you worried for nuthin'."

"Well, so what? And what's it to ya anyway, Nabiki?" If you can't weasel your way out, try bulling your way out. Nabiki's been acting weird all day. Come to think of it, they're all acting weird today. Hope it's not contagious or anything.

"Uh, I, we, nothing, Saotome. Nothing."

Ranma looked at Nabiki closely making the girl color a little. "Ya sure ya ain't hurt or anything? I thought I jes heard ya stutter or sumthin'." He looked at her face from side to side, up and down.

"Uh, I, uh, ahem, I'm fine, Ranma. Just a little sore throat." Stop looking at me like that already!

"Ya sure?" He stepped closer, almost nose to nose. Nabiki had to call upon every reserve of self-control she had to maintain her composure and resist grabbing that head and kissing those lips that were 'oh, so close.'

[Whap!]

Akane hit Ranma on the back of the head causing his head to jerk forward and making him kiss Nabiki on the lips. She was about to say "Stop being such a jerk, Ranma! Can't you see you're making Nabiki uncomfortable!" when she saw what happened.

Time stopped in the Tendo backyard as everyone went bug-eyed.

Ranma's first thought was Oh, shit! I'm gonna die. He was about to jerk his head back when he saw the look in Nabiki's eyes just before she closed them. He then heard the girl sigh and felt her deepen the kiss. He was caught like a deer in the headlights. His last thought was Must resist. before his mind turned to jello once again and his toes began to curl. He was vaguely aware of her arms climbing to his neck and his arms encircling her waist.

Nabiki went rigid and her eyes widened as she felt those lips touch her own. Her efforts to maintain control went out the window and her thoughts turned to mush. From her lips a sensation not unlike being electrocuted with a small electrical charge began to spread throughout her whole body. She closed her eyes and sighed as the electric sensation was replaced by a feeling of utter contentment. She was barely aware as she deepened the kiss and raised her arms to encircle Ranma's neck and pull him closer. She was about to give him some tongue when a loud

"AHEM!"

brought the two of them back to the present. 

Ranma gave an "Eep!" and jumped back as he realized what he was doing in front of his three fiancees. He turned terror stricken eyes to see Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo glowing with huge battle auras. He could feel the heat from them. He waved his arms frantically in a warding manner. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Well, it looked _a lot_ like kissing to me!" Akane growled.

"Yeah, and _you_ looked like you enjoyed it!" Ukyo accused.

"_Really_ enjoyed it!" Shampoo appended.

"No, I didn't!"

"You didn't enjoy kissing me?" Ranma turned to see Nabiki with a hurt look. 

Ranma, as usual, panicked when he saw a girl in distress. He tried to appease Nabiki. "NO! I mean, YES! I mean..." Oh, shit! I'm really gonna die!

"I'm waiting." Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo said together, frowns on their cute faces, arms across their chest and right foot tapping impatiently.

Ranma said the first thing that came to mind even if it didn't make any sense. "I didn't do it! I mean I didn't do it on purpose! It was an accident!" He pointed at Akane. "That's it! An accident! She pushed me! And I didn't enjoy it! I mean I... AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" He performed the Saotome Ultimate Technique as soon as he saw the three of them reach for their weapons. WHY ME?! WHY THE HELL ME?!

His three fiancees were about to go off in pursuit when they heard Nabiki say:

"I don't think Auntie would like it if you three beat up her son."

That immediately made the three pause. 

"Oh, my. I think Nabiki's right."

"Well, we can't let him get away with it! He kissed you and then he insulted you!" Akane huffed. Not to mention he kissed you and not me! And he enjoyed kissing you!

"Yeah!" Shampoo and Ukyo agreed to both the statement and the thought.

"Well, it was an accident. You did push him, Akane." Nabiki reasoned. And it's not as if I didn't enjoy it. I'll have to say thanks to little sis one of these days. Hot damn!

"But still...!"

"Come on, ladies. Is beating the hell out your fiance the best idea you can think of to get even?"

"Easy for you to say! You got to kiss him!" Ukyo retorted.

"Yeah, and I suppose _you_ can think of a better idea!" Shampoo added.

"As a matter of fact I do have a better idea and just this once I'm going to give it for free." 

Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo squinted. "For free?! You?!"

"Why, that's very nice of you, Nabiki."

"Thanks, Kasumi. It's always refreshing to see someone not so cynical. Anyway, consider it as a token of my goodwill to, um, possible co-fiancees." Besides, that's just bait. I've got bigger fish to catch.

"All right, we're listening."

"Simple really." Nabiki turned to Ukyo. "Ukyo, you said I got to kiss him. Well, what's stopping you from asking him for a kiss as well? I'm sure if you ask Ranma nicely he can't say no. Especially if you bring to his attention he kissed me."

"No way! I'm not going to ask that pervert to kiss me!" Akane immediately blurted out.

"Suit yourself, Akane, although I can say for certain you're going to miss out on a lot if you don't." Nabiki meaningfully touched her lips with her fingertips. "That was one hell of a kiss." I can get used to that.

Shampoo and Ukyo swallowed while Akane and Kasumi blushed.

"It... it was that good?" Shampoo asked. She wondered if it was better than when she kissed Ranma before. Ooohhh, I have to kiss him again!

Nabiki smiled like a cheshire cat. "More than good. You've got to feel it to believe it."

Shampoo and Ukyo swallowed harder. I want to! I want to!

"Uh, um, well, it does sound better than beating the stuffing out of the jackass." Ukyo finally agreed. Shampoo nodded her head vigorously. "Um, so I guess you know how to ask him 'nicely'?"

[Ka-ching!]

Nabiki heard the cash register ring and smiled. Time to reel them in. "Of course. You see, that's the difference between the three of you and me. You tend to use your fists first while I like to think things over."

"Okay, okay! So out with it already."

"Uh, uh. This one's going to cost you."

Akane (who was listening despite herself), Shampoo and Ukyo groaned. I should have known.

"Suit yourself ladies." Nabiki turned and nonchalantly delivered the coup-de-grâce. "I wonder what it would feel like with some tongue."

Shampoo and Ukyo crumbled. "Okay! Okay! You win!" They handed over every yen they had on them.

Nabiki took the cash and turned to her youngest sister. "Well, what about you, Akane?"

Akane fumed. She didn't want to but she couldn't let her two rivals get ahead. The pervert! Making me ask him to kiss me. If Nabiki was going to teach them it was sure to work. She blushed despite herself as she imagined about what it would feel like. She came to with a start. What am I thinking?! I'm getting as perverted as he is! She angrily stomped over and handed her cash as well.

"This better be worth it!"

"Oh, it's going to be worth it. That I can assure you, baby sister." Nabiki purred.

"Fine, fine! So what's your great plan?"

"You've made a wise choice, sis. You won't regret it." Nabiki smiled. There was more than enough yen for what she was planning when she tells Ranma her feelings. He'll never know what hit him.

"What about Kasumi?" Ukyo asked.

"Kasumi doesn't need it. One look from her and Ranma can't say no."

Kasumi blushed from head to toe. "Oh, my. Oh, my. Oh, my. Do you think so, Nabiki?" She giggled despite herself. I wonder what it feels like to kiss someone.

"See?"

The first three fiancees groaned again. The competition just got a whole lot hotter.

++++++++++

Ranma looked around surreptitiously from his hiding place in a tree. He had not seen his three angry fiancees for the last half-hour and he hoped they had given up chasing him. He didn't know they didn't pursue him at all, he was too busy saving his skin to check. He heaved a sigh of relief as he saw no sign of them and made the final leap to his house.

"I'm home!" Ranma called out as he landed in their backyard carefully avoiding the mounds this time. His mom came to the kitchen door to greet him.

"Welcome back, my son." She led him to the kitchen table. As soon as he was seated she laid out dinner for them. "How were the girls, Ranma?" Tonight she prepared some sushi.

"Uh, they're fine, mom. They're fine." Ranma replied nervously.

Nodoka smiled. She mistook the reason for her son's nervousness. "Ranma, there is nothing wrong in showing you care for them." She sat down opposite him.

"It's not that, mom." He began to dig in. Man, why does these things happen to me? They're gonna kill me tomorrow for sure! 

"Then what is it, Ranma? What is bothering you?" Nodoka also began eating.

"Aw, don't worry about it, mom." He said evasively. And what's with Nabiki? She's been acting strange the whole day! If I didn't know better I'd say she liked the kiss as much as I did! Ranma blinked. Waitaminute! I did _not_ like the kiss! No! Definitely not! Uh, uh! He groaned inwardly. I am so dead tomorrow.

Nodoka looked at her son seriously. "Son, you are my only child. You are the most important person in this world to me. I will always worry about you because I care about you. If something, anything bothers you can always tell me about it and I will help any way I can."

Ranma squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "Really, mom, it's nuthin'." Should I tell mom what happened? Mebbe she can help me. Uh, mebbe some other time if I can't fix it on my own. Mom did say I need to learn how to handle women. Hah! Now there's a joke. How the heck do I handle them if Ican't even understand them?

Nodoka considered his reponse. I wonder what's bothering Ranma. I better ask the girls later. "Very well, my son. However, remember that I will always be there for you."

Ranma nodded and swallowed. "So, how's Kodachi, mom?"

"She seems to be fine, son. No external injuries. She's sleeping peacefully for now." Nodoka had taken the liberty of exchanging Kodachi's leotard for one of her nightgowns.

"That's good."

"Yes. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Ah, nuthin' much, mom."

"Where did you catch up with her."

"Uh, I think we were already in Shiodome."

Nodoka's right eyebrow went up a little. That was more than a dozen kilometers away. "What happened when you caught up with her?"

"Well, she tried to cut me up with her ribbon." 

Nodoka nodded, she expected as much. "Were you injured, Ranma?"

"Nuthin' much. Just a bruise here and here." He showed the fast fading welts on his arm and leg. 

Nodoka nodded, thankful her son was all right. "Then what happened?"

"I was able to catch her ribbon then we sorta got into a tug of war. She fell off the rooftop when the ribbon broke. I had to go and catch her. She calmed down when I changed back into a boy while holding her." He left out the fine print. No need to alarm his mother that the rooftop was some sixty stories high. "I think she fell asleep on the way back here."

"And nothing else happened?" Nodoka could not help but feel her son was leaving out some parts.

"Uh, um, well you saw what happened on the way back here, mom." Ranma said with a blush.

"Oh." Nodoka blushed, remembering the embarassing incident. "Well, I guess that's it then. We'll just have to wait until she wakes up."

"Yeah, guess so. Uh, mom?"

"Yes, son?"

"D'ya really think we can help her? I mean with what happened to her and all?"

Nodoka sighed. "I do not know, Ranma, but it is our duty to at least try. I hope she will be in a more receptive mood when she wakes up."

After they finished dinner, Ranma helped his mother put away the dishes.

"Ranma, if you don't mind I would like to talk to you some more."

"Uh, sure. What about?"

"About your training trip, about the ten years we were apart."

"Uh, sure ya wanna hear about that? Some parts ain't pretty." That's putting it mildly.

"That is exactly the reason why I want to know." I wonder if I should sharpen my katanas and tantos?

"Uh, okay." Well, I warned her.

"Thank you. Please wait for me in the living room. I will check on Kodachi before we talk about your training trip."

"Sure, mom." 

++++++++++

Ranma was munching on a chip watching the latest Jackie Chan / Jet Li movie on television Hah! Wimps! I can do _way_ better than that! when he saw his mother enter the living room. He switched off the television. "How's Kodachi, mom?"

"She's sleeping soundly, Ranma. I think her run tired her out."

"Yeah, I thought as much." He waited for his mother to make herself comfortable. "So what d'ya wanna know about the training trip, mom?"

"Everything you can remember, Ranma."

Well the very first thing I can remember is this fight I had with another boy..."

++++++++++

Author's note: Read my version of Ranma's training journey in the first side story of this fanfic.

++++++++++

Kodachi looked around in puzzlement at her surroundings. It seemed she was back in her room in her home. How can that be? I was running away from that hussy. Kodachi decided to leave her room to search for answers. Something is wrong. The house looks familiar yet I can feel there is something different. She continued on her quest. Perhaps Sasuke has the answers. "Sasuke!" No answer. "Sasuke!" Still silence. Where is that incompetent fool?! When I find him he will regret failing to answer my summons! Kodachi stomped off in search of the ninja. When she rounded the wall overlooking the living room she froze at the sight.

A smaller version of Kodachi was running around in the living room of their mansion chasing her big brother while their mother merrily watched her two children play happily. It was early evening at the Kuno estate and the small family was waiting for the father to get home so they could eat dinner together.

Mother? Kodachi was about to go down when a laugh drew her attention.

It was times like this little Kodachi was happiest. It showed in the way she smiled and laughed.

Kodachi looked at her younger version in wonder. Was I ever that happy? She again attempted to join the happy little family when she realized just what was about to happen. She froze in horror. No! I must warn them! She began to run but no matter how fast she ran she did not get closer. Why?! Why can't I get closer?! Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the six men armed with knives enter the living room pushing their servants. She trembled in revulsion as one by one their female servants were raped. Her mouth opened when one of the men started for her mother.

++++++++++

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Ranma's recounting of his journey was interrupted by the bloodcurdling scream. 

Kodachi!

He was already up the stairs by the time his mother stood up. When Nodoka reached the door to the guestroom she saw her son standing uncertainly over Kodachi who was now tossing and turning wildly on the bed.

"Mother! Mother! Stay away from mother!" Little Kodachi screamed in horror as the bad men started to tear her mother's clothes apart. Kodachi started to cry as her mother screamed helplessly. She struggled mightily in a hopeless attempt to break her bonds.

Nodoka quickly went to kneel beside the girl she knew was gripped in a terrifying nightmare.

"Father! Where are you, father?! Help us, father!" Kodachi looked around desperately for salvation.

Nodoka tried to shake Kodachi awake. 

"No! Keep away! Stay away from me!" Kodachi again screamed as the men went for her. "Mother! Father!" She slapped Nodoka's hand away.

"Mother! Talk to me, mother! Mother!" Kodachi watched in agony as her mother's life slowly ebbed. She screamed. "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" She began to sob "Help me, please. Anybody." She cried plaintively. "I'm sorry, mother. I should have been stronger for you. I... I..." 

Kodachi curled up into a ball, rocking to comfort herself until the horrific image of her dying mother faded. "I will be strong, I will be strong, I will be strong. Mother, I swear to you. I will be strong." As her mother faded from view Kodachi let out one final scream. "MOTHER!!!" 

"Kodachi! Kodachi, wake up!" Nodoka vigorously shook the girl until Kodachi's eyes flew open. The girl looked around her surroundings in a frenzy until she saw Ranma standing over her.

"Ranma!" Kodachi flung herself at the boy and wrapped her arms around him. She trembled violently. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed. "Ranma, please. Please hold me. Make it go away! Make them go away!"

"Kodachi, I..." 

"Ranma, please. Just hold me." The way Kodachi said it touched Ranma. He had never seen Kodachi so vulnerable before.

Ranma hesitantly embraced the terrified girl. He looked at his mother for guidance. 

Nodoka nodded and went to whisper in her son's ear. "Just hold her, son. She needs reassurance." She guided her son to sit on the futon. "Rock her gently, Ranma. She will fall asleep soon."

As Nodoka predicted, Kodachi did fall asleep in her son's arms. Ranma gently laid her down on the futon and helped his mother make Kodachi as comfortable as possible again. They quietly left.

"Mom, d'ya think she'll be all right?" Ranma asked once they closed the door.

"I do not know, Ranma. If her nightmare is any indication..."

"D'ya think it was about the time her mother was murdered?"

"Yes, I think so. Her screams matched what I read about the tragedy." Nodoka looked at the door. "Poor Dachi."

Ranma followed his mother's gaze. "Uh, do ya think I ought to watch over her? Just for tonight in case she has that nightmare again."

Nodoka looked at her son approvingly. A true martial artist. She could not help but smile with pride. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea. It would reassure her greatly to see someone watching over her in the morning."

Ranma nodded.

"Do you think you have enough strength left, son? You've had a tiring day."

"It's okay, mom. I've done much more tiring stuff before than just watch over someone for a night." 

"All right then. I'll bring you some refreshments before I sleep. Now, why don't we continue your story about the training journey."

++++++++++

Genma and Soun staggered with their arms around each other's shoulders into the fifth bar of their drinking spree. It wasn't the best they have been in and it was located in one of the seedier parts of the city. They weren't there by choice either. They had been asked politely to leave from each previous five bars.

"I'm telling ya, Soun, that woman's sh-poiling the boy! She's ruining all my hard work all theshe yearsh!" Genma whined to his drinking companion once they were seated at the bar and had drinks in hand.

"Yesh, yesh, Shaotome." Soun replied as a good drinking buddy should.

"Not only that, Tendo, sh-she's endangering the union of our familiesh!"

"Sho true, sho berry true, Shaotome. Sho, what do we do?"

"Deshperate times call for deshperate measuresh, Tendo!" Genma declared.

"Yesh, yesh, Saotome, quite right." Soun couldn't agree more.

"And I have jes the plan to make sure that ungrateful boy of mine marriesh your Akane."

"Yesh?" Soun questioned as he leaned forward in anticipation. Genma always seemed to have the answers to their problems.

Genma paused dramatically. He leaned in close and whispered as if afraid someone might overhear. "We jes hafta make shure that boy getsh Akane pregnant! He'll have no choice but to marry her!" 

Thunder rolled in the distance and the entire population of Nerima trembled as a chill of foreboding came over them. One thought came into their heads.

Now what?!

Soun looked at his best friend crossed-eyed. The part of his brain still sober screamed there was something definitely wrong with the plan. Unfortunately that part was the minority. They were pronptly blindfolded, gagged, hogtied, lynched to death and thrown into the deepest recesses of Soun's mind by the drunken, wildly partying majority.

"Why, dash brilliant, Shaotome!" Soun's voice went into conspiratory mode. "Sho do you have a plan to make it happen, Shaotome?"

Genma simply smiled as he struggled drunkenly to his feet followed by Soun. They wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders, raised their glasses and announced to anyone who was still conscious in the bar.

"It's Soun's..."

"... and Genma's..."

"Operation: Ranma Knocks Up Akane!"

All over Japan, animals, birds and fishes scampered around for shelter. Unlike stupid humans they knew when a cataclysm, like Armageddon, was about to happen. They were also smart enough to run for cover.

++++++++++

End Chapter 4.

Author's notes/Acknowledgements/etc.

Sorry this chapter took longer than usual. I had a bad case of writer's block compounded by a project that needed finishing, some chores my better half wanted done and the extra-hot weather here in the Philippines.

1. got the info from this webpage: h t t p: / / w w w .education.mcgill.ca/433-661bw98/g04/japancostume.h tml

2. Bousouzoku/Bosozoku: the Japanese equivalent to punk bikers, well-versed in the traditional biker activities: act tough, ride around and beat up people, get weird haircuts, annoy others with loud revving motorcycles, etc.

3. Bakusozoku: more wild type of biker.

I forgot the website where I got the info regarding Japan's motorcycle gangs. Once I find it again, I'll put the proper acknowledgement.

So how did you like the chapter? This is my first attempt at writing action and heavy drama scenes. I rewrote some of the scenes a couple of times because I wasn't satisfied with them. I think I can still do better so any comments are welcome.

Also I'm beginning to use some Japanese terms. Any mistake I make in their use anyone is welcome to correct. I'll appreciate it.

Thanks for all the comments/reviews on chapter three.

Jerry Unipeg, TopQuark, dogbertcarroll, darkwoofe,

I'm glad you liked chapter three. I have to admit it's because I'm gifted with a perverted, sick and twisted mind.

dennisud,

Yeah, I'm so bad! But don't get me wrong, those Amazons have _permission_ to go after Ranma but it's not a sure thing. What's sure is that they will go husband hunting. See Ryoga run. See Dr. Tofu run. See Mousse run. See Soun run. See Copycat Ken run. See Principal Kuno run. See Tatewaki Kuno run. Bwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!

Joe Fenton,

As always, thanks for the comments. I enjoyed our email correspondence. It was very educational. Feel free to always point out errors on my part. 

Warpwizard,

Yeah, I'll remember your advice about free will and, uh, you're making me hungry for stew.

Tyverius,

I'm happy you find my fanfic very amusing. Comments like that make me want to write more. About bad things to say, I can take criticism as long as it's polite so don't be shy. Also, I feel flattered an English Major (you _are_ an English Major, right?) considers my spelling and grammar to be very good. I'll try not to let it go to my head. Not too much anyway. 8)

About Nodoka, well, I really don't know how to potray her any other way. I considered having her make Genma and Ranma commit seppuku but that would have been a very short story. Not to mention depressing. 8)

To those who'll email me, I'll read all of them but I can't promise I'll answer every one of them. I'll try though.

With those out of the way, more teasers about the coming chapters.

Well, Soun and Genma are about to up the stakes. What mad schemes are they going to try to get Akane pregnant by Ranma?

Nodoka has met Kodachi and decided to take her under her wing as well. Will it lead to a better, happier life for the deranged gymnast? Has Kodachi truly accepted/believed that her Ranma-darling and the redhead are one and the same? Will Nodoka actually show the other girls those incriminating photos? Will Ranma survive? What about Ranma's baby pictures?

Ranma's angels had a bonding experience when they kicked biker butt. They also found something to share. Will they learn something from it? 

What's Nabiki's plan to have the motorcycle legally theirs? Will Ranma suffer the same fate with the motorcycle as he does with Shampoo's bicycle? Will Ranma be able to get rid of the motorcycle? Will the girls start wearing leather body outfits as the Ranma's Angels gang? Ooohhh!!! Will this fanfic turn into a lemon? Nope but definitely some lime.

What will Nabiki teach the other girls? Will Ranma get the surprise of his life tomorrow? You betcha!

Next up: The training journey side story.

That's it and remember: A perverted thought a day keeps those nasty writer's blocks away.


	5. I Saw Mommy Kissing

A Mother's Tale by Alex Tomas

This is my first work of fan fiction. Reviews welcome.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Ranma characters.

Conventions:

"Conversations in Japanese are enclosed between quotation marks."

{Conversations in a foreign language like Chinese and English are enclosed between curly brackets.}

[Sound effects are enclosed between square brackets.]

_Thoughts are in italics_

=Signs are enclosed between equal signs.=

**Emphasis are in bold.**

ooOOoo

Summary:

This happens after season 7 episode 143, Ranma Meets Mother Boy Meets Mom, Part I in the television series or volume 22 chapter 2 of the manga. It takes elements from both the anime and the manga.

Ranma's mother, Nodoka Saotome, on her way for the first time to the Tendo Dojo sees male-type Ranma fall into the storm drain and transform into girl-type Ranma. Ranma stutters some excuse but Nodoka waves it off as she is in a hurry and proceeds to the the Tendo Dojo without giving out each other's names.

I am assuming that Nodoka does not know the Tendos and has no knowledge of the honor contract Genma and Soun entered into to unite their two families. My reason is that if Genma informed her then she would know the Tendos and vice-versa.

ooOOoo

Chapter 5: I Saw Mommy Kissing...

ooOOoo

An hour and thirty minutes have passed since Ranma fled for his life from the Tendou Dojo and the girls finally decided they had enough practice riding their new motorcycle. They pushed the big Kawasaki behind the Dojo as the Tendou sisters did not want their father and Mr. Saotome to know about it yet.

"So, Nabiki, when will we have this little lecture of yours?" Ukyou asked the middle sister.

"Give me a little time to set up things in the living room and we can start right after dinner."

"Oh, my!" Kasumi was genuinely distressed as she cupped her right cheek in her right hand. "In all the excitement I forgot to make dinner!" She began to hurry to her domain when she remembered something. "Oh, dear. Where are my manners?" She turned towards their two guests. "Won't you stay for dinner, Shampoo? Ukyo?"

"Thanks for the offer, Kasumi, but it's okay. I should get back to the Nekohanten before great-grandmother begins to worry. I can come back later after dinner."

Ukyou nodded her agreement. "Yeah, me, too. We don't want to bother you too much."

"Oh." Kasumi was disappointed. They were having so much fun together. "It's no bother, really. And since daddy, Uncle Genma and Ranma are not here, we have more than enough food for five girls."

Shampoo and Ukyou flinched in guilt at the disappointment that passed over the oldest Tendou. They saw Nabiki and Akane nod their heads frantically behind their sister. There was just something wrong with the world when the always cheerful Kasumi became sad.

"Um, I guess if it's all right with you guys, I'll stay then." Ukyou relented first. Besides, eating alone in her restaurant never appealed to her. She smiled at the obvious delight that showed on Kasumi's face. "But only if you let me help in the kitchen."

With four of her rivals staying together Shampoo caved in also. "Um, same with me. I'll stay but only if you let me help in the kitchen."

"Of course!" Kasumi clapped her hands and radiated happiness rays at near maximum intensity making the four other girls feel very good about themselves. Silly smiles appeared on their faces and they began making peace signs like hippies smoking grass. Shampoo was about to whip out a guitar from somewhere when Kasumi started towards the kitchen again, breaking the spell. "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together!"

Akane, Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyou blinked. They looked at each other and quickly pulled back their hands still making the 'victory' sign. After shaking their heads Shampoo and Ukyou followed Kasumi into the house.

_Man, if I could bottle that stuff Kasumi puts out I'd be rich! Filthy rich!_ Nabiki thought before she too began walking towards the kitchen. She was sure no chemical anti-depressant currently on the market could match the effects.

The youngest Tendou was feeling a little left out. _It's not fair! I know how to cook also! Well, sort of._ She admitted to herself. _But how am I going to get better if I don't practice or no one teaches me?_ She quickly jogged to catch up with her oldest sister. "Hey, Kasumi! Can I help in the kitchen, too? Please?"

The question made the four other girls stop dead in their tracks. The smile on Kasumi's face wavered just a little while panicked looks appeared on the faces of Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyou.

Kasumi dearly loved her youngest sister but every time Akane worked in the kitchen it was as if a typhoon had gone through it. Nevertheless, how could she turn down such an earnest desire to help? It would devastate her youngest sister if she refused. She turned to Akane, the smile back on full. "Of course, Akane. You can help, too."

Kasumi continued on towards the kitchen with Akane happily skipping along at her side, leaving behind the three other girls still frozen in place, the looks of panic replaced by absolute horror.

"Um, I think I left the grill on in my shop!" Ukyou quickly turned to make a break for it. "Tell Kasumi I'm sorry I couldn't stay for dinner but I'll be back after! See ya!"

"Aiyah! I think I can hear great-grandmother calling for help!" Shampoo was as brave as anyone when it came to a fight but Akane's cooking was another matter entirely. If it could bring down someone as tough as her Airen... she shuddered.

The two were about to run off when a hand gripped one of their arms. They turned to see Nabiki with a frenzied look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Ukyou hissed. "Let me go! I'm not crazy enough to try Akane's cooking!"

"Ukyou's right! Only persons with death wish will want to stay to eat Akane's cooking!"

The two struggled to free their arms but the middle Tendou's death grip held on with a strength none of them knew she possessed.

"That's right!" Nabiki hissed back. "And I don't have a death wish." Personally, she would have preferred to join the two in their escape but she couldn't leave Kasumi behind to face Akane's cooking alone. Her poor dear sister wouldn't survive the ordeal. The guilt would kill Nabiki just as surely as Akane's cooking. "So you two are going to help me keep an eye on Akane while she tries to cook to make sure she doesn't get too creative!" When Shampoo and Ukyou didn't stop struggling and continued to drag her with them, she dug in her heels and played her last card. "Look, I can't teach you two how to get Ranma to kiss you if I'm hospitalized or worse, dead!"

The Amazon and Chef stopped struggling when they heard that. After a few moments the two sighed in defeat. For Ranma they would face any challenge, no matter how horrible.

"Your plan better work! This is more than we bargained for!" Ukyou said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sure it'll work or your money back!" Nabiki replied with some desperation. She never gave money-back guarantees before. "Now are you two going to help me or not?"

Slowly, like death convicts walking to their execution, the two nodded their heads.

"Good!" Nabiki let go of their arms. "Now let's get in there before it's too late!"

With that, the three girls quickly trotted off to prevent the disaster in the making.

ooOOoo

"Ranma?" Nodoka asked as soon as her son returned from getting something to drink from the refrigerator. She had just gotten off the telephone after speaking first with Kasumi then Nabiki. Mother and son were taking a break from the story telling of the training journey.

"Yeah, mom?" Ranma asked as he walked back to his place opposite his mom across the low table holding a soda can. He took a sip just as he sat down.

Nodoka waited until her son was in the act of swallowing a mouthful before continuing. "I just spoke with Kasumi and Nabiki on the telephone. Do you have something you want to discuss with me?" As she expected, Ranma immediately choked on his drink. _Always the best way to know the truth. _She grinned inside. "I take that as a yes, Ranma."

It took several seconds for Ranma to recover from almost drowning on a carbonated drink. He pinched his nose as he tried to clear it of the liquid. He knew the sting in his nose would last for a couple of hours. He tried to act innocent. "I, I don't know what you mean, mom."

Nodoka patiently waited until her son caved.

"Um, well, I had a little accident." It was true.

"What kind of accident? Was it painful?" Nodoka asked with a straight face. If her son wasn't going to be forthcoming with the details she might as well have fun needling him.

Ranma blushed. "Well, uh, not 'xactly."

"What do you mean by 'not xactly'? And why are you blushing?"

"It's a little hard to explain."

"We have all night."

Ranma groaned. _Guess mom ain't gonna let me off the hook. Might as well get it over with._ "I, uh, sorta accidentally kissed Nabiki on the lips." He mumbled as quietly as possible.

"What was that, son. I couldn't hear you very well."

The teen-aged boy groaned louder. "I said I accidentally kissed Nabiki on the lips, mom." _There I said it. _

Nodoka gasped in mock shock and raised her right hand to cover her mouth. She smiled behind the hand. "You kissed some girl other than one of your three fiancées?! On the lips?!"

She shifted her hand so that the back was touching her forehead while tilting her head. "Oh, the horror! The shame! Are three nice, talented, beautiful, sexy and, might I add, very willing fiancées not enough for my very, very manly son that he would seek pleasure in the arms of another woman?!" A snicker she could not fully suppress escaped her lips.

"Mom, cut it out! It's not funny!" The studly boy in trouble groaned out with some annoyance. He blinked. "Uh, sorry about that, mom. Didn't mean to be rude at ya. It's just that Akane, Shampoo and Ucchan are gonna kill me once they get their hands on me tomorrow."

Nodoka sat up once again, a shadow of a smile still on her lips. "Why would they do that, Ranma. They seem such sweet girls."

If Ranma knew about diabetes he probably would have used that to describe the 'sweetness' of his fiancées. _Yeah, so sweet it's gonna kill ya._

"Come now, Ranma, from the way Kasumi and Nabiki described what happened to me, the kiss was completely an accident."

"Mom, if it was only the kiss they'd probably only beat me up some but I..." Ranma blinked. _Whoops. I almost said I enjoyed the kiss._ He took another gulp of his drink to calm himself.

"But you what, son? Enjoyed the kiss so much you forgot everything else?"

[Sssppprrrttt!!!]

Nodoka adroitly avoided the spray of soda from her son's mouth by leaning to one side without even moving from where she sat. She idly dabbed the table before it stained from the soda with her hankerchief.

"How, how d'ya know that, mom?!"

"Well, Nabiki said that was how your three fiancées described your reaction to the kiss. Did you enjoy the kiss, Ranma?" She finished dabbing and placed her wet hankerchief to one side.

"No!" He wilted under his mother's gaze. "Well, yeah, mebbe a little, I guess." He groaned louder. "So now ya know why they're gonna kill me, very slowly and painfully I might add, tomorrow for sure!" Ranma grabbed his mother's hands across the table. "Mom, ya gotta help me fix this!" He begged.

"Of course, Ranma. It's really very simple."

"Really, mom?" Hope springs eternal.

"Yes. All you have to do is apologize properly to the girls."

"Why should I apologize for the kiss? It wasn't my fault!"

_My son, my son. You still have so much to learn about women. Well, actually, all men still have a lot to learn about women. And women about men._ Nodoka shook her head. That was a thought for some other time.

"Maybe not for accidentally kissing Nabiki but for not kissing them."

"Uh, I don't get what ya mean, mom."

"Ranma, how would you react it if one of your fiancées accidentally kissed a handsome boy and seemed to enjoy it?"

"Um, not very well I s'pose."

"And why not?"

"I..." _I couldn't be jealous, right?_

"Would be jealous?"

"What?! Me?! Jealous?! Hah! Ya gotta be kidding, mom! Why would I be jealous over a buncha tomboys?!"

"Come now, Ranma. You don't have to hide anything from me. I'm here to help you but how will I do that if you don't tell me the truth?"

"Um, well, I s'pose a little."

"That wasn't very hard to admit, was it? Now why would you be jealous?"

"'Cos if I can't kiss another girl they shouldn't either!"

"They shouldn't kiss another girl? Well, I certainly hope not."

Ranma blinked then reddened. "I meant they shouldn't kiss another guy!"

Nodoka suppressed her smile. "Why shouldn't they kiss another guy? And why shouldn't you kiss another girl?"

"It ain't right 'cos I'm their fiancé and they're my fiancées! And I..." Confusion came over his face. _I can't stand the thought of them kissing another guy. What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling so possessive of them all of a sudden?_

"Is that all there is to it, Ranma? Is it only because they're your fiancées and you're their fiancé?"

Nodoka smiled at her son when he didn't answer. "Perhaps it's time you admitted, if only to yourself, how much they mean to you, my son. Much better if you showed the girls how important they are to you, Ranma. If they knew how important they are to you and you to them, these kind of jealous reactions in your relationship would be minimized."

"I guess so, mom. Mom?

"Yes, son?"

"D'ya... d'ya really think they like me that way? I mean, mebbe they just fight over me 'cos they can't stand losing to someone else or 'cos of the stupid engagements or, or..." He sighed "I just don't want them to like me just because of some stupid engagement or law or something."

Nodoka smiled. _It's about time he began to speak about his emotions. _It seemed despite his abundant confidence (or ego as some would say) her son still had some insecurities. _Perhaps that is why he is having trouble expressing what he feels towards the girls. I do get the feeling he is still a scared little boy emotionally at times. _She squeezed his hands reassuringly. "Why do you think that, Ranma?"

"Com'on, mom! What do I have that girls would want? I'm just a martial artist. The best but still... I don't see anything that I have any girl would want much less fight over. All I have is my martial arts and the clothes on my back. Can't even make a decent living out of martial arts." Ranma ended with some bitterness. He remembered well that time he tried to take in students for the dojo and no one was interested until he changed into a girl and put on a bunny suit. _Buncha stupid perverts. Even that Sotatsu guy had problems gettin' students. All the girls only signed up 'cause they thought he was cool. They all left when they saw him lose._ "And if I lose my martial arts skills, or even just my strength, what am I left with?" That lesson was driven home hard by the strength stealing moxibustion technique Happosai used on him. _Even Akane couldn't come up with anything else I'm good at. Good thing the old ghoul was there to help me. If it wasn't for her, I dunno what I would have done._

Nodoka felt pain stab through her heart as she sat watchng her son agonize. _Damn you, Genma, what have you done to my son? Did you teach him nothing but the art?_ She vowed to do everything in her power to help her son become much more than just a martial artist. "Perhaps it would be best if you asked them yourself, my son."

"But, but what if they say..." Ranma looked down. "I just don't see how they could like someone like me."

Nodoka squeezed her son's hand again while tilting his head back up with a finger under his chin. "Why don't we find out? As they say: nothing ventured, nothing gained. But I'm sure the girls see something more in you than just an engagement or a law. Something much more valuable."

"Are ya, are ya sure, mom?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"How can ya be so sure?"

"Because I can see it myself. If I had a daughter you would be the kind of man I would want for her husband."

Ranma was quiet as he absorbed what his mother said. A small smile came to his face. "Thanks, mom. I needed that."

"Ranma?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"No matter what happens I will always be here for you."

Ranma smiled, reassured.

"Now what do we do about your angry fiancées?"

Ranma sighed. "I guess I'll hafta do what ya suggest, mom."

"And that is?"

"Show and tell them how much they mean to me?"

The mother smiled. "You just might survive tomorrow in one piece and I'll still have a son I can be so proud of."

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, my son. Now what do we do about Nabiki?" _Or Kasumi for that matter. Oh, my son is so, so... manly!_ Nodoka forced herself not to go off into another fantasy of playing with her innumerable grandchildren. She can dream about that later in bed. She also decided to talk about Kasumi some other time. Her son had more than enough to deal with at the moment.

ooOOoo

"Hai-yah!"

[ta! ta! ta! ta! ta! ta! ta! ta! ta! ta!]

The sounds of carnage rang through the kitchen of the Tendo home as Akane began chopping the vegetables on a wooden chopping block. The chopping block was quickly losing mass as the condemned vegetable was massacred. When the heinous crime was done and Akane prepared to transfer the wood and vegetable mix into a pot, Nabiki made her move.

"Hey, Akane, I heard one of your classmates got busted yesterday for peeping into the girls' locker room."

Akane turned. "Really? Who?"

Shampoo quickly took advantage of the distraction and used her Amaguriken speed to pick off the pieces of wood from the mix with a pair of chopsticks in each hand. It took her a total of three hundred and fifty swipes with both hands to remove every piece of wood from the vegetables. _This is good training. I should tell great-grandmother about this._ She hastily hid her hands behind her back and smiled innocently as Akane turned back. Akane looked at her strangely then shrugged.

"I always knew he was a pervert!" Akane huffed as she tossed the vegetables into a pot. Nabiki glanced at Shampoo and sighed with relief when the purple-haired beauty gave her the thumbs up.

Akane started to reach for bottles of condiments from the cupboards and cabinets below the kitchen counter.

"That's not the only thing I heard."

"Oh? What else did you hear?"

Ukyou said a silent prayer and hoped her guess as to what Akane was trying to cook was correct. She began to intercept the dark-blue haired girl's hands and placed the needed ingredients and condiments in them. She grimaced as Akane dumped more than five times the amount of salt needed. _Does she even look at what she's doing?! Well, at least it's the correct ingredient._ After that oversight Ukyou also began to make sure only the correct amount was put into the dish.

And so it went. With Nabiki providing timely distractions with idle chit-chat, Shampoo using her Chestnut-Fist to pick off the debris that seem to find their way into whatever Akane was preparing and Ukyou making sure not only the correct ingredients but also only the proper amounts went into the dish, they were able to limit the damage done.

When dinner was ready, the three allies plodded into the living room with bowls, chopsticks and cups. They set out the dishes and each plopped down unto a cushion.

"Now I know why Kasumi is having such a hard time teaching Akane how to cook. It takes at least two people, preferably good martial artists, just to make sure she follows the recipe correctly. Kasumi will probably need to buy a new chopping block tomorrow."

Shampoo and Ukyou nodded wearily in agreement.

"Well, at least I think we'll going to live through this." Ukyou observed with some optimism.

"I only hope we don't regret living through it." Shampoo said.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever heard of the saying 'mercy killing'?"

"You mean, better off dead?"

Shampoo nodded causing Nabiki to snort a short laugh. It was funny in a morbid sort of way.

"Thanks, guys. I both owe you one."

"We know."

Nabiki groaned. _Knowing these two, they're going to collect. Oh, well, if we through this without being hospitalized it'll be worth it._

Conversation stopped as Kasumi and Akane brought out the food. The three stared at the results of Akane's, and their, efforts. It looked... non-toxic. They watched nervously as Akane served them their portions of her creation. They looked at each other while eating what Kasumi cooked as they waited for someone to take the first taste of the Akane special.

Nabiki's eyes widened in alarm when Kasumi moved to pick up a piece of vegetable from the concoction. She couldn't let anything horrible happen to Kasumi.

"Uh, sis, can you pass the soy sauce, please?"

She breathed easier when Kasumi put down her chopsticks to reach for the item. Nabiki looked at her accomplices who shrugged back making Nabiki sigh.

_Guess I'll have to be the guinea pig._

She thanked Kasumi for the soy sauce and gathered her courage. She picked up a piece of... vegetable and slowly, with heart pounding and hands shaking, brought the morsel to her mouth. She hesitated, taking a deep breath, before opening her mouth and placing the piece of vegetable inside it. She was watched closely by Shampoo and Ukyou.

Akane suddenly banged her hand on the table. "For heaven's sake! Just close your mouth and chew it, Nabiki! It's not that bad!" She huffed in frustration.

"GAH!" Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyou cried out, startled. Nabiki scrambled to catch her chopsticks.

Akane picked up a piece, quickly put it in her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "See?"

Nabiki blinked. "Wait a minute! You were waiting for me to taste it?!" Nabiki demanded. _She was actually going to use me as her guinea pig?!_

"Well, duh! Of course! How else am I going to know what you think about it. Kasumi said it was the best I've made so far." Akane said with obvious pride in her voice.

"Kasumi already tasted it?" _And she's still okay?_

"Yes, we tasted it before we brought out dinner."

Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyou looked at the serenely smiling face of Kasumi. "It tastes good, Nabiki." The eldest Tendo at the table said.

No groans or moans, check. No twitching , seizures or spasms, check. No sickly color or pallor, check. Not doubled up in pain, check. No vomiting, check. No partial or total loss of consciousness, check. No behavioral changes, check. No hallucinations... um, well, one way to find out. Nabiki held up one hand with three fingers extended.

"Kasumi, how many fingers do I have up?"

Kasumi looked puzzled "Three, Nabiki. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing, sis." She pointed at Ukyou. "What's her name?" _If Kasumi says 'Barney' I'm taking her to the hospital._

"Ukyou, of course. Are we playing a game, Nabiki? I love games."

"Uh, no, Kasumi. Just wanted to make sure." Nabiki looked at her two accomplices and then the three of them looked at the dish they 'helped' Akane make.

Could it be? Were they actually able to help Akane cook something that was not only non-toxic but also edible? Miracle of miracles! The only thing left to determine was the taste. Nabiki put the piece she was holding in her mouth and chewed. She smiled.

"Hey, not bad, Akane. It actually tastes like what it's supposed to taste like."

Akane smiled brightly, very proud she was finally able to cook something right. "Thanks, sis."

Ukyou followed shortly then Shampoo. "Yeah, tastes like curry."

Akane looked at the chef, bewildered. "It's not curry."

[Woooooo.]

An errant breeze swept through the Tendou living room as a very uncomfortable silence descended upon the occupants. The silence was broken when the four other girls sweatdropped and blinked in unison. "It's not?"

ooOOoo

When Kasumi was finally able to calm Akane down from crying rivers and bawling out "You're all so mean!" to mere sniffles, the five girls were able to finish dinner in pleasant conversation. They were careful to avoid any mention of the curry dish that was not a curry dish.

After dinner and the dishes were washed and put away, Akane, Kasumi, Shampoo and Ukyou sat around the table as Nabiki made her preparations for the lecture. They watched as the girl with the page-boy haircut connected the family Gandycam (2) to the television. After that she went up to her room and came down back after several minutes carrying a tape, a photo album and several of her manga. The tape she inserted into the Gandycam but didn't play yet while she removed several pictures from the album.

"Welcome, ladies, to 'Nabiki Tendou's How To Get Ranma Saotome To Kiss 101'." The middle Tendo grandly announced to her expectant audience making Shampoo and Ukyou giggle in anticipation and Akane and Kasumi to redden.

"Let's start by looking at these pictures." Nabiki handed out the first photo to Ukyou who sat closest to her, notebook and pencil in hand.

"Ranchan got kissed by a guy?!" Ukyou shrieked as soon as she saw the photo, causing the other girls to crowd behind her. It was an overhead shot of Mikado Sanzenin kissing Ranma-chan.

"Aiyah!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, you two weren't here yet when that happened. Really, really tragic story of Ranma getting kissed." (3) Nabiki imitated the voice of the Jusenkyo guide perfectly.

"Well, yeah! Ranchan got kissed by a guy! Of course it's tragic!"

"It's more tragic than that. It was Ranma's first kiss."

Shampoo and Ukyou looked horrified and sick at the same time.

"Wha-what happened?"

"I'll let baby sister here tell you the story since I wasn't there."

"Speaking of which, how **did** you get a picture of this, Nabiki?"

Nabiki smiled. "Akane, Akane. You should know by now I have my sources and I never reveal them to anyone." With her, her associates, Sasuke and Gosungkugi taking photographs there was hardly anything important that happened in Nerima that Nabiki didn't have a photographic record of. Of course with Sasuke and Gosungkugi she had to trade but she was able to negotiate ten photos of theirs to one of her own as the terms of the deal.

"Anyway, what happened?" Shampoo persisted.

"Well, it happened several months back. Ranma and I were going to have a match in martial arts figure skating against that guy Sanzenin and his partner, Azusa Shiratori, over P-Chan.""

"P-Chan?"

"Yes. You see, Azusa has this stupid obsession with 'cute' things. She takes home whatever she finds cute and gives them stupid french names."

"She took P-Chan?"

"Yes and gave him this stupid name, Charlotte. To make matters worse, she put this collar with a heart that had the name 'Charlotte' engraved on the heart around P-Chan's neck. I couldn't take it off because she had the only key to unlock it. Poor P-Chan."

Shampoo's face reddened and her cheeks bubbled out as she tried not to laugh out loud and spill Ryoga's secret as she imagined what the lost-boy must have looked like with the collar. _I'd pay money to see that._ The others looked at her strangely. (4)

"Are you okay, Shampoo?"

Shampoo nodded quickly and waved for Akane to continue.

"Anyway, we had a week to train and it turned out Ranma couldn't ice skate even if his life depended on it. He was so embarrassed falling all over the ice rink and being laughed at by kids less than half our age he changed himself into a girl."

"So why did this Sanzenin guy kiss Ranchan?"

"I'm getting to that. You see, this Sanzenin guy is a complete sleaze ball and pervert. He made it his life's goal to steal a kiss from a thousand girls."

"Eeewww! That's disgusting!"

"Exactly. So there I was teaching Ranma how to skate when Azusa deliberately bumps into me making me let go of Ranma who slides off out of control. Sanzenin catches Ranma and steals a kiss from him as 'thanks'."

"Oh, my God! Ranchan must have been pissed!"

"Pissed doesn't even describe it, you should have seen him. He hit Sanzenin five hundred and eighteen times. The creep lost consciousness while still standing up."

"Hah! Serves the sleaze ball right! If he tries to pull a stunt like that on me I'll castrate him!" The other girls nodded in agreement.

"So what happened at your skating match?"

Akane blushed, remembering Ranma's declaration in front of an audience of hundreds. "Akane is my fiancee! Touch her and I'll kill you!" She sighed, her eyes glazing over. _Why can't he always be that nice to me?_

"Akane? Akane?" Shampoo waved her hand in front of the tomboy with no response. She looked at the other girls who shrugged. She pinched the girl.

"Ow! That hurt, you know! What'd you do that for anyway?!" Akane rubbed the spot on her arm where Shampoo pinched her.

"You weren't listening. So what happened at the skating match?"

"Oh!" Akane blushed again. "We won, of course. Sanzenin landed in the hospital with multiple fractures caused by Azusa while I wound up in the school clinic. That's when you first busted in, Shampoo."

"Oh."

"Okay, next pic." Nabiki handed it to Shampoo who squealed in delight and hopped around with a smile on her face while clutching the picture to her chest when she saw it was a photo of her giving Ranma a rather passionate 'Kiss of Marriage'. The glazed look in the boy's eyes was obvious.

"Aiyah! Why didn't you tell me you had a picture of this?!" Shampoo waved the photo in front of Nabiki's face.

Akane and Ukyou looked at each other. "What?! What?!"

"Uh, sorta forgot about it I guess."

"Aiyah! Can you make me several copies and a poster size one?"

Nabiki smirked. "It'll cost you."

"I don't care! I'll pay! Just make me copies!"

Ukyou finally couldn't stand it anymore and snatched the photo from the Amazon's hands. "Let me see!" Her jaw fell while Akane hmphed when they saw what it was about. "When did this happen?!"

"When Airen first defeated me! It was so romantic!" It was Shampoo's turn to go off into fantasy land.

"Romantic? Hah! You jumped him! What's so romantic about that?!" Akane felt it was her duty to 'correct' the story.

"Hmph! And I suppose **you** would know what romantic is?" Shampoo mockingly asked Akane. She barely restrained herself from using one of her Airen's endearing terms for Akane: "sexless tomboy".

"Of course I do!"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Let's hear what you think is romantic."

"Uh, um, well, uh, it's, um, when, you see..."

"Thought so."

"Hey, I **do** know what romantic is when I see it!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Ukyou steered the topic back on track. "As much as I want to know what you two think romantic is, let's save that for some other time. So, what's the story?" She asked Nabiki.

"Well I wasn't here when it happened and Akane might 'embellish' it so I'll let Kasumi tell the story. Sis?"

Kasumi blinked in surprise, not used to being put in the spotlight. "Um, well, it's been several months. I don't know if I can remember everything."

"Just tell us what you remember, Kasumi."

"Well, I remember Shampoo arrived here before Ranma and Akane when she followed Mr. Saotome home." The gentle girl's forehead furrowed as she tried to recall the events that day. "I served her tea while she waited for Ranma. When Ranma came home, he was a boy so Shampoo was a bit confused since she didn't know he had a Jusenkyo curse then. She accused Akane of hiding girl-Ranma who she was looking for. When Akane denied it, Shampoo attacked her forcing Ranma to protect Akane. That was when Ranma accidentally knocked Shampoo unconscious. We were afraid she was going to give him the 'Kiss of Death.' We were surprised when Shampoo suddenly kissed Ranma on the lips when she woke up. When Ranma seemed to enjoy the kiss we thought Shampoo was an old girlfriend of his from China. The kiss was only broken when Akane hit him. It was only later that we learned about their laws with the help of Nabiki."

Shampoo sighed in delight after Kasumi finished telling the story, going off into another fantasy that involved her, her Airen, some fruits, nuts, cream, chocolate syrup and a trampoline (don't ask). It always gave her a thrill whenever she thought about that first lips-to-lips kiss of hers with her Airen. The other girls looked at Shampoo strangely before shaking their heads.

"That's it? That's all there is to it?"

Kasumi touched her right index finger to her chin as she tried to think of anything she might have left out. "Yes. I think that's everything to it."

Ukyou felt disappointed. From the way Shampoo reacted she expected more. _I guess I should have known better. Shampoo's always been enthusiastic about everything._ She thought about the kiss and Ranchan's reaction. _Maybe I should just kiss him and surprise him also._ She fantasized what it would be like to kiss her Ranchan. _I just know it'll be great!_ It was her turn to get a goofy grin on her face.

Nabiki shook her head again. _Sheesh, they got it bad. I almost pity Ranma when they get their hands on him._ "Okay, ladies, next pic." She handed it to Akane.

"Hey!" It was a picture of neko-Ranma kissing Akane.

"What?"

"Don't spread these around!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to spread them!"

"You'll have to excuse Akane." Nabiki explained to Shampoo and Ukyou. "She's still sore because it was her first kiss and Ranma doesn't remember anything because he was under the nekoken when he kissed her."

"I'm not sore!" Akane scowled.

"He doesn't remember?!"

"He claims he doesn't remember anything when he's under the nekoken! Can you believe him?"

Shampoo knew about the nekoken while Ukyou had heard stories about it so they knew they couldn't fault Ranma for not remembering it and the three of them were rivals but, damn it, it was just plain wrong when a guy gets a girl's first kiss and then doesn't remember it! Especially when the guy is your fiancé!

"That sucks!"

Akane blinked. Shampoo and Ukyou were actually siding with her? "You two understand?!"

"Well, of course! Airen better not forget my first kiss!"

"Yeah! And he better not forget my first kiss when he gets it!"

Akane clasped the hands of Shampoo and Ukyou. "Thank you. Thank you so much." There were tears in her eyes. "Wait. Your first kiss? You haven't been kissed before?"

Ukyou blushed as she realized her gaff. She waved it off. "Um, well, I'm saving it for the right guy, okay? And that's not important. What did you do with Ranchan when he couldn't remember it?"

"What else? I pounded the jerk!"

"You go girl!"

Nabiki rolled her eyes. _Typical._ "And what exactly did pounding poor Ranma accomplish, sister dear?"

"It made me feel better!" Ukyou and Shampoo nodded in sisterly righteousness.

Nabiki blinked. She did have to give them that. "Well, okay, I have to give you that. But what else did it accomplish?"

"What else?" Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou scratched the back of their heads, unconsciously imitating their common fiancé. Akane brightened as she thought of something. "It taught the jerk a lesson!" More nods of support.

Nabiki hung her head in defeat. _Talk about one track minds._ "Ladies,ladies! You really need to think with your brain more than with your fists. There are a lot more pleasant alternatives to just beating the hell out of your fiancé to drive home a point or to make yourself feel better."

"For example, if I were in Akane's shoes I would have made Ranma take me out to a nice, quiet, romantic date with all the works entirely at **his** expense. You know, flowers, movie, dinner and walk in the park or fair. Not only would it have made him and his wallet remember his mistake and made me feel better, it would also have given us an opportunity to take our relationship to the next level. **And** if I felt much better after the date I might even have given him a kiss he'll never forget!"

The three martial artist fiancees blinked together. Nabiki's idea did sound a lot more appealing than what their initial and natural reactions would have been. _Now why didn't I think of that?_

Kasumi smiled and nodded wisely. "Why, that's very clever of you, Nabiki."

"Thanks, Kasumi. I do try to do my best. Anyway, any questions before we go on to the next picture?"

Ukyou raised her hand. "Um, any more ideas on what to do on a date?"

"Strictly speaking that question isn't included on how to get Ranma to kiss you but, hey, I'm feeling a little generous today." Nabiki could afford to be generous. She made more than twice what she needed on this little impromptu lecture. "So here's some more ideas. You can go to a theme park, have a picnic, go boating, dancing or watch a concert. It's up to you really. Just make sure Ranma will enjoy it also. Any more questions? No?" She handed out the next picture.

"EEEEEEWWWWWW!!!" It was a picture of Tatewaki Kuno and girl-Ranma kissing during the 'Romeo and Juliet' play.

"Stupid stick-boy kissed Airen?!" Shampoo could call Kuno that. Her great-grandmother didn't forbid her from calling the guys her pet names.

Ukyou felt sick. "How did this happen?!"

"Actually it was Ranma who kissed Kuno." Akane corrected in a quiet voice.

"What did you say?"

Akane sighed. "I said it was Ranma who kissed Kuno."

[Thump! Thump!]

Those were the sounds of two jaws hitting the floor.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"I wish I was."

"What? Why? How?"

"You know how Ranma hates his curse?"

The two nodded.

"Well, we had a play competition in school right before Ukyou got here. Our school drama club president said the prize was a chance to see China. Ranma thought it was a trip to China and a chance to go back to Jusenkyo and get himself cured." Akane paused.

"Thought?"

"I'll get to that. So Ranma decided to join our school play, Romeo and Juliet, as Romeo. Unfortunately when Kuno, Happosai and Gosunkugi heard I was going to play Juliet they decided to join as Romeo also."

"Wait a minute. **You** played Juliet while **Ranchan** played Romeo? Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like where this is going?"

Akane turned crimsom as she remembered what she did at the end.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ukyou drily said.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?!"

"Okay, okay! So what happened next?"

"So there I was waiting as Juliet while the guys were trying to outwhack each other to be Romeo. Ranma eventually was able to get rid of the others and the play finally got underway. That's when I learned Ranma didn't even read the script! When he found out he had to kiss me he freaked out in front of everyone, the **JERK**! Like I wanted to kiss him in the first place!"

"Yeah, sure, Akane. We all know you don't want to kiss Ranchan/Airen. That's the reason why you're here."

"I didn't want to kiss him then!"

"Oh, so now you want to kiss him?"

Akane's reddened even more. _Whoops_! "That's not what I meant! And it's none of your business!"

"Fine, fine, whatever. So what happened?"

"Anyway, when Ranma couldn't kiss me, Kuno booted him out. Served him right! Only problem was I couldn't kiss Kuno. Ick!"

"Yuck!"

"Exactly! So when I couldn't kiss Kuno, Ranma snatches me and takes my place as Juliet. That's when he kissed Kuno."

"Why?!"

"That's how desperate he was to find a cure to his curse. He'd do almost anything to find a cure."

Ukyou's and Shampoo's eyes softened. "Poor Airen/Ranchan. I can understand why. I mean his curse causes him all kinds of trouble."

A look of guilt passes over the three Tendou sisters as they recalled how they reacted when they found out about Ranma's curse. The look wasn't lost on their two guests.

"What's with the faces?"

Kasumi hesitantly answered for her sisters. "I'm afraid we gave Ranma some trouble because of his curse."

"Oh?"

"You see, when we found out about it when Ranma first arrived we didn't take it very well. In fact we were very rude." Kasumi looked down in shame. "Some might even say cruel. His curse was the reason why Nabiki and I passed Ranma off to Akane without considering his feelings." Kasumi's voice broke at the end, her guilt overwhelming her. "We, **I**, never even took the time to get to know him before I dismissed him so callously."

Ukyou tried to comfort the Tendou girls, the eldest in particular. _Gee, never thought Kasumi would do anything like that. They must have been really shocked by the curse. _"Hey, com'on, it's not **that** bad, Kasumi. I mean, anyone would have freaked out if they found out about the curse, especially if they might marry the guy."

"**You** didn't freak out." Akane pointed out, her guilt growing. "You weren't repulsed by Ranma's curse, Ukyou. You even found it funny for crying out loud. Not like me. I called him a freak and a pervert after I found out." Akane could finally admit, after acknowledging what she felt for the pig-tailed youth, that she was wrong in taking the curse against him, even if only to herself. _Oh, Ranma, I was so wrong. Can you ever forgive me?_

"Well, I knew Ranchan before and he was still the same boy I knew, the boy I fell in love with, curse or not. I guess it allowed me to accept the curse better than you guys. I mean, it doesn't change who he is, right? Besides that's all in the past, I'm sure Ranchan doesn't hold it against any of you. He's not that kind of guy. And what's important is that you three all accept Ranma as he is now, curse and all. Right?"

"Ukyou is right." Shampoo agreed.

"See?"

Kasumi brightened a little. "Thank you, Ukyou, Shampoo. You don't know how much that means to me, to us." Her sisters nodded.

"You're welcome, Kasumi. What are friends for?" Ukyou blinked. _Friends? When did we become friends?_ Sure they're weren't exactly enemies and they did help each other out occassionally, but friends? Ukyou slightly shook her head, she could think about that later.

"I only hope Ranma can find it in his heart to truly forgive us."

"Hey, now, of course he has. You guys don't have to worry about that."

"Yes, I supposed he is that kind of person. Still I think we'll feel better if we apologize to him properly for our past actions." Kasumi dabbed her eyes with a hankerchief and smiled a little. "Shall we continue?"

"Right. So what happened next?"

"Well, when Ranma broke the kiss, we saw he put duct tape over Kuno's lips."

"Duct tape? How'd he put it on Kuno?" Shampoo and Ukyou looked at the picture again. They noted the position of Ranma's hands. "Oh. Smart."

"But still..." Akane, Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyou shivered at the very thought of even kissing Kuno.

"Bleah!" was the concensus around the table.

"Yeah, just shows how desperate Airen was to get a cure."

"Is he still as desperate?" Ukyou asked.

Akane thought about the wishing sword incident and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. He even went as far as going on a date with Kuno when Kuno got a wishing sword."

"He, he, he..." The two guests sputtered together.

"Yes. Our fiancé went on a date with Kuno.

"**EEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!**"

"How could he?!"

"What do you think? He was desperate. He wanted to get the sword so he could wish for a cure."

"You know, we really should break Airen of that habit. It'll get him into real trouble one of these days."

"Yeah, we should. For his sake."

"How?"

"We can show him it's not that bad being a girl."

"It's not that simple." Nabiki countered.

"Why wouldn't it be that simple?" Akane asked.

"You try changing into a guy while wearing girl's clothes in a girl's locker room full of half-naked girls who doesn't know or care about your curse and let's see **you** handle it. Let's see any of us live like that for the rest of our lives." That silenced the other girls. "It's not just turning and being a girl. If it was that simple I doubt Ranma would be having this hard a time adjusting to it. It's also the situations it puts him in. It's the way other people react to it."

"So how do we tell him not to be too desperate to find a cure? You **know** it'll get him into **real** trouble sooner or later."

Nabiki rubbed her temples. "I know. And I wish I can just tell him I don't care about the curse any more and he shouldn't either. But I can't. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"I think the best we can do is help him cope with the curse as best as we can and try to keep or help him out of trouble." Kasumi suggested.

"Sis is right. Ranma will have to come to terms with the curse and it's consequences on his own. We can help him with that and try to keep him out of trouble but as long as there is a chance for a permanent cure and a normal life, we can't deny him that. We'll just have to trust him not to do anything too stupid."

The five grew silent. They weren't comfortable with the plan but knew it was the best they could do.

"Is there really a cure, Shampoo?" Akane asked the Amazon who sighed.

"I don't know, Akane. The magic of Jusenkyo is very unpredictable. We can ask great-grandmother but I think if she knew of a cure she would already have tried to use the knowledge to try to get Airen to marry me."

Nabiki nodded. She guessed as much.

"Anyway, that's something we should talk about with Ranma." Nabiki handed out the last photo. It was the picture of Akane kissing Ranma at the end of the play.

"I knew it!" Ukyou exclaimed. "You kissed him!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Then why is your hands on his cheeks?! You're the one who made the kiss!"

"I had to! The jerk wouldn't kiss me and we wouldn't have won the prize! I was just helping him! And I was putting duct tape on his lips, that's why I had my hands on his cheeks!" _Thank God no one heard what I said to Ranma on the way home. I'd never live that down especially with these two. I wonder what made me say what I said in the first place? Can it be I really wanted to kiss him then?! _

"I'm sure." Sarcasm dripped from Shampoo's voice.

"It's the truth! The guest judge said if we kissed then we were sure to win!" Akane turned to their middle sister. "Nabiki! Tell them you have a photo showing Ranma with the duct tape over his mouth!"

Nabiki shrugged. "Sorry, sis, don't have that one."

"Aha! I knew it!"

"Akane is telling the truth, Shampoo." Kasumi vouched for her sister.

"See?! See?! I told you it was the truth!"

"Okay! So why didn't I hear you guys went to China?"

Akane had the decency to blush. "Um, well, we misunderstood what the drama club president said. What he meant was we would get to see **Mister** China, a Chinese actor."

Shampoo and Ukyou blinked. "You mean to tell us that Airen/Ranchan went to all that trouble, even kissing Kuno over duct tape, for that?!" When Akane nodded the two face faulted.

"That... that sucks!"

"You said it. Ranma went into a coma after learning that. I'd hate to think what he would have done if he didn't put duct tape over Kuno's mouth when he kissed him then learned what the prize was. I don't think the drama club president would have survived."

Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyou chuckled. "Yeah, he probably wouldn't have."

"Anyway, that's it for the pictures. Let's review first before we watch the videos. First." Nabiki held up the photos of Sanzenin/girl-Ranma and Shampoo/boy-Ranma. "You can catch Ranma by surprise, either deliberately like these two or accidentally like in my case, and kiss him suddenly. As shown by these two pictures it works, you get to kiss him. The only problem with this approach is that it's one-sided. It might be good in certain situations but not all the time. I think we all want Ranma to reciprocate the gesture eventually."

Ukyou raised her hand. "What kind of situations?"

"Hard to say exactly but I think boys like to be surprised by displays of affections from girls they like especially if they're not sure how the girl feels about them. You know, like if the two of you were just walking around in a park or mall and you suddenly kiss the guy. I don't know of any guy who wouldn't like that. Or when he does a very nice thing for you. It'll show him you appreciate the gesture."

"Oh." Ukyou scribbled furiously in her notebook.

"Also take note of Ranma's reactions to the three kisses. They were very different. While his initial reaction in all three cases was shock, his subsequent actions showed how he took the kiss. In Sanzenin's case, Ranma beat the crap out of him while in my and Shampoo's case... let's just say he didn't exactly protest it."

"I knew it! I knew he liked it!" Shampoo clapped her hands happily.

Nabiki waited for the bubbly girl to calm down. "That's pretty obvious. Yes, Akane?" She acknowledged her sister.

"Um, doesn't that mean he'll like every kiss that comes from a girl?"

"He might. He's a guy after all."

Akane frowned. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"If Ranma initiated the kiss and I was his fiancée, yes, it would bother me. Otherwise..." The middle Tendou shrugged.

"But what if Ranma liked the kiss and the girl? What if the girl was more beautiful than you?"

"Akane, your insecurity is showing." Nabiki said to tease her baby sister. "Really, you should trust Ranma a little more. You know he's better than that. If he was like that he would have left you for Shampoo that time she kissed him. He's loyal to a fault."

Akane blinked. "Oh." It was like a light bulb went on in her head. _Nabiki's right. If Ranma was like that he would have left me a long time ago._

Nabiki looked around. "So any other questions before we continue?" No one raised a hand. "No? Okay then." She raised the picture of neko-Ranma kissing Akane. "One way to get Ranma to kiss you is when he goes under the nekoken and he doesn't know what he's doing. I guess it's like getting drunk. It removes his inhibitions. Of course, like Akane said, he won't remember anything he did while under it. I don't think any of us wants that." The other girls nodded agreement.

Nabiki raised the picture of girl-Ranma kissing Kuno. "Another way to get Ranma to kiss you is to have something he wants very badly like a cure to his curse. However, I think all of us prefers Ranma to kiss us on his own without any strings attached."

"How do we do that? I mean he's never shown any interest in that kind of stuff."

"Ah." The lecturer raised her right hand with the index finger pointing up. "I beg to disagree on that."

"Are you saying Ranma's interested in that kind of stuff?"

"Yep."

"How can you say that?"

"You'll know after we watch the videos."

"Videos?"

"Yep, yep."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what's in those videos?" The youngest Tendou asked.

"What ever would make you say that, baby sister?" Nabiki purred. When her sister simply hmphed and turned away she smirked. "Anyway, you should pay attention to the videos. This is where you girls are going to get your money's worth." She walked over to the Gandycam and pressed 'Play'

"I knew it!" Akane huffed as the first movie came on the television. It showed her and Ranma alone in the dojo after the Sanzenin kissing incident.

"Ssshhh! Quiet or you'll miss it."

"I ought to demand some royalty from you."

"In your dreams, Akane, in your dreams."

Akane bit back the retort she was forming and decided to just watch along with the rest. She wanted to get her money's worth after all. She sat with the other girls quietly watching the video until it ended where she and Ranma were interrupted by her family. _Ranma you idiot! Why couldn't you kiss me then?_

Nabiki pressed 'Stop' then turned. "Well, ladies, what did you notice from the video?"

"They didn't kiss at the end." Shampoo stated the obvious.

"And why is that?"

"They were interrupted by you guys." _Thank God!_

"Right! That's another thing us girls, with the possible exception of Kasumi, will have to keep in mind if we want to kiss Ranma. Interruptions. Specially for you three."

"Why specially for us three?" Akane asked.

"Well, aside from us four interfering with one another so that the other doesn't get to kiss Ranma, which I hope we can settle by coming to a mutually beneficial agreement later, I'll give each of you three reasons why."

"For Akane, there's Kuno, Kodachi and Ryouga. For Shampoo, Mousse, Kodachi and Ryouga. For Ukyou, Tsubasa, Kodachi and Ryouga."

"Hey, Ryouga's not like that!" Akane defended her male friend. When everyone except Kasumi looked at her pointedly she meekly added. "Um, right? Besides why would he do that?"

"Because, my dearest baby sister who can be so dense at times, Ryouga has a big crush on you. So big he can't stand Ranma getting close to you or Ranma hurting you by" Nabiki made the quotation marks sign with both hands "**cheating** on you with other girls." She shrugged. "What can I say, he's a confused lost-boy."

"Ryouga doesn't have a crush on me! He's just a nice guy, that's all!

"Akane, Akane." Nabiki counted on her fingers. "One. You're the only girl he's ever given souvenirs to. Two. You're the only girl he's ever asked out on a date. Three. You're the only girl he's ever really helped. And four. You're the only girl he's ever asked to marry him."

"But Mamolin possessed him that time! It doesn't count!"

"Maybe he was possessed but did he ever deny it? I don't think so. Even if he did, there's still the three other points I raised."

Akane opened her mouth to deny them but no sound came out her mouth. _Ryouga likes me that way? Oh, no. What do I tell him? He's nice but..._

"Getting back to the lecture..."

"But won't you have problems with Ryouga and Kodachi, too?" Ukyou asked.

"Obviously."

"So I assume you have a plan?" Shampoo asked.

"Of course. I always do."

"Which is?" Ukyou prodded.

Nabiki slapped her forehead in mock exasperation. "Cooperation, ladies! Cooperation! We need to help each other out if we want to get anywhere with Ranma."

"Oh." Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou looked at one another and considered the suggestion. Two days ago they would never have considered helping each other out with their mutual fiancé. Then again, two days ago they would never have thought the three of them would be sitting together listening to Nabiki tell them how to kiss the boy in question.

"Okay, let's say we go along with this plan of yours. What do we have to do?"

"First we'llhave to agree on not interfering with one another. Interfering with one another doesn't help any of us. Unless if someone's being a bit tricky." Everyone looked at the Amazon.

"What?"

"You know Nabiki means you."

"Don't worry. I don't need to use tricks anymore." Shampoo smirked confidently.

"And why's that?"

"It's a fair fight now with Auntie here."

"And what do you mean by that?!" Akane glared at the Amazon at the implied insult.

"It means exactly what you think it means, Akane." Shampoo shot back.

Akane balled her fists. "Why you... Are you saying I don't fight fairly?!"

Shampoo sat back and crossed her arms across her chest."Where did you get that stupid idea? I never said you fight dirty." She gave Akane a look that said "You're an idiot."

"Then what exactly are you saying?!"

Shampoo sighed. "Do you really need me to explain that to you?"

"Yes!"

Kasumi saved Shampoo from explaining. "Akane, I think what Shampoo is saying is that you had an unfair advantage with Ranma's father favoring your engagement. Not to mention Ranma living under our roof. Isn't that right, Shampoo?"

The purple-haired girl frowned, it was a very sore point with her. Shampoo glanced at Ukyou and saw her feelings mirrored in the chef's face. She wanted to add a lot more to what Kasumi said but decided it made her point already. She nodded.

"But Ranma could have left any time he wanted to!"

"Yes, he could have, we all know he is very much capable of living on his own, but do you think he would have? His sense of honor would not have permitted him to leave without at least giving the engagement a chance."

"But, but didn't he stay because he wanted to? Because he... "She looked down as she couldn't bring herself to finish her statement.

"Wanted to be with you?" Kasumi gently finished for her sister. "Yes, I am sure later he did."

Akane was not as sure as her elder sister. _He stayed only because of his honor. Does he still feel the same? Doesn't he feel the same way I feel?_ It was wrenching her gut not to know. Ranma was only the second man she ever cared so deeply about. The first was Dr. Tofu and she wasn't sure she could take another heartbreak like that. _Please, don't let it end like that. Kami-sama, please don't let it end like that._

She felt a reassuring hand on her own. It was Kasumi.

"It may not have been love at first sight, Akane, but that should not matter. Ranma came to care for you for who and what you are. And for him, I think, that is as close to love as he knows."

"Yeah, bad cooking and temper included." Nabiki just couldn't resist taking a jab at her sister.

Akane's rejoinder died in her throat when she saw Shampoo and Ukyou. She could not miss the pained expressions that came over Shampoo's and Ukyou's faces at Kasumi's words.

Kasumi also did not fail to see the effects her words had on their two guests.

"Shampoo, Ukyou. I am sorry if my words has hurt you. I think we all know Ranma has come to care for Akane more than for any other girl. Perhaps it was because of the unfair advantage that Shampoo mentioned. I do not know. But that does not mean Ranma-kun does not care for the two of you. Nor does it mean he will not come to care for you as much he has come to care for Akane. I am sure given the same opportunity he would have come to that." Kasumi did not need to say out loud that the opportunity had come with Ranma's mother acknowledging their engagements.

Her words had the desired effects on the two girls but not for another. Kasumi saw her youngest sister look away.

"Akane, Ranma caring more for Shampoo and Ukyou does not mean he will care less about you."

"How can you be so sure? How can anyone l-lo, care for more than one person?"

"How can one not?" Kasumi smiled wisely. "Love does not have rules, Akane. There is no rule that a person can only love one other person. If there is someone who is capable of loving more than one, it would be Ranma."

"But..."

The eldest among the group sighed. "I know it will be difficult for all of us. The thought that Ranma may one day eventually have to choose one of us to marry despite Auntie's efforts will always be at the back of our minds."

"However, I do not think the way things have happened in the past should continue. If not for our sakes then for the man we all profess to care for more than any other man. I believe what Auntie has said to be true. It is difficult enough for Ranma-kun as it already is. The thought of hurting one of you pains him greatly. Fighting among yourselves will only make it worse for him. If we all truly love him then let us do as Nabiki suggests. And prehaps we may even become best of friends as Auntie hopes."

The tomboy, amazon and chef looked down. They did not, could not, doubt what Kasumi said. One by one they nodded their heads.

Kasumi smiled again. "I also believe in being an optimist. Who knows what the future may bring. Perhaps Auntie will find a way to make all of us happy. It is best if we help and not hinder her."

The other girls smiled hesitantly in return. They had their doubts but as long as there was hope...

"Well, now that we have agreed not to get in each other's way and maybe even help each other out, we can continue with the lecture. What else did you notice in the video? Something very important."

"What?"

"It's the only time I've seen Ranma-kun back down from a challenge." Nabiki rewound the tape to where Akane said he didn't have the guts the kiss her. Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou watched in amazement as Ranma failed to rise to the dare.

"Wow! I never thought I'd ever see that happen." Ukyou commented. Akane and Shampoo nodded. "So what does it mean?"

"It means for Ranma kissing is a big thing. Even bigger than his ego or his need to always win. And not just for him but for the girl as well. Especially for the girl." She replayed the part where Ranma said a girl should do this kind of thing with someone they like and where he said he didn't mind if Akane didn't.

"So Ranchan's isn't just going to kiss? Especially if the girl doesn't like him or doesn't want to?"

"Yes, so you better make sure it's clear to him what your feelings are."

"That's never worked before for me." Shampoo pointed out.

"For me either." Ukyou seconded.

"That was then, things are different now." Nabiki pressed 'Play' again. "And now for the second video." It was a recording of the last part of the 'Romeo and Juliet' play. "Pay attention to Ranma's reactions at the end." When the video ended she asked. "So what did you notice about the kiss?"

"There was something different about it." Ukyou offered.

Nabiki smiled. "Yes, it is different. How was it different?"

"I don't know. Just different from the rest."

Nabiki paused dramatically. "It's the first and only kiss where Ranma consciously participated in. He actually kissed back. In all the rest" Nabiki held up the photos "he was either taken by surprise or didn't know what he was doing. Except for the Kuno kiss but we all know that doesn't count."

The eyes of Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou widened and they whistled. "You're right!"

"But why only here?" Shampoo inquired.

"That's the hard part to explain. The best idea I can think of is what Kasumi said. Ranma cares for and likes Akane that way, more than for any other girl. I guess in the back of his head Ranma actually wanted to kiss Akane. After all, It's only natural to want to kiss someone you like. And when baby sis here said she wanted to or at least didn't mind kissing him..." Nabiki shrugged.

"He, he likes me that way? He really likes me that way?"

"Akane, sometimes you can be even more dense than he is. It makes me wonder if we're related." Nabiki looked over at the crestfallen faces of the Amazon and chef. "Hey, come on, it's not bad. Like Kasumi said, it doesn't mean Ranma isn't going to care about or like you as much as he does for Akane. All you two, Kasumi and I have to do is work at it."

"How do you know he'll like us the way he likes Akane?"

"Like Kasumi said, it wasn't love at first sight with Akane so there's no reason he can't come to like you, or any of us, the way he likes Akane. Besides..."

Shampoo and Ukyou waited.

"...Akane put duct tape over Ranma's mouth so it doesn't count! Ranma's first real kiss is still up for grabs!"

The two girls brightened immediately. "You're right!"

"Hey!" Akane protested. "I knew I shouldn't have put that tape..." She slapped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she was saying. She looked around and saw her companions smirking at her "Er, he he. Oops?"

Nabiki smirked. "I thought so. Anyway let's recap before we call it a night."

"Hey, wait a minute. That's it?" Ukyou protested.

"Girls, I've already given you all the information you need not only to kiss Ranma but also to get him to kiss you. What more do you need?"

"What about that telling him he kissed you stuff?"

"Oh, that? That was just sales talk." When her clients began to protest Nabiki raised a hand. "Tell me, didn't you learn anything from all this?" She waved her right hand over the pictures and the television.

"Yes, but..."

"Look, all you have to do is use what you learned here. Simple as that."

"Yes, we know that but..."

Nabiki sighed in exasperation. "Let me guess. You're not sure you can do it right, right?" When the girls nodded she smirked. "Well, I'm willing to give a little demonstration. You three can all sit back and watch me make my move on Ranma-kun." It had the desired effect. She smirked as the eyes of Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou widened in alarm. They waved their hands in front of them.

"No! No! No! That's not necessary. We, we can take it from here!"

"Are you sure? I'm willing to give the demo for free." The second oldest girl present offered.

"No! I mean, yes! Yes! We're sure it's not necessary. Right?" Akane looked at Shampoo and Ukyou who nodded vigorously. "See? You don't have to bother!"

"Well, if you three say so." Nabiki shrugged. "So let's recap..." _Sometimes, it's just too easy._

The tomboy, amazon and chef groaned and sighed at the same time. With Nabiki they had to be on their toes all the time. They sat back as they listened to the girl in the page-boy haircut summarize the night's lecture. One by one they smiled as each planned on what to do the next day to get the coveted first kiss of a certain boy.

_Ranma/Airen/Ranchan's going to be so surprised!_

In another house that certain boy shivered uncontrollably.

ooOOoo

"I'm home!" Shampoo called out once she was inside the Nekohanten. The lecture had ended a quarter of an hour earlier.

"Welcome back, great-granddaughter. I trust you had a fruitful time at the Tendous?"

The girl smiled happily. "Yes, great-grandmother. Very fruitful." She paused and looked around to see if Mousse was around before continuing. "But also a bit disturbing, great-grandmother."

"Oh?"

Shampoo sat down at one of the tables and waited until Cologne had settled on the tabletop. "You see, great-grandmother, the Tendou girls all decided to become Airen's fiancées."

"I see."

"You are not surprised, great-grandmother? Are you not troubled?"

"Surprised? No. Troubled? A little."

"Why is that, great-grandmother?"

The old woman sighed. "I do not know whether to be happy or sad for you, Shampoo. It confirms what I felt about son-in-law from the beginning."

"What did you sense, great-grandmother?"

"It is hard to put into words. Suffice to say he is to women what flames are to moths."

"He will attract more women?" That was a very disturbing thought.

"Yes. More and more women will be attracted to him despite the hardships to themselves." Cologne did not say out loud if she was her age and they weren't related she would give Shampoo a run for her money. "But you do not have to worry about that. He will remain loyal to those he has committed himself to." Cologne waved her hand. "Let us not dwell on that." She smiled. "I have good news for you, great-granddaughter. Staring tomorrow you shall be attending Furinkan with your Airen."

Shampoo leapt up and clapped in happiness. "Aiyah! Really, great-grandmother?"

Cologne nodded.

"How? It was only today that we obtained the necessary papers."

"When you become a member of the Council Of Elders, Shampoo, you shall learn how. Until then, all you need to know is that we Amazons have resources we have accumulated over the millenia of our existence."

"Aiyah! I'm so, so happy!" She frowned as she remembered something. "But what do I do for a uniform? Or for school supplies?"

"Tomorrow after school we shall buy you those. In the meantime, you will have to make do with what you have." She smiled craftily. "It might be a good opportunity if you were to invite son-in-law's mother to accompany us shopping."

"Aiyah!" Shampoo uncharacteristically hugged Cologne. "I will ask Airen tomorrow! Thank you, great-grandmother! Thank you!"

The Matriarch smiled. "You are welcome, great-granddaughter. Now go and sleep. Tomorrow will start early."

Shampoo nodded and happily bounced off towards her room.

The old woman stared after the younger girl. _For you, great-granddaughter, I will do anything._ She thought before pogoing off to her bedroom to sleep as well.

ooOOoo

Ranma leaned back against the wall as he settled in to watch over Kodachi for the remainder of the night, adjusting the blanket his mother gave him. His talk with his mother about the training trip had taken longer than he expected. At the end his mother had an inscrutable look on her face. He didn't know whether it was a good or a bad sign.

_Guess it was a good thing I didn't tell her about the Nekoken training._ Ranma didn't want to upset his mother too much. Besides nobody deserved to die for being stupid or an idiot, even his pop.

A movement caught his eye as Kodachi shifted in her sleep. He frowned. _I hope she's not having that nightmare again._ If his nightmares about the nekoken were any indication, her nightmare must have been truly terrible to make her scream like that. He shuddered at the memories, not only of the training itself but at the countless nightmares he had about it. The first couple of years were the worst. He would wake up much like Kodachi did. Screaming, crying and tossing about. Sometimes his father would console him, more often Genma would berate him for 'acting like a girl'. Ranma didn't notice his knuckles growing white as his grip on the blanket tightened. Even now he would still wake up drenched in sweat whenever he had a nightmare about the nekoken training. What really irked Ranma was that his father didn't do it out of malice. Genma actually thought it would make his son invincible. Too bad for Ranma his father was stupid enough not to read the entire manual before actually trying it out on him. _Damned stupid old man!_ He looked back at the sleeping form of Kodachi in front of him.

The fact that the gymnast was not a weak person by any measure only made it worse in his mind. His countenance darkened considerably. _I hope for their sakes I never meet the fucking bastards who did this to her. I might not be able to control myself._ For the life of him, Ranma couldn't understand how another human being could deliberately do something like what they did to the Kunos. _Are they even human?_

He was brought out of his troubling thoughts when he saw Kodachi smile in her sleep. He smiled as well. _Well, I hope she's having a nice dream now._ He reddened when he remembered her dream when he brought her back. _Uh, nice, **not**, um, naughty._ He wouldn't admit it to anyone but the naughty dream Kodachi had about him did boost his ego a bit. _I must been a real stud in her dream._

He wondered at the big difference between the girl sleeping peacefully in front of him and the Kodachi he knew or thought he knew. The words of his mother came back to him.

_It is our duty to try to help her._

He leaned his head back against the pillow his mother also gave him and sighed. It seemed so many responsibilities, so many commitments, so many duties came to rest on his shoulders. Sometimes it just made him want to scream "The hell with it! I don't care! I'm leaving!" He shook his head angrily to clear it of that thought. He would **never**, **ever** do that. He would never do anything to hurt the girls deliberately. He was better than that. He'd rather die than do that.

None of them were to blame for the present situation he was in. They were trapped as much as he was.

_Damn the old man for his bottomless stomach._ If his father didn't let his greed get the better of him then Ukyou would not have been involved in the mess they were in, not been forced to live as a boy for being dishonored as a girl, not forced to waste ten years of her life hunting them down. _Pops shoulda just refused to engage us even with the yattai as dowry. Hmmm... come to think of it, I wonder what happened to the yattai? Pops should have known better than to take the yattai. Stupid pops._

_Damn me for having the same stomach. Shoulda known it would get me into trouble sooner or later like Pops._ Get him into trouble with Shampoo it did. _We shoulda been been smarter than just eating everything we see. **I** shoulda been smarter than that. And **I** shoulda been smarter than to go challenging Shampoo without thinking first._ He sighed. _She shoulda been celebrating being their champion instead of chasing me all the way back here. She shoulda been back in her village with her people instead of staying here. And she shouldn't have a Jusenkyo curse._ He wanted to blame their laws but he knew better. They were in their land. He banged the back of his head against the pillow. _Stupid idiot! Stupid idiot! Stupid idiot!_

Still he wondered if that was the only reason why he didn't do it. It was so very tempting. To be free, to live his own life any way he wanted.

A shuffling sound brought his attention back to Kodachi. He noted she had turned to the side so that she was facing him. The smile was still on her face. The smile was so serene, so peaceful, so beautiful. No trace of madness or malice.

_Whoa! She's awfully cute when she smiles like that._ Ranma smiled again. _What I wouldn't do to have all of them smile like that._

Then he knew. He would never run, never abandon them because of that smile. The smile he saw on Akane back when he first came. None of the anger on the tomboy's face. A simple smile yet it made everything beautiful, made everything right, made life worth living.

It made Ranma feel he could take anything and everything the world, hell, the **universe** could throw at him and win.

Ranma smiled wider, feeling his chest lighten, his decision made.

_If helping Kodachi means I get to see that smile on her face everyday then it'll be more than worth it._ He smirked. _Funny. Never woulda thought Kodachi could make me feel that way._

He began to count off the things he knew about the pony-tailed gymnast.

_Okay, I know she's sixteen, her father's Principal Kuno._ Shudder. _Brother's Tatewaki Kuno._ Grimace. _Loves her father but can't stand her brother._ Smirk. _Well, whaddya know, we actually have something in common. Filthy rich, studies at St. Hebereke School For Girls, practices Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics and pretty good at it. Likes to cook those french food and bake stuff, pretty good at it, too if it weren't for the drugs she puts in 'em. Has a pet alligator named Mr. Turtle and would feed anyone to it without a second thought._ Shudder again. _Has a fetish for black roses, loves to wear that leotard of hers, cheats at everything just to win, uses potions and powders. Has an unhealthy obsession for me. Unhealthy for me, anyway. Has that godawful laugh of hers._ Shiver. _And... what else?_

Ranma blinked. _That's all? That can't be all. I mean what's her favorite food? Her favorite movie? Her favorite ice cream flavor?_ He began to drool._ Mmm, ice cream. What I wouldn't give to have some ice cream right now. I wonder if there's a twenty-four hour convenience store around here._

Ranma blinked. _Idiot! Stop thinking 'bout food, damnit! _He forced himself to think about the girl lying in front of him. He grimaced as he realized he didn't know much about Kodachi and he knew next to nothing about her past. If his mother didn't mention the tragedy that happened he would never have known about it. _I wonder what Kodachi was like before that happened?_ He shook his head. _I guess I really didn't get the chance to get to know her._ That wasn't a surprise considering everything that happened between them. _Still I shouldn't have judged her just like that without really getting to know her._ He sighed. _Guess I have my work cut out for me._

His thoughts wandered to Akane, the girl he spent the most time with. He tried to think of everything he knew about her. After several minutes he came to the realization that although he knew a lot about Akane, most of what he knew did not come from a conscious effort on his part to know about them.

Like he was almost sure the tomboy's favorite color was yellow because he noticed most of her stuff was of the color and not because he asked. Or her crush on Dr. Tofu. He would never have known about it if they didn't go there to get hot water. _Well, at least I can say I'm sensitive enough to notice those things. Me, sensitive. Who woulda thought. _Ranma chuckled. _Nah, who am I kidding? It's still not an excuse for not making any effort to get to know Akane._

Then there was that time she wanted to play Juliet when she was little but her classmates forced her to play Romeo instead. If Kasumi hadn't brought out that photo album he would never have known. Ranma grinned. _Probably why she gets so pissed off when I call her a tomboy._ Or that Akane liked to watch scary movies if he didn't see her watch them all the time. His grin grew wider, remembering the times he snuck up on Akane while she was watching a horror movie alone and spooked the hell out of her. _That was fun. Painful later but definitely fun. She sure can jump high when she wants to. Hehe._

_I wonder what she was like when she was little also? Before and after their mother died? Before I came and messed up their lives._

He sighed. Their mother. If they hadn't gone to visit the grave yesterday he would never have known about their mother. _Akane, Kasumi and Nabiki never did talk about her, did they? Even Mr. Tendou. Guess it's still too painful for them._

_Is that why Akane is so angry all the time? Is she still blaming the world for taking her mother away and hurting her so much?_ He leaned his head back again. _I did ask her if she didn't get tired of being angry all the time but I never did ask her why she was angry all the time. Come to think of it she never did answer my question. Couldn't be because of me. She was always angry before I even got here._

_We never did talked much, did we? And the only time we went on a date was that time Nabiki became my fiancée and only because Nabiki had Akane switch with her._

He sighed again. _If I didn't make the effort to know about Akane, what more with Shampoo or Ukyou? Come to think of it I never did get to know Kasumi and Nabiki much and I lived with the two for several months._ The thought about Nabiki made him blush when he remembered the kiss. _I oughta say sorry to her even if I didn't do it on purpose. No girl shoulda kiss someone they don't like. Now how do I say sorry to her?_ His thoughts flashed back to what his mother said when she learned what had happened in the Tendou that bothered him so much on his return.

He winced as he contemplated what Nabiki would accept for an apology. _My wallet's gonna hurt big time._ He wasn't sure the allowance his mother was giving him would be enough. _I wonder if mom would lend me some money? Never hurt to ask. I just hope mom doesn't charge interest like Nabiki._

_Now what do I do for Kasumi? She's always been so nice to me. Saving me meals, mending my clothes, treating my wounds, stuff like that. I really should do something nice for her. Something very nice. Hmmm... Give her a gift? Treat her out? Or both? Yeah, she deserves both for all she's done. Sheesh, I wonder how much mom will lend me?_

With an outline of a plan on how to show his thanks to the two older Tendo girls in mind, Ranma turned his attention to the four girls interested in him.

_Gotta be careful being friendly with Kodachi. I mean she looks cute and all when she's asleep but I dunno if she's still crazy or would still use potions and powders on me when she's awake. And I don't wanna lead her on or make her hope for nothin'._ He wracked his brains for several minutes on how to go about it before giving up. _Man, I'm no good at this. Either I make them wanna kill me or marry me._ He snorted. _Geez, you'd think making friends would be easy and simple but no, not for me. Mebbe it's a curse._ He snorted again. _With my luck it probably is. Guess I'll hafta ask mom for help on how to deal with Kodachi._

_Now what can I do for Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou that's nice, show 'em how much they mean ta me and let me get to know 'em more?_ The answer was fairly obvious, even to him. He'd been asked enough times by Shampoo and Ukyou. _Take them out on a date, of course. Yeah, that'll really make them happy._

Of course planning to take them out on a date and actually doing it were two very different things. One, there was the problem of asking them out in the first place.

_Now how do I ask them out without them going at each other's throats or worse, my throat. Hmmm... Mebbe it's better if I take them out all together?_ He tried to imagine that. Him with the three girls on a date. He grinned as he thought about how jealous other guys would be when they see him with a beautiful girl on each arm. He blinked. _Waitaminute._ He counted his arms. _One, two._ He sighed, his ego-boosting fantasy bursting. _Wouldn't work. Only have two arms for three girls. Probably, no, **will** end in a brawl. With me in the middle._ He shuddered. He already had enough of that, thank you very much. _So scratch that. I'll hafta take them out one at a time. So how do I ask them without them fighting over who I take out first? Draw straws. Yeah, that's it, like what they did at lunch the other day. I'll have them draw straws. Hope that's okay with them._

Then there was the problem of Ryouga, Kuno, Mousse and Tsubasa. _Man, how do I take the girls on a date without those jerks getting wise to it? They're sure to come and ruin it._ His eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to think up of a plan to keep his rivals from ruining his dates. _Well, I suppose I can take the girls somewhere out of Nerima. Yeah, that'll help some. I'll ask mom where's a nice place to go on a date._

_So what else? Mebbe I can ask the jerks nicely not to bother us? Yeah, right. Like that's ever gonna happen. Mebbe I shoulda just knock those jerks out before I go on the date?_ Ranma thought about the pros and cons of doing that. _Nah, not my style and they're sure to go after me later to get back at me._ He blinked. _Why am I even worrying about that?! Of course they're gonna come after me once they hear I went out on a date with the girls whether or not I come after them first! _ He thought about it some more then shook his head reluctantly. _Nah. Not really my style to go after people first._ Even if the thought of it was very, very tempting. _I'm just too damned nice._

_Which means I'll hafta think of a way to stop them before they totally ruin the date when they bust in on it._

_Kuno, Mousse and Tsubasa should be no problem. Kuno and Tsubasa are no match while I just hafta splash Mousse. I just hope I don't splash Shampoo accidentally._ He shivered. _That would really ruin the date. Ryouga, on the other hand, would be harder. The date would probably be ruined before I can put him down. Mebbe splash him also? Nah, too risky. Akane might see him turn into P-Chan. Then he'll really wanna kill me. Guess I can run and hope he gets lost following me. Yeah, knowing Ryouga that'll work._

_Hmmm... what else? What else? Aha! Of course!_ He smacked his right fist into the palm of his left hand as he thought about the invisibility technique used by Happosai and his friend, Chengensai, to peep into women's bathhouses. _Mebbe if I can improve on it so that I can make two people disappear I don't even hafta fight the idiots. Even better if I can fight while using the technique. At least they wouldn't be able see me. Yeah, that would make it easy to get rid of them._ (1) He yawned and shook his head. _Crap. Getting sleepy with nothin' to do but think. Better think about the technique in the morning._

With plans on how to go about going on a date in mind, Ranma turned his attention to what to do once on the date itself. _Go to the park? Have a picnic? Go to a fair? See a movie? Have dinner?_ He groaned. _Ugh! Man, having three fiancees and making 'em happy ain't gonna be cheap. I hope mom doesn't hafta sell anything when I ask her for money to take them out. Well, at least mom can't complain, it's her idea to be nice to the girls._ He yawned again. _Crap! Never thought it'd be this hard to stay awake._ He leaned his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes. _Mebbe just a little nap. Yeah, that sounds nice. Just a nice little, short nap._ Another yawn and Ranma nodded off to a deep sleep dreaming of ice cream.

ooOOoo

In another part of Tokyo, located far from Nerima, the stillness of the early morning was broken by a pair of drunken voices.

"Hi-ho! Hi-ho! It'sh off to work we go!" Genma and Soun slurred as they tried to stagger home to the Tendou Dojo in their inebriated state at two in the morning. After they had been bodily thrown out from the tenth bar they had patronized, a rather dubious distinction considering it's clientele consisited of sailors and other roughnecks, the duo had finally decided to call it quits for the night. The small matter of having exhausted their cash may have something to do with the decision as well.

They had one of their arms around the other's shoulders while the other held a couple of bottles of sake by the bottles' necks as they zigged and zagged all over the road.

After an hour of staggering around in circles, the duo found themselves crossing a bridge. Soun called a stop as his bladder was demanding release.

"Shaotome-skun, I needs to go. Bad." He weaved his way towards the side of the bridge. Genma shrugged and followed his partner in crime.

They laid their bottles of sake on the hand railing as they prepared to empty their bladders into the river below. The two wobbled on their feet as their hands fumbled with the ties to their dogis. It was when Genma was finally able to untie his pants that disaster struck.

His fumbling fingers lost their grip and his dogi pants fell around his ankles just as he was taking a step towards the railing causing him to stumble. When his hands shot out to grab onto something they nudged the bottles of sake over the railing. Genma's eyes widened in horror.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!"

Genma would have been able to regain his balance if he didn't lunge for the sake bottles with his pants still around his ankles.

"Shaotome!" Soun shouted, horrified as he watched his best friend stumble over the railing into the river below. He quickly made a grab for his friend's legs with both his hands forgetting they the only things holding up his pants. Like Genma, Soun tripped and his hands automatically shot out to grab the closest objects to steady himself. Unfortunately, his hands went between his friend's legs and were wrapped up in Genma's dogi pants. Soun was dragged over the railing by his much heavier friend.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

[Crash!]

[Thud! Thud!]

Fortunately for them a barge that was being pushed by a tugboat passed under the bridge right at that moment, saving them from possible drowning. Unfortunately for them, the fall knocked the two men unconscious for the next several hours.

Kimamura Kobuto was not having a good day and night. He had forgotten to pass on a message his captain's wife had given to him to give to her husband yesterday. The result was that Captain Nakamoto was not able to pick up his wife's parents from the airport. Kimamura's captain had his ass royally chewed out by his wife last night and arrived at work in a very foul mood. Captain Nakamoto proceeded to take out his frustration on the hapless Kimamura. Kimamura had never worked as hard as the day before and that day wasn't over yet. So it was understandable that when Soun screamed and the two friends fell into the barge Kimamura's tugboat was pushing, Kimamura was half-asleep. Kimamura blearily raised his head off the wheel and looked around. He thought he heard something. When he saw nothing through the windows he groggily went out the side of the wheelhouse and looked around the little ship and towards the barge. When he again saw nothing amiss he shrugged and went back inside. _Must have imagined it._ He leaned against the wheel and tried not to think of sleep. _I need some coffee._

Even more unfortunate for the pair and unknown to the crew of the tug, the barge being pushed by Kimamura's tug was among a group of garbage barges under an unscrupulous contract to be transported to a third world country. It was being pushed towards a rendezvous with a ship in thirty minutes that would tow it with the other garbage barges towards an international destination.

ooOOoo

The sun had yet to rise when Nodoka rose from her bed. She put on a robe over her nightgown and went to check on the two teen-agers. She opened the door as silently as possible and poked her head in. She smiled when she saw Kodachi sleeping peacefully with smile, curled up to one side facing her son.

She frowned when she saw her son sleeping while leaning against the wall, his head cocked to the right side and with his mouth open. She noted with a smirk the wet condition of the blanket under the right corner of his mouth, a drop of drool hanging from it.

_Watch over her, indeed!_ She would have taken a picture if she didn't fear the flash would wake the sleeping girl.

As with opening, she quietly closed the door and padded down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for three and to warm water for the bath. She hummed a happy tune as she went about her business. _I wonder where my husband and Soun went. I hope they didn't make too much of a fool of themselves. Knowing my husband that's too much to hope for._

ooOOoo

On a garbage barge out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, a seagull looked curiously at the two unconscious, half-naked men lying among the trash. It was wondering whether or not the wormy-looking thing poking out from a dark bush each man had between their legs would make a tasty morsel.

ooOOoo

Ranma stirred when he smelled the wonderful aroma wafting up from the kitchen. He smiled and drooled a little more. _Yum. Smells delicious. I wonder what mom's cooking? _He stood and stretched, popping several joints in the process. He was about to leave when he saw the sleeping girl. He grimaced as he suddenly recalled what he was supposed to be doing. _Great. Can't even get a simple thing like watching over someone right. I hope mom didn't see me sleeping on the job._ He plopped right down back on his beddings. _Well, at least she didn't have that damned nightmare again. _He continued to watch Kodachi as he tried to remember his thoughts before he fell asleep. He saw the gymnast start to wake as well.

Kodachi slowly returned to world of the living. She fluttered her eyelids open. Her features became confused as she saw an unfamiliar ceiling overhead. _Where am I?_ She became aware she was not in her own bed or bedroom. She was about to sit up to look around when a voice drew her attention.

"Good mornin'."

She gasped when she saw who greeted her. "Ranma-sama?"_ Is this a dream?_

"Yeah, it's me. How're ya feeling, Kodachi?"

"I-I am well, Ranma-sama. Where am I?" She asked before sitting up.

"You're in my home, Kodachi. Uh, doncha remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday, Ranma-sama?" The girl's eyebrows came together as she concentrated. "I remember coming here to present myself to your mother, then the red-headed hussy came and then..." Kodachi's voice fell away as the events the day before came crashing back. Her eyes widened. "No." She whispered. "It can't be." She looked with wild eyes at the pig-tailed boy.

Ranma became worried at the sudden change in Kodachi's demeanor. He cautiously came near. "Kodachi, are ya alright?" He asked gently. When the gymnast did not respond he lightly shook the girl.

Kodachi came to with a start. She saw Ranma had come closer. She grabbed his hands. "Ranma-sama! Tell me it's not true! Tell me you are not the red-headed girl!"

Ranma's voice was soft and quiet. "I'm sorry, Kodachi, but it's true. Me and the 'red-headed hussy' ya hate so much are one and the same. I tried ta tell ya that at the match we had several months ago."

"So it wasn't a horrible nightmare." The revelation, her flight, the chase, the fight, her fall, her rescue. Her rescue. Kodachi gently touched the spot on her arms where Ranma had cradled her when she, no, **he** had rescued her for the second time. This time despite the mortal danger to himself. She could not deny the truth any longer. Only one man would ever do that for her. She looked into Ranma's eyes. "How? Why?"

The boy sighed. Explaining his curse to other people was one of the things he didn't like about it. If people weren't repulsed by it, they felt sorry for him. He wanted neither. Very few people simply accepted it. _Good old Ucchan although I could have done without all the splashing she gave me. _

"It was a training accident, Kodachi. My pop," _The idiot._ He silently added to himself. "brought me to this cursed training ground, Jusenkyo, in China he read about in a training manual. There were hundreds of springs with bamboo poles sticking outta them. Each pool has it's own tragic story of someone or something drowning in it. Now whoever falls into a spring will turn into the last thing that drowned in it when splashed with cold water. We were stupid enough not ta listen to the guide before we started training. I fell into the 'spring of drowned girl.' Hot water turns me back into a boy."

"How horrible! How could your father be so irresponsible!"

Ranma snorted. _'Cos he's a stupid idiot._ "I really don't wanna talk 'bout it, Kodachi."

The girl was contrite. "I-I'm sorry if I offended you, Ranma-sama. Please, please do not be angry with me." She nearly begged.

Ranma waved his hands in a frenzy. "No! No! I'm not angry at ya! Honest!" When Kodachi calmed down he continued. "It's just that I don't like it when people make a big deal outta the curse. It's bad enough as it is without people getting' all worked up over it. I don't need people ta think I'm a freak."

Kodachi smiled softly. Ranma was showing a side of him he had never shown her before. "Yes, the curse should not matter. You are still Ranma-sama whether you are a boy or a girl."

Ranma felt relieved. He smiled back at the girl. "Thanks, Kodachi. I'm glad ya understand."

Kodachi felt her heart beat faster at the smile. It was the first time Ranma had ever smiled at her. She swallowed thickly. "Ranma-sama, why did you run after me when I fled? You have never done so before." Kodachi asked with some hope in her voice. She saw a look of shame come over the boy's face.

"Actually, Kodachi, it was my mom who told me ta go after ya."

"Oh." Kodachi felt deeply disappointed. She looked away. "You would not have come after me if your mother did not tell you to?" _Do I really mean nothing to you, Ranma-sama?_

Ranma reacted predictively. "NO! I mean, YES! Yes, I would have come after ya even if mom didn't say so!"

Kodachi looked sharply back at her host. "Do not toy with my feelings, Ranma-sama! Why?! You never have before!"

Ranma looked down. "That was before, Kodachi. Before I knew..." His voice trailed off.

"Knew what, Ranma-sama?"

"About what happened to ya, Kodachi, when you were little. When yer mother was..." He could not finish.

Kodachi blinked. _Is he referring to...? _"Was raped and murdered, Ranma-sama?"

"Yes."

"I do not need your pity, Ranma-sama."

"NO! It ain't pity, Kodachi!"

"If not pity then what is it, Ranma-sama?"

"I dunno, Kodachi, but I don't feel the same way I've felt 'bout ya. I wanna be friends, Kodachi."

The girl's eyes softened. It certainly was different from before. _Before he would run away screaming from me. _She decided it would do for now. She smiled. "Friends. I would vey much like that, Ranma-sama."

Ranma smiled back making Kodachi's heart skip again. "Thanks, Kodachi."

"N-No, Ranma-sama, it is I who should be thanking you and your mother."She positioned herself properly in front of the boy and bowed deeply, touching her forehead to her hands, to the only man she would ever consider prostrating herself before. "Thank you very much, Ranma-sama, for everything you've done for me."

Ranma was quick to raise the girl up from her position. "Ah, ya don't hafta do that, Kodachi. Just a simple 'thanks' would be enough for me."

Kodachi looked deep into the boy's eyes making him squirm. Ranma became very conscious of their proximity as he held her arms in his hands while they knelt close together. She smiled 'the smile' sending butterflies into his stomach. "Ranma-sama." She breathed before closing her eyes and leaning in.

Ranma's eyes widened in panic as he realized what Kodachi wanted to do. He teleported away and stuck to the wall. "Uh, no need to do... Kodachi!" He teleported back to catch the girl before she fell flat on her face. Only problem was he slipped on his blanket and slid under Kodachi as he was scrambling to catch her. He found himself lying on the floor with Kodachi on top and still leaning in to kiss him. Ranma pressed his head back hard into the floor making the floor boards creak in a futile effort to delay the inevitable. _No! No! No! It's not supposed ta be this way!_

He was saved when his mother slid open the door, drawing Kodachi's attention. Both teen-agers blinked before they quickly separated and withdrew to a more appropriate distance.

"Mo-mom!" Ranma squeaked out as he looked at the intruder from where he knelt. _Thank God!_

"Saotome-san!" Kodachi exclaimed in surprise. _Oh, no! Ranma-sama's mother must think I'm a brazen hussy to act so bold in her home!_ She thought in horror as she knelt demurely with her head down while nervously twirling her fingers in her lap.

Which was the farthest thing in Nodoka's mind. She blinked at the scene she walked in on. _Oh, my! My son is so manly!_ She smiled grandly. "Oh! Excuse me. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. Please continue." she said making Ranma's eyes bug out. She took a step back out into the hallway and was about to close the door when Ranma bolted out the opening.

"N-No, mom! Uh, I mean, it's okay! Ya didn't interrupt anything! I was just 'bout ta leave! Yeah, that's it! I was just 'bout ta leave and, and get ready for school! Yeah! I hafta get ready for school!" He ran to his room leaving both women to stare after him. "Ya take care of Kodachi, mom, and I'll meet ya at the table! See ya!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Nodoka's kimono whipped around her and she had to brace herself against the sudden gust of wind her son's hasty exit kicked up. She clucked her tongue and shook her head. _One day I will have to break my son of that shyness of his if I ever hope to have grandchildren. Really! You'd think by the way he reacts women eat men. Oh, well. At least he's taking my talk about school to heart._ She stepped back into the guest room bearing a change of clothes for their female guest. She knelt in front of the girl and smiled kindly.

"I apologize for my son's behavior, Dachi. He can be painfully shy at times."

"Wha- Oh!" Kodachi came to with a start after she realized someone was speaking to her. "No need to apologize, Saotome-san."

"Oh, but I must. My son's conduct was rude." The woman paused. "How are you feeling, Dachi?"

"I-I feel fine, Saotome-san."

"Please, Dachi, it would honor me if you called me 'Auntie' like the rest of my son's friends."

"I-I would like that, Sa..., Auntie."

Nodoka's smile widened. She brought out the kimono she had chosen. "I hope this meets with your approval, Dachi-chan. Oh! I hope you don't mind me calling you Dachi-chan."

"I-I don't mind, Auntie." Kodachi stuttered. The name brought back memories of another woman who called her by that name. "It, It would be my honor."

"Thank you, Dachi-chan. Now, what do you think of this kimono?"

"You do not have to bother with me, Auntie. I should leave."

"Non-sense, Dachi-chan! You are not a bother. In fact it pleases me greatly to be able to do this."

"Why? Why are you treating me so kindly, Auntie?"

"Why shouldn't I treat you kindly, Dachi-chan?"

"No one ever has." Kodachi didn't count her father and Sasuke.

"Perhaps. But that does not mean I should not." The smile never left her face.

"I, I do not know what to say, Auntie."

"You do not have to say anything. Now we really should get you changed. Breakfast is already waiting."

Kodachi's eyes watered and she bowed deeply again. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Now, now. Dachi-chan. There is no need to do that." She lifted the girl up. "Come."

"Aun-Auntie?"

"Yes, Dachi-chan?"

"May, may I stay with you? Just for today. I do not feel like attending school today."

"Yes, of course. I welcome your company."

"Thank you."

"Now, now. What did I say? Although, there is a little problem."

"What would that be, Auntie?"

"Whatever shall we do about your underwear?"

Kodachi colored as she realized she did not have a change of her undergarments.

ooOOoo

Ranma was already waiting at the table when his mother and their house guest climbed down the stairs. Kodachi was wearing one of his mother's kimono's.

_She looks nice now. Not like before._

He watched as his mother and the girl sat down opposite him. He waited for his mother to serve them both their rice.

"Um, ya look nice, Kodachi." He complimented her causing the girl's cheeks to redden.

His mother and the girl smiled. "Thank you, Ranma-sama."

_No wonder girls are falling are over themselves going after my son. He can be such a charmer._

"Uh, ya can just call me Ranma, Kodachi."

"Only if you call me Dachi, Ranma-sama."

Alarm bells were ringing all over the boy's head. He wanted to say no but... "Um, sure, Ko... I mean, Dachi." The girl blushed. "Uh, watcha plan on doing today?"

"Your mother has allowed me to stay with her today. I do not feel like attending school today."

"Oh. Ya ain't sick or nothin', are ya?"

"No, Ranma, but thank you for your concern. I just need time to contemplate over the recent events."

"Ah. Um, that's good, right? Didn't want ya to get sick or nothin'. Uh, mom?"

"Yes, son."

"I forgot ta ask ya yesterday but Ucchan asked me ta ask ya if ya wanna go shopping with her this afternoon?"

"Of course. You may tell Ucchan I would be happy to accompany her."

"Ah, okay. I'll bring Ucchan over after school."

"That won't be necessary, Ranma. I'll just go to your school later and meet her there."

"Nah, Ucchan insisted she come over. She said she wanna see our house."

"Oh. That's fine then." Nodoka remembered they had a guest. "Do you want to accompany us, Dachi-chan? I'm sure we'll have more fun that way. In fact why don't you invite the other girls, Ranma?"

Ranma nearly swallowed his chopsticks which was a good thing since it prevented him from putting his foot into his mouth. _Are ya freakin' nuts, mom?! We won't have a house left standing if they all come here at the same time!_

"I do not know, Auntie. We do not have a cordial relationship with one another."

"Nonsense, Dachi-chan. I'm sure we'll all have a wonderful time together. Shopping is one of those activities that transcends differences among girls."

"If you insist, Auntie."  
  
"I insist." Nodoka turned her attention to her son. "Ranma, I expect you to invite Akane and Shampoo. Kasumi and Nabiki also if they are available." She ignored the pallor her son suddenly developed .

ooOOoo

Ranma was lost in thought thinking on how to explain the happenings at his house to his three fiancées, especially the presence of Kodachi, while roof-hopping towards school. _They're sure to find out sooner or later. Not that I've got anything ta hide. Yeah, I'll think of something later._ He shifted his thoughts to the more pressing concern of the girls' anger over what transpired the night before._ How am I gonna stay alive long enough ta act nice ta 'em?_ He was leaping over several yattai when inspiration suddenly struck him. _I'm such a genius!_ He made a slight detour as he went in search of some items.

Ranma arrived at Furinkan a little later compared to the day before due to his little side trip. When he got to the gates to the school he saw Kuno was already waiting for him inside the school grounds. Ranma groaned the instant he saw the kendoist.

_Great! Just great! He's all I need!_ He checked to make sure what he bought would be safe in his 'pocket'. After watching Mousse, Shampoo, Ryouga, Akane and even Nabiki pull objects out of seemingly thin air enough times Ranma was finally able to do it himself although not at the same level as the near blind martial artist. He usually just kept his shoes there when he changed into a girl. He still couldn't figure out how Mousse could fit so much in his 'pocket'.

When Ranma was done checking he looked at the upperclassman who stood blocking the way .

"Hold, Saotome." Kuno imperiously ordered his arch-rival while pointing his bokken at Ranma. The effect was ruined by the fact that he was again covered in bandages from head to toe which muffled his voice.

Ranma sighed. There was just no getting around the upperclassman. _Man, ain't there a way to knock some sense into this jerk? Mebbe I oughta drop him from a tall building also. Nah. Ain't no way I'm gonna catch the pervert._ "Watcha want, Kuno? Make it quick 'cos I ain't got no time ta waste on ya."

"That's 'upperclassman Kuno' to you, you vile miscreant! Have you no limit to your depravity?"

Ranma blinked. "What?"

"First the beauteous Akane Tendou, next the pig-tailed goddess, then the heavenly Ukyou Kounji and now the noble swordswoman! I shall smite thee and end your reign of terror over women!" Kuno charged the younger boy.

Ranma blinked again. He didn't recognize the last girl Kuno accused him of enslaving. "'Noble swordswoman'? Who the heck is that?" The unarmed boy asked while dodging the slash of the bokken.

"Silence! Your lies do not fool the noble Blue Thunder!"

Slash.

Dodge.

"But I'm telling ya I don't know what yer talking 'bout!"

Stab and sidestep.

The hakama-clad teen paused in his attack as he stood straight, bokken at the side, left arm bent at the elbow with fist clenched and tears streaming done his cheeks. "How could anyone not know of the lovely woman who practices the same art as I? It is fate that has brought us together and you shall not keep us apart!"

"Kendo?" _Now who do I know that practices kendo? Can't be Akane._ His eyes widened when he realized he only knew of one other woman who praticed the art of the sword. "Kuno, ya sick pervert! That's my mom yer talking 'bout!"

Kuno blinked "Your mom?" He asked.

"Yeah! And you stay away from her!"

"You are even more depraved that I have thought, Saotome! To enslave your own mother for your pleasures!"

Ranma gagged. He drop-kicked the kendoist. "I'm not a sick, twisted pervert like ya, Kuno!"

Kuno blinked again after he picked himself up. "So you have no intention of enslaving her then? You are acknowledging my superior claim to her?"

[Pap!]

Ranma planted a foot into Kuno's face. "No! Get it into yer thick head, Kuno. I'm gonna say this just once. She's my mom! Ya stay away from her! Ya can harass and insult me all ya want but stay away from my mom!" He was bewildered when Kuno suddenly draped his left arm over his shoulders in a very familiar manner.

"But **son**." Ranma spasmed at that. "How can I deny your mother's desires for myself. She has clearly shown her yearnings for my touch when she so boldly removed my garments in public." The lecherous grin Kuno gave Ranma sent convulsions through the younger boy.

"Get away from me, ya sick, twisted pervert!"

[Punt!]

Ranma huffed after he kicked the kendoist away. He didn't care which way the other boy went. He shuddered. _I'm gonna be sick for sure! Calling me 'son' fer cryin' out loud! I'd rather be dead!_ He shook his head viloently to rid it of the images the upperclassman's words had conjured.

ooOOoo

With Kuno taken care of for the moment, Ranma went to sit by the steps to wait for the girls. He didn't have long to wait until he saw Akane and Nabiki round the corner to the school.

_Okay, Ranma, showtime._ He told himself to build his courage. He again checked on the items in his 'pocket'. Satisfied the items were still in good condition he stood and walked to meet the two Tendou sisters. He braced himself for the expected reaction from his 'uncute' fiancée.

"Good morning, Ranma!" Akane cheerfully greeted her fiancé when they were close enough causing the pig-tailed boy to stumble and her sister to smirk at her side. That certainly wasn't what the expected reaction he was waiting for.

Ranma looked around. _Maybe there's another Ranma I don't know about._ When he saw no one whose name he didn't know, he turned back to Akane.

"Akane?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

Ranma felt like he just swallowed a heaping tablespoon of sugar. "Uh, are ya feelin' alright?"

"Of course, why shouldn't I feel all right?"

Make that two heaping tablespoons of sugar. "Um, well, with what happened last night I thought..."

Akane cut him off. "Oh, the kiss? Don't worry about it." She smiled cutely.

Ranma was beside her in a flash gripping her shoulders and shaking her. "Alright, who are ya and what have ya done with the real Akane?"

Nabiki groaned and planted her forehead in her hand. _Ranma, you idiot! Not that I can blame you._ She looked at her younger sister who was beginning to turn red in anger. _Oh, well. Better save his butt._ "Ranma?" When the boy didn't acknowledge her and continued to shake her sister she came closer and yelled in his ear. "RANMA!!!"

Ranma let go of Akane and shook his head to clear the ringing in his ear. "What? Can't ya see I'm busy, Nabiki?"

"Yes, I can see you're very busy digging your own grave." Nabiki pointed to her younger sibling.

Ranma looked back at his fiancée who was now glowing blue. "Uh-oh." He began to back away.

Nabiki stepped aside to avoid becoming collateral damage. "Uh-oh is **so** right, Saotome."

Akane was visibly shaking in an effort to control herself. "You jerk! I was trying to be nice to you!" She stalked towards the boy.

"Uh, you were?" Ranma intelligently answered back, waving his hands in a warding manner while continuing to back-pedal. "Um, why?"

"Why?! What kind of stupid question is that?! Do I have to have a reason to be nice to my fiancé?! Can't I be nice to you without you asking me dumb questions?! Don't you want me to be nice to you?!" Akane shrieked.

"I do! I do! I really do!" Ranma desperately said while nodding his head vigorously. _Think! Think quickly, dumbass!_ He remembered what he bought earlier. _The roses! Give her the roses quick, dumbass!_ He quickly reached into his 'pocket' and brought out three of the long-stemmed red roses he bought before going to Furinkan. He shoved them into Akane's face. "Here! These are for ya! Take it! Take it!" _Idiot! Yer not supposed to shove them into the girl's face! That's real romantic!_ Something occurred to him._ Thank God I had the thorns removed!_

"What are you doing, you jerk?!" Akane was about to swat the roses aside when her mind registered what were in her face. She blinked and pulled her head back to get a better look. _Roses? Red roses? Three red roses? Ranma's giving me three red roses?! Ranma's giving me three red roses on his own?! _She looked back and forth between the flowers and the boy attached to the roses. Her mind sputtered to a halt while her mouth began to imitate a goldfish at the sudden shift in events and improbability of that happening.

Ranma cautiously peeked from behind the roses and looked at his fiancée. "Uh, don't ya want them?" He asked nervously. When Akane didn't answer and continued to gape he pulled back the roses and waved a hand in front of the girl's face. "Akane?" When he received no response he looked at Nabiki for help. Unfortunately the older girl was also in shock and gaping at the sudden, unexpected twist in the morning drama. He looked around. _What's with the stupid look on everyone? Ya'd think they never saw a guy give a girl roses before._

He shifted his attention back to the youngest Tendou. _Now what do I do?_ Ranmawas stopped from pinching Akane's nose by the arrival of Ukyou.

"Ranchan honey!"

Ranma whipped around, greatly relieved. "Ucchan! Am I glad to see ya!"

"You are?!" _He's glad to see me!_

[Clamp!]

Ukyou latched onto Ranma's left arm. She smiled widely up at him.

"Uh, yeah." He brought up the roses he held in his right hand to gesture around him causing Ukyou's eyes to go wide. He was about to say something about the condition of the people around them when Ukyou snatched the roses from his hand and hugged them to herself.

_He was going to give me roses! Three long-stemmed red roses! I'm **so, so** happy!_ She enthusiastically hugged her fiancé. "Thank you, Ranchan! Thank you so much for the roses!" _This is it! A perfect opportunity to kiss him! _She was about to give Ranma a kiss on the lips when Ranma opened his mouth.

"Uh, Ucchan, those roses are for Akane."

The kiss died on Ukyou's lips as her happiness was cruelly shattered. Tears began to pool in her eyes. "The-they're for Akane? N-not for me?" She asked with quivering lips. _How could you?! How could you give roses to Akane and not to me?! Don't I mean anything to you?!_

When Ranma saw the tears in Ukyou eyes he began to panic. "NO! I mean... Ucchan, wait!" He shouted as the girl ran off in tears, dropping the roses. _Great going, ya idiot! Ya've got three roses for each of them! It doesn't matter which ones ya give! _He caught the roses before they could touch the ground and was about to chase after the fleeing girl when he remembered his other fiancée. He was torn by indecision. _Great! Just great! How do I keep screwing things up this badly?! Now what do I do?!_ He looked back and forth between Akane and the direction Ukyou ran off to.

"Well, well, well. What have you done now, son-in-law?"

Ranma whipped around to see Cologne and Shampoo standing a couple of meters away. "I ain't done nothin', ya old ghoul!" He snapped back. "Go away! I ain't got no time for ya right now." He turned back to his dilemma.

[Bap!]

"Ow!" Ranma grabbed his head where Cologne had bopped him with her cane exposing the roses he held in his right hand to the two Amazons.

"Aiyah! Are those for me, Airen?!" Shampoo grabbed the roses before the teen-aged male could answer. "I'm so, so happy!"

Ranma was both more than a little bit annoyed and angry by now. "NO! They're for Akane!" He inadvertently snapped at his Amazon fiancée. He realized his mistake when he saw Shampoo's eyes tear up also. _Oh, shit! Now look what ya made me do, ya old ghoul._ "Shampoo, I..."

[Wham!]

A martial artist was now buried face first into the ground care of a bonbori.

"Akane this! Akane that! It's always Akane! Akane! Akane!" Shampoo threw the roses onto Ranma's back before running off with tears in her eyes as well.

Ranma groaned into ground before slumping down. _Why do these things happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?_

Cologne would have been amused if not for the pitiful state of her son-in-law. She just shook her head and sighed before flipping the depressed Ranma onto his back after retrieving the roses her great-granddaughter threw. She handed them back.

"Well, son-in-law, care to tell me what happened here?" She gestured around her.

Ranma sighed also. "Why not? Things couldn't possibly get any worse." When one tempts Fate like that, Fate happily responds. It started to rain, wetting everyone caught without shelter and triggering his curse. "Me and my big goddamned mouth." He, now a she, miserably groaned out from where she was lying on the ground. She covered her eyes with her right forearm.

She told Cologne how she had suddenly thought to surprise his/her fiancées by giving three red roses to each that morning to smoothen things over the kissing incident except things hadn't gone as smoothly as she planned.

The Amazon Matriarch cackled when she heard the whole story. "Coming from anybody but you, son-in-law, I would not have believed the tale. Only you could have such atrocious luck."

"Give me a break, old ghoul."

"Why would I do that, son-in-law?"

"Tell me one other guy who has three fiancées to keep happy."

Cologne cackled louder. "Point taken, son-in-law, point taken. Very well, since I am in a good mood, I will not only give you a break but I will even help you."

Ranma was feeling a bit hopeless. "Sure, why not? I could use all the help I could get." She said without much enthusiasm.

"I'm serious, son-in-law. You get the two Tendou girls inside and wait while I track down Shampoo and the Kounji girl and bring them back here. Just make sure you and the roses are ready and in good condition when I bring back Shampoo and Ukyou."

Some life stirred in the would be Romeo. "Really, you'd do that, ya old gho... erm, I mean, Cologne?"

"I'll let that one slide, son-in-law. And yes, I'll do that because I approve of your intentions. It's about time you began to treat the girls nicely. God knows they deserve it. I'm glad your mother is beginning to have a positive influence on you. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"'Back in a few min...'?" Ranma blinked. One moment Cologne was there, the next she was gone. _Whoah! The old ghoul sure can move when she wants to._ She stood up just as the rain stopped. Ranma looked up just in time to see the sun emerge from behind some clouds. _Well, at least things are starting to look up._ A noise caught her attention and he looked back down to see Nabiki beginning to stir. _Time to get this show on the road._ She walked over to the Tendou girls.

ooOOoo

The bell had already rung for a couple of minutes when Cologne came back followed by the two other girls. Ranma, Akane and Nabiki stood up from where they were waiting on the steps and came forward to meet the new arrivals.

Shampoo and Ukyou suspiciously eyed Ranma, still a she, from behind the elder Amazon making the boy turned girl very uncomfortable. It was obvious the two had been crying. Cologne cocked her head towards the only one with a pig-tail among them and stepped aside leaving said girl in the middle and very much on the spot.

"Well, Saotome, now that we're all here what do you want to tell us? You know none of us likes to be late for class." Nabiki started off.

"Com'on, Nabiki, cut me some slack will ya? I'm nervous enough as it is." The hero unconsciously tugged at her pig-tail.

Nabiki's voice softened. "Sorry, Ranma-kun, didn't mean to pressure you."

"Uh, don't worry 'bout it, Nabiki, and, um, thanks." She tugged at her collar as if to loosen them some more, which was hard to do considering how loose her clothing was. "Um, could ya, uh, stay together. I, uh, feel stupid talking when yer both at the front and back."

When the girls were gathered in front of her, Ranma gathered her courage. "Um, well, I know I haven't been treating any of ya real good. Um, I mean I haven't been showing how much I appreciate all of ya. That is, um..." Frowns began to show on the girls' faces.

"I think we all get what you mean, son-in-law." Cologne interrupted in exasperation. _Really! Good thing I decided to stay or they'll be here the whole day!_

"Uh, right, thanks, Cologne."

"You're welcome, son-in-law. I think it best you get right to the point and give them what you intended to give them in the first place."

"You didn't tell Shampoo and Ukyou?"  
  
"No. That's your job, remember?" Cologne was barely holding herself back from bopping the boy on the head again.

"Uh, right, right." Ranma twiddled his fingers in front of him. "So, uh, what I mean is, um, that is..."

[Bap!] There were limits to everything.

"For heaven's sake, son-in-law! Just do it! We don't have all day!" She glared up to the school building and snapped. "And I'm sure the people eavesdropping would appreciate it as well! Don't you people have classes to teach or attend?!"

Sounds of people scrambling on their hands and feet were heard from all over the building. Sweat drops appeared on the youths with Cologne.

"Now, son-in-law, if you wish to do what you want to do, may I suggest you do it before more things go wrong?"

"Where on Earth am I now?!" The shout, which came from the side of the school where a clump of trees grew, emphasized the old woman's point.

Ranma groaned. _I'd better do what the old ghoul says or I'll never finish._ She looked at the Matriarch. "Matriarch, if you please? I'd really appreciate it if you could handle Ryouga for now." Ranma politely pleaded, raising more than one pair of eyebrows, while waving in the general direction of the lost-boy's voice.

"Very well, son-in-law. I will take care of the Hibiki boy for you for now. However, I expect you to have finished your business by the time I get back." Cologne pointedly looked at her great-granddaughter's Airen.

"Yes, grandmother. I will." With that Cologne pogoed off leaving the teens to fend for themselves.

"Ranma Saotome, for stealing Shampoo, prepare to die!" Mousse shouted as he descended from the roof of the building, chain weapons flying out from his sleeves. He had followed Shampoo and Cologne that morning from the Nekohanten, wondering why the two were leaving so early when it was usually only Shampoo.

The girls scattered as Ranma whirled at the shout, irritation clearly on her face. "Give me a break, you moron!" She quickly caught one of the chains and pulled hard causing the near-blind martial artist to lose his balance. She used the chain to pound the Chinese boy repeatedly into the ground.

When Ranma had let off sufficient steam by pounding Mousse she began to spin faster and faster. When she judged the speed to be enough she let go of the chain and watched as the white-robed male fly off into the distance.

"Well, Saotome, I guess this is pretty important by the way you were acting all polite and respectful to Cologne and how fast you got rid of Mousse." Nabiki said once they were gathered together again focusing the attention back to Ranma.

The greatest martial artist of a generation nervously chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "Right. Right. This is, um, pretty important." She took a very deep breath. _Now or never before more idiots show up._ She quickly brought out nine long-stemmed red roses from her 'pocket'. "Here." She hurriedly handed three roses each to Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou rendering them speechless.

_He, he's actually giving me roses?!_ The three were about to accost the red head and accuse her of being an imposter when the girl began her extemporaneous speech.

Ranma plunged ahead before her courage ran out. "Look, I ain't good with words so if I say something ta screw things up, cut me some slack, okay?" Ranma almost slapped herself in frustration. _Great going, dumbass! That was just so romantic!_ She sarcastically thought.

The three girls blinked. _It's him. It's really him. Only Ranma could be so crude and clumsy._

Ranma began twiddling her thumbs together. "Anyway, I know I ain't been real nice to all of ya and don't treat ya right like ya deserve. And I know I didn't really took the time ta get ta know any of ya. I'm really, really sorry fer all that, not that all of it's my fault, and I know them roses ain't much but I hope you'll all still accept 'em and forgive me. I want ya all ta know I really do care about all of ya and all of ya means a lot ta me. And I promise to treat ya all better from now on ta show ya I really mean what I said. Ya know, like go on dates, watch movies and do all those other mushy stuff girls like to do. But ya gotta help me 'cos I don't know how or I'm no good at those stuff. And I know it ain't gonna be all good all of a sudden. It'll be hard but I'm willing ta work at it if ya are."

The heads of the girls swam. _I didn't get everything he said but... he said he cares!_ They thought as a warm, fuzzy feeling came over them and their pulses started to race.

The red head took another very deep breath after saying all that with only her first intake of air. "So I guess what I mean is, I wanna start over right with you guys." She looked down and twiddled her fingers some more. "Um, that is if that's alright with you guys. I mean, if ya don't wanna, I... I understand and.. that is... what i meant is... I don't know why ya all wanna be with me 'cept for the engagements and laws and stuff... after all I'm just a martial artist, no thanks ta pops and... uh...um... and I know there's lots of guys much better than me... not that I'm not the best, mind ya but... if ya don't get what I mean or if I'm not making any sense, I understand... I mean I don't either... so... um, uh..."

"Ranma, just shut up." Three soft voices said.

"Wha?" She looked up and was startled to see tears in the eyes of her three fiancées. "No! Don't cry! Whatever I said ta make ya cry I take it back! I didn't mean it! Honest! I..."

Akane tried to frown and smile at the same time through the tears of joy in her eyes. _Ranma, you idiot, just shut up._ When her fiancé continued to babble incoherently there was only one thing that came into her mind to stop him.

Further sputtering from the girl with the pig-tail was cut off when Akane came forward and wrapped her arms around her neck. _Oh God! What am I doing?! _She continued on auto-pilot, her body moving by itself. _It just feels so... so right to do this._

"Wha-What are ya doing, Akane?!"

"Kissing you. What does it look like?"

"Bu-But we're both girls right now!"

"I don't care. You're still Ranma no matter how you look."

"But, but, but..."

"Just shut up, you big jerk, and kiss me." She said just before bending down and pulling Ranma's head forward to give her a deep kiss on the lips.

[Toing!]

Ranma's pig-tail shot out straight up while muffled gasps, thumps and thuds were heard from the school building. The five teens ignored the noises.

After several moments, Akane broke the kiss. "Wow. Nabiki didn't exaggerate about the kiss." She noted the glazed look and goofy grin on her fiancé. "Hey, it's still too early to do that." She looked over her shoulders. "I'm sure Shampoo and Ukyou also want to show you their thanks." She moved aside and let Shampoo take her place.

Louder gasps, thumps and thuds were heard.

Shampoo wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck. "Airen." the Amazon breathed huskily before locking lips.

Akane felt the familiar pangs of jealousy course through her. She brutally stamped them down. _No! We agreed! We all agreed!_ She looked away until she calmed herself down, taking comfort from the roses she held. _He cares about me. That's all that matters._ She repeated over and over.

After a few moments, Ranma's eyes rolled up into her head and she went limp in Shampoo's arms, a victim of sensory overload. The girl with the purple hair broke the kiss and looked down. "Oops. Didn't mean to do that." She said apologetically to Ukyou.

"Yeah, right, I'm sure you didn't." Ukyou sarcastically replied before replacing Shampoo. She sat down and cradled her fiancé in her arms. She gently shook the girl. "Ranchan. Wake up, Ranchan-honey."

After a few shakes Ranma stirred. She blinked and opened her eyes. "Ucchan?" When Ukyou smiled and nodded, she groaned. "Er, what happened? What am I doing lying down on yer lap?"

"You fainted."

"Oh. That would explain it, Ucchan."

"Explain what, Ranchan?"

"I just had the strangest dream. So strange, ya'd never believe it, Ucchan."

"Sounds interesting. Why don't you tell me about it?" She brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Would ya believe I was actually trying ta be nice to ya, Akane and Shampoo? I even gave ya three roses! Akane and Shampoo even kissed me as a girl! I mean I know I'm nice all the time but com'on! If I tried to do that I'd probably get pounded by the un..."

"Ahem." Nabiki cleared her throat stopping Ranma from stuffing his foot deep into his mouth. _I'll put it on your tab, Ranma_.

Ranma raised her head and saw the other girls standing behind Ukyou. She noted the roses being cradled by Akane and Shampoo. She blinked and looked back at Ukyou. "It... it wasn't a dream?"

"No, you jackass. It's more than a dream. It's better than a dream." She said tenderly and brought her roses into the girl's field of vision. "Thank you, Ranchan. You don't know how much this means to me." She whispered before bending down and kissing Ranma full on the lips.

[TOING!]

This time Ranma's whole body stiffened. "God. That was awesome." Ukyou said when she raised her head after the kiss. She noted the very goofy grin on the fiancé's face. Ukyou smiled and looked up to the other girls. "I take it he liked my kiss?" After the girls nodded she looked back down then up again. "Um, so how do wake him up?"

"I think I may be of some assistance with that." Cologne cackled behind her, materializing as if by magic.

"GAH!" Ukyou cried out and jumped up in surprise, dropping Ranma's head hard onto the concrete floor.

[Bonk!]

That woke the girl up.

"Ow!" The poor abused(?) female clutched the back of her head and curled up in pain.

The girl from Kansai glared at the old woman while grabbing the front of her chest. "Don't do that!"

The elderly chinese woman simply cackled louder and pointed to the now awake but in pain girl. "You can thank me later, Ms. Kuonji." She turned to the Ranma who was just now standing up, rubbing the back of her head where it hit the floor. "Well, son-in-law, I didn't think you had it in you. That wasn't so hard, was it? And isn't this a lot more pleasant?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ya didn't hafta drop my head on the floor ta wake me up, ya know!" She grumbled.

"Humbug! That was nothing compared to the hits you usually take. More importantly, how do you feel?"

"How do I feel? Fine, no thanks to you bouncing my head on the floor."

Cologne and the rest of the eavesdroppers blinked.

"Um, I should rephrase my question. How did you liked it, son-in-law?"

"Liked what?"

"What else." Cologne waved in the direction of his three blushing fiancées.

"Great-grandmother!" Shampoo suddenly felt very shy. It was a very private matter after all.

The old woman simply cackled.

"Oh. Oh!" Ranma flushed as well. "None of yer business, ya old hag!"

"You are just so cute when you do that, son-in-law. I can see why my great-granddaughter has her eyes set on you." Cologne cackled louder as Ranma reddened some more.

"Great-grandmother! You're embarrassing us!"  
  
"Bah! You should let an old woman have her fun, great-granddaughter."

"But, great-grandmother..."

"All right! All right! I'll stop teasing son-in-law." _For now, anyway._ "Now as thanks for my assistance in tracking down your two fiancées and taking care of the Hibiki boy..."

"What d'ya do with him, anyway?"

"I simply tapped his sleep spot and left him in one of the sheds behind the school. He should wake up in an hour or so. Now as I was saying, as thanks for my help, I expect you to take extremely good care of my great-granddaughter while she attends this institution."

"What? Shampoo's attending Furinkan already?"

The girl nodded her head happily. "Starting today, Airen."

Nabiki whistled, impressed. "That was fast. How did you get all the paperwork done in less than a day? After office hours even!"

"Ah, Ms. Tendou, you are as observant as ever. Unfortunately, the answer to your question is only for the Amazon Council to know but I'm sure someone with your intelligence will figure it out."

The girl squinted. "Same way you were able to get visas and set up shop so quickly?"

Cologne cackled. "Sharp as ever, Ms. Tendou. Yes but that is as far as I am willing to tell. So now if you'll excuse me, I have a restaurant to run." She looked up at the building once more. "Show's over, folks!" She yelled and bounded out of Furinkan accompanied by the sounds of scrambling again.

Nabiki watched the elder Amazon leave. _Hmmm. Should I or shouldn't I?_ Her curiousity was piqued but she wondered if she should pry into Amazon business. _Maybe I can squeeze some information out of Shampoo without her getting wise. Worth a shot later._ She turned to the Ranma. "Well, Saotome, what did you want me here for? You didn't need me here to give your fiancées roses." She studiously avoided looking enviously at what the three other girls preciously cradled. _Damn. I'd better tell him soon or I'll be a nervous wreck._

Ranma blinked. She almost forgot about the older Tendou sister. "Uh, yeah, right. Almost forgot." She brought out a single white rose. She turned to what she knew to be her only fiancées. "Um, I hope ya don't mind but I wanna give this to Nabiki to thank her for putting up with me and pops all those months."

Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou smiled. "Sure, Ranma/Airen/Ranchan. We don't mind. We have our own."

Ranma blinked. "Uh, really?" When the three frowned she immediately retreated. "Uh, right. Of course ya don't mind. Hehe. Um, here." She handed over the rose. "And, um, about the last night. I, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean ta kiss ya and I hope it wasn't yer first kiss and all. Girls really shouldn't hafta kiss guys they don't like." She twiddled his fingers again. "Anyway, if it's alright with you guys" She looked at his fiancées. "I'd like to treat Nabiki out some time ta apologize. Ya guys can come if ya want."

Nabiki was speechless for again as she looked at the rose in her hand. It was the nicest anyone not family had ever been to her. Her voice broke. "Ranma, I, I... don't know what to say." She walked over and pecked the boy on the cheek. "Thank you." She left quickly. She didn't trust herself right now not to break down completely in front of everyone.

"Nabiki, wait!" Ranma moved to follow the girl.

"Ranma." Akane stopped him.

"What? What did I do wrong? Why'd she run off like that?"

"I think sis needs a little time alone."

"But..."

"Akane's right, Ranchan. When Nabiki's ready she'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That's for her to say. And I don't mind if you treat her out without me."

"Me, neither."

"Me, too."

"But you better take us out ourselves." Ukyou finished with Akane and Shampoo nodding beside her.

"Um, 'bout that..."

"Later, Ranma. We're already late as it is. Come on, let's get to class. It's Shampoo's first day and she gets bucket duty already. And it's all your fault!" This time it was said with a smile. This once, Akane didn't mind being late for class.

"Hey, why is it..." The red-head saw the smile. "Uh, yeah. Right. Um?"

"Yes, Ranchan?"

"Uh, 'bout what happened just now..."

The three girls smiled. "What about it, Ranma? Didn't you like it?"

"NO! I mean, YES! Yes, I liked it. I really liked it lots. But..."

"But?"

"Um, you guys don't mind? I mean, don't guys hafta, you know, make the first move or sumthin' like that? Or kissing me while I'm a girl." Ranma began twiddling his fingers again. "I mean, I don't want you guys getting bad reputations or nothin' 'cos of me."

His three fiancées smiled, touched by their fiancé's thoughtfulness.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Ranma, but thanks anyway."

"Yeah, Ranchan. Those who know us, know better and those who don't, will know better."

"Although that doesn't mean you can just sit back and wait for us to make the first move all the time, Airen. We expect you to take the initiative now and then." Shampoo winked saucily making Ranma swallow. "Don't worry, Airen, we won't bite. Too much." She said before turning and continuing on her way to their classroom. She was followed by her fellow fiancées, their hips swaying ever so gently from side to side drawing the eyes of their lone audience.

_Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?_ Ranma asked herself before walking towards their classroom also. The smile playing at the corner of her lips belied her thoughts.

ooOOoo

"Well, class, we have a new exchange student. Miss Shampoo?" The teacher had heard of her, of course. Everyone in Nerima had heard of Ranma Saotome, his bevy of beautiful women and everything else that happened around him. It was a matter of survival in Nerima, after all.

"Yes, sir." The girl questioned bubbly nodded her head a little too much causing several males to sprain their necks.

"Ah, would you mind not, uh, moving around too much?" The teacher asked while massaging his neck to alleviate the sudden stab of pain he felt. "The school clinic is overworked as it is already." When the voluptuous girl gave a blank stare he waved his left hand dismissively. "Um, never mind." _How in God's name can a girl like her act so innocently?!_ He shook his head to clear it. He looked at the paper he was holding. "This is a bit unusual. We don't normally admit students before they take the placement examination but since the school office gave their approval I assume everything is in order. However I do expect you to be in proper uniform by tomorrow." He looked over his students. The boys were all smiling. They would have leered except they knew the girl could have easily turned them into human pretzels. The girls, on the other hand, wore guarded expressions. They were unsure how to react to Shampoo's presence. "Well then, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Yes, sir." Shampoo faced the class. "I am Shampoo of the Joketsozoku, great-granddaughter of Cologne, Matriarch of the Joketsozoku. I am from the village of Nichieju in the Bayankala Mountain Range, Qinghai Province, China. And my Airen is Ranma Saotome." She winked and blew a kiss towards the boy eliciting catcalls and wolf-whistles from the male half of the class.

At his desk, Ranma reddened and sunk lower in his seat. _Aw, com'on, Shampoo, don't do that. Yer embarrassing me._

"Um, right. You didn't need to say or do the last part." _Sheesh, this class is getting weirder and weirder.I should never have moved from Tomobiki or Juuban. _ "Since you, Mr. Saotome, Ms. Tendou and Ms. Kounji were all late..." The teacher ignored the fact that they were all late. It was the principle of the thing. He pointed with his thumb out the door. "all of you stand in the hall."

ooOOoo

_Lucky bastard._ Hiroshi, together with all of the boys in Furinkan, thought as he looked at Ranma from his desk as the boy exited with the three girls in tow. _Three babes! Three gorgeous babes. He got kissed by three gorgeous babes!_

_Just look at him act so innocent as if nothing's happened._ Hiroshi's partner in crime, Daisuke, thought as he, too, looked at the Saotome boy. _Why couldn't I be so lucky? Why?!_

_Fool Saotome! Fool Saotome! Fool Saotome!_

Then, as if by an inivisible cue, all the boys fantasized about three gorgeous babes kissing another gorgeous babe. Lecherous grins appeared like magic. _Oooooohhhhhh!!!!!!_

ooOOoo

Sayuri sighed while looking enviously at the roses Akane, Ukyou and Shampoo proudly displayed on their desks. _They're so lucky._ She looked at the giver of roses. _About time Saotome did something nice for the girls. He can be so insensitive at times!_ She sighed. _But what I wouldn't give to have a fiancé like him. Especially the way he is now._

Yuka looked at her best friend and guessed correctly what was in the girl's mind. She looked around and could hear every girl in their class, including Mio the fortune teller, sigh once in a while while looking out the door where their four classmates stood with buckets in hand. _It's so romantic when they're all together like that. _Yuka sighed also and went back to daydreaming about a boy with a pig-tail.

ooOOoo

Ranma led his fiancées out the door into the hallway for their punishment. As soon as he took his place in the corridor Shampoo and Ukyou quickly took positions on either side of him. The two leaned against him and laid their heads on his shoulders. They sighed in happiness despite the fact they were being punished and ignored the fuming girl left out.

_Why you..._ Akane steamed as she looked at the happy faces of her two rivals. She sighed. _That's what you get for being a slowpoke._ She chided herself. She smiled as an idea occurred to her. _Well, I'm not going to let them get one over me!_ She thought as she approached the lone male.

Ranma visibly flinched as he saw Akane smile and approach him. _I'm not doing anything! I'm not doing anything! _He would have waved his arms around except Shampoo and Ukyou had them immobilized. He shut his eyes and braced himself for impact.

Akane lost some of her smile when she saw her fiancé close his eyes and tense up._ Did I really treat him that badly? _Some of the smile returned when she thought of what she was about to do. _Well, he's going to be surprised._ She stuck her tongue out at the two long tressed girls who frowned before moving to stand right in front of Ranma and leaning on his chest.

"Hey!" Shampoo and Ukyou protested. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?!" Akane shot right back. "You two are just jealous you didn't think of it!"

It was the turn of the amazon and the chef to fume as they enviously eyed the tomboy lean into their fiancé's chest. _Why didn't I think of that? _After a while they shrugged and contented themselves to leaning on his arms in the meantime. _Oh, well. Next time._

The pig-tailed boy started when he felt something touch his chest. When he felt no pain and heard the exchange he cautiously peeked with one eye down his chest. He was surprised when he saw short dark-blue hair blocking his view. He blinked as he looked at each of the girls' smiling faces. _They seem happy. _He relaxed and inhaled deeply, smelling the wonderful scents coming from his three fiancées. _Um, this is kinda nice actually. _His eyes widened and his head snapped back up as he felt something stir. _In fact it's too nice!_

_No! No! No! Down, boy! Down! _He swallowed as he could feel the combined heat coming from the three girls. _Think nice thoughts. Think nice thoughts. Think nice thoughts. _Visions of three naked... _**That's not nice!** _Ranma screamed to himself. _Well, okay, it's naughty nice. _He admitted before refocusing his thoughts. _Think cold showers. Think cold showers._ He repeated over and over as he tried to ignore the soft mounds pressing into him from three directions.

Ranma stood rigidly while steadfastly staring off ahead into space as he tried to keep himself from getting too excited due to physical contact of the three girls leaning into him in the corridor. He forced an uneasy smile on his face when he saw their teacher exit their classroom and look at them strangely.

He sighed in relief when their teacher gave them permission to go back into the classroom. When Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou stood back from him he gave them a sheepish smile. _Thank God__! I don't think I coulda held out much longer. _"Uh, wanna study together?"

ooOOoo

The teacher sighed and gave up. There was no use fighting it. His students were too distracted to listen. With a resigned shrug he wrote 'Study Hour' on the blackboard and walked out of the classroom. His students never even gave an 'eep'.

When he saw the position the four students he sent out were in he blinked. _They're not supposed to be enjoying it._ He looked closer._ Well the three girls seem to be enjoying it. Saotome just looks uncomfortable._ He shrugged again. _None of my business. _He released the four teen-agers from their punishment as he passed them on his way to the faculty lounge.

_One of these days I'll have to ask Mr. Saotome how he does it. I've read every dating book I could find and none of them worked. _The teacher thought as he walked. _I'm almost thirty. It's time I find a wife, settle down and start a family._

ooOOoo

Nabiki stared at the single white rose lying on top of her desk. Ever since she entered her classroom she could't take her mind off the flower. _Get a grip, Nabiki! It's just a rose! You can buy a dozen if you want!_

_But it wouldn't be the same, would it?_ An inner voice answered.

Nabiki let out her breath. _Get a grip! Get a grip!_

"Miss Tendou!" Her teacher's voice cut through her thoughts, startling her. "Would you care to join us in class?"

The school girl blushed furiously. It wasn't lost on her classmates. Some started to snicker until she gave them her patented icy glare. She turned back to the teacher. "Ye-yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Don't let it happen again."

"I won't, sir." _Get a grip! Get a grip! Get a grip!_

ooOOoo

"A-Auntie?" Kodachi nervously asked as she helped the Saotome matriarch around the house.

"Yes, Dachi-chan?"

"I, I..." Kodachi hesitated.

"Don't be shy, Dachi-chan. I don't bite. What is it?" Nodoka jokingly replied to put the girl at ease as they continued to putter around the house.

"It is about Ranma-sama, Auntie."

Ranma's mother stopped and laid down the laundry she was carrying. "What about my son, Dachi-chan?"

"May I, may I be engaged to Ranma-sama, Auntie?" Kodachi continued in a rush. "I know I will make him a good wife! I know I will!"

Nodoka took the bundle of clothes her companion was carrying and put them down also. She took one of the girl's hands and led her to the living room where she sat them both down. Once they were seated she took both hands of Kodachi in her own and looked into her eyes.

"Dachi-chan, I know you will make my son a good wife and it would give me great pleasure to grant you your request."

Kodachi looked away, crestfallen. She knew the answer before she even asked. Still she had to try. _What? What must I do to be with Ranma-sama? _It seemed not even all of her family's vast fortune was enough to give her what she most wanted. She felt a hand touch her left cheek.

"Dachi-chan, please try to understand. I have nothing against you. I would be honored to have you as a daughter-in-law. I would love nothing more than to give you your happiness with my son." The older woman sighed. "However, my son already has too many commitments. It would be unfair to you..."

"I don't care! I don't care if it's unfair to me! Tell me what I must do to be with Ranma-sama, Auntie! Please!" Her voice lowered. "Please. I beg of you. It is what I want most."

Nodoka smiled kindly. "Dachi-chan, if that was all I have to consider then I would have already granted your request but I must think about Ranma and his present fiancées as well. However, if they do not object having you as another of my son's fiancées then I will gladly grant you your request."

Kodachi blinked, hope in her eyes. "Do, do you mean what you have said, Auntie?"

The mistress of the house nodded. "Of course I do, Dachi-chan."

The girl leapt and hugged the older woman. "Thank you, Auntie! Thank you!"

"Da-Dachi-chan, let us not be too hasty. It is not that simple and it will be hard with no rewards guranteed."

"I don't care! I will do anything to be with Ranma!"

"I know you will, Dachi-chan, and I will pray for your success but please do not raise your hopes too much. I do not want you to be hurt."

Kodachi didn't seem to hear the words of caution as she continued her hug. It was more hope than anyone had ever given her in her quest for the pig-tailed boy's hand. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Dachi-chan!"

The sixteen year old girl blinked again. "Ye-yes, Auntie?"

Nodoka repeated what she said in a concerned voice. "Dachi-chan, please do not raise your hopes too much. I do not want you to be hurt."

Kodachi released her hold and looked down. "I know, Auntie. I am just so happy." She looked up at the woman. "Auntie, you have been far kinder to me than anyone I have known in a long time. One day, I will repay your kindness. You only have to ask."

Nodoka waved it off. "No need to repay me, Dachi-chan. Seeing you happy is payment enough."

"You are too kind, Auntie, but I must insist."

"Very well but I will not hold you to it." Nodoka stood back up. "Well, I should get back to doing the chores. They will not do themselves, you know." She grinned.

Kodachi stood as well and grinned back. "No, they definitely will not." With that the two women went back to finish the household chores, one with a much lighter step than before.

ooOOoo

"Hey, man, what are you doing reading that book for?" Hiroshi asked his friend interrupting Ranma's reading of a textbook. "Don't tell me you find that stuff interesting?"

"Nah, it's because I promised my mom I'd do my best in school from now on."

"Rii-ight." _So the ladies man is really a mama's boy. Will wonders never cease?_ Hiroshi thought before asking the question he was nominated to ask in behalf of their male classmates. "So, Ranma, how was it?"

"How was what, Hiroshi?"

"Don't play dumb with us, Saotome. You know very well what we're all interested in." Daisuke answered while the rest of the boys in the class nodded behind him.

"No, I don't, Daisuke."

"Sheesh! How dumb can you get? We're talking about being kissed by three hot babes, man!"

"Not to mention being a hot babe yourself at the time, Saotome."

"Oooooohhhhhh!!!!!!"

"Oh." Ranma intelligently answered back before it clicked in his brain what his male classmates were all interested in. He reddened before a frown appeared on his face. "It's none of yer damned business! Get away from me, ya jerks!" He yelled, causing the boys gathered around him to scatter and attracting the attention of the female half of the class who were gathered around his three fiancées.

"Come on, Ranma, don't be like that!" Daisuke whined from behind the safety of some desks they had stacked together. "You're a boy like us. You should understand our feelings and kiss and tell."

"I said it's none of yer damned business!" To emphasize his point Ranma cupped his hands towards the stack of desks his male classmates were hiding behind and formed a ball of chi.

"Aaaiiiyyyeee!!!" The door to the classroom didn't stand a chance as a horde of boys scrambled out of the room to get out of the line of fire.

Ranma smirked and allowed the chi ball to dissipate. He was about to go back to reading his book in peace when he saw the girls still looking at him.

He blushed deeper as the girls stared and then giggled at him, some even bold enough to wink. He quickly buried his head in a book to avoid looking at them. He let out his breath when the girls turned back to whatever they were doing before his outburst.

ooOOoo

"Well, Akane, spill it!"

"No, I won't, Yuka!"

"Aw, come on, Akane, don't be a spoil sport!" Sayuri whined.

"Yeah!" The other girls agreed.

"No!"

"Well, I guess we'll have to ask Ukyou or Shampoo then."

"Yeah!"

"Its none of yer damned business! Get away from me, ya jerks!"

The girls all looked in the direction of the shout in time to see the boys in their class scampering away from Ranma and then taking cover behind some desks they've stacked together.

"Come on, Ranma, don't be like that!" they heard Daisuke yell from behind the desks. "You're a boy like us. You should understand our feelings and kiss and tell."

"I said it's none of yer damned business!" Ranma shouted back before they saw him cup his hands towards the stack of desks his male classmates were hiding behind and form a glowing ball of chi.

"Aaaiiiyyyeee!!!" The girls watched as their male classmates rushed out the door to the classroom

They looked back at the boy with multiple fiancées to see him blush. They all giggled before returning their attention to their three female classmates in their midst.

"Looks like Ranma isn't the 'kiss and tell' type." Yuka commented.

"That's so sweet of him." Sayuri sighed.

"Aaawww!!!" The rest of the girls sighed in agreement.

"So how was it, Ukyou?" Yuka demanded, returning to their purpose.

"Hey, if Ranchan won't talk, what makes you think we will?"

"Because it's different when girls talk about it."

"Yeah, we're not perverts like boys." Mio agreed.

"Yeah, that's why girls can, should, must, talk about these things."

Ukyou looked helplessly at her two cohorts. It looked like their classmates wasn't going to leave them alone until they heard all the sordid details. Shampoo simply shrugged. Akane held out for several seconds before the combined pleading stares of their classmates overcame her resistance. She shrugged in resignation as well.

"Okay, we'll tell you guys but you have to promise it doesn't go farther than this classroom."

The girls all happily nodded their consent to the condition and leaned in closer.

ooOOoo

"Ranchan?"

Ranma looked up from his desk where he was practicing writing kanji. He was still a little miffed and a bit embarrassed from the Martial Arts Calligraphy challenge a while back and it was one of the areas of his education he was determined to improve on first. Heck, even Shampoo who didn't have the benefit of a formal education and Ryouga who spent less time in school could write it better than him. "Uh, yeah, Ucchan?" He noted Akane and Shampoo standing behind her with box lunches in hand. He blinked. "It's lunchtime already?" _Time never went this fast before in class._

"Yes, you dummy."

Ranma's stomach growled loudly to confirm it. The three girls giggled girlishly.

"See?"

"Um, right."

"So where does Airen want to eat?"

"Um, I guess the usual place would be fine."

"Oh! That's right. I almost forgot. Kasumi and Nabiki said they'll meet us there."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

"Good?"

"Um, yeah. I've got something to give to Kasumi, too. Uh, hope you guys don't mind."

"Hmmm... Why are you being so sweet and thoughtful all of a sudden, Ranchan? Not that I'm complaining."

"Yeah, you're starting to creep me out, Ranma. It's like you're a totally different person. What happened last night after you left?"

"Uh, that's one of the things I wanna talk to you guys 'bout. Com'on I'll tell ya all 'bout it during lunch."

ooOOoo

"Man, that was good stuff!" Ranma announced to his audience of five girls after inhaling five box lunches. He leaned back and patted his stomach contentedly. "A guy could really get used ta this."

"Really?" Five eyelids fluttered.

Ranma swallowed thickly "Uh, yeah. Really. Hehe."

"So Airen, what did want to tell us?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Shampoo. But before I tell ya guys, um, promise me ya'll listen to the entire story before ya say somethin'."

"Why?"

"It's kinda a long and complicated story. I don't wanna have ya gettin' wrong ideas and all worked up over nothin'. So jus' promise me, 'kay?"

"Okay, we promise."

"Thanks." Ranma took a deep breath. "Um, Kodachi went ta my house yesterday afternoon ta meet my mom..."

"What?!"

"Hey! Ya promised!"

"But..."

"A promise is a promise!"

"Okay! Okay!" His three fiancées fumed.

"So Kodachi went ta my house. I don't know how she found out..."

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Sasuke." Nabiki repeated. "I saw him sneaking off yesterday morning after hearing Auntie was your mother. My guess is he followed her home."

"That makes sense. So he ain't that useless after all. Anyway..."

"That's not a nice thing to say, Ranma-kun. He tries his best after all. We cannot ask for more."

Ranma looked repentant. "Uh, yeah, Kasumi. I, um, take what I said back."

"Thank you, Ranma-kun. I'm sure Sasuke appreciates it as well."

"Um, gettin' back to the story, Kodachi was at my house talkin' ta mom when I came home. As usual, I got splashed along the way and when I got home Kodachi tried to attack me but mom stopped her."

"Your mom stopped Kodachi?!"

"Yeah, ya should have seen my mom! She didn't even need her sword! All she had to do was raise her voice."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, you said it! Mom was awesome! Anyway, she said Kodachi had to know 'bout my curse and had me change in front of her. I think it was too much for her and she ran off."

"Who ran off?"

"Who do ya think? Kodachi, of course! So mom sends me ta get her back 'cos she was afraid Kodachi might do something stupid..."

"So that was where you went when I called?"

"Uh, yeah. Anyway when I caught up with Kodachi I had to tackle her to stop her from jumping off the rooftop of a building..."

"What's wrong with her jumping off a rooftop? She does that all the time."

"Not when the roof's 'bout two hundred meters high."

"Two...? Just where exactly did you catch up with her?"

"I think we were in Shiodome already..."

"Shiodome?!"

"I know. I've never seen Kodachi run so fast before. I guess my curse really came as a shock to her."

"What happened next?"

"Well, we got into a fight on the rooftop. She tried ta cut me up with her ribbon but I was able to catch it. Problem was when we both tugged on it, it broke and Kodachi fell off the roof..."

"She fell off?!"

"Yeah, so I had to run down the building..."

"You **ran** down the building? Are you crazy?! You could have been killed!"

"Com'on, ya can't expect me to just stand by and watch her fall, do ya? I had to do somethin' ta try and save her!" Ranma tried to reassure his girls. "Besides I ain't hurt or nothin'."

"You better not have been!"

"Com'on, girls. Ya know I had to do something. What kind of a guy would I be if I didn't?"

A war of emotions battled within the girls. They knew Ranma was the kind of person of who would risk his own life for another. It was one of the reasons they fell for him but the mere thought of him getting hurt turned their blood cold. "I know. Just be more careful, Ranma/Airen/Ranchan. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will. I promise." Ranma said in a softer voice. "Anyway after I saved her..."

"How exactly did you save her?"

"After I caught her I jumped back and forth between two buildings ta slow us down until we landed on the street. Along the way down I changed back into a boy and she calmed down."

"How did you change in mid-air?"

"I dunno. I passed through some hot water while jumping. Dunno where it came from but I ain't complaining."

"Heh, so good things do happen to you once in a while, Saotome."

"Oh, I wouldn't say just once in a while, Nabiki." Ranma quipped back while looking at his fiancées making them blush.

Nabiki blinked. _Did he just get one over me?_ She smiled. "Good one Saotome. No wonder girls are falling all over themselves for you."

Ranma blushed. "Uh, yeah. Anyway, along the way back she fell asleep."

"What happened next?"

"When I got home after I left you guys, mom wanted to hear 'bout the training trip. So we were talkin' in the living room when Kodachi suddenly screamed. I tell ya, I never heard someone scream like she did. It scared the shit outta me, not that I'm afraid of anythin' mind ya. When me and mom got to the guest room..."

"Wait a minute. She spent the night at your house?"

"It wasn't my idea! It was mom's, I swear! Kodachi was asleep when I brought her back so mom thought to put her in the guest bedroom. I didn't do anythin'! Ya gotta believe me!"

Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou looked at their fiancé then each other before looking back to the boy. "Okay, Ranma/Airen/Ranchan, we believe you. But did **she** try anything?"

Ranma sweated. "Um, uh, well..."

"Ranma/Airen/Ranchan! Did Kodachi try anything with you?!"

Ranma waffled "Um, I, uh, well... "

"Ranma/Airen/Ranchan!"

Ranma caved. "Okay, okay! She tried ta kiss me this mornin'!"

"She what?! I'll kill her!"

"Com'on, girls! Don't be like that."  
  
"Are you defending her?!"

"No! Well, um, maybe."

"What?!"

"Girls, why don't we give Ranma-kun a chance to explain everything before you go all Neanderthal on him?" Nabiki interjected to which Kasumi nodded in agreement.

Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou crossed their arms and sat back. "All right. Talk." They barked out together.

The pig-tailed boy let out a sigh. "Thanks, Nabiki." _I wonder what the hell nean-whatever mean? _He looked back to his three fiancées. "Akane, Shampoo, Ucchan, ya asked me a while ago why I've been all nice and thoughtful today. Part is 'cos of what I learned 'bout Kodachi and the Kunos."

"The other day when I first went home to mom's house I tried ta ask mom what ta do 'bout Kodachi. When I told mom how the whole family was nuts she told me 'bout this tragedy that happened to the Kunos when Kodachi was just eight." Ranma took a deep breath. "Her mother was gang raped and murdered while Kodachi was almost raped herself."

His audience of five girls gasped and blinked in surprise. "That happened to her? To them?"

"Yeah, that was my reaction, too."

"How?"

"From what mom could remember, a rival of the father ordered 'bout six men ta break into the Kuno home. Nobody knows why. They raped the women servants before gang-raping Kodachi's mom. She was murdered when she tried ta protect Kodachi from being raped. It all happened right in front of Kodachi and Kuno. Principal Kuno got home just as his wife was dying and killed the criminals with his bare hands. Mom wasn't sure but Ishe thinks the mastermind was never caught."

"I think I remember reading something about that years ago in the newspapers." Nabiki ventured.

"Why didn't you mention anything about it before, sis?"

"I guess I forgot about it. We had our own problems back then, Akane. Just trying to keep us from being thrown out on to the streets took almost all of my time."

"Oh."

"Oh, dear. That's horrible." Kasumi was having difficulty imagining the events.

"Yeah, kinda makes ya understand why the family acts the way they do now." Ranma shuddered. "Now ya understand why I'm kinda trying ta be nicer to Kodachi."

"Why that's very nice of you, Ranma-kun."

"That's still no reason for her to kiss you."

Ranma smirked. "What can I say? I'm just too darned irresistible."

"Too irresistible for your own good. Maybe we should do something about it." Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou looked at one another then speculatively at their fiancé as if trying to figure out the best way to do it.

Ranma gulped. "No! No! No! No need to do that. Hehe." The boy scratched the back of his head. "Uh, anyways, I think that was what Kodachi's nightmare was 'bout last night. Ya shoulda heard her scream." He shivered. "Mom thought we ought ta try and help her so I volunteered ta watch over her fer the night. It was while I was watchin' over her that I noticed how different she looked. She looked so peaceful, not crazy or nuts at all. That's when I realized how little I knew 'bout her, 'bout all of ya. I mean I do know a lot 'bout ya guys but I didn't really make any effort ta get ta know ya guys and I promised myself I'd do somethin' 'bout it."

"Do something like what?"

Ranma looked down and twiddled his fingers. "Um, like, uh, mebbe take ya guys out on dates?"

[Glomp!]

An amazon was now attached to the pig-tailed boy.

"Aiyah! Airen take Shampoo out to date!" The purple hair girl reverted to her cutesy behavior.

"Hey! Why do you get to go first?!" Akane and Ukyou glared at the Amazon.

"Because you two are slowpokes!" Shampoo stuck out her tongue while continuing to hug Ranma around the neck.

"Why you..." Akane and Ukyou each grabbed a leg and started to pull Shampoo off.

"Let go of my legs!" Shampoo yelled while trying to kick them free. "Sore losers!" She tightened her grip.

"Urk!"

"No!"

"I said let go!"

"You let go!"

Ranma tried to gasp out a plea through the constriction at his throat. "Gah... Gah... Gah..."

Nabiki sighed. "Shampoo, you'd better let go or Ranma won't be able to date any of you."

Shampoo looked back up at her Airen's face. She eeped at the unhealthy shade of blue. "Aiyah! Airen!" She let go immediately. Too bad the other two was still tugging. The three tumbled down the incline towards the middle of the school field.

When they stopped tumbling, Shampoo stood up to get back to Ranma. She took a step and fell flat on her face as Ukyou shot out an arm and grabbed an ankle.

Ukyou stood up. "Hah! Served you right!" She turned, took a step and fell flat as Akane put out a leg to trip her.

Akane didn't waste time talking, she started running as fast as she could. She looked up when a shadow fell over her in time to see Shampoo and Ukyou descending on her. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!"

[Crash!]

Kasumi smiled at the antics of the younger girls in the middle of the field as the jumble of arms and legs moved back and forth across it. "They certainly are energetic today." she said causing her remaining sister to blink and look at her strangely.

Nabiki shook her head. _So much for cooperating. You'd think they'd have learned their lesson with the motorcycle. _She smirked. _Oh, well. Their loss, my gain. _She turned to Ranma who was just catching his breath.

"So Ranma, how does Friday after school work for you?"

"Wha?" Her unsuspecting fiancé answered distractedly as he watched his three fiancées battle it out.

"You said you'd treat me out to thank me. I asked how about Friday after school?"

"Oh. Um, sure. Why not? They did say they wouldn't mind me taking you out alone. Uh, I think I oughta break them up."

"Don't bother, Ranma. They're not really trying to hurt each other."

"Oh? How can ya tell, Nabiki?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed they've only grabbed and tripped one another. No punches, kicks or weapons."

Ranma looked closer. "Hey! You're right!" He said brightly. "But still, I should break it up before it gets out of hand."

"I don't think you have to, Ranma-kun. Looks like they've settled it among themselves." Nabiki pointed towards where the jumble of girls had finally stopped.

Ukyou panted heavily along with her companions as she tried to free her limbs from the tangle. "So both of you give up already?" She bluffed as she tried to move someone's knee from her face.

"Hah! I'm just getting warmed up!" Akane shot back around a lock of dark brown hair.

"Amazons never give up!" Shampoo defiantly answered from behind an elbow.

There was a brief scuffle as each tried to free herself. After several seconds of trying the three girls gave up. They were hopelessly tangled up with one another.

"You know we'll never get anywhere like this." Ukyou finally commented, spitting out some purple hair. She sniffed. _Nice smell. I wonder what shampoo Shampoo uses._

"Yeah." Both Akane and Shampoo grudgingly admitted.

There was silence as each waited for the other to make the next move.

"So what do the two of you say we follow Nabiki's advice. We did pay for it, you know, and I hate wasting my hard-earned money." Ukyou offered.

"No tricks?" Akane demanded.

"No tricks." The amazon and chef agreed.

"Word of honor?"

"Word of honor."

"Okay, fine with me. So how do we do this?"

"How about we have Ranchan take us all out on the first date? I don't think any of us wants to go second. After that we can talk about having some kind of arrangement for the following dates."

"Do you think that's a good idea? Us three going on the same date?"

"Well, if we all agree not to hog him, I don't see why not."

Shampoo shrugged. If it meant finally going on a date with her Airen. "I'm willing. I just want to go on a date with Airen."

"Well, Akane? Truce? For the sake of finally going on a date with Ranchan?"

Akane sighed. "No hogging?" Both Shampoo and Ukyou nodded. "Okay. So when do we go on this 'date'?"

"How about Friday after school?" Ukyou suggested. Nods again. "Deal?" She held out her hand or what she thought was her hand.

"Deal." Handshakes all around.

"Now, can whoever is sitting on my butt get off?!"

Ranma, Nabiki and Kasumi watched as the three girls wearily trudged back towards them covered in dust, grass and leaves with their clothes in disarray.

"Hey, they fixed it among themselves! That's cool!"

"Remember Friday after school, Ranma."

The two of them sat back down beside Kasumi as they watched Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou walk back.

"Ranma/Airen/Ranchan, we've decided." The three declared as they sat back down. "You're going to take the three of us out on Friday."

Ranma's blood ran cold. He sweated as he imagined what would happen on such a date. "Uh, do you think that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Uh, 'cos you three'll probably try to kill each other and I'll get caught in the middle, not ta mention there'll be three times more chances of me doin' somethin' dumb and ruining the date. Plus there'll be more jerks tryin' ta butt in."

The three girls pouted. "Well, if you're so smart then you settle it who goes first."

"Um, draw straws?"

Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou thought for a moment before shaking their heads. "It's not going to work Ranma/Airen/Ranchan. None of us wants to go second."

Ranma sighed. "Okay, but I hope ya girls don't mind having Nabiki along. She wants me to take her out Friday after school." He answered.

Nabiki's eyes widened. It would put a major crimp in what she was planning if the other girls tagged along. _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! You should have specified you wanted to be treated alone._ "Uh, I don't think it's a good idea to treat me out together with them, Ranma-kun." She cooly returned the glares directed at her.

"Uh, why?"

"Because I don't you'll have enough money for four girls to enjoy themselves especially with me around."

"Mebbe yer right..."

"Can we talk to Nabiki for a second?" Akane didn't wait for an answer as she dragged her sister off followed by Shampoo and Ukyou.

Ranma scratched his head. "What was that about?" He asked the remaining girl as the two of them watched Akane pull Nabiki a little way off.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Ranma-kun."

"You're probably right, Kasumi. So watcha like doin' in yer spare time, Kasumi-chan?" He asked as he began to try to know more about the older girl. He wondered why Kasumi was getting flushed all of a sudden. "Uh, you alright, Kasumi? Yer getting' all red."

The older girl looked down at her hands in her lap. "I-I'm fine, Ranma-kun."

"That's good ta hear. So whaddya do in yer spare time, Kasumi-chan?"

ooOOoo

"What do you think you're doing?!" Akane screeched at her older sister once they were out of earshot.

"Having a date with Ranma on Friday." Nabiki cooly replied.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because that's when we're going!" Ukyou protested. "You can't go on a date with Ranchan before the three of us!"

"Then go tomorrow or on Thursday."

"But it's a school day the next day! We won't have as much time!" Shampoo complained. (5)

"Come on, sis. Can't you go out next week or something? It's the first time Ranma actually asked someone out on a date."

"He asked me out once when I was his fiancée."

"That doesn't count. He didn't plan that as a real date. Come on, Nabiki. Please?"

"I might not last that long. I have to tell him sooner or I'll go crazy. Besides I want to talk to him before I talk with Auntie and daddy."

"Then how about tomorrow or Thrusday?"

"That still means I get to go out with Ranma before you three."

Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou bit their lower lips. It was either have shorter time on their date or be second. The thought of intimidating Nabiki briefly crossed their minds. They quickly discarded it. Using physical methods didn't hold the same appeal as it once did. Nabiki had shown them that.

Nabiki sighed. "Okay, I'll do you three a favor and go out with Ranma on Thursday. How about that?" When the three still hesitated she sweetened the pot. "Come on, girls. It's not a real date since Ranma doesn't consider it as one, right? As far as he knows he's just treating me out to show his thanks. That's all. You don't have to worry being second to me." That did it. One by one the three girls nodded. _Wow! They actually bought that._

"So, are you girls happy now?"

"Yes, thanks, Nabiki."

"No problem, sis." Nabiki turned to head back. "I'll just put it on your tabs."

"What?!"

ooOOoo

"Oh, dear. It's getting late. I should go home already. Father might be home already."

"Daddy's still not home when you left, Kasumi?"

"No, Nabiki, and I'm getting worried."

"Nah, you've got nothin' ta worry 'bout, Kasumi. Pops and Mr Tendou's gone missing fer several days before and they came back 'kay."

"Ranma's right, Kasumi. I'm sure daddy's fine." Akane agreed.

"Oh, I hope you're right. Still I should be going home." She stood up after gathering the box lunch she brought.

Akane nudged Ranma in the ribs. "Hey, didn't you say you had something to give to Kasumi also?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me." He quickly stood and reached out to grab one of Kasumi's hands before the gentle girl could walk off. "Uh, Kasumi, um, can ya stay for a little while longer?" He asked while wondering why the older girl was turning even more red.

Kasumi was startled at the hand contact. "W-why, o-of course, Ranma-kun. What is it?" She stuttered while shyly looking down. _His hand is so warm and gentle. It's hard to imagine it could crush stone. _When Ranma let go her hand felt empty.

He brought out another white rose and held the flower towards her. "Um, Kasumi, I know I haven't really said thanks fer all you've done fer me and pops. And you've done lots. Cooking our meals, cleaning our messes, mending my clothes, saving me food, washing our clothes, treating my wounds, preparing the bath. All those stuff. I'm really sorry fer, well, taking ya fer granted. Anyway, I know it ain't much but I wanna give ya this rose ta say thanks and if you'll let me, I wanna treat ya out like Nabiki. It's the least I could do."

When Kasumi didn't make a move to take the rose, Ranma became worried. "Kasumi? Are you okay?"

Kasumi sniffed. She dabbed at her eyes. "Ye-yes, Ranma-kun. I-I'm all right." She reached out to take the rose. She looked up to look at Ranma's face.

"Ah! Kasumi, don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"It's all right, Ranma-kun. I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm very happy." She moved and placed her hands on his chest causing Ranma to freeze up. "You've made me very, very happy, Ranma-kun." She buried her face in the boy's chest. "Thank you."

Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou tensed and stared as another girl practically hugged their fiancé. A girl with more than just friendship in mind and for the life of them they just couldn't get jealous. It was kasumi after all and they couldn't imagine her taking Ranma away and hurting them. No, Kasumi would never do that. Kasumi would never hurt anyone.

After a few seconds, Ranma relaxed. _Baka! It's Kasumi! There's nothing wrong being hugged by Kasumi!_ He gently hugged back. _This is kinda nice. She's so soft and smells nice, too. _"Uh, it's me who should be thanking ya, Kasumi."

After several seconds Kasumi broke the embrace and held up the rose to look at it. "It's really beautiful, Ranma-kun. You really didn't have to. It was my pleasure to do all those things."

"Nah, ya deserve that, Kasumi. Actually much more than that so if all of ya don't mind I'd like ta treat ya out like Nabiki."

"No need really, Ranma-kun."

"No! I insist."

"No, you really don't have to."

"But I want to."

"It really was no..."

Gagging sounds began to be heard from the four other persons present.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Nabiki finally broke in to the relief of the other girls. "You can kidnap Kasumi if you really want to treat her out, Saotome. Just remember to give her a great time and return her safe and sound. Sheesh. Watching you two get all mushy like that..." She shivered before speaking to her elder sister. "Come on, Kasumi. Why don't you just let Ranma here treat you out? You really, really deserve it. In fact, no one deserves it more than you."

"Um, if you say so, Nabiki."

"I say so."

"All right then." Kasumi returned her attention to the pig-tailed boy. "So when do you want to treat me out, Ranma-kun?"

"Ah, well, I'm not really sure. When do you want to go out, Kasumi?"

"Oh. I don't know, too. I guess when you're available, Ranma-kun."

"I'm pretty much available anytime, Kasumi. Except for Thursday and Friday night."

"Oh, any day will be fine, Ranma-kun. I don't want to trouble you too much."

The four other girls groaned again.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Nabiki broke in again just as Ranma was about to open his mouth. "Tomorrow! Go out tomorrow after school!"

"Is that all right with you..." Ranma and Kasumi said together before blinking.

"Good! Good!" Nabiki intervened again before Ranma and Kasumi got into another contest to see who was nicer. "It's settled then. Ranma takes Kasumi out tomorrow, me on Thursday and you three on Friday. Everyone clear on that?" Everyone nodded.

"So Ranchan, you've got a busy schedule ahead of you. Better rest up tonight."

That prodded the loverboy's memory. "Oh, yeah. Ucchan, before I forget, mom said she'd be happy to go with ya shopping later today."

"Really? That's great, Ranchan! So I'll meet her at your home?"

"Yeah, she wanted ta meet ya here but I told her ya wanna see our house."

"So I'll come with you to your house after school?"

"Yep."

"That's great! That's great! That's great!" Ukyou smiled widely at the other girls. _Not only do I get to spend some time with Ranchan's mom, I get to see his new house **and** I get to spend some time with him! Alone!_

"One more thing. Mom told me to invite all ya girls if ya all wanna come, too."

The smile died on Ukyou's lips. _No! No! No!_

"Yes!" Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki and Shampoo immediately answered.

"Um, so you'll all come?" _Not good._

"Yes!"

"I'll tell great-grandmother. She wants to go shopping also for my uniform."

_Really not good. _"Okay, so we'll meet here after school. I'll call ahead so mom and Kodachi can get ready."

"Kodachi's coming with us?!"

ooOOoo

End Chapter 5.

ooOOoo

Author's notes:

Well, it's long enough (it's more than twice as long as the other chapters) as it is so I decided to cut it here.

1. You all know what this technique is going to be, right?

2. As seen being used by Genma-Panda in the anime episode 'Close Call! The Dance of Death... On Ice.'

3. Going by the manga where the skating match happened before Shampoo arrived.

4. I can't remember if anyone else besides Shampoo among the five girls know Ryoga's secret. If anyone can point out an episode in the anime or a chapter in the manga where any of them know please let me know.

5. I've read in one fanfic here, I don't remember which, that the Japanese week starts on Tuesday and ends on Saturday while their "weekend" are Sunday and Monday. Is this true? If it is please tell me and I'll correct the days.

Gomen nasai it took so long to get this chapter out. Why you ask? Well basically I couldn't get the story right. Actually I still don't think I got it right. I practically rewrote this chapter three times and when I was finally getting somewhere the compact flash card I was keeping it on got trashed. Poof! All gone including the first side story.

Also the Nabiki lecture gave me lots of trouble. It's the part I rewrote the most times. In the first drafts there were lots of fireworks between the girls but I decided to cut those out for the time being. I hope you guys like the final version.

Anyway, I hope you all like this as much as the other chapters, especially chapter four. The reactions to chapter four caught me by surprise. I didn't think people would like it that much. The reviews were so good, too good, I got cold feet. Arigato gozaimas.

glazedlookineyes101,

Thanks for saying my story is perfect. I don't think it is but thanks! And here's the next chapter. Sorry for making you wait so long. Don't worry, the eight amazons should be arriving soon with some extra members tagging along. Who? Well, that's a secret.

About Miss Hinako, how do you think she'll react when she finds out the 'delinquent' she was hired to discipline is actually a newly dedicated, class A, prime-grade hunk of a student?

Ooohhh! Forbidden romance! Forbidden romance!

Nah, probably won't write it unless people ask for it.

Wonderbee31,

I'm glad you and a lot of other people, like ranger5, are finding the way the fiancée brigade are getting along believable. That's one of the major points of this fanfic. And thanks for the comments regarding the Kodachi chase, biker butt kicking, Kasumi and Nabiki and Nodoka's schemes. They were very encouraging.

WarpWizard,

Uh, um, er, ah, I'm speechless. Me? In the top ranks of fanfic? Excuse me one moment while I look for a pin to deflate my ego to a more manageable size.

Can I ask a favor? If it's not too much of a bother can you email me the reasons why you dislike the Amazons? It might give me some story ideas and who knows? I might make you sympathetic to them as well.

And I'll try keeping up the real world thing. It'll be tricky but I'll give it my best shot.

dennisud,

Harem story? Would you believe I don't know what you're talking about? No? Well, it was worth a shot.

Big Daddy Cool,

Hey, if you want I can suggest several fanfics where Ranma gets all the girls. Or most of them, anyway. Although I don't know if you'll like them like I did.

Honor,

I'm glad you and the others didn't find Kasumi and Nabiki OOC when they fell for Ranma. It was tricky finding the right reasons for the two.

Joe Fenton,

How's it going? About Akane, I try to treat all of the characters as fairly as possible, not just her. I don't want to tilt a story towards a particular person or pair. I guess it's because I really do like all of them, even Genma and Happosai. They have quirks but that only makes them more human.

ranger5,

Too good of a job? Now that's something I never thought I'd hear.

ShadowBakaSama and Lone Templar,

Like I said in the notes for chapter two (or was it chapter three?), Kodachi will be the key. How? Well that's for me to know and for all of you to wait for. Cue evil all-powerful author laugh. Bwahahahahahaha!

hyperdude,

Don't worry, it won't become a lemon. Just some lime to keep the spirit of the series. Takahashi did show a lot of breasts.

"Did someone say breasts?"

[Punt!]

"You're too early, Lime, Mint! Come back later!"

Shark8,

I do intend for Genma to redeem himself and he'll even survive. In a lot of pain but survive. Will he learn? That's an entirely different thing.

the DragonBard, dragon-game, Knight's Shadow,

Here's Ra... er, I mean the next chapter.

nobodyspecial,

You read my other fanfic titled '**Kiddie Adventure'**? And you **LIKED **it, too? You think it's **GREAT**? Now if that's not enough of a hint to the other readers, I don't know what is.

Iffert's Flame,

It is some sort of writer's block and hopefully I can get past it soon. Just need to watch more hentai anime.

Now if only I can keep doing what I did in chapter four.

By the way, if you guys haven't noticed I've set my settings so I can accept anonymous reviews for my stories. More input, the better I think my stories will be.

With those out of the way, here's a recap of this chapter plus some teasers for the next.

Here we see Ranma being a bit introspective and angstsy, especially with his relationship with the girls, prompted by the new things he learned about his least favorite girl, Kodachi. Basically it made him realize how he'd never really got to know any of the girls. Well, he's going to do something about that now. Question is, will things go smoothly? Should I be even asking that question?

The girls are getting along better. They agreed not to interfere with one another and maybe even help each other out. Will the truce last? Will friendship bloom? Will Akane finally learn how to cook? Actually, she knows how to cook. She's just terrible at it.

Kodachi wants to be engaged to Ranma and is willing to do anything to achieve that. Will she be able to follow the direction Nodoka pointed her to? How will the other girls react to a Kodachi that's nice to them?

Who will get the coveted first kiss of Ranma?

What's going to happen on all those dates?

What will happen on the shopping trip? Will Ranma get dragged into it?

To the fans of Genma and Soun (don't be afraid, no one's going to lynch you, not me anyway), don't worry, it's not the end for them although it might take them a week or two to get home from where ever the barge is going. I just need to get rid of them for a few more days. They'll be worried sick at what might be happening back in Japan without their 'guidance' and plotting more schemes. When they do get back they're sure to be raring to get back into 'action.'

Next up: No need for Ranma! Or how to survive being the only half-guy in a house full of beautiful and amorous girls. So I'm off to watch Tenchi Muyo! and Love Hina for inspiration. Probably watch and read A!MG too for good measure. Poor, poor Ranma. Not!


	6. Mom's Day Out

A Mother's Tale by Alex Tomas

This is my first work of fan fiction. Reviews welcome.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Ranma characters.

Conventions:

"Conversations in Japanese are enclosed between quotation marks."

Conversations in a foreign language like Chinese and English are enclosed between curly brackets.

_Thoughts are in italics_

Signs are enclosed between equal signs.

**Emphasis are in bold.**

xxxxxxxxxx

Summary:

This happens after season 7 episode 143, Ranma Meets Mother Boy Meets Mom, Part I in the television series or volume 22 chapter 2 of the manga. It takes elements from both the anime and the manga.

Ranma's mother, Nodoka Saotome, on her way for the first time to the Tendo Dojo sees male-type Ranma fall into the storm drain and transform into girl-type Ranma. Ranma stutters some excuse but Nodoka waves it off as she is in a hurry and proceeds to the the Tendo Dojo without giving out each other's names.

I am assuming that Nodoka does not know the Tendos and has no knowledge of the honor contract Genma and Soun entered into to unite their two families. My reason is that if Genma informed her then she would know the Tendos and vice-versa.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Mom's Day Out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma sat alone on the front steps of Furinkan reading another of his textbooks, math this time, as he waited for the girls to come back. Akane, Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyou had gone home to change, leave their school bags and roses, and to get Cologne and Kasumi.

Ranma looked up from the book and sighed as he palmed his face. He still couldn't see why he would need to study any of them at all. He could appreciate the need and usefulness of the basics since one needed to count a lot of things in life, like money, but what the heck would he need to know the formula to get the area of a circle for?

So far he hadn't found any particular subject to his like or dislike and he was still getting lost often following the lectures but at least he was beginning to understand his lessons somewhat better when he actually listened to his teachers.

Ranma was about to go back to reading when he heard his name being called. He glanced off to his left to see Hiroshi and Daisuke approaching him.

"Hey, Ranma, what are you still doing here in school?" Daisuke questioned as he sat to Ranma's right.

"Waitin' for the girls."

"What for?" Hiroshi asked as he sat on the other side of the pig-tailed youth.

"They're s'posed to come to my house. And it's not what yer thinkin', ya perverts." Ranma added when he saw the lecherous grins on his friends' faces. "They're s'posed ta go shoppin' with my mom, that's all."

"What? Can't we even fantasize just a little?" Hiroshi asked defensively.

"Yeah. You really can't blame us, can you? I mean three seriously cute girls going to a boy's house? Just think of the possiblities!"

Ranma snorted. "Yeah, yeah." _Sheesh. They'll never change._ "So why're the two of ya still in school?"

"Oh, we're going to meet some of the other guys."

"'bout what?"

"Nothing you'll be interested in, Ranma." Hiroshi answered as innocently as possible.

The black-haired boy gave Hiroshi a suspicious look but Daisuke noted the open book. "Hey, why are you still reading that stuff?"

"Well, since I got nothin' else ta do while I'm waitin'..."

"Man, you don't need that stuff." Hiroshi observed. "I don't see why you even have to be in school!"

"Yeah. With your martial arts skills you're all set for life. Not like the rest of us poor saps who'll need a high school diploma just to get a half-way decent job."

Ranma snorted again. "And what makes ya think I'm all set for life?"

"Why shouldn't you be all set? Once you marry Akane and take over the Tendou Dojo the money's gonna come rolling in." Daisuke answered.

"Yeah." Hiroshi agreed.

The three, going on six, times fiancé snorted loudly. "And what makes the two of ya think the money's just gonna come rollin' in?" Ranma asked.

"Why not?"

"How stupid can ya get? Ya don't see my pop, Mr. Tendou or any other martial artist rollin' around in money, do ya?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Look at it this way, how many here in school do martial arts? And those that do martial arts, how many are serious enough 'bout it to go to a dojo regularly?" When comprehension appeared on the duo's faces, the teenage martial artist sighed. "People just aren't into martial arts anymore. Teachin' martial arts might, and I mean might, be a good way to earn a decent livin' but ya sure ain't gonna be rich that way."

Daisuke and Hiroshi looked thoughtful for a few moments. In their class, aside from Ranma, Akane, Ukyou and Shampoo no one else practiced martial arts. In the whole school, the two estimated less than five percent of the population half-seriously practiced martial arts.

"Gee. I never thought of it that way before." Daisuke finally said.

"Yer not the only one." Ranma said with a wry grin. "That's somethin' that bit me in the ass a few months back. Teachin' martial arts might pay the bills but not much else." _Probably the reason why all the real martial arts masters either live alone in their temples and shrines or travel constantly. Gettin' a job probably just gets in ta way of practicin' martial arts. _And despite how much he loved the art, Ranma couldn't picture himself living alone in an isolated temple or shrine or constantly traveling by himself in order to perfect or become better at it.

The three were quiet as they were lost in their thoughts.

"Can I ask ya two a question?"

"Sure."

"Shoot."

"What d'ya plan ta do after high school?"

Hiroshi leaned back as he set his hands behind him . "After high school?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've always thought of going to college."

"Me, too."

"What about you, Ranma?"

Ranma sighed. "Nothin' really. 'sides becomin' the best martial artist the only thing I really ever planned for was where ta get my next meal or where I was gonna sleep. Stuff like that. Never gave much thought to what I'll do the next day much less a couple years down the road."_ And it never bothered me this much before. Wonder why it's botherin' me now._ He mused to himself.

Silence again.

"Can I ask another question?"

"Go ahead."

"What d'ya plan takin' in college?"

Daisuke asnswered first. "Well, I thought of taking up accounting."

"What 'bout ya, Hiroshi?"

"Probably architecture like my dad."

Further conversation was halted as Ranma spied the girls walking towards the school waving their hands. He waved back. "Well, looks like I gotta go." He put away the book and shouldered his book bag as he stood up. "Thanks for answerin' my questions, guys, I really appreciate it. See ya tomorrow." He said before walking towards the gates of the school where the girls and Cologne were waiting for him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Ranma." Hiroshi replied as he and Daisuke stood up. The two watched until their pig-tailed friend disappeared around the wall to the school.

"Is it just me or did Saotome seem different somehow just now?" Daisuke asked out loud but not particularly to anyone.

"Yeah, the way he talked didn't sound like him. He actually sounded serious."

"You think he's coming down with something?"

Hiroshi shrugged. "Who knows. I just hope it's not contagious. Something that can make Saotome talk seriously like that will probably make us commit suicide."

After a few moments Daisuke also shrugged and asked his partner. "So, shall we go meet the others?"

Hiroshi smirked. "Yeah, we should. We can't let them wait too long."

The duo headed off as they returned to their original purpose for staying in school this late in the afternoon. Thoughts of their martial artist friend were washed away as teen-age hormones kicked in again.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why is Airen so quiet?" Shampoo asked no one as they walked slightly behind the boy in question towards the bus stop. The Amazon was wearing a short, pink cheongsam decorated with floral patterns and matching pants, much to the disappointment of the males on the street.

"Beats me." A short-haired girl answered back. Akane was wearing a yellow blouse with a short pink skirt and leggings. "Why don't you ask him?"

Ukyou beat the Amazon in asking the boy in question. She was wearing the last of her dresses, a light-blue ensemble with a skirt that came just below the knees and a white blouse with short-sleeves. "Hey, Ranchan!" She raised her voice when their fiancé didn't seem to hear. "Hey, Ranchan!" When that again didn't get his attention she walked ahead of the other girls and poked her fiancé in the arm with a finger. "Ranchan!"

Ranma craned his neck to look at the chef walking beside him. "Hmmm? Didja say somethin', Ucchan?"

"Everyone's wondering why are you so quiet."

Ranma turned around to face his companions and started walking backwards. "Oh, nothin' much. Just thinkin' ta myself."

"That's new." Nabiki said. The other girls giggled.

Ranma looked indignant. "For your information, Nabiki, I do think once in a while."

"Just kidding, Ranma. So what were you thinking about?"

The boy waved his left hand dismissively. "Nah, it ain't nothin' important. You girls probably won't be interested."

"Ranma, whenever you think is worthy of a news bulletin. People's lives hang in the balance."

"Har. Har." Ranma grumbled. _Smart ass._

"Really, Ranma-kun, what were you thinking about?" Kasumi asked with genuine interest.

The boy found himself unable to deny Kasumi. "Well, you girls saw me talkin' with Daisuke and Hiroshi, right?"

"You three weren't talking about anything perverted, were you, Ranma?" Akane asked out of reflex.

"Heck, no!"

"What were you talking about, Ranchan?"

"Nothin' much really but we got ta talkin' 'bout what we were gonna do after high school."

His listeners blinked.

"I think we heard you wrong, Ranma. You and those two were talking about what you were going to do after high school?" The middle Tendou sister asked to make sure.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?"

"Well, no offense, Ranma, but that just seems so not like you. I never saw you planning for anything ever since you arrived at our home. No offense again, Ranma, but you usually act without thinking." Everyone nodded in agreement much to the lone male's annoyance.

"Hmph! Then I guess you don't know me that well then, Nabiki." The girls except for the eldest teen continued to look skeptically. "Well, do ya guys wanna know what we talked 'bout or just annoy me!"

"Oh, pardon us, Ranma-kun. Please continue."

"Well, the two said they planned on going ta college. Daisuke said he was gonna take up accounting while Hiroshi, architecture like his pops."

"What about you, Ranchan? What do you plan on doing after high school?"

Her best friend sighed. "That's just it, Ucchan. Aside from martial arts I don't have any."

"There's nothing wrong being a martial artist, Airen." The other girls nodded.

Ranma snorted. "Well, yeah, I suppose."

"You do not seem to be convinced of that, son-in-law." Shampoo's great grandmother observed.

"I dunno, Cologne, but.." He turned to his first known fiancée. "Remember that time we had no money, Akane, and we ran out of food ta eat?" He asked the youngest Tendou.

The Tendou girls nodded and looked down in embarrassment.

"Well, remember when I tried ta get students for the dojo?"

Akane nodded again.

"What happened?"

Akane looked down once more.

"Yeah, we weren't able to get any. Good thing Nabiki was able to sca-" He broke off and looked apologetically at the middle Tendou who waved it off. "I mean, raise some money quick."

"I hate to admit it but that was both humiliating and frustrating. Especially when I had to turn into a girl and put on that stupid playboy bunny suit just to get people's attention."

"Ranma..."

"Nah, I'm okay now, but I'm not gonna let that happen again. Ever." His voice took on a determined tone. "I'm never gonna be that helpless ever again." Ranma held out his hands in front of him and looked at them as he opened and closed them in fists seemingly lost in thought. _All this power.._ He suddenly put them down to his sides and grinned lopsidedly at the girls before turning around and continuing to talk over his shoulder. "And I'm not gonna let you or any family of mine starve just 'cause I can't do anythin' else 'sides martial arts." _Not like my pops or Mr. Tendou. I'm gonna be a better man than those two._ "'sides, ya girls deserve only the best I can give."

He didn't see the effects of his last words on the girls behind him. Small happy smiles and blushes appeared on their young and beautiful faces.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, Ranma, what's your house like?" Nabiki asked a little while later.

Her prospective fiancé smiled brightly. "It's really nice, Nabiki! Mom really should be proud of it! And I've got my own room all ta myself! It's even got a real bed and not just a futon!" He declared with pride. He didn't notice the gleam in some of the girls' eyes when they heard that detail. "Although the yard's a bit too small ta let me really work out. I guess I'll hafta find a park or somethin' nearby ta practice at."

"Hey, Ranchan, maybe we can train together some time. I've been a bit lax in my training ever since I got here. And you can teach me some unarmed techniques. I really need to brush up on those."

"Sure, Ucchan. That'll be nice."

"Me too, Airen. I really need to keep up with my training. Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung has almost caught up to me."

"No problem, Shampoo, but we'll still need to find a place to train at."

"You can always drop by the dojo if you want to train, Ranma." Akane volunteered. She looked down and twiddled her fingers. "Maybe you can even train with me seriously." She shyly added a moment later as a blush came to her cheeks. She stuck her tongue out at the two other girls. _Hah! Let's see you two match that._

Ranma blinked. _Damn, Akane looks so cute like that. _He smiled. "Uh, um, sure. That'll work, I guess."

"Really? You'll train with me?"

"Uh, sure, but ya hafta promise ya'll keep yer temper in check. No use trainin' if ya'll just get angry after only five minutes."

Akane frowned. "I promise but you have to promise not to insult me."

"Can't promise that, Akane. Ya can't expect yer opponents not ta do that."

Akane frowned some more and bit her lower lip before she grudgingly nodded. Her fiancé did have a point. It still grated on her nerves though. _At least I'll be able to spend some time with Ranma even if he'll be insulting me all the time._

Ranma smiled more. "Look, if it'll make ya feel better, Akane, how 'bout I treat ya out every time ya don't lose yer temper during trainin'?"

Akane's smiled. That was a pleasant and nice enticement. "Really?"

The pig-tailed boy gave her a disconcerting grin. "Sure, but don't expect me ta hold back on the insults." He felt a tug on his arm and turned to see Shampoo's and Ukyou's pouting faces. "Um, I mean l'll take ya all out if we get some good training in."

"Really?" His Amazon fiancée asked.

"Uh, really, Shampoo."

"Wow, Ranma. You never were this gallant with your money before." Nabiki teased.

"Well, mom's givin' me a nice allowance and I can't think of anythin' better ta spend it on."

The girls blushed at the unintended compliment.

"Well, mebbe except for food." The pig tailed boy amended. "But I can eat all the food I want at home so I really don't have anythin' better ta spend my allowance on."

The blushes disappeared, replaced by annoyed looks. Trust Ranma to ruin the mood.

Nabiki smiled while shaking her head and Cologne cackled a little.

Ranma gave the high school junior and the old woman a puzzled expression before shrugging and returning his attention to his three fiancées. "I supposed it'll be good practice for me, too, training all three of ya." A mischievous glint came into his eyes. "As a matter of fact, I think it'll be for the best if I train all three of ya together." He said with a grin.

Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou blinked together.

"Really, Ranchan?" Ukyou asked.

Ranma turned half-way and cocked his head to one side. "Yeah, really, Ucchan. Ya see, the way I figure it, if I spar against the three of ya at the same time together I think I might just work up a sweat." He smirked confidently right before taking off at a run before his three fiancées figured out what he just said.

The three girls blinked again at the receding form of Ranma before they realized he just insulted them.

"JERK!" Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou yelled together as they ran to catch the boy to deliver some payback. "Come back here!"

Cologne, Kasumi and Nabiki smiled as they looked at the figures of the three girls trying to tag the quick-silver form of Ranma bouncing from side-walk to fence to pole to a head and back again.

"Nyah! Nyah! Can't catch me!" The bouncing boy teased from on top of Akane's head forcing her chin down to her chest.

"Why you..." Akane growled in her throat and reached up to grab her fiancé but missed as he flipped up to avoid the tackles of Ukyou and Shampoo.

"Aaahhh!"

"Aiyah!"

The two girls squawked as they collided and fell on top of the first. Ranma landed above the pile and grinned widely down at his three fiancées . He gave the trio the Japanese red-eye. "Biiiiii! Daaaaa!" He teased before tweaking their noses and running off while laughing his ass off. "Can't catch me! Slowpokes!" He yelled over his shoulder.

The three girls picked themselves up and ran to pursue the fleet-footed boy. "Ooohhh! When we get our hands on you..." was the last Cologne, Kasumi and Nabiki heard before the three fiancées of Ranma turned the corner.

"Well, son-in-law seems much more relaxed around the girls now." Cologne commented. Kasumi and Nabiki gave slight nods in agreement.

"They looked like they were having so much fun. I wish I could join them." Kasumi said wistfully.

"Then why not join them?" The old woman asked.

"Well, I'm not as athletic as they are." The eldest Tendou replied a little sadly.

"Bah!" The Amazon Matriarch gave a dismissive wave of her right hand. "I see nothing that can prevent you from becoming as athletic as they are, child. If you put your mind to it."

"Do you really think so, Elder Cologne?"

"Yes I do, Kasumi. The same can be said for your sister here." She nodded towards Nabiki. "All the two of you need is the same training and dedication as the others."

Kasumi was quiet as she considered the answer. _It would be wonderful if I could be as athletic as Ranma-kun._

The old Amazon paused before continuing their conversation as they walked after the sixteen year olds. "The two of you **do** know what you are getting yourselves into by involving yourselves with son-in-law, do you not?"

"Shampoo told you?" Nabiki asked. It was more of a statement.

"Did you expect otherwise, Tendou-san?"

Nabiki smiled as she glanced at the older woman. "No. Of course not, Cologne." She looked back at the road before sighing. "Honestly? I really don't have any idea. I doubt with Ranma anyone knows what they're getting themselves into." The middle sister admitted. Kasumi nodded in agreement with her.

Cologne cackled kindly. "True. How very true. With son-in-law one can never expect what will happen."

"Oh, I hope you're not angry, Elder Cologne." Kasumi bit her lower lip in worry.

The old woman smiled kndly and shook her head. "Angry? No, definitely not, child, although I cannot say I am overly pleased with this development. But I can understand why the two of you would be attracted to son-in-law."

"You're not surprised then, Cologne?"

"Again, no. As a woman myself, and I have the medical certificate from a doctor, may his soul rest in peace, to prove it despite what my detractors would say including son-in-law, I can see he has a certain charm to himself that many women find irresistible. I doubt he knows it, however, dense as he is."

"I'd say that's part of his charm, Cologne, and also not knowing what to expect from him. One minute he's a complete and utter jerk or idiot, the next he's Prince Charming a hundred times over."

The Matriarch smiled again. "Indeed, Tendou-san, indeed."

"So you're not going to do anything?"

"About what, Tendou-san?"

"About the two of us going after Ranma."

Shampoo's great grandmother gave Nabiki a shrewd look. "At the moment, no. I can see certain benefits having the two of you associating yourselves with the younger girls and son-in-law."

"Gee, thanks. It's always nice to know people find you useful." Nabiki replied drily.

"You're welcome, Nabiki-chan." Cologne drolly gave back.

The two gave each other flat looks before smiling craftily at each other, enjoying their brief verbal parley.

The three continued their walk to the bus stop in silence.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma was having a great time as he laughed loudly and ran just out of reach of his three pursuing fiancées, teasing them every step of the way.

"Aw, still too slow, Akane!"

"And you call yourself an Amazon, Shampoo?"

"Close but no cigar, Ucchan!"

He smiled wider when he saw them begin to turn blue in frustration. He began to run backwards to talk to them

"Aw, com'on, girls. Just a few words and you're all losin' yer cool already. How am I supposed ta tra..."

Clang!

Ranma's head rang as his back collided with the eight-inch thick steel post of a streetlight. Funny, he could have sworn it wasn't there just before he turned around.

Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou were quick to take advantage of the situation as they dogpiled him while he was still too dazed to run away.

Pounce! Pounce! Pounce!

"Gotcha!"

A muffled "Ooofff!" was heard from beneath the pile of three sixteen year old girls.

xxxxxxxxxx

When the three older women reached the bus stop they saw the boy bent over and staggering under the combined weight of three giggling sixteen year old girls who were all holding onto his back as they tried to bring down the stronger-than-a-hundred-horses male again.

Nabiki smirked when she saw the bent and toppled over steel post of the stop light. _So that's how the girls caught him. Figures. Ranma probably wasn't looking where he was going. _

Pop! Pop! Pop! Went three of the wooden ties of Ranma's shirt.

"Aaahhh! My shirt! My shirt! Careful with my shirt!" Cologne, Kasumi and Nabiki heard Ranma yell as they approached the quartet.

"Ah, to be young, stupid and foolish again." Cologne said with amusement, eyes twinkling.

"Children, as much as I hate to break up your fun you might want to make yourselves presentable before the bus gets here." Nabiki said. "We **are** going out of Nerima after all."

Ranma, Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou blinked.

"Oh." The three girls said as they climbed down from the boy's back. They tried to make themselves presentable as best as they could. Unfortunately for Ranma his shirt bore the brunt of the girls' weight and was worse for wear. He looked morosely down at it.

"Crap. This was one of my favorite shirts."

"I thought the red one was your favorite?" Akane replied.

"I liked this one, too."

"Considering how often you wear those chinese shirts of yours, I'd say every one of them was your favorite." Nabiki observed.

"That's not the point." He grumbled out. "You three owe me a new shirt."

"Well, I'll gladly give you one of my dresses, Airen. I'm sure it'll look good on your girl-side." Shampoo suggested in a teasing manner making her fiancé redden.

"Yeah, you're welcome to any of my clothes, Ranchan." Ukyou snickered.

"I think I have some clothes that'll look good on you, too."

Nabiki joined in. "You're lucky, Ranma-kun. Aside from the fact that not every guy can borrow clothes from their fiancées, you've got three fiancées you can borrow clothes from."

"Har. Har. Very funny." The pig-tailed boy grumbled about smart aleck fiancées before smirking evilly as a thought crossed his mind. "Much good that'll do me when my girl form is so much better built. Their clothes will probably be too tight in the chest and too loose in the hips." He smirked wider as Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou flushed in indignation.

"Ooohhh, that's a good one, Saotome." Nabiki smoothly countered. "Hmmm, come to think of it, maybe we should tell Auntie how much your girl side needs some clothes? We could take you shopping with us today."

Ranma paled. "Th-that ain't funny, Nabiki."

"Who said I was trying to be funny?"

"Y-ya wouldn't dare!"

The girl turned to their other companions. "Wouldn't we, girls? After what Ranma-kun just said about him having a better body?" The rest smiled evilly at the only guy among them.

Ranma grimaced. _Yeah, they would._

"In fact..." Nabiki paused dramatically. "...I'm sure Auntie would be horrified to hear about the way your girl form go without any kind of support..."

"Alright! Alright! Ya win, Nabiki!" Ranma covered his ears before the talk could turn too girly for him to stomach and turned away from the snickering girls to wait for the bus, grumbling about being stuck with uncute tomboys being too smart for their own good. He tried to ignore the giggling and whispering about what would look good on his girl form from behind as best as he could. He rolled his eyes heaven wards. _Why me?_

xxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes after the bus Ranma and company got on left, the toppled over "stop light post" groggily stood up.

"Ooohhh... what hit me?" Tsubasa asked himself as he tried to get his bearings. The last thing he knew before waking up lying in the middle of the sidewalk was seeing his darling Ukyou across the street running with some other girls. He tried to move into a position to intercept the love of his life while keeping an eye on her when something extremely solid suddenly collided with him. Everything went black afterwards.

"Ukyou?" The cross-dresser looked around and when he didn't see the object of his affections, his shoulders slumped. Another wasted day. _Oh, well. There'll be other days._ Tsubasa said to encourage himself as he began painfully dragging himself for the long journey home.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dachi-chan? Are you ready? Ranma and the girls should be arriving any minute now." Nodoka asked the girl as she entered the guest room where Kodachi was dressing with the clothes she had sent for Sasuke to bring.

"Yes, Auntie, I'm ready."

Ranma's mother nodded in approval at the younger woman's attire consisting of a short sleeved, light brown blouse and skirt that came to just below the knees.

"Um, Auntie?"

"Yes, Dachi-chan?"

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Auntie?" The pony-tailed girl asked with some nervousness.

Ranma's mother sat down beside the gymnast and took the nervous girl's hands. "Yes, Dachi. I do think this is a good idea. I am sure you and the other girls will get along fine. You're worrying too much." She smiled in encouragement and was pleased when the Kunou daughter smiled back even if a little hesitantly.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, are we all here?" Daisuke asked the gathering.

"I think so." His partner in crime answered. "Anyway, we should start. We can just tell the others later."

Daisuke nodded. "Right." He said before facing the other boys and banging a piece of wood on a makeshift podium. They were meeting inside one of the bigger sheds behind the school building and there were around twenty boys. "The first meeting of the B4Be club is now in session." He wrote the name on a small blackboard.

"Uh, what's B4Be?"

"Well, I was thinking we should have a cool name for our new club and since our goal is to do what Ranma's father did, that is, to get a major babe to marry us and even..." Drool dramatically. "...have our babies, not necessarily in that order, mind you, I came up with B4Be or 'Babes for Boys'. Isn't it cool?" Daisuke beamed, too proud in his own ingenuity to see the sweatdrops behind the heads of his audience.

"Uh, yeah, but why is there an 'e' at the end?"

"Well, B4B just doesn't sound cool."

"O-kay." The other boys decided to just let it drop.

"So how do we go about it?" One in the audience asked.

"I guess the best way to learn is from the horse's mouth itself."

"Meaning?"

"We get Saotome's father to tell us how he got Saotome's mother to marry him."

"Oh."

"How do we get him to tell us how he did it?"

"Well, we know how Ranma's dork of a father is. The easiest way is probably to pay him for the information." The boys nodded. "That means we'll need to raise some money." At the mention of money, the rest of the boys grumbled but nodded again. If the information they got from Ranma's father got them each a babe like his mother then it would have been money very well spent. Some began to rub their hands gleefully in anticipation.

xxxxxxxxxx

Outside, Ryonami snuck off. She heard enough to know she had to alert Nabiki. Although she doubted the boys would learn anything from the part time panda she couldn't simply dismiss it either. The stakes were too high. She'd be damned if she'd let herself wind up with someone like Daisuke, Hiroshi, or Gosungkugi simply because she didn't take this seriously enough. Not that she considered herself a major babe. Neither would any of the other girls.

Further observation was warranted at least.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma stopped in front of the gate to his house and looked back at the various girls behind him. He was about to remind his three fiancées about their promise to try to be polite to Kodachi when Nabiki noticed something.

"Ranma, why are all your neighbors looking at us strangely?" Nabiki asked as she strained to hear what all the people were whispering about.

Cologne cackled as her superior hearing allowed her to hear the whispers. "Neighborhood pervert? Fondling half-naked girls in public? Bringing home more young girls to seduce and corrupt? My, my, son-in-law, just what have you been up to in your new home?" She cackled louder as the boy became red as a tomato attracting the attention of all the girls.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Ranma cried out defensively. He opened the gate to his home quickly.

Nabiki smirked as she saw the embarrassment on Ranma's face. "This I've got to hea..." She began to say and then yelped as they were pushed through the newly opened gate.

"No, ya don't!" Ranma blurted out while pushing his guests into his house as he desperately tried to think of a believable story. He ignored his guests' indignant squawks of protests. _Damn! I guess mom wasn't able ta talk to the neighbors yet. Or knowin' my luck they just plain didn't believe her._ "Oh, look what time it is already! Mom and Dachi must be waitin' already!" He turned and hastily closed the gate behind him when they were all beyond his neighbor's scrutiny.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nodoka blinked as she saw the guests she was waiting for being piled one on top of the other just inside their property wall. She came out of her surprise when she saw the cause.

"Ranma, what are you doing to our guests?"

"Eh?" Ranma looked back from closing the gate. "Er, hehe. Hi, mom. Um, just didn't want ya and Dachi ta wait too long. Hehe." He clutched his head when Cologne rapped its top with her cane. "Ow! Watcha do that for, ya old ghoul!"

"Ranma! Watch your tongue!" Nodoka admonished.

"But mom..."

Cologne sniffed. "Hmph!" She did not appreciate being pushed around and stuffed through doorways. She pogoed away towards their hostess before she gave the boy another bap on the head.

"Now, son, it's not nice to push our guests around."

"But..."

"Why were you pushing them?"

"Ah..."

"He's hiding something, Auntie." Nabiki said as she finally composed herself, picking herself up and dusting her clothes. "Cologne was asking Ranma why your neighbors were whispering something about him being the neighborhood pervert and he panicked."

"Oh, that." The Saotome Matriarch gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of her head.

"What d'ya mean, 'Oh, that'? Haven't ya talked to 'em yet, mom?" Her son couldn't keep his eyebrows from arching a little and a bit of an accusatory tone coming into his voice. "I rather not have more trouble, mom."

"Well, I suppose I forgot what with all the excitement and chores. You know how it is, son. But I promise to talk to them tomorrow."

"Promise?"

Nodoka gave a firm nod. "Promise."

"What's it all about, Auntie?" Ukyou asked as she couldn't keep her curiosity under control. The rest nodded their heads. "Sounds like Ranchan is in some sort of trouble with his new neighbors already."

"Um, well..." The boy's mother had the grace to blush herself. "Let's just say my son had a... small misunderstanding with the neighbors yesterday. No need to worry about it." Nodoka put on the most innocent smile she could. "Now why don't we all go in and have some refreshments before we go shopping? I'm sure all of you would like to freshen up a little before going."

Her visitors nodded and followed into the house.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma began to fidget nervously at the suspicious and wary looks Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou were giving Kodachi across their living room table which was laden with food. _Well, at least they aren't fighting yet._ Ranma looked at the Kunou girl and saw the girl struggling not to return the looks. Ranma was about to open to his mouth to defuse the situation when he saw his mom take one of Kodachi's hands in her own which seem to calm the girl down. He blinked as Kodachi looked at him before facing the other girls again.

Kodachi bristled under the not quite friendly glare her rivals were giving her and felt her resolve to be companionable crumbling until she felt a hand touch and gently squeeze one of her own. She knew whose hand it was and gave a grateful look to the older woman for the support. She looked at Ranma and colored as she remembered her little fantasy while waiting at the foyer with Nodoka of being his newlywed wife waiting for him to return after a hard day's work. The thought gave her a warm feeling inside. _Yes, for that I will endure._ The gymnast shook herself out of her little fantasy before giving her attention back to Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou. She bowed a little and gave a small smile.

"Good afternoon."

Ranma sighed in relief as the rich girl bowed, if a little stiffly, and greet his fiancées in a friendly, for Kodachi, manner. He smiled widely when his three fiancées returned the bow and greeting after getting over their surprise at the unexpected gesture from the gymnast. _Maybe it'll work out after all._

xxxxxxxxxx

Nodoka also smiled at the initial meeting between Kodachi and her son's fiancées. She felt her heart warm. _Maybe everything will work out. _It was less than perfect but it was a beginning. _What was that saying the westerners like to use? Oh, yes. Rome wasn't built in a day._ She reminded herself as she turned to her houseguests.

"What would you girls like to have?" She indicated the food laid out on the table. "We have tea, soda and juice. We also have some rice crackers, rice cakes, chocolate and mocha cake, chocolate chip cookies, apple and blueberry pies, and some ice cream. It's not much but feel free to have what you want."

Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyou blinked. Not much? That was a lot of snacks. No wonder Ranma wasn't complaining. Nabiki practically drooled.

"Anything would be fine, Auntie." Kasumi graciously answered. She gently but firmly rapped her younger sister's hands. "Nabiki, it's impolite to take so much. There are other guests." She returned two soda cans, six rice crackers, four slices of cake, a dozen chocolate chip cookies, two slices of pies and two bowls of ice cream leaving Nabiki with one, four, two, six, two and one each of the items respectively.

"But..." It wasn't fair! Nabiki was only able to indulge herself and eat this much only when Kunou wanted something from her and she conned him into treating her at a restaurant. Even then she had to watch what she ordered or Kunou, moronic as he was, might have wised up. To have such a feast without her having to resort to her mercenary means and then be denied was cruel and unusual punishment. She was close to tears.

Nodoka gave a small laugh. "It's all right, Kasumi. It's always nice to see someone with a healthy appetite."

The effect on Nabiki was instantaneous. She brightened immediately. "See? Now gimme! Thanks, Auntie!"

"Although you must be careful, Nabiki, or you'll ruin your figure."

"Nah, ya don't hafta worry 'bout that, mom. I don't know how she does it but no matter how much she eats, and she usually is chewin' on somethin' whenever I see her, I've never seen Nabiki grow fat even if she only exercises a little. Although her muscles could use some toning like the others." Ranma innocently put in as he began stuffing his own face. He swallowed what he was chewing when he noticed the looks everyone was giving him. "What? Somethin' on my face?"

"Nothing, Airen." Shampoo answered, while shaking her head, for everyone after sighing causing Nodoka and Cologne to smile at the boy's cluelessness. Ranma gave everyone a funny look before shrugging and continuing to eat.

_Hmmm. Very interesting._ Nodoka thought as she observed the blush that came over the middle Tendou's cheeks and the way that she bowed her head at the boy's words. _Perhaps Nabiki didn't mind as much as Ranma thought when he kissed her last night. My son is so manly!_ She forced herself to sit still and not wave around victory fans at the joy she felt over her son.

"Then you must be the envy of everyone, dear. To be able to eat anything and still retain a figure that's wonderful enough to catch the notice of **certain** boys." The emphasis on the word went right over Ranma's head who continued to eat obliviously. Nabiki blushed deeper.

_Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Auntie knows!_ The high school junior thought as she tried to hide her blush behind a bowl of ice cream and tried to act like nothing was wrong. _And I don't like the look she's giving me._ She squirmed a little where she sat. Nabiki now knew what it felt like whenever she gave someone a speculative look.

Nodoka could barely contain herself as she sat together with their visitors at the living room table. She was beside herself with giddiness as she looked at the number of girls of child-bearing age gathered around the table. From what she had seen so far, they were all perfectly healthy girls.

_One, two, three, four, five and..._ If she read Nabiki's body language and interpreted the girl's furtive, lingering glances at her son correctly to which the boy was so oblivious to... _six! Six! Times minimum of three children each..._

"Uh, mom?"

The question brought Nodoka out of her musings of the number grandchildren she'll have and she blinked. "Um, yes, Ranma?"

"Is somethin' the matter? Ya seem distracted..."

"Oh, it's nothing, son. I was just imagining the number of grandchildren I will have."

Ranma blinked and then blushed. "Mom!"

"Hush, son, your mother is trying to count." Math never was her favorite. She counted out loud this time. "Let's see now... six girls with at least three children each... that makes at least... yes! Eighteen! Eighteen grandchildren!" The auburn haired woman clapped her hands in glee, her eyes glazing over. "Preferably nine boys and nine girls." She added as an afterthought as she placed a finger against her chin.

Sssppprrrttt!

Cough! Cough!

Choke! Choke!

Hack! Hack!

"Aiyah!"

"Oh, my."

"MOM!" Ranma, who was red as a ripe tomato, protested loudly as Cologne cackled. In his embarrassment he didn't notice his mother included the three non-fiancées to her count.

"Oh, quiet, Ranma, and let an old woman have her fantasies."

"But, mom!"

Cologne baited the boy. "I believe you are being too optimistic regarding son-in-law's ability to, ahem, procreate, Nodoka. Even if he does have the required equipment and ammunition, I very much doubt he has the skill or the knowledge to do what needs to be done to accomplish what you are hoping for."

Ranma's pride was pricked. "Hey!" Was his abilities being doubted? "Is that a challenge, old ghoul?" He demanded of Cologne. It definitely sounded like a challenge to him.

"RANMA!" Akane, Kasumi, Kodachi, Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyou all protested in alarm.

Ranma blinked and then reddened some more as he realized what he was doing. He wisely decided to just shut his mouth by stuffing it with more food before it could get him into something he couldn't back out of.

Ranma's mom and Shampoo's greatgrandmother laughed louder together. Nodoka's laughter was cut short as a thought came into her mind. She looked seriously at the girls making them fidget.

"Girls, I hope you don't mind but I have to know for my peace of mind. You **are** all perfectly healthy girls, aren't you? With good child-bearing hips?" She asked with a straight face.

Sssppprrrttt!

Cough! Cough!

Choke! Choke!

Hack! Hack!

"Aiyah!"

"Oh, my."

"MOM!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, girls, what do you plan on shopping for?" The mistress of the house inquired of her young guests after she and Cologne stopped laughing at the teen-agers' expense. "Ranma, please stop fidgeting. It's very distracting." She admonished her son who had sat between her and Cologne.

"Uhm, sure mom." Ranma replied. Being the only guy in the house was beginning to really get on his nerves.

"Well, Auntie, I need a couple more sets of school uniforms and I thought I might as well buy some girl's clothes as well." Ukyou replied first. She smiled when Ranma's mother nodded in approval.

"Me, too, Auntie. I need some school uniforms since I'm attending Furinkan now."

"Really, Shampoo? You're attending Furinkan already?" When the girl nodded. "That's wonderful! I'm very happy for you. What about you, Akane?" Kodachi took note of the new information but didn't say anything.

"I don't really have anything in mind to shop for, Auntie. I just thought it would be nice to see Ranma's house and neighborhood and spend some time with you."

"Why, thank you, dear. That's very sweet of you. What about you, Nabiki? Kasumi?"

"Well, same as Akane I suppose." Nabiki said for the two of them. Kasumi nodded in agreement.

"I'm flattered young girls would want to spend some time with this old woman." She sipped her tea. "So I suppose we should shop for the necessities first. I know a nice place not far from here that sells school uniforms. I'm sure they'll have some for Furinkan. After that we can window shop and see what might interest you girls. Tomoeda City has a very nice shopping district. Oh, speaking of school uniforms, I noticed you don't have any, Ranma. Why is that? Didn't your father buy you any?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Ah, no, mom. We never bothered to buy any. The teachers doesn't seem to mind, though."

"Well, if your teachers doesn't mind then I supposed it's all right. However, I've also noticed that the only clothes you have are those chinese style shirts and draw-string pants. I think you should buy some more clothes with a different style so why don't you come shopping with us?"

"Aw, mom, do I have to? I'd like to get some trainin' in before doin' my homework. Speakin' of which, is there a park nearby where I can train? The backyard's kinda small. And can ya help me with my homework, mom? There're some things I'm not really clear on."

His mother smiled with pride. "Of course I'll be happy to help you with your homework, son. And yes, there's a park near the shopping district that should be large enough to let you train seriously. You can come with us so I can show you where it is."

"Uh, sure, mom. Thanks."

"And I really think you should have a bit more variety in your wardrobe so while you're with us why don't you pick some new clothes you like for yourself? Your present clothes are nice but don't you get tired of wearing the same clothes day after day? And you do need some new clothes." Nodoka looked at the shirt Ranma was wearing and finally noticed the missing ties. She frowned a little. "Why is your shirt like that, son?"

"Ask 'em." He pointed at his three fiancées.

"Oh, my. You mean your fiancées weren't able to control themselves and tried to have their way with you?"

Ranma and the girls blinked before blushing again. "No, mom! Why would you even think of something like that!"

"And why not?" Nodoka asked. "What else should I think?" She continued with a flat look.

"Well, you might have thought I was teasin' them and then they chased me when I ran away, only I was too fast for them and they wouldn't have caught me if it wasn't for me hitting a stop light post I was sure wasn't there before and they jumped me while I was still a bit dazed and the buttons ripped off when they held on to it while I was walking around tryin' ta get them offa me." Ranma paused as he digested what he just said. "That didn't sound very convincing, didn't it?" He asked weakly and sighed when Nodoka shook her head. "Anyway, that's what happened and not what you're thinking, mom."

"It's not?"

Ranma nodded his head firmly.

"Oh." Disappointment was clear in Nodoka's voice. "So there's no chance any of the girls might be pregnant right now with my first grandchild?"

That caused Ranma to sputter. "NO!"

"Oh, well." Nodoka sighed. "You can't blame an old woman for hoping, can you, son?"

Ranma sighed again. "Um, no. I guess not, mom." He said in an exasperated tone.

Genma's wife suddenly turned to the six young women. "Although if any of you should feel the need to be intimate with my son please feel free to do so. You have my permission."

"MOM!"

"Oh, you take everything too seriously, son. I was only joking. I'm sure none of these nice girls would be bold enough to try and be intimate with you before marriage..." Ranma rolled his eyes at that and eyed Shampoo warily who winked back. "...even if you are already engaged to be married to one another so there's nothing really wrong with it."

Ranma gave his mom a half-lidded look. "I'm just gonna go change now so we can go." He stood and left to go up to his room.

"And did I mention Ranma has a room all to himself? And with not just a futon but a very comfortable bed. It's large enough to accommodate two persons comfortably, three if two of them are slender enough. It's the second door on the left upstairs and if anyone of you girls want a copy of the key..."

"MOM!" The indignant cry from upstairs caused Nodoka to laugh merrily.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ryouga sighed in relief as he finally saw the familiar gates of the Tendou Dojo. After waking up in that storeroom, how he wound up in there was still a mystery to him, it had taken him almost the entire day to find Akane's home. He was just thankful he didn't end up in Okinawa or Hokkaido while looking for it. Ryouga kept his eyes firmly on the gates as he approached carefully lest he get lost so close to his objective.

_Oh, Akane, finally I'll be able to see your sweet smile again. The thought of seeing you once more was the only thing that kept me warm all those lonely and cold nights._

Ryouga walked to the gate and leaped over the wall.

_Hmmm. Seems a bit quiet for a change._

He fixed his eyes on the house and walked towards it.

_That's strange. All the lights are out._

He walked to the porch and called out.

"Akane? Ranma? Kasumi? Nabiki? Mr. Tendou? Mr. Saotome?"

No one answered. _Hmmm, looks like nobody's home. Oh, well. I'll just wait right here for Akane to come home. No sense going out and getting myself lost._ Ryouga took out the souvenirs he collected for Akane and then stashed his backpack in one corner under the house. He put the gifts on the porch facing the pond before jumping into the body of water. After hiding his clothes P-Chan proceeded to wait patiently on the porch besides the souvenirs for his beloved to return.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are." Nodoka announced as she stopped in front of a store. "I'm sure we'll be able to purchase your school uniforms here." She was followed into the shop by the rest of the girls. Ranma trailed lazily behind, his hands behind his head. They've only been out for fifteen minutes so he wasn't impatient yet.

A saleslady approached the group with a smile and a bow. "Good afternoon. How may I help you?" She asked Nodoka who was at the front.

Ranma's mother returned the bow. "Ah, yes. Do you have Furinkan High School uniforms, miss?"

"Girl's or boy's uniform, ma'am?"

"Girl's uniforms, please."

Saleslady looked thoughtful. "Yes. I believe so. Please wait a moment while I check."

"Please do."

After a couple of minutes the salesclerk returned with a pleased smile. "Yes, we do have those in stock." She looked over the six young women. "Who shall the uniforms be for, ma'am?"

Nodoka called the two girls who needed them. "Shampoo, Ucchan." She waited for the two youths to come forward. "Can you assist these two girls, miss? The school uniforms are for them."

"Of course." The saleslady said with a genuine smile, happy at the propect of making some sales. Her eyes measured the two girls with practiced ease. "I'm sure we have some in their sizes. Come with me please." She led the two girls to the back of the store leaving the rest of the group to fend for themselves. Ranma left the group of women and began to browse the store on his own.

_Man, the skirts on some of these school uniforms are way too short. I pity the girls wearin' these when the old perv gets his hands on them. Happosai doesn't even hafta flip their skirts ta see their panties._ He thought as he went around the store. _And doesn't it get a little drafty wearin' these? It hardly reaches halfway to the knees!_ He asked himself as he held up one of the short skirts, a light green one with darker stripes. _I'd never let my girl form get caught dead wearin' one of these._ He put down the skirt and picked up another one, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Kodachi looked at the two departing girls, especially the Amazon. She made up her mind and went to Nodoka's side. "Auntie, do you think it would be a wise if I were to transfer to Furinkan as well?" Sounds of someone stumbling to the floor were heard from one side, attracting the attention of everyone.

Ranma quickly stood up and smiled sheepishly while scratching his head. "Hehe. Sorry 'bout that." He began to listen closely yo the conversation between his mother and Kodachi.

"Ranma, please be careful." Nodoka said before noticing what what was hanging onto his hand that was doing the scratching. "Son, when I said you should buy some new clothes I was thinking of something more masculine than what you have in your hand."

"Eh? What are you talkin' 'bout, mom?"The boy asked completely forgetting about the article of clothing he was inspecting just before he fell down.

"I'm talking about the skirt you're holding in your right hand."

"Eh?" Ranma asked again as he brought his right hand in front of his face. "Ack!" He quickly swatted the skirt away.

"But then, I suppose your girl form does need some clothes also. Your appearance when you got home yesterday from school was absolutely scandalous. The way your wet shirt was sticking to your chest..." Nodoka shook her head. "It was obvious you weren't wearing a bra."

"Ack!"

"Although I think blue is more your color when you're a girl. It brings out your hair color." Akane, Kasumi, Kodachi and Nabiki giggled beside her. "We'll also have to think about matching blouse, socks, shoes and accessories." She began looking at various racks.

Ranma reddened. He was just glad no one else was within hearing distance. He didn't want to know what they would think. Their neighbors were already calling him the neighborhood pervert. He definitely didn't want them to call him a cross dresser as well.

Nabiki held up a matching frilly panty and bra with strawberry patterns. "Don't forget about underwear, Auntie. It'd ruin the outfit if Ranma wore boxers underneath."

"Of course, Nabiki."

"How about make-up, Auntie?" Kodachi suggested pointing towards a display case.

"That, too, but not too much. My son is beautiful as she is already."

"Har! Har! Very funny!" The red-faced boy stomped off in the direction of the men's section of the store to sulk by his lonesome.

Ranma's mother wiped a tear from a corner of one eye and watched in merriment as her son sulked among the boy's uniforms before returning her attention to the Kunou daughter. She smiled. "I think it's a wonderful idea if you were to transfer to Furinkan, Dachi-chan."

"Really, Auntie?"

"Of course! It'll allow you to spend more time with my son and the girls. I just know you'll all have a wonderful time together. Isn't that so, Akane? Nabiki? Kasumi?" Nodoka asked the remaining girls.

"Ah..." Akane and Nabiki said in tandem, trying to find a polite way to say 'no'.

"Of course, Auntie." Kasumi was supportive as always.

"See?"

Ranma stopped sulking and grimaced. He just knew if Kodachi transferred it would mean more trouble for him.

"What do you think, Ranma?" The Saotome matriarch asked.

A glance at the gymnast showed her looking at him waiting eagerly for his approval.

"Ranma?" His mother repeated when the boy didn't seem to hear her question.

Ranma sighed. He knew his mother meant well, not just for him but for the girls as well and he could already see the positive effects of her influence not only on the gymnast but on all the girls. He grimaced. _Why do I keep thinking negatively?_ _Maybe it won't be so bad. What's one more girl? _"Um, sure, mom. Why not?" Thunder rolled in the distance. He was rewarded by the look of gratitude and smile Kodachi directed at him. He saw his mother nod her thanks.

"See? Now if you're going to transfer, Dachi, you'll also need uniforms."

"Yes, Auntie."

"Let's find Shampoo and Ucchan so you can all get uniforms."

"Of course, Auntie."

"Uh, mom?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"Where's the park ya were tellin' me 'bout where I can train?"

"Oh. The park's a few blocks away down this street, son. It's a large park so you can't miss it." She gave some directions. "We'll pass by when we're finished here. We shouldn't take more than an hour or so."

"Okay, mom. See ya guys later then." Ranma said as he exited the shop.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mousse had a limp as he trudged stiffly into the empty Nekohanten. His body hurt all over after the unexpected beating the cursed Saotome had given him that morning. He grimaced as another stab of pain shot through his body.

_Damn that Saotome! He didn't need to slam me that hard that many times into the ground. Or throw me all the way across Tokyo._ The Chinese boy grimaced again, this time for his wounded pride._ Although the worst part is how easy he got rid of me. He was a girl at the time, too! Can't believe he's that good._

_Must have caught Saotome on a bad day. Hmmm, come to think of it, he **was** a girl at the time. Maybe it's that time of the month for him, er, her, er, whatever. _The part-time duck shivered in disgust._ Shampoo sure gets cranky when it's her time._

_I'm glad I just turn into a duck. At least I don't have to worry about those things. Hmmm... I wonder if female ducks also have that time of the month?_ Mousse shook his head to clear it of that silly thought.

He didn't bother calling out as he stepped inside since it would only bring the dried up monkey down on his case for "slacking off" the entire day. He was on his way to the bathroom to soak his aching body in a warm bath when it registered in his mind that the restaurant was unnaturally quiet and dark. He brought out an extra pair of eyeglasses from inside his robes.

_Eh? What's going on here? Why is the Nekohanten closed? And where are Shampoo and Cologne?_

"Shampoo?" When no one answered he tried again. "Shampoo?" He braced himself and tried calling for Cologne. "Dried up old monkey?" When no blunt object hit his head he opened his eyes and searched through the shop. He found no one.

_That's strange. I wonder where they went? Oh, well. I'll learn soon enough. Right now I need a warm bath._

Mousse limped into the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma walked quietly along the fence tops with his hands in his pockets towards the park as he reflected on the changes in his life the last three days, oblivious to the stares he was getting from the other pedestrians. He made a casual jump to the top of a street light then to the post of a stoplight as he crossed an intersection. The people waiting for the 'walk' sign to turn green gaped at him.

_Has it really only been three days since mom found us?_

In that small amount of time his life had changed drastically and, he had to admit, mostly for the better. _Well, mom can be a bit weird with her sense of humor but what parent isn't weird in some way?_ Especially in his relationships with the girls in his life. He liked very much the way Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou were getting along compared to just the day before. It made his day-to-day existence much easier. No more poundings or overly enthusiastic glomps.

Actually he didn't really mind the girls glomping him per se. _Hell, what guy wouldn't want a cute girl to be affectionate with him? _Ranma remembered the first time Shampoo kissed him on the cheek after he beat her. He would swear he distinctly remember seeing flowers then. Of course the effect was ruined once he learned it was a "Kiss of Death." Then there was that time she first called him "Airen." She was so cute, never mind sexy as hell, whenever she gave him those puppy dog eyes he had trouble thinking straight. If it wasn't for Akane and their engagement, he might have succumbed to her charms that day.

No, it wasn't the glomps he didn't like. Rather it was because of the jealousies the action elicited in other people that he didn't like the girls being too affectionate with him and him not being affectionate to them in return. Every time one of the girls was getting intimate with him, or the other way around, the other girls and the particular girl's suitors would take exception to it. Thankfully, now those that took exception was cut in half and the half that still took exception he had no problems hitting. And truthfully speaking, he kind of looked forward to getting to know the girls more and getting more, ahem, friendly with them.

Ranma smiled as he remembered the kisses Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou gave him that morning with a slight blush. It more than made up the hassles he endured just before. _I wonder if kissing would feel different if I'm the one who kissed instead of the one being kissed._ He blinked and reddened. _Where did that come from? _He shook his head as he returned to his original thoughts. Not that he found the idea repulsive, just that he didn't think he was ready to take that step yet. _One step at a time, Ranma. But I definitely wouldn't mind finding out later._

Aside from his life, he could see that his mother was having a good effect on the girls. They seem much calmer than before, especially around each other, and he was glad for it, not only because it made his life much easier. He had the feeling his fiancées were generally happier than before his mother arrived.

_What is it about mom?_

It certainly was a mystery to him, the thought that the changes in him played a large part in making his fiancées happy didn't cross his mind. But, mystery or not, he hoped the ways things were going continued.

_I guess I shouldn't be so negative 'bout everything, especially 'bout the girls, for starters. Being negative ain't goona help any. Yeah, that's it. I'll stop being so negative._

He flipped to the ground as he reached the park. He looked around.

_Nice place. More than enough room and not too many people._ He blinked as he saw something. _Now why would anyone make a slide look like a penguin? _He shrugged. _None of my business._ He started stretching as he searched for a place to train._ Maybe doing a few katas will help me relax a little more before mom and the girls arrive. Ah, that looks like a good spot._ He quickly jogged to the area and began his stretching exercises in earnest, his movements crisper than before as he never felt this worry-free since arriving in Nerima.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, where do you girls want to go next?" Nodoka asked as they exited the shop where they bought the school uniforms.

All the girls shrugged.

"Why don't we just walk around the shops, Nodoka?" Cologne suggested. "I am sure the girls will see something to their liking sooner or later."

"Oh. Well, then, there are lots of nice shops around, Elder. We can window shop as we walk to the park where Ranma is waiting." All the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxx

After warming up by doing some basic katas Ranma looked around the open field and nodded as he saw the nearest person a good hundred meters away. _Hmmm... guess now's a good time as any to practice that disappearance technique of the old freak. Our date's only a couple of days away._ He closed his eyes and settled into a relaxed stance, his feet shoulder-width apart and hands clasped together in front of his chest as if praying as he concentrated on diffusing his essence to blend with his surroundings the way Happosai taught him.

_Man, this is stupid. How am I gonna know if I'm invisible or not already?_ Ranma thought after several minutes. He cracked one eye open and surveyed his surroundings, noting the passers-by. _Well, I suppose I could stand in front of the people walking and see if they're gonna avoid me. Worth a shot._ He began walking towards one of the short bridges he saw crossing the small stream cutting through the park and into a small lake and stood right in the center of the wooden structure.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kodachi looked into a shop window as she went along on the little shopping trip, the two bags containing her new school uniforms held in her left hand. So far the trip had gone without incident but of the group, only Ranma's mother had bothered to speak with her. She sighed. She knew it wouldn't be easy being friends but what was bothering her was that with her lack of experience making and having friends she had little to no idea on how to proceed being friends with the other girls.

She was thus a little startled when she suddenly heard a voice beside her asking a question that belonged to a different person than Mrs. Saotome. "Pardon me?" She asked while turning to face the speaker.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I surprised you, Kunou-san." Kasumi apologized.

"It's nothing to apologize for, Tendou-san. And, um, please call me Kodachi." The gymnast said a bit awkwardly, unsure on what to do next.

The nineteen year old girl smiled warmly. "Of course, I would be happy to and please call me Kasumi."

Kodachi smiled in return. "I would very much like that, Kasumi." The two girls returned their attention to the display window which showed various cakes and pastries.

"They look delicious."

"Indeed. The chef must be complimented for their exquisite presentation."

"Oh, do the two of you like baking?" The Saotome matriarch asked over their shoulders when she noticed what they were talking about. The three were soon joined by the rest.

"Why, yes, Auntie." Kasumi answered while Kodachi nodded.

Nodoka clapped her hands in delight. "That's wonderful! Well, why don't we do some baking this weekend during the slumber party?"

"Slumber party, Auntie?" Tatewaki's sister asked.

"Oh! I forgot to mention it to you, Dachi-chan, but we are having a little slumber party at my home this weekend. You're invited, of course."

Kodachi smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Auntie, and I accept your invitation."

"So, Dachi, what do you like to bake most?"

The gynnast answered animatedly, baking being one of her favorite pastimes. "Cookies, Auntie! They are such a pleasure to bake and with so many varieties one is assured of never a dull moment. One's creativity is only limited by one's imagination. Although I would like to try baking brownies. They are almost as varied as cookies."

The conversation was soon joined by the rest, cooking and food being a common interest.

To one side, Nodoka smiled as the conversation became more animated, pleased that the girls were finally warming to one another. _I knew this shopping trip was a good idea._

xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma raised an eyebrow as he wondered why he suddenly had the urge to drool as he waited patiently in the middle of the bridge for the first pedestrian to cross. He sniffed the air. _Is it my imagination or can I smell cookies and brownies? Yum._ He shook the silly notion away and returned his concentartion to staying invisible. He didn't have long to wait to be disappointed as a group of elementary school boys stepped around past him, obviously aware of his presence.

_Well, that's a bust._ He scratched his head. _Wonder what I'm doing wrong?_ Ranma tried to recall exactly the instructions Happosai gave him as he walked back to his chosen training area. _I know I did it the way the old lech said how to do it. Oh, well. Got some time to kill anyway._ He thought as he assumed the relaxed position again. _I'm gonna get it right sooner or later. Hopefully sooner._

xxxxxxxxxx

The group of women turned from the display window of another bakeshop when they heard someone clearing his throat behind them to see a half dozen high school boys standing behind them.

"Yes? May we help you, young man?" Nodoka asked in behalf of her group as they faced the boys.

"Um, well, ma'am," The speaker answered a bit nervously. "Me and my friends were wondering if you would like to have some refreshments with us." His friends shuffled their feet. "Uh, our treat of course." The high-schooler indicated the bakeshop the girls were looking in at. He put down a package he was carrying and leaned it against Cologne who stood beside the doorway.

Bop!

"Ow!" He clutched the top of his head, looked at what hit him and his eyes bugged out. "The gnome statue moved!"

Bop!

"Ow!"

"Cool! It's one of those new robotic statues!" A second boy exclaimed.

Bop!

"Who are you calling a statue, boy?" Cologne snapped at the two teenagers who were now sprawled on their backs on the sidewalk.

"Wow! It even talks!" Another boy remarked as the four remaining male teenagers standing peered closer.

Bop! Bop! Bop! Bop!

"Hmmm... I wonder if that response is programmed in..." A studious type with glasses and freckles asked as he rubbed the bump growing on his head.

Bop!

A second bump started growing.

"Doesn't any of you boys have any respect for your elders!" Cologne was getting miffed.

Nodoka finally decided to intervene in the misunderstanding before any of the young men received a concussion. "I'm sorry, boys, but she isn't a statue. She is Elder Cologne." Cologned hopped onto her cane, pulled herself up to her full height, trying to look imposing without using her battle aura, and glared down on the six sprawled teenagers.

"You mean it's a real person, ma'am? That ugly thing?"

Bop! Bop! Bop! Bop! Bop! Bop!

Nodoka sighed. "Yes, I'm sure Elder Cologne is not a statue and I think it would be in your best interest for you boys to apologize properly." She watched the boys bow their apologies then turned to the young girls with her. "Now, girls, what do you think of these young men's offer?"

"I don't know, Auntie. We don't know them." Akane answered.

"Um, that's why we're offering to treat you girls to some refreshments, so we can get to know one another. I'm sure once you get to know us, you'll realize we're all nice guys." They put on their best smiles. They haven't seen this many cute girls in one group since that time they went to Juuban for a basketball game. Three, including the first girl that had spoken, even had passing resemblances to two of the girls in Juuban.

"It's nice of you to offer but Ranchan's waiting for us." The second girl with a passing resemblance said. The other girls nodded.

"Ranchan? Who's that? Your boyfriend?"

"He's my fiancé actually."

"Oh." That was too bad. The girl was seriously cute. "Well, how about you?" They turned to the first girl that spoke.

"Um, sorry. He's my fiancé also." Akane answered.

The boys blinked several times before looking at one another. "Excuse me but I think we heard you wrong. Did you say her fiancé..." The studious one pointed to Ukyou. "...is also your fiancé?"

Akane smiled. "Yes." She answered brightly.

The boys blinked again as their brains stuttered, having some difficulty grasping the concept of two obviously cute girls having the same fiancé and obviously being happy about it. Heck, the two even knew one another and were out shopping together!

"Ho-kay..." They decided to shelve thinking about it for the moment and turned to the purple haired bombshell.

Shampoo interrupted them before they could open their mouths. She had absolutely no intention of going out with any of them. Best to make that clear as daylight. "He's my Airen." She said firmly.

"Airen?"

"It means husband in Japanese. He's my husband."

That did it. The group of boys began to keel over to one side like a sinking ship.

"Waitaminute!" With a supreme effort the gang of boys shook themselves out of their shock. "You girls have got to be kidding us!"

Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou shook their heads.

"Oh, I see. I get it now." The studious type declared as he had an epiphany. "All right, where's the camera?" He looked around.

"Camera?" Kasumi innocently replied.

"You know, the video camera. You're all actresses and this is one of those hidden camera shows, right?" His friends Ah'd as understanding dawned and nodded. No wonder they were all cute.

Kasumi became flustered. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, come on! You don't expect us to believe that her husband..." The boy pointed to Shampoo. "... is the same guy as their fiancé!" He waved in the direction of Akane and Ukyou. His friends nodded again.

"Oh, my. Why not?"

The return question made the boys blink and pause. It was said with such sincerity that it broke through their disbelief. "You're serious? This isn't some hidden camera show?"

"Why, yes. And no."

The boys began to keel over again. "What about you? And her? And her?" He pointed to Kodachi and Nabiki. "You can't all be fiancées or wives of the same guy!"

Kasumi blushed brightly and looked down demurely. "Well, no..."

"Thank God! So... "

"... but I am hoping he'd let me be."

The boys blinked again. "What?" The shocks were making them numb.

Nodoka finally intervened. "Boys, I think what the girls are saying is that they thank you and are flattered for your interest in them but they must decline your offer." She just couldn't bear watching anymore. Much as it was filling her with pride over her son, the looks on the boys' faces were too painful to see. They were like puppies being kicked. Between the legs. Several times. By mules. On steroids.

"But, but, but..." How could the world be so cruel?

Nodoka bowed politely. "Again, thank you for your kind offer but we must be going." She turned and left the sputtering boys followed by her shopping companions.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma went to bridge again after several more minutes of concentration. He was frustrated like his first attempt when a housewife going home after buying groceries sidestepped him completely. He stomped back to his chosen spot.

_Argh! It can't be that hard! Now think, Ranma! How the hell did the old lech do it?_

xxxxxxxxxx

"Uuurrrggghhh!" Soun groaned out as he began to regain consciousness. He immediately regretted waking up as it felt like a dozen wrecking balls were slamming into his head. _That's the last time I drink that much alcohol. _He took some time to allow himself to adjust to the pain. He took deep breaths as he prepared to open his eyes. He knew from experience that opening one's eyes while one had a hangover was never an enjoyable experience. He gritted his teeth before opening his eyes. Soun blinked as he stared up at a clear sky.

_Now where am I? Last thing I remember was me and Saotome... what were we doing?_ He asked himself as he raised his head. Big mistake moving his head, the wrecking balls returned to demolish what was left of his brain. He lowered his head gingerly. _Maybe I'll just go back to sleep right here and hope I die before I wake up again._

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura together with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were walking through the park on their way from school to see the new toy store that just opened that day, Twin Bells, when they saw a boy several years older than them crossing the bridge ahead suddenly fall down on his posterior. Sakura quickly hurried towards the fallen teenager when he didn't immediately stand up.

"Are you all right?" She asked the boy who was looking around in puzzlement.

"Huh?" The boy answered as he looked up.

"I asked if you're okay? You fell down pretty hard."

"Oh." The boy with no name stood up and dusted his clothes. "I'm okay, just a bit surprised. I could have sworn I bumped into something." He picked up his book bag and scratched his head as he looked around. "You didn't by any chance see something in front of me just now, did you?"

"Um, no. Sorry"

The boy waved his right hand in front of him like he was feeling for something. "It's all right. No need to apologize. Anyway, thanks for helping me up. You girls should get home. It's getting late. Your parents might worry." He said to Sakura's friends who gathered behind her.

"You're welcome and we will after we see that new toy store."

"Okay. Thanks again and I'll just be on my way."

The girls watched the boy walk away, all the while holding out his left hand like a blind man.

"He's a bit strange, isn't he?" Tomoyo observed, causing her companions to giggle.

"Yes, he is. Anyway we should go, too." Sakura said and quintet of elementary school girls continued on their way. Along the way, Sakura glanced back. She couldn't shake the feeling there was something there on the bridge. _Oh, I hope it's not a ghost!_

xxxxxxxxxx

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_ Ranma thought to himself as celebrated his apparent success at doing the technique on his third try. He wasn't detected by any of the people around. Of course, he knew the real test would come when he used it against trained martial artists but he had five unsuspecting test subjects coming up. He grinned. _Ooohhh... I'm gonna have fun, fun, fun!_

xxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder where my son is?" Nodoka asked as she craned her neck to look around the park she directed Ranma to. Cologne was about to point to a crowd when Nabiki suddenly yelped.

"Yeow!" Cried the mercenary as she jumped nearly a meter.

"What's wrong, Nabiki?" Nodoka asked in surprise and worry.

"Somebody just poked me in the ribs." Nabiki rubbed the spot. She glared at four girls in particular. "All right, which of you jokers did it?" Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou looked at one another then shook their heads.

"Oh, come on. It had to be one of you. There's no one else around but us and I doubt Auntie, Cologne or Kasumi would do something like tha-Yeow!" Nabiki jumped. "There it is again!"

"Well, that just proved it wasn't one of us." Ukyou pointed out. "And what's with the reaction? Pretty wild for just a poke."

"She's ticklish there." Akane supplied.

_Oh, really now... that's interesting. Payback time, Nabiki. _An apparition thought in glee. _Hmmm... I wonder where the ticklish spots of the others are. Oh, wait. I remember where Ucchan's was... _

"Really?" Ukyou smirked.

"And I suppose you don't have a ticklish spot?" Nabiki asked in irritation as she continued to look around her.

"Me? Of course no...Yeek!" Ukyou leaped two meters into the air as she batted the air behind her left knee. "Somebody just touched the back of my knee!"

"No ticklish spots, huh?" Nabiki gloated. "Eep!" She jumped again and whirled. "What the hell's going on!"

Ranma was barely containing his laughter as he covered his mouth with his hands. _Damn! This is so cool!_ It was taking all his concentration to keep himself invisible.

Cologne's eyes narrowed as she saw the air behind Nabiki shimmer for a moment just before she jumped. She focused her attention on the area. After a moment she smiled, impressed. _So, having a little fun with your new technique, son-in-law? Well, let me help you a little then._ "Ah, yes. I remember when Shampoo was younger. I used to tickle her endlessly behind her elbow."

"Great grandmother!"

"Oh, my. That's where Akane is ticklish also."

"Kasumi! How would you like it if I told everyone you're ticklish behind your neck?"

"Aiyah!"

"Eek!"

"Oh, my!"

"Is it just me or... yeek! Ha! Ha! No! Stop! Ha! Ha! Whoever you are! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Nabiki pressed her upper arms tightly against her sides in a futile effort to stop the tickling. "I swear... Ha! Ha! When I learn... Hi! Hi! who you are... Ho! Ho! there'll be hell to pay! Ha! Ha!"

The other girls sweatdropped as they watched Nabiki swing her body from side to side frenetically. One by one they began to edge away. They thought they were safe when Nabiki stopped laughing. Her normally composed appearance looking frazzled. One by one they looked around them fearfully. Shampoo was the first to jump, then Akane, followed by Ukyou, Kodachi and Kasumi.

"Aiyah! Hihi! Stop! Haha! Please! Haha!"

"Argh! Stop! Haha! I'm gonna.. Hoho! Pound you! Hihi! No more! Please!"

"What on Earth is happening?" Kodachi asked as she spun around when she felt something touch her earlobe.

Cologne finally put a stop to Ranma's fun when Shampoo and Ukyou bumped into each they almost took a swing at the other girl. "All right, son-in-law. You've had enough fun with the girls. Now show yourself."

That stopped the girls cold in whatever they were doing. They turned around at the sound of chuckling in time to see the air glimmer for a moment right before Ranma materialized. The chuckling soon turned into full blown laughter.

"That was you! Ranma you jerk!"

"Oh, God, that was funny!" The boy managed to get out in between gasps for air as he continued to laugh so hard he was bent over with one hand on his knees and the other clutching his side. "You... you should have seen yourselves!" He wiped tears from both eyes.

"Why you..." Five girls advanced on the boy only to stare wide-eyed as Ranma disappeared again with a smirk.

"Uh-uh." The air around the girls said.

"How the heck do you do that!" Akane, Kodachi, Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyou asked.

"Secret." Ranma replied teasingly.

"I am impressed, son-in-law." Cologne complimented from her staff. "Where did you learn such a technique?"

"The old lech showed it to me once. Ya remember that, right, Akane?"

"But you never mastered that technique!"

"Well, not then. I do now."

"I never knew Happi had such a technique." Cologne commented.

"Well, he created it so that he could peep without being seen. Kinda disgusting. It's one of the reasons I never really tried ta master it before. But now I'm seeing some real uses for it."

_Indeed. _Cologne thought as she shook her head. Trust Happosai to have such reasons to create secret techniques. "It is very effective, son-in-law. But show yourself first. It is very distracting to speak to thin air."

"Well, the girls hafta promise not ta hit me first."

"Why shouldn't we pound you, you jerk!"

"For one thing, I mastered this technique for our date on Friday so that I'll be ready for any jerk who tries to butt in and ruin it. I was just making sure it's effective against martial artists."

"Oh."

"Did you say you and the girls are going on a date, son?"

"Eep!"

_Date?_ Echoed Kodachi's mind.

"Oh, I'm so happy! My son is going on a date! Now if you need anything, son, don't hesitate to ask your mother. I'll help any way I can so you'll all have a great time! If you need money, just say so. I'll even have an extension card issued to you, son,"

_Extension card?_ Echoed Nabiki's mind.

"so you don't have to worry. If you need advice on what to do, where to go, what to wear, which love hotel to go to..."

"MOM!"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"It's just a date, mom! We ain't goin' to no love ho-, love ho-, that kinda place!" The boy's ears burned with embarrassment. He could not believe his mother was suggesting they go to... to... a place like that! He was just glad that he was invisible at the moment.

"You're not?"

"NO!"

"Why not? I thought all teenagers go to love hotels nowadays. That's what the magazine I read said so."

"Because we're not ready yet!"

"Oh, that's remedied easily enough, Ranma. All you need to be ready is to always have a condom in yo..."

"MOM!" Ranma was absolutely mortified by now. His embarrassment almost causing him to lose concentration. _My mom is such a pervert!_

"Yes, son?"

"That's not what I meant by not being ready!"

"Oh? It's not?"

"No! And we ain't going to no love ho-, love ho-, that kinda place on our date and that's final!"

"Oh, well. I suppose there are other things you can do on your date. Anyway if you need help..."

"I'll ask! I'll ask!" _Don't wanna know what else mom is gonna suggest._

"So when is my son taking you girls out on your dates?"

"Uh, Ranchan's taking us out on Friday, Auntie.

"Us?" Echoed Ranma's mother.

"Um, hehe." Akane answered with some embarrassment. "You see, Auntie, it's the first time Ranma actually asked someone out on a date and we couldn't, um, decide on who goes first so we decided Ranma's going to take the three of us out on Friday."

"Oh, my. Then I suppose I should make sure my son is well rested then."

"We'd appreciate that, Auntie, since Ranchan's treating Kasumi out tomorrow and Nabiki the following day."

"Oh, my. I see my son has been busy asking girls out."

"Mom! I'm just treatin' Kasumi and Nabiki out ta thank 'em for puttin' up with me and pops. They ain't dates."

_Oh, yes, they are if I'm any judge of women._

"You are taking all of them out, Ranma?" Kodachi asked in a forlorn voice.

Ranma flinched invisibly. He had totally forgotten about Kodachi. "Uh, um, well, ya know how it is, Dachi." He shuffled his feet awkwardly. He couldn't understand why the expression on the girl's face made him feel guilty. "I just thought it'd be a good way ta get ta know 'em more while showin' I do care 'bout 'em."

"I see." Kodachi turned away to hide the hurt and sadness she felt.

"Dachi..."

"It is all right, Ranma."

"Mom..." The boy looked helplessly at his mother, forgetting he was invisible at the moment, pleading for help, unsure what to do. Nodoka quickly moved to take the girl in hand, moving the two of them some distance away.

"Dachi..."

Kodachi quickly wiped the tears away. "I apologize for ruining the mood, Auntie, but I can not help it."

Nodoka hugged the distraught girl to her bosom. "It's all right, Dachi. You do not need to apologize. I am sure you did not meant it as I am sure my son did not meant to hurt you."

"I know, Auntie, but it hurts nonetheless. It hurts so much when I see the others so happy."

"Ssshhh... do not think like that, Dachi. It will only cause you more pain."

"I know, Auntie, but..." Kodachi began sobbing into the older's woman's arms.

"Be strong, Dachi." Ranma's mother soothed. "You have chosen a difficult path for yourself. While others will simply settle for something else you have chosen to pursue your dream. I cannot assure you will have a happy ending but I will always be there for you, Dachi. I will walk the path with you."

"Thank you, Auntie. Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma winked into view, shoulders slumped a little. "Oh, man. I never wanted that to happen." He said as he looked to where his mother was comforting Kodachi. He sighed deeply. _But what can I do? I can't take her out. That's just askin' for trouble._

"Ranma?"

"Yeah, what is it, Kasumi?"

"It bothers you to see Kodachi this way?"

The boy sighed again. "I just don't know what ta do, Kasumi. I don't wanna hurt her but I can't be what she wants me ta be. It wouldn't be fair to her, Akane, Shampoo or Ucchan." He glanced at his three fiancées.

"Why not?"

"Kasumi, each of them deserves to have a guy of their own. All their own. Someone who'll treat 'em right. Someone who'll make 'em happy. Not someone like me who has too many commitments he doesn't know what ta do. Don't get me wrong, Kasumi, I do like the attention. Heck, what guy wouldn't? But not like this."

"You're selling yourself short, Saotome. Seems to me you know exactly just how to treat girls right."

"Huh? What d'ya mean by that, Nabiki?"

"Ranma, do you think Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo or Ukyou would go to all these lengths for you if they thought you didn't treat them right? Oh, sure, you can be a real jerk at times but not when it really counts."

"Gee, thanks, Nabiki. That really made me feel much better." Ranma sarcastically replied before slumping again. "I dunno. Mebbe they're just doin' it for the engagements and honor stuff."

Smash!

Smack!

Thwam!

"Was it somethin' I said?" Ranma groaned out from where he was lying on the ground.

Nabiki shook her head. "You're a stubborn one, Saotome." She said as she helped Kasumi remove a mallet, two bonboris and a park bench, Ukyou using it in lieu of her battle spatula which she left at home, from the boy's prone body. "Maybe partly yes but they have more than enough suitors to satisfy their honor, Saotome. For them," She glanced at where the three girls were standing with their arms crossed and frowning. "honor isn't the reason they're chasing after you anymore. Definitely not for Kodachi. You are."

"Huh?"

"I don't know whether to love you or hate you for your cluelessness, Saotome."

"Huh?"

Nabiki sighed in exasperation. "You take it from here, Kasumi. You have more patience than I do and I'm about to pull my hair out." She went to stand with the other girls.

Kasumi helped Ranma up to his feet.

"Ranma, I think what Nabiki was trying to say is that the girls want to be with you and not just because of honor or the engagements. They are still part of the reason but they're no longer the most important reason."

The pig-tailed martial artist sighed again. "Still doesn't change the fact they deserve better than what I can give, Kasumi."

"Perhaps, but why don't you let them decide if that would be enough for them, Ranma? Maybe you'll be surprised on what they decide."

"But what do I do 'bout Dachi?"

Kasumi looked down. "I do not have the answer to that, Ranma. I'm sorry." She received a wry smile.

"No need ta apologize, Kasumi. It ain't your fault. It's ain't nobody's fault." _Then why do I still feel like a total wretch?_

xxxxxxxxxx

"Airen looks very troubled."

"Three guesses as to the reason why, sugar."

"Kodachi looks like she's crying." Akane frowned. While the four of them did not have the best of relationships none of them like seeing the others getting hurt as well.

Nabiki simply stood beside them knowing whatever happened Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou must come to the decision on their own. She had her own opinion on the matter of Kodachi but at this point the three girls were the ones Ranma would think of the most.

"I never thought I'd ever see that."

"Me, too."

The three sighed. They did not want to add another girl, God knows there were enough, but... they couldn't help but feel some sympathy for their rival and Kodachi had been pretty nice throughout the whole afternoon... maybe if Ranma took the girl out also, it'd cheer her up? It's not like she was going to be another fiancée, right?

Yeah, right. Who the hell were they kidding?

"So..." Ukyou began reluctantly.

"So..." Akane followed even more reluctantly.

"So..." Shampoo repeated most reluctantly.

It was a case of being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Nabiki tried not to look too interested as she listened in. Nevertheless she couldn't stop herself from leaning in to hear better. Whatever the three decided will have an affect on her own future.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Come on! Come on!_ Nabiki thought impatiently. _Make up your minds already!_

"I don't like it."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"But..."

"But..."

"But..."

Nabiki was now leaning over to her right almost at a forty-five degree angle from vertical. It seemed the three were close to a decision and she wanted to hear their decision clearly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_What! What! Don't keep me hanging!_

"Oh, look! They're coming back!" Ukyou exclaimed excitedly when she saw Nodoka and Kodachi turn back towards them. As one, the three fiancées gave out a relieved sigh at the distraction.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting!" Akane suggested happily to her fellow fiancées which was quickly followed by Ukyou and Shampoo. The three blightly ingnored the girl currently planting her face behind them.

_Oh, well. Can't really say I can blame them. _Nabiki thought as she regained her composure. _I mean, what were they supposed to say? Welcome to the club? It's damned if they do, damned if they don't for them. But sooner or later Ranma and they'll have to decide what to do with Kodachi._

xxxxxxxxxx

"Um, Auntie?"

Nodoka looked up to see Kasumi standing a polite distance away. Ranma and the others standing behind her. Their expressions of concern lifting her spirit. "Yes, dear?"

"Is Kodachi all right?"

"I am, Kasumi. Thank you for your concern and I apologize for my behavior." Kodachi wiped the last of her tears away and smiled weakly. "Shall we continue?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Cologne pogoed over to Ranma, returning to what she wanted to ask of the boy before the matter of the date was brought up. "So, son-in-law, are you willing to teach this technique to others? I wish to learn of it."

"Hmmm? Well, I suppose but I haven't perfected it yet. Ya could still detect me, Cologne."

"Not very well, son-in-law. It is unlike the usual invisibility technique where one masks his aura. Another martial artist trained enough can detect the mask thus defeating the technique. Happosai's technique seems to make one blend into the surroundings making detection much more difficult." Cologne sighed. Such a waste of talent.

"Then how were you able ta detect me?"

"The air shimmered every time you toyed with the girls. It gave me short glimpses of your aura."

"Oh, that figures. Happosai did create this technique for peeping so you basically can't do anything but stand around. I'm still figuring out a way so I can fight while staying invisible."

That made Cologne arch an eyebrow. "If you do that, son-in-law, then you would have created a very powerful technique." _A technique even my fellow Elders will have trouble with. _She did not say out loud._ Son-in-law is truly gifted if he accomplishes that._

Ranma preened for his benefit, back to his usual self. "I do try to do my best, y'know." The girls just rolled their eyes.

"Well, now that your training has been taken care of, son, you can come with us shopping so we can buy you some new clothes for your date. We still have some time before having to go home."

"Eep!" Ranma began using his latest technique to escape going with them.

A stern "Don't you dare use that on me, young man." stopped him cold.

"Yes, mom."

xxxxxxxxxx

_Oh, man. Why did I ever let mom talk me into goin' shoppin' with 'em? _Ranma whined to himself as he massaged the soles of his aching feet. _What is it about women and shoppin'? Did they hafta see every freakin' thing in every freakin' store in town?_ He grimaced as he straightened up. _Man, my feet are killin' me! I'd take trainin' trips over shoppin' trips anytime!_ He sighed as sensation seem to finally return to his feet._ At least the girls seem to be gettin' along fine with one another. Thank God Kodachi's smiling again. _He was glad for that. He never liked seeing a girl in distress. The memory of the girls laughing and talking as he tagged along behind them brought a smile to his lips. He wouldn't go so far and say they were like old friends but... it was definitely better than before. _Maybe this shoppin' trip isn't a total waste of time after all._

_Well, might as well get this over with._ He looked at himself in the mirror inside the dressing room wearing the white tuxedo he had picked out for himself after his mother insisted he buy one. Wearing a black tuxedo seemed so ordinary so he picked white. It wasn't something he would normally wear but with three fiancées he knew he'd probably need one soon so he let his mom lead him to this store. He gave himself another once over and smirked. _I make this look good if I do say so myself._

Nodoka poked her head into the dressing room. "Ranma?"

"Mom! Don't ya know how ta knock! What if I didn't have any clothes on!"

"Well, I would have taken a picture then." His mother replied without batting an eyelash. "I'm sure your fiancées would appreciate a photograph or two of their fiancé in the buff." Nodoka ignored the indignant look her son gave her as she came into the dressing room. "Hmmm... that looks very nice on you. You look very handsome and dashing like that James Bond character. Now that was a man. The way he could please all the women..." Nodoka's eyes glazed over as she lost herself in some fantasy. Ranma sweatdropped until his mother shook herself out of whatever dreamworld she went off into. "I don't supposed you've seen any James Bond movies, have you, Ranma?"

The boy noted the look his mother had and quickly shook his head. _I don't think I'd want to._

"Oh, well. I'll have to remember to show one to you one of these days. I think you'll find them very educational. Anyway, come out so the girls can see you."

"Aw, mom! Do I have to?"

"Well, no, but don't you want the girls to see you in such nice clothes for a change? I'm sure they would love to see you wearing that tuxedo."

The boy grumbled, "My clothes are just fine.", under his breath but allowed his mother to pull him out of the fitting room by the arm. _Well, it could be worse I guess. At least she isn't buying me girl's clothes. That would really suck._ Ominous rolling of thunder.

The girls all stopped their chatter when they noticed mother and son exiting the changing room. All blushed at the boy's new look.

"Well, girls, what do you think? Isn't my son so handsome and dashing in a tuxedo? Isn't he so manly?" Nodoka grinned at the looks the girls had on their faces. It ranged from the demure flushing of Kasumi to the hungry look on Nabiki and Shampoo. _I'll take those as a yes._

Ranma rolled his eyes at his mother's words. _Sheesh._

"Girls?" Nodoka asked when none answered after several seconds.

Nabiki was the first to snap out of the trance. She reddened some more when she realized she had been staring. She licked her lips. "Wow! Who's the hunk, Auntie?" She said in jest to get her mind working again, breaking the other girls from their own daze and making them giggle. _I'm going to make sure he wears that on our date._

"Ha. Ha. You're a real comedienne, Nabiki."

"You know me?"

"I already laughed so cut the jokes, Nabiki."

Nodoka smiled. It was so nice to see the teenagers being so at ease with one another. "So girls, how do you like my son's new look?"

"Um, it looks really good on him, Auntie." Ukyou answered. The other girls murmured their consent making Ranma smirk.

The boy preened once more. "Yeah, I thought so, too, Ucchan. I do make this look good. Whoever made this oughta pay me." Everyone rolled their eyes as Ranma looked at his mother. "Can I take it off now?"

"Of course." Nodoka replied and looked at the saleslady attending to them. "We'll take that one and the two formal kimonos."

The saleslady smiled beatifically. "Of course, ma'am."

"Now let's see about getting you some casual clothes, Ranma. Perhaps some shirts and pants."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke!" Kuno called out as he sat meditating in his room in their home. _Now how shall I re-arrange the pictures of my loves such that they do not compete for my attention?_

"Yes, master Tatewaki?" The diminutive ninja appeared out of thin air.

"Have you the information I require?"

"Of course, master Tatewaki." Sasuke groaned inwardly. He knew nothing good for him would come out of his master's newest obsession especially in light of what he overheard that afternoon in the woman-in- question's house. He reluctantly placed a manila envelope into the eager hands of Tatewaki Kuno. _I really should request for hazard pay._

The young master of House Kuno immediately ripped open the envelope. "Aaahhh! My love." Kuno sighed at seeing a photograph of Ranma's mother practicing her sword swings, sweat glistening on brows furrowed in concentration. "Such fierceness in her eyes! Such dedication! Truly one worthy of myself." After admiring the picture for several minutes Kuno reverently placed it down on the floor and extracted the accompanying paper from the envelope. The photograph would be enlarged later to poster size and hung alongside the photos of his other beloveds.

"So her name is Nodoka?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"And this is her place of residence?"

The ninja nodded again.

Kuno clapped his hands together, pleased with his lackey. "Good! You have done well, Sasuke. Leave me! I feel the need to meditate."

"Yes, Master Tatewaki."

Once the ninja was gone, Kunou proceeded to drool all over the picture of Ranma's mother.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nodoka suddenly paused on their way back to her home and shivered violently.

"Mom? Anythin' the matter?" Ranma asked when he noticed his mother's hesitaion.

"I don't know why but I suddenly felt a very ominous feeling come over me." She didn't say she also felt the urge to scrub herself clean very thoroughly, possibly using a sand blaster.

"Oh, my. Are you feeling ill, Auntie?" Expressions of concern and dismay came from the various girls gathered around her.

The woman shook her head. "I do not think so, Kasumi dear." She smiled at the girls. "Thank you all for your concern. You're all such sweet girls. It made me feel much better already. But really, it's nothing."

Ranma continued to look worriedly at her.

"Really, Ranma, I'm fine. You don't have to worry your pretty little head." She patted the boy playfully on the head causing her son to flush in embarassment.

"Aw, mom, stop that! I'm not a little boy anymore, mom!"

"You'll always be my little boy, Ranma." She continued to pat his head causing the girls to giggle.

Ranma sighed and suffered the indignity in silence and waited until his mother tired of it. "I'd feel better if you went to see a doctor, mom. Better safe than sorry." The girls all nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you're overreacting, Ranma. It was just a feeling, nothing more."

"But..."

"If I still feel the same tomorrow then I promise I'll go see a doctor, Ranma." Nodoka relented to reassure the worried teenagers with her. "Now why don't we go home so you girls can freshen up before going home?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Won't you stay for dinner?" Nodoka asked her guests as they sat around the table seeping drinks and eating snacks. Her son sat beside her stuffing his mouth as usual.

"Well, I don't know, Nodoka." Cologne replied. "There's so many of us."

"Oh, it's all right, Elder. I don't mind."

"Very well, if no one has any objections then I suppose we can stay for dinner." The elderly woman looked around, no one objected.

"Well, then, I should get started on preparing dinner then." Nodoka stood and turned towards the kitchen.

"Ah, would you like some help, Nodoka? You shouldn't overwork yourself." Cologne pogoed to catch up.

The woman smiled at the offer. "I would appreciate the company more, Elder."

"I can help, too, Auntie." Several voices chorused. Ranma shuddered when he saw Akane volunteering as well.

"Don't worry, Ranma. The others should be able to keep Akane from doing too much damage." Nabiki said to tease her sister when she noticed the shudder. Big mistake. The jibe attracted the attention of the boy's mother.

"What about you, Nabiki?" Nodoka asked over Akane's inidignation when she noted the middle Tendou sister wasn't making any moves towards the kitchen causing the girl to squirm a little.

"Ah..." Nabiki tried to think of a way to say being domestic just wasn't her thing without disappointing Ranma's mother too much. The older woman had been so nice to her, even buying her some clothes and accessories during the shopping trip. "I don't know how to cook, Auntie." She finally said weakly.

"Well, it's never too late to learn, Nabiki, and I'll be happy to teach you. As the saying goes, 'the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach' and I know one particular boy who really appreciates a good meal." The hostess said while moving towards Nabiki making the mercenary girl cringe and the others to snicker.

"But, but, but..." _I can't cook! I don't want to cook! _The seventeen year old girl stuttered in rising panic as she was led by a gentle but very firm hand to the small of her back to her doom. "Can't I just buy food that's already cooked? Or hire someone to cook for me? Please?"

"You could but a man appreciates it more when his meal is lovingly prepared for him. Isn't that right, Ranma?"

Ranma blinked. "Eh?" was his intelligent reply. _Why ask me? Food is food, right? Well, maybe not where Akane's cooking is concerned._

"Tell me, son, which do you prefer, eating in a restaurant or eating at home?"

Ranma smiled. That was easy. "At home, of course."

"And why is that?"

_Well, duh!_ "It's 'cause I can eat more since it's free. Well, unless someone's treating me at a restaurant." Was the happy reply, sure it was the right answer.

Nabiki barely stopped herself from smirking.

Nodoka, on the other hand, restrained herself from banging her head on the wall. _Men! Trust them to come up with that kind of reason._ She settled for rolling her eyes before recomposing herself. "That's good, son, but which is more delicious, meals lovingly prepared by these girls or those you buy in restaurants?"

"Which girls?" Ranma innocently asked causing Nabiki to snigger.

"Hey!" Akane protested.

"What do you mean, which girls, son?"

"Ah..." Ranma stalled as he realized he just put his foot into his mouth. _Just how do I get myself into these things! It's gotta be a curse!_ "What I meant was.. uh... um..." He looked around for inspiration and got it when he spotted the living room clock. "Oh, look at the time! I have ta go and do my homework! See ya all at dinner!" Before the women could blink they heard the door to Ranma's room slam shut and the lock click close.

Nodoka shook her head. "Perhaps my son wasn't the best man to ask the question." She noted the crestfallen face of Akane. She quickly went to the girl's side, which Nabiki quickly took advantage of by scooting away and hiding behind the other girls, and put her arm around her shoulders as a show of support. "Akane, I'm sure my son did not mean to hurt your feelings."

The girl with dark blue hair sighed. "I know, Auntie, but I try so hard! Why can't I cook like them?" Akane waved her hands in the direction of her rivals. "They do it so well! But me... is there something wrong with me?"

"There, there, Akane. Would you like me to help?"

"Thank you, Auntie, I would really appreciate that but Kasumi already has tried so much to teach me how to cook..."

"Um, Auntie?" Shampoo raised her hand.

"Yes, dear?"

"I think I know why Akane can't cook very well." That earned her everyone's attention, especially Akane's.

"Oh?"

"Yes, last night when we ate dinner at their home we helped Kasumi prepare it. I saw how Akane... cooks."

"And what do you think is her problem, Shampoo."

"It's not just one problem, Auntie. For one, she doesn't pay attention to what she's doing."

Ukyou nodded beside the younger of the two Amazons. "It's true, Auntie. We all saw how Akane cooks and it's not pretty. I don't think she even has the basics down."

"I see. Do the two of you think she can still learn?"

Shampoo and Ukyou bit their lower lips then slowly nodded. "I think so, Auntie, but it won't be easy." Shampoo finally answered.

"Nothing worthwhile ever comes easy." Nodoka put a finger to her chin. "Akane, do you really want to learn how to cook?" The girl questioned nodded. "Are you willing to learn from me?" Akane nodded again. "Then you must follow everything I say."

"Yes, Auntie! Anything! I just... I just want to hear Ranma say just once I cooked something well."

"Is that the reason why you want to cook, Akane?" Nodoka asked.

"Wh-why not, Auntie? Is it wrong?" Akane nervously asked, she could not miss the disapproving tone in the older woman's voice.

"Akane, wanting to cook so that my son will admit you can cook is different from wanting to cook for him. Or for anyone else for that matter. The first is simply your pride speaking while the second is your love. Those are two different things." Nodoka smiled when she saw enlightenment in Akane's eyes. "Akane, do you love to cook? Answer honestly."

"I... I do, Auntie."

"Why do you think so?"

"W-why, Auntie?"

"Yes. Does cooking give you pleasure, Akane?"

"I don't understand, Auntie."

"Akane, do you love the martial arts?"

"Of course, Auntie."

"Why do you love martial arts, Akane?"

"Because... oh."

Nodoka smiled indulgently. "You love martial arts because it gives you joy, Akane. You practice martial arts everyday. Do you think you love cooking the same way? Will you practice cooking everyday also and not just when the urge strikes you? I am sure Kasumi, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou all cook everyday."

Akane imagined the joy on Ranma's face everytime he ate something Kasumi, Shampoo or Ukyou made. She also remembered the blissful smiles the three girls had in return. "I do, Auntie." She answered firmly.

"Very good, Akane. The first step in becoming a good cook is to have the right reasons to cook. Then, after that, perhaps you might learn the true joy of cooking, Akane. To see the one you love smile happily as he eats the delicious meal you lovingly prepared for him with your own hands. From now on I shall be happy to teach you how to cook."

"Thank you, Auntie!" Akane leaped up to hug Ranma's mother.

"You're welcome, Akane." She gently disengaged the girl. "Now where was I?" Nodoka became thoughtful again. "Ah, yes." She looked around until she spotted her prey trying to be inconspicuous behind Kasumi and Kodachi. "There you are, Nabiki."

"Eep!" Nabiki began backpedalling until a wall cut off her escape. She watched with a horrified look as her own version of an angel of death sedately approached her with a toothy smile.

Nodoka resumed gently "guiding" Nabiki towards the kitchen. "Trust me on this, Nabiki."

"But, but, but..." _I, I just can't! I'm not the domestic type! _Nabiki shook her head rapidly from side to side, her hair whipping about around her, proving she was indeed her father's daughter. _I'm doomed. I'm so doomed._ She briefly contemplated hanging on to the kitchen door frame but discarded it as too undignified.

"Hah! Serves you right for picking on me, sis." Akane said with an evil smile as her elder sister passed her on the way to the kitchen earning a glare in return.

"I wouldn't say that just yet, Akane." Ukyou advised as she and Shampoo followed Nodoka and Nabiki into the kitchen. "Who knows, Nabiki might prove to be a better cook than you are." The look of consternation on Akane was priceless.

"Hah! I'm sure I am!" Came the yell from beyond the gateway to someone's personal hell.

"And how do you figure that!"

"Because I can follow a recipe, you can't!"

"Why you..." Akane stomped into the kitchen. "I'll show you who can't follow a recipe!"

"Now, now, girls. It's not nice to fight."

xxxxxxxxxx

_I am in hell. _Nabiki looked morosely down at the frilly apron she was wearing while mixing the tempura batter in the bowl she was holding without much enthusiasm. _It's just not me. _She heard snickering to one side. She didn't have to look to know the other girls were laughing at her expense. She almost dropped the bowl when she saw a very familiar flash of light. _No, don't tell me..._ She looked up in time to be blinded by another flash.

"Isn't it great, sis? Auntie had a camera handy! So now we'll have something to remember this moment by." Akane snickered loudly. She turned doe eyes to Ranma's mother. "Auntie, do you think we can have copies of the pictures of my sister wearing an apron? For our family album. I'm sure our daddy will be happy to see them."

"Of course, Akane."

"Akane..." Nabiki ground out through clenched teeth. _Family album, my butt! _If anyone at Furinkan saw those pictures her reputation would be ruined! Her, the Ice Queen! Wearing an apron, a frilly one with strawberry patterns at that, outside home economics class! And in a real kitchen no less! No one would be intimidated of her anymore. She almost snapped the wooden spoon in two when her younger sister stuck her tongue out at her. _Ooohhh. I'm gonna get you back for this, baby sister. You can bet your life on it._

xxxxxxxxxx

"Akane, what are you doing?" Nodoka asked the girl who seemed to be in the middle of mangling a piece of shrimp.

"Um, I'm not doing it right, am I, Auntie?"

The woman sighed. It seemed teaching Akane would be more than she anticipated. She shook her head and picked up a shrimp that looked like it had been worked over with nunchakus by martial artists. _I am almost afraid to ask._ "What happened to this one?"

Akane looked down sheepishly. "I thought it would be quicker if I just squeezed the shrimp out, Auntie." The answer made Nodoka blink. Chirping of cicadas could be heard outside.

"I... see. That is a... most unique method."

"I messed up, didn't I, Auntie?"

"That's all right, dear. We all had to start somewhere. Perhaps we should start you with something simpler like cutting vegetables." Nodoka didn't see the collective cringing behind her.

"Okay, Auntie! I can do that!"

"Of course, dear. Come this way." When Akane was settled at another spot along the kitchen counter, Nodoka turned away and nearly had a heart attack when Akane screamed her battle cry.

"Hai-yah!"

Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta! Ta!

The sight of Akane madly chopping the cabbage without rhyme or rhythm made Nodoka forget about the pounding of her heart. She released her hold on the chest part of her apron. _What on Earth?_ She looked around and saw the other girls just shrug their shoulders. _It seems this is normal for Akane._

"Akane?" Nodoka attempted to get the girl's attention over the sound of steel rapidly and repeatedly meeting wood. When the girl didn't seem to hear she raised her voice. "Akane?" Still nothing, the Furinkan freshman seemed intent on making diced cabbage. Nodoka didn't dare approach the short haired girl. Not with the way Akane was swinging that very sharp cleaver. She should know. She sharpened it the same way she sharpened her katana and tantos. It was only a cabbage after all. _And a chopping board._ She added idly when she saw what it was that had hit her on the cheek in her hand.

"Do you want me to get her attention, Auntie?" Ukyou graciously offered, readying to throw a potato through the intricate patterns the cleaver made in the air. She was sure a piece of it big enough to catch Akane's attention would get through and hit the other girl on the head.

Nodoka shook her head. "Thank you but the cabbage or the chopping board will not last long. As long as the damages are limited to the chopping board I will wait."

Ukyou shrugged and went back to what she was doing, skinning a fish.

After a few minutes Akane finally stopped and wiped her hands on her apron and her forehead on a sleeve. "Auntie, I'm finished!" She brightly called. She eeped when the woman appeared by her side instantaneously. "What do you think, Auntie?" Akane held out what was left of the cabbage and chopping board.

If Nodoka's mother were alive she would have been proud of her daughter's stoicism as Nodoka fought hard not to twitch and sweatdrop at the sight of the product of Akane's efforts. "That is... good, dear. Your mother would be... proud." She forced herself to say with as much sincerity as she could.

"Do you really think so, Auntie?" Akane happily asked.

"Yes, I do." Nodoka prayed the spirit of the girls' mother wouldn't be offended. She took the offering and set it aside behind her and gave a look to Shampoo who nodded her understanding, much to Nodoka's relief. The... vegetable and wood mix would be soon gone. "Now I think it would be best if I should supervise you closely..."

"Really, Auntie!"

"Yes, I do, Akane. I really, really, really do."

"Thank you, Auntie! I promise I won't disappoint you."

"I'm sure you won't, dear. However, as I will not be able to do that all the time I will need assistance from the other girls. I hope you don't mind, Akane."

"Of course not, Auntie! As long as it'll help me become a better cook."

"That's good to hear, dear. Now who..."

"I will be happy to help her, Auntie."

"Why thank you, Dachi. That's very kind of you."

Akane looked at Kodachi both in surprise and some worry. While the gymnast had been well behaved during the shopping trip, and was in fact somewhat pleasant company, offering interesting tidbits on the more expensive items, Akane still had trouble wrapping her mind around the idea of a normal Kodachi who laughed that crazed laugh of hers only at appropriate times and then of short duration. She could tell that only Kasumi didn't didn't have trouble with that concept.

But one thing Akane had no trouble admitting was the fact that Kodachi was a superb chef who, with a few more, say three, years of experience could match the skills of Kasumi in the kitchen. _Well, as long as Kodachi remains sane I don't see any problems with that._ Akane smiled at the Kunou girl. "Uh, thanks, Kodachi. I'd really appreciate that."

"The pleasure is mine, Akane."

"Well, now that we have someone other me to teach Akane how to cook we can continue preparing dinner. I'm sure my son is very hungry after our shopping."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Girls, I have an idea, why don't we show my son some of the new clothes you bought during dinner? I'm sure he'll appreciate them very much."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ranma, dinner's ready!" Nodoka called up the stairs. She didn't have to wait long for her son to go down the steps, a textbook and pad of paper in one hand and a pencil in the other. He was scratching his head with the rubber eraser of the pencil. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked up with a sheepish smile.

"Um, mom, can ya help me with this? I'm not exactly sure how it goes." He showed the page in the English textbook he was currently having problems with.

"Of course, Ranma, but later after dinner." His mother took the school materials, laid them on a table and then guided him to the table where she sat him at the head.

"Uh, mom?"

"Yes, son?"

"Why am I sitting here? And where's the food?" He puckered his lips to indicate the empty table.

"Since your father still isn't here and you're the man of the house I thought it would only be right for you to sit at the head. And the girls will bring out dinner in a moment, son. Girls?" Nodoka called out towards the kitchen.

Ranma's eyes automatically tracked to the door and promptly lost his jaw to the floor.

One by one, the girls entered the living room bearing the dishes dressed in their new body-hugging silk cheongsams. He licked his suddenly dry lips with an equally dry tongue. He tried to swallow non-existent saliva. He idly noted the lightness of the material made the dress cling quite well to their bodies. If he tried to look hard enough he could make out their...

Nodoka delicately raised Ranma's jaw with one hand. "It's not polite to stare, Ranma." She admonished with a smile.

"Wha?" He croaked as he tried to get his mouth and mind working.

"I said it's not polite to stare."

"Oh. Oh! So-sorry!" He quickly averted his gaze

"It's all right, son. I think the girls appreciate you admiring them in their new clothes."

"Clothes? Oh! Clothes! Right! Of course! Clothes! Wasn't thinkin' anythin' perverted! Uh-uh. Not me!"

Nodoka smiled. She turned to the young women and gave them a knowing smile. It made them blush. "Well, girls, why don't you lay out dinner so we can start.?"

"Of course, Auntie." One by one each passed by where Ranma sat. To one side sat Kasumi, Kodachi and Nabiki while on the other sat Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou. Nodoka and Cologne took their places at the foot.

"Um, not that I'm complainin' or anythin' but why are you girls wearin' those? What's the occasion?"

"No special reason, Airen. They just wanted to see how they would look like in what I usually wear. You do not like them?"

"No! I mean, yes! Yes! I like them! I like them a lot! You girls look terrific!"

"Why, thank you, Ranma-kun. Auntie did say they would look good on us."

"If you have it, flaunt it!" Nodoka mumbled to herself.

"Mom?"

"Oh, nothing, son. Just an old woman reminiscing about her younger days." Nodoka turned to the oldest teen. "That's why I insisted on buying them for you girls, Kasumi. I just knew those dresses would look wonderful on you girls. I'm just glad my son was nice enough to notice."

"Mom!"

"We appreciate it, Auntie."

"Think nothing of it, Kasumi, and I hope you girls also like the other items I bought for you."

"Of course, Auntie."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ukyou hesitated at the door as they prepared to leave for Nerima. The emptiness of her restaurant that waited for her return seemed much more oppressive than before.

"Ucchan, is something wrong?"

"Uhm, nothing, Auntie."

Nodoka looked at the girl kindly. "Ucchan, I can tell there's something bothering you. Whatever it is you can tell me and I'll help however I can."

Ukyou bit her lower lip. "May I... may I stay here tonight, Auntie?" She asked hesitantly making Akane, Kodachi, Nabiki, Shampoo and Ranma stop dead in their tracks. Their heads swiveled until they faced the girl making the request. "It's..., it's just that it sometimes gets so lonely in my restaurant."

"Ucchan?"

"Oh, you poor dear!" Ranma's mother came to hug the okonomiyaki chef. "Of course, you may stay. In fact, you're welcome to stay as long as you want. It just isn't right for a young girl like you to live all by yourself."

"Rea-really, Auntie?"

"Of course, Ucchan, and I think having someone other than two men to talk to will be good for me."

Ukyou leapt to hug Ranma's mother. "Oh, thank you, Auntie! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"There. There. Ucchan." Nodoka waited for the girl to settle down. "But what about your restaurant? Wouldn't it be too far away?"

"Don't worry, Auntie, if I run on the rooftops I can get there in fifteen minutes. Twenty tops! It'll be good training, too!"

"Well, I suppose it's all right then." Genma's wife looked at the other girls. "You're all welcome to stay, of course. I'm sure we will find a sleeping arrangement that's agreeable to all."

Akane, Kasumi, Kodachi, Nabiki and Shampoo looked at one another before sighing and shaking their heads. Much as they wanted to, it would be imposing too much on the Saotomes. Akane, Nabiki and Shampoo settled for dragging Ukyou to one side while Kasumi and Kodachi, who were unsure what to do in the situation, followed. An act which greatly amused Nodoka and Cologne. Ranma simply scratched his head.

"All right! What are you trying to pull, Ukyou?" Akane demanded.

"Nothing!" Ukyou got skeptical looks. She sighed and continued in an earnest voice. "Listen, what I said is true. Do any of you have any idea how lonely it is to sleep every night by yourself?" That broke through the skepticism. "It's just that it's been a long time since I've enjoyed myself this much and it made me realize how lonely I've been since papa... since papa died." An uncomfortable silence came over them until Ukyou continued. "Come on, guys, can't you let this go? I promise not to do anything you guys won't."

"That's what worries me." Kodachi, Nabiki and Shampoo muttered together.

"Please? I don't even see why I have to explain myself to you guys since Auntie already gave her permission." The statement surprised everyone.

"Oh, all right! But if we hear anything about you taking advantage of the situation..." Shampoo trailed off, unsure what they would do if it ever came to that. Somehow, she found herself wishing they wouldn't have to find out as she was reluctant to fight the other girl anymore.

"I promise I won't!"

"Well, girls?" Nabiki asked to get the consensus.

"I guess it's okay then." Akane replied. "I can't imagine living alone in our house."

"I'm happy for you, Ukyou." Kasumi hugged the younger girl.

"Thanks, Kasumi. Thanks guys."

xxxxxxxxxx

P-Chan swiveled his head at the sound of the gate to the Tendou Dojo opening. His face lit up at the sight of the love of his life.

"Bweeee!" He happily ran to greet the person he was patiently waiting for for the last four hours, even ignoring nature's call in fear he might not see her again for the next month.

"P-Chan!" Akane put down her shopping bags and held out her arms for the lost pig to jump into. "Where have you been?" She asked as she squeezed her pet to her bosom. "I've missed you!" Her sisters continued on into the house.

_She missed me!_ Ryouga was lost in ecstasy as he buried his face in Akane's chest.

"Have you eaten yet, P-Chan?" The short haired girl asked while shifting the pig to one arm so she could pick up her bags to follow Kasumi and Nabiki.

P-Chan shook his head.

"Oh, you poor boy. Well, let mommy take care of you." P-Chan happily nodded his head but then remembered his presents.

"Bwee!" He urgently called out.

"What is it, P-Chan?"

"Bwee! Bwee! Bweeee!" For emphasis he pointed with his snout to the packages lying on the ground.

"Oh! Are those for me, P-Chan?"

"Bwee! Bwee! Bwee!" Vigorous nodding.

"Oh, thank you! You're always so thoughtful, just like Ryouga."

P-Chan's fur stood on end. "Bweeee!" _No, no, no. Ryouga's much more thoughtful! We're nothing alike!_

"Anyway, I have so much to tell you, P-Chan! So many things happened the last three days you wouldn't believe it!"

"Bwee! Bwee! Bwee!" _You can tell me anything and I'll always believe you, Akane._

"Well, let's go in. I'm sure there's plenty to eat now that Ranma and his father aren't staying here anymore."

"Bwee!" _He isn't? _Ryouga almost almost cried in joy. Ranma and his father being gone from the Tendou Dojo could only mean one thing. Akane's engagement to the bane of his existence was over! _Yes! Now's my big chance to tell Akane how I feel! Hot water! I must find hot water!_ "Bwee! Bwee! Bwee!" He struggled to free himself.

"P-Chan, what's wrong? Just be patient, I'll feed you as soon as I can."

xxxxxxxxxx

A knock came on the door to Ranma's bedroom.

"Com'in! It's open!"

The door opened and the visitor poked her head through. "Hey, Ranchan, watcha doing?"

He gave her a distasteful grimace. "Homework."

"You got that right. Bleah! Hey, wanna do our homework together?"

"Uh, sure, Ucchan. Grab a seat." Ranma moved a little to the side of his desk.

"Okay. I'll just grab my book bag." After a couple of minutes Ukyou came back and settled herself in the seat Ranma vacated. "What homework are you doing?"

"Math."

"Hey, that's pretty easy."

"Mebbe for you."

"Nah. I'm sure you can handle it, Ranchan. It's not that hard."

"Oh, yeah? Then I'd like to see ya solve this problem here then." Ranma slid his book over and pointed to a certain area on the page he was working on.

"Number 2?"

"Yeah."

Ukyou smirked. "Give me a couple of minutes." After the allotted time she pushed the book back. "Ta dah! Told you it was easy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Show off."

"Want me to show you how?"

"Sure. Rub my face in, why don't ya?" Nevertheless, Ranma leaned over.

"First, what about this problem don't you understand?"

"Uh, everything?"

"You're not even trying!"

"Okay! Okay!" Grumble. Grumble. _It's gonna be a long night._

xxxxxxxxxx

Mousse lifted his head from the table where he had been drooling when he heard the chime and saw his beloved come in.

"Shampoo! I love you!"

Pap! A raised foot met his face.

"What do you want, Mousse? I have homework to do and I want to sleep early because I have school tomorrow." Shampoo noticed the boy slightly favoring his left leg. "Oh, you poor boy. Did my Airen beat you up again? You should learn your lesson and stop bothering him and me. Go bother some other girl."

"Hmph! This is nothing." Mousse straightened his back. "One of these days I'm going to show you who the better man is between me and Saotome."

"I already know and it's not you."

Mousse ground his teeth. It was frustrating because he couldn't deny it. Not yet anyway. He still had some aces up his sleeve and he was deciding which one would give him the biggest edge the next time he challenged the gender changer. "That's what you say now, Shampoo, but mark my words, I will beat your precious Ranma." He turned and threw one last barb. "Besides, it's not as if you're making any progress yourself convincing him to be your husband."

Wham!

"Ouch." Mousse mumbled into the cement. _I really should learn to keep my mouth shut and stop ticking her off like that. It would save me a lot of pain and the dried up old monkey wouldn't keep taking the repairs to the floor out of my salary._

"I'll show you who's not making any progress!" Shampoo stomped up to her room, returning a moment later carrying a vase with the three red roses. She pulled Mousse's face from the floor, shoved his glasses down and thrust the vase in front of his face. "If I wasn't making any progress would Airen give me these!"

Mouse's eyes widened. "Sao-Saotome gave you those?" _Oh, shit. What does that mean?_

"Yes." Shampoo answered sweetly. "And he's taking me out on a date this Friday!" She declared just to rub salt into the wound. She frowned as she thought of something. She pulled Mousse close by the front of his robe. "If you come and ruin our date, Mousse, I will hunt you down, turn you into a duck, pluck out your eyes, your beak, your tongue, all your feathers, your tail, skin you, rub salt all over your skinless body, break every bone in your body, disembowel you, cut off your legs and wings, and boil you alive in oil before feeding your sorry carcass to the dogs." She snarled to his face.

Mousse blinked and gulped. _That was rather graphic. She wouldn't, would she? _He saw the dead serious look on the Amazon's face and gulped again. _Then again, maybe it'd be best not to tempt her._ Not that it would stop him from interfering, it just meant he'd have to be more careful so Shampoo wouldn't catch him interfering. "But, but what about Akane and Ukyou?"

"He gave them roses and taking them out, too."

"What!" Mousse shot to his feet. "Have you lost your senses, Shampoo! You... you... deserve better than that! You shouldn't have to share a man with anyone!"

Wham!

"Ouch." _I must be getting tougher. That didn't hurt as much as the first._

"Quiet! You don't have a say in this, Mousse. I love my Airen and I will do anything to be with him! As long as he loves me as well I don't care who else he loves!"

Mousse watched from where he was lying on the floor the girl he loved walk back up to her room cradling the vase like a new born babe. He turned his head when he sensed a presence beside him. "Hey! Dried up old monkey! Don't tell me you approve of this!"

Wham!

"Ouch." _Then again, my face might just still be numb from the first one. Hmmm... three broken tiles in less than five minutes. That's a new record for me._

"It may surprise you but I do approve, Mousse."

"What!"

"It is the best course of action and before you bothered her, Shampoo was very happy today."

"What! How can she be happy!"

"She's spending time with the man she loves."

"Bah! She only thinks she loves Saotome."

"Tell me, Mousse, do you think Shampoo would go against her Amazon sisters, even giving them the 'Kiss of Death', for you or any other man? That is a far worse offense than failure to kill an outsider who defeated an Amazon. If what she did reached the council, even I would not be able to protect her. It was fortunate it was Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung she gave the 'Kiss of Death' to. I doubt she would do that for you even if you were her Airen."

Mousse scowled.

"Face the facts, Mousse, my great granddaugther loves son-in-law. The sooner you accept that, the better for everyone involved."

"Never!"

Cologne looked down sadly at the boy lying beside her. "Very well, Mousse. If that is your decision I cannot stop you as long as the marriage between son-in-law and my great granddaugther remains unconsummated but I will give you one piece of unsolicited advice. If you wish to have any hope of Shampoo loving you as much as she loves son-in-law now, challenge and defeat son-in-law in honorable combat. And leave no doubt as to who is the better fighter."

The part time duck sat up as the Amazon Matriarch pogoed away. _Do not worry, dried up old monkey. That is exactly what I intend to do once I have the edge I need. Mark my words. I will defeat Ranma Saotome in three months time and make Shampoo love me as I love her._ He stood stiffly._ Now I just have to stop them from consummating their marriage before I'm ready. What worries me is why Saotome would suddenly give roses to Shampoo. What's changed?_

xxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that's that."

"Heh, never thought homework would be this easy to do."

"Well, we made good time after you stopped whining and grumbling about stupid assignments."

"They were stupid assignments!"

"I suppose but that's part of school."

"Yeah, yeah." Grumble some more. "Anyway, thanks, Ucchan. Ya helped a lot with math."

"It's actually my favorite subject."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

_Never woulda figured Ucchan liked math. Heh. Learn somethin' new everyday._

"You know, Ranchan, you did pretty well. I'll bet if you paid more attention to school, you'd get pretty good grades."

"I dunno, Ucchan. But I guess I ain't got anythin' ta lose if I try."

"That's the spirit! And the better your grades, the more choices you'll have on what you want to do after high school!"

"I suppose. Say, are ya sleepy yet, Ucchan?"

"No, why?"

"Heard Daisuke and Hiroshi talkin' 'bout a great movie they're gonna show tonight on television. Wanna watch it together?"

"Sure, Ranchan. I'd be happy to! I think I can use some relaxation after doing all those assignments."

"Com'on then. I think it's just 'bout to start."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ryouga was almost beside himself with giddiness as he waited on Akane's bed for the girl of his dreams to return from taking a bath. _Ranma's gone. Now's my chance. Ranma's gone. Now's my chance. Ranma's gone. Now's my chance. _He repeated over and over in his head. _Too bad I couldn't find any hot water though. Oh, well. I can tell Akane tomorrow._

"P-Chan!" The said girl announced as she came into her room wearing pajamas.

"Bwee!" Ryouga jumped happily into her arms.

Akane nuzzled her pet for a moment before putting him down. "I'll be with you in a second, P-Chan, I just have to put away these clothes Auntie bought for me." She kneeled beside the packages on her floor. She opened one and brought out the yellow cheongsam she picked. It was embroidered with a tiger down one side with the slit scandalously close to her right hip. If she didn't wear the matching pants people would probably see her panties. She hugged it to herself. "Ranma's mom is so nice!"

"Bwee?" _Ranma's mom? Ranma has a mother? That spawn of the devil?_

"Yes. She's the one who bought this for me. You should have seen Ranma's face when he saw us wearing these."

"Bwee?" _What the hell is going on?_

"It's sad though. He's not staying here anymore."

"Bwee!" _Good riddance!_

"But it's okay, I guess. I can still see him at school everyday."

"Bwee?" _Why would you want to see that jerk eveyday?_

"I guess it's true, P-Chan. You never know what you have until you lose it. I'm just glad I realized what I felt for Ranma before I completely lost him."

"Bwee?" _I'm getting lost here, Akane. I don't understand what you're saying._

"I can't say this to anyone yet except for you, P-Chan, but yes, I know in my heart, I love Ranma. He's the only one for me. Oh! I'm so happy I can say it to someone! Even if you're just a pig."

Ker-rack! Krinkle. Tinkle. Tinkle.

"Hmmm? Did you just hear glass breaking, P-Chan? Oh, never mind. It must be just my imagination. And, look!" Akane reached for the vase where she placed her roses. "Ranma gave me roses! I was so happy when he gave me roses this morning I kissed him! On the lips! Can you believe that! And the shocking thing was, we both liked it! Oh! I can't wait to kiss him again!"

Crumble. Crumble.

"Hmmm. There it is again. I swear I could hear someone's world crumbling. Anyway," Akane hugged herself. "Ranma's taking me out on a date this Friday. Maybe we can kiss again!" She blushed furiously. "Oh, I'm getting as perverted as he is!"

Rumble. Rrruuummmbbbllleee! Ker-rash!

"Hmmm? I wonder where those funny sounds are coming from? Oh, I hope whoever's world just crashed around them is all right. I mean, isn't it so unfair that while I'm so happy, others aren't? Right, P-Chan? P-Chan? P-Chan! Kasumi!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"What happened, Akane?" Kasumi asked as she examined the unresponsive pet on Akane's bed.

"I don't know, Kasumi. One moment P-Chan was fine, I was just talking to him, and the next he was like this."

"I see. Well, except for being comatose he seems to be fine. His breathing seems to be normal."

"I never knew pigs could go into a coma." Nabiki smirked. She poked the pig in the stomach with no response. "Yep, coma all right."

"Well, I doubt studies have been done before, Nabiki." Kasumi stood up. "Anyway, I think it's best if we wait until morning before taking him to a vet. Perhaps he'll wake up on his own tomorrow."

"You think so, sis?"

"Let's hope so, Akane. I doubt there's anything anyone can do for a comatose piglet."

"I guess you're right, Kasumi. Oh, I hope he gets better."

"Well, good night, sis." Nabiki called before exiting the room. Kasumi followed behind her.

When she was alone, Akane looked sadly at her pet. _I hope you get well soon, P-Chan. You've always been a good listener when I needed someone to talk to._ She sighed. _And I was just about to ask you what I should do about Ryouga, too._ She kissed the pig's forehead. "Well, good night, P-Chan." Akane said as she covered P-Chan with a blanket and turned to do her homework before going to bed. _I miss Ranma already. I wonder what Ukyou and Ranma are doing right now? Ooohhh, they'd better not be doing anything I wouldn't do._

xxxxxxxxxx

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

Ranma and Ukyou looked at one another after they sneezed simultaneously. They grinned at each other.

"Somebody must be talking about us, Ranchan."

"Heh, yeah. I just hope it's nothin' bad."

Ukyou sat beside Ranma in the living room and snuggled up against him as the boy switched on the television with the remote. "What's the movie about, Ranchan?"

"Well, I think Hiroshi said it was some kind of action movie. Man, I hope it ain't one of those lame martial arts movies."

Ukyou giggled as she hugged an arm. "Only you would call those martial arts movies lame, Ranchan. Most people really love watching those movies."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"I guess most people haven't seen a real martial artist yet then. Oh, yeah. Wait here, Ucchan. I'm gonna go get us some snacks."

The girl blinked at that. "You're still hungry after all you ate at dinner?" She reluctantly let go of the arm as Ranma stood up.

"That was almost two and a half hours ago. Ya want anythin' in particular, Ucchan?"

"Nothing really. Just get what you want, Ranchan, and I'll just share."

"Sure."

Ranma was back in a couple of minutes. "Has the movie started yet?"

"They're just about to." Ukyou helped lay out the snacks, mostly chips and some soda, on the table. "Hey! It's the first Matrix movie!"

"Ya know it, Ucchan?"

"I've watched it before on TV. It's pretty cool. I think you'll like this one. It's got some great action scenes and special effects."

"Heh, mebbe I'll get some ideas for new moves."

Ukyou giggled again. She opened a bag of potato chips and a soda can. "Here, Ranchan." She offered a chip.

"Ya don't hafta do that, Ucchan. I can feed myself."

"But I want to."

"Um, sure, I guess." Ranma opened his mouth to accept the offering. He looked down at the girl, just wearing a long t-shirt, snuggling against him as she turned back to watch the movie. _Yeah, Ucchan isn't the type ta wear pajamas or nightgowns._ "This is nice." He said softly after a while.

"Hmmm?" Ukyou returned her attention to her fiancé.

"I said this is nice, Ucchan. Just the two of us relaxing with no one ta bother us."

The smile that lit her face gave him goosebumps. "I think so, too, Ranchan." Ukyou said softly as she snuggled closer. She offered another chip, then the soda. "I could get used to this."

"Me, too." His arm was getting a bit cramped so he put it around the girl's shoulders. Ukyou purred in contentment. The two sat in silence savoring the moment as the movie began.

Nodoka watched the two teenagers from the kitchen door and smiled. She was about to go up to bed when she spotted the pair. _They look good together._ Not that she was favoring Ukyou over the other girls as she was sure her son would look equally good with any of the other girls in such a situation. _Now how do I get to my room without disturbing them. Oh, well. I guess I'll have to go through the window. I just hope I don't ruin my kimono._ She giggled. She hadn't done that since she was a teenager. She was about to turn to leave when she heard conversation start up again.

"Ranchan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever wondered what might have happened if your father never left me behind?"

"Aaahhh..." Ranma began to squirm. It was a subject he'd rather not talk about. "Why d'ya wanna know?"

"I've thought about it, what might have been, every day since your father left me. And now, when we're like this, when I feel so happy that I can barely control myself, I can't help but think this is what your father took away from me." A quiver came into Ukyou's voice.

Nodoka's grip tightened on the door frame as her face darkened. _Husband dear, you have a lot to answer for for abandoning a child, not to mention stealing her dowry, dishonoring and humiliating her. I hope you enjoyed yourself with her dowry because if things do not end well for Ranma and the girls, you **will** answer to me._

xxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Genma bolted upright as he snapped wide awake and frantically touched his neck. "Wha?" He feverishly looked around and seeing no sign of his beheaded body, sighed heavily. _Damn. That nightmare was too real. I could have sworn I felt my head fall, hit the ground, bounce a couple of times and roll away. _He shook the morbid image away._ That's the last time I drink that much sake._

Calmer now, he began to take stock of his situation. _Okay, it's still night, Tendou's still out and we're... naked from the waist down... How the hell did that happen? Did we...? Nah, we're not **that** way. At least I'm sure I'm not. Tendou on the other hand... _He shook the silly thought away. _Nah, even if we hadn't had any for years, we're not that desperate. There's must be a logical explanation why we're both naked from the waist down._

Genma looked around and blinked as he saw their surroundings. _Where the hell are we? And..._ He sniffed. _What the hell is that smell?_ He stood up, pulling his gi pants up, and walked in the direction he saw some light from. He blanched when he saw the source of the light, a tugboat towing several barges in the middle of the ocean with the barge he was standing on the last in the line.

"Where on Earth am I!" He bellowed in a fashion that would have made Ryouga proud. He climbed to the highest point he saw on what he now recognized as a garbage barge and looked around. "No, it can't be." Genma whimpered as he beheld the glory of the largest ocean on Earth in all directions, no sign of dry land anywhere.

It took Ranma's father several moments to get over the shock of finding himself God knows where in the middle of the Pacific Ocean with nothing but the gi on his back. After composing himself, his crafty mind began to analyze the situation. _Oh, well. At least I have Tendou here with me. And maybe a few days away from the wife will do me good. First things first though. I need to find some water._ With that, the part time panda began making his way towards the tugboat as it was the place where he would find the information and things he needed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ucchan..."

Ukyou sniffed. "Sorry for ruining the mood, Ranchan." She wiped away a tear. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"Nah, ya have every right ta be angry with pops." Ranma went silent as he looked up at the ceiling. "And mebbe with me, too." He sighed. _Why haven't I thought 'bout it? Ucchan **is** my fiancée after all. _"I haven't really given it much thought, Ucchan."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Mebbe it's 'cause I'm not really a sentimental person. Mebbe it's 'cause my life's been kinda hectic ever since I could remember. Mebbe it's 'cause I'm really a jerk. Mebbe it's 'cause I'd rather not think 'bout it 'cause I can't do anythin' 'bout it anyway. I don't really know, Ucchan."

"Oh." Ukyou didn't know what she should feel with her fiancé's confession.

"But I do know one thing, Ucchan." Ranma said as he shifted his gaze from the ceiling to the girl beside him. "I do know that this, what we got right now, I like very much and if it's alright with ya, I'd like very much ta keep it."

"Ranchan..."

"Ucchan..."

Their gazes met and each was lost in the other's eyes. Silently and slowly as if afraid the spell might be broken, the two leaned in closer and closer, their emotions sweeping everything away.

"Ranchan, I love you. I always have and I always will."

"Ucchan, I..."

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_ Silently cheered the voyeur peeking from a doorway. She unconsciously leaned forward in anticipation. _My son is so manly! Go, Ranma, go! Ooohhh! I really should have bought that low light film the salesman was trying to sell me._

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, my love. How you must count the hours in torment until the time you may once again bask in the glory of my presence." Drool, slobber.

xxxxxxxxxx

"ACHOO!" Nodoka was mortified as she quickly ducked behind the doorframe and prayed she hadn't ruined the mood. _Of all the times... Idiot! Idiot! _She berated herself.

"Mom?"

"Meow?" _No one but us cats here._

"M-mom, cut it out."

_You don't believe that? How about dogs then? _"Arf? Arf?"

Nodoka heard a loud sigh accompanied by giggling. "Mom, we can see your shadow on the floor."

_Ah, shoot! Forgot about that._ _Oh, well. Can't blame a mother for trying. _Nodoka sheepishly stepped out of her hiding place and sighed when she saw the two teenagers sitting at a more discrete distance to each other. _I'm going to kill the moron who just talked about me._ "Ah. I'm sorry if I disturbed you two. I was just on my way to bed. Please continue enjoying yourselves. Good night." The two teenagers stood as she passed by them.

"Um, good night, Auntie."

"Good night, mom."

Nodoka trudged dejectedly up to her bedroom. _So close! They were so close!_ She opened the door to her room. _Oh, well. There're still the dates coming up. I'll just have to make sure nothing happens to ruin those._

Down in the living room, Ranma looked around as he felt a chill go down his spine. "Um, sorry 'bout my mom, Ucchan." He apologized with a sheepish laugh as he scratched his head. "I don't know what goes on in her head."

"It's okay, Ranchan. I think it's really sweet of your mother to be so concerned about you." She looked down. "Makes me wish my own mother was still alive."

"Ucchan..." Ranma quickly went to sit beside the girl again and put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

Ukyou wiped the tears that were threatening to spill. "I'm being silly again, aren't I, Ranchan?"

"Nah. It's still good. See? We haven't missed much of the movie." The two sat in silence as they watched Trinity get chased by the Agents. _They need special effects for that? Although I gotta admit I wish I could stay in the air as long as that girl._

"Ranchan?"

"Yeah, Ucchan?"

"I really appreciate what you just said. About you wanting us to be this way. It means a lot to me." She leaned her head on his chest, contenting herself to just listen to his heart beat, afraid that if she looked at him again she'd forget everything again, including her promise to the other girls not to take advantage of the situation.

"And I really meant it, Ucchan." To emphasize his point he hugged the girl closer. _Only, I wish I knew what ta do with all three of ya. _

xxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter 6.

xxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes.

First of all, I'd like to thank all those who submitted reviews for chapter five. They not only really help me write better stories but they also keep me motivated to continue writing, even after several months of inactivity. I'd mention each and every one of you but it'd take too much space.

Second, I'd like to apologize to all my loyal readers for getting this chapter out so late, ten months late to be exact. What can I say except I'll try to get chapters out more often, hopefully two months in between updates to this story as I alternate writing between my other fanfics. It's not easy with what's happening in my country. Damned politicians.

Well, I'm sure you all noticed I put the Saotome's living in Tomoeda City and yes, I got that from Card Captor Sakura. I don't know if Tomoeda is a real city like Nerima, I tried googling for it and all I found were references to CCS. Doesn't really matter if Tomoeda's real or not as long as it's in Tokyo which I assume it is since Tokyo Tower was shown prominently in the series. And I thought I'd do something about the lack of Ranma-CCS cross-overs out there. Don't worry, it won't be much of a cross-over and Ranma won't have another fiancée in this story although I do have an idea how Ranma can get engaged to one of the ten year old female cast of CCS. Won't say who though. Anyway, the way I'm planning, the cross won't have much of an effect on how I intend to resolve all this in the end which I already have something in mind which I'm pretty sure will be a surprise for all.

Oh, a prize to who can guess what other manga/anime I've made references to in this chapter. Card Captor Sakura and Sailormoon are fairly obvious so those two are out. What's the prize? His or her favorite Ranma girl gets Ranma's first kiss in this fic. If no one guesses correctly then the kiss will go to my favorite Ranma girl. Yes, I do have one.

With those tidbits out of the way let's go to the teasers.

Ukyou's going to stay at the Saotome's from now on. Will the rest of the girls be far behind? Will it let Ranma become more comfortable in his relationships with them?

Things will be heating up again in the life of Ranma Saotome. His rivals have been informed of the new status of his relationships with the girls. Will they do something about it? Of course they will. The better question is, to what lengths will they go?

What troubles will the boys of Furinkan cause Ranma? Will he get caught in the crossfire as the girls try to prevent the boys from learning the deep, dark secrets of Ranma's father?

Will Nabiki suffer the same fate as Akane in the kitchen? Who knows. I've always wanted to put her in a situation where she isn't in control. If I'm feeling mischievous I just might make her a horrible cook like Akane. XD

Oh, almost forgot. Thanks to dennisud for pre-reading this. Everybody please give a big round of applause to dennisud for "volunteering" his help.


End file.
